


Omega Heat Hotline

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Louis, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Flirting, Editor Louis, Fights, Knotting, London, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of past relationship, Nesting, Office Sex, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Harry Styles, Picnics, Rutting, Sex Talk, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, True Mates, Trust Issues, audio porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 114,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: “Hello everyone, I'm H. I started this page for all my omegas who need an extra hand while in their heat. I know that spending a heat alone can be one of the worst feelings. Grab your headphones and your toys because we are going to have some fun together. I have many videos on this website to help you lovely people through your heats. There is something for every one. Listen to me talk or watch me play with myself. I'm an alpha that loves to please and I'll always be at your service if you need an extra push. I can help you realize your every desire. If you want some encouragement or if you want to help me shoot this big alpha knot in you very wet hole, give me a call on the Hotline.”—Louis was tired of spending his heats alone. He didn’t want to feel the burn and know he could not be used by an alpha. The only replacement he found was H, the phone sex operator from the Omega Heat Hotline.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 75
Kudos: 458





	1. Chapter 1

He felt it coming. Deep down in his gut, the familiar burning was urging him to act. Louis knew he needed to find an alpha before his heat. He passed it alone for the last five months and could not tolerate the pain any longer. There was only so much a person could do with one's right hand and a vibrator. He needed a knot. He wanted desperately for an alpha to take him. At lest with an alpha helping him, he could let go and enjoy himself instead of brewing and writhing for help. It was his body's instinct – be filled and feel relief. 

Louis was used to the routine by now, the familiar burning warning his body. It made it easy to take a long weekend off at work, clean his toys and do all the shopping needed for the upcoming days.

In the starting hours of his heat he felt an aura around him. His pheromones were more poignant, his body getting ready to attract any alpha since he didn't have a mark of his own. 

He spent these hours usually sleeping and getting ready for his heat. The moment it got to intense, Louis' head was filled with one thought only and that was to be used. The only thing he wanted for the next seventy-two hours was to be fucked and mated. The bursts of heat would be spread out through the day, but usually more intense at night. He usually felt the burning sensation, needing to be fucked and filled constantly during his three day heat.

Sadly, Louis probably could not have his desire come true. He moved to London three months ago to start an job at a publishing company. Louis was an author and at twenty-eight years old he had not yet made a name for himself, even with two books published. He wanted to make more contacts and get more involved, so he decided to move to the big city and get a job in the industry. 

Moving to London was a big help for his carrer, but not for his social life. He kept himself busy with work and didn't prefer spending to much money going out. Louis didn't meet many people in the last three months. No friends except for the on he made at work, and definitely no potential alpha that could help him trough his heat. 

Louis could now feel his hole getting leaking and getting wet. He could feel the burning sensation fill his gut and rushing through his whole body. 

He knew instinctively that he would not have another alpha for this heat. He needed to find another solution. 

Porn was usually the best second option helpful in this situation. Louis took out his laptop and got comfortable in his bed. He usually searched for alpha knotting compilations that made him wish, with everything in him, that he could take the place of the couple on the scene. He knew that it was over acted and the omegas played their parts very well, but we would love to be filled with those hard, big knots. He would love to come over and over again on an alpha's dick like those lucky omegas on screen. 

While searching through the internet Louis found a website that he had never seen before : Omega Heat Hotline.

He clicked on the page quickly wanting to know what it was. Louis was very curious, he loved to hear the alphas moan and murmur dirty phrases to their partners in all the videos he watched. He would love to have his own personal conversation with an alpha while going through his heat. 

The first thing he saw on the page was an introductory video, so he pressed on the play button quickly.

The video started with a shot of a pair of hands and a nice, long knot right in the middle of the screen. Louis felt a heap of wetness leak from his hole just watching the man's hands, filled with too many rings to count, fiddle with his cock. He could tell just from the few seconds of this introductory video that he was going to use this website for the rest of his heat. He felt his body change temperature and his cock fill out with the first images of the man. He was dripping wet and panting just listening to the low timber and slow drag of the alpha voice in the video.

"Hello everyone, I'm H. I started this page for all my omegas who need an extra hand while in their heat. I know that spending a heat alone can be one of the worst feelings. Grab your headphones and your toys because we are going to have some fun together. I have many videos on this website to help you lovely people through your heats. There is something for every one. Listen to me talk or watch me play with myself. I'm an alpha that loves to please and I'll always be at your service if you need an extra push. I can help you realize your every desire. If you want some encouragement or if you want to help me shoot this big alpha knot in you very wet hole, give me a call on the Hotline." 

Louis was almost salivating watching the man on the screen touch himself. He needed to know more about this H character. He wanted that exact cock to fill him up so good and he definitely wanted to continue hearing his voice. 

He pressed the first video on the website, but realized he needed to sign up to get extra content. He quickly registered himself as a new customer. He probably would not remember anything he did from this point forward as he let the wave of desire take over his senses and played with his toys for hours listening to H talk about what he would do if he was in the same room.

Louis woke up the next morning with a low burn in his core. He was on the second day of his heat now. From experience, Louis knew he would probably get hotter over the next couple of hours before he got overwhelmed by his senses again. One thing was different this morning, he didn't feel the needy urge for a knot like he usually did during his heats. He felt happy as he looked around himself to see the many toys he used last night. 

Like a wave of memories crashed over him, Louis realized what actually caused him to feel this calm this morning. It was the video after video, followed by many voice audios of the alpha named H. He didn't know who that persons was or how it turned him on so much to listen to him talk, but he never felt so contented without having a real alpha present. Being so emerged in his senses and being overwhelmed by the images he saw on the computer, Louis was making his way though his heat with minimal pain.

Louis was having some difficulty remembering everything he did last night. He remembers watching videos and hearing the voice, but it was quite a blur in his memory. He just remembers being overwhelmed by the feeling of his orgasms and being happy with his toys even without an alpha present. Something he though would never happen after months of having heats alone with the same variation of activities. 

With the help of H, Louis could finally spend his heat in a little more peace. He could go back to work in two days and not be in a grumpy mood for the weeks to come. 

He would finally look forward to having to hear that wonderful deep voice through his laptop speakers. 

Louis cock got hard just thinking about those hands and that toned body. He couldn't see much of H on the videos, but what he could see was a toned stomach, tattoos, a nice cock and large hands that could bring pleasure to any omega. Louis hole got even wetter and he felt the need to touch himself. 

Before starting to jerk himself off and getting overwhelmed by his heat again, Louis needed to eat and take a quick shower. He washed all the dried come and slick from his body as he made sure to clean his toys in the shower at the same time. After that, he proceeded to make himself some food and went back to his bed with his meal. As he was eating, Louis took his laptop again to really examine the Omega Heat Hotline website. 

He looked back at a few videos and saw that it was the same alpha in every last one of them. It was the H - the guy with the big cock and and toned body that Louis dream about yesterday. Oh what he would do to have this alpha pounding and claiming him now. Just the thought of it made is over sensitive cock twitch. 

"Fuck, that's a beautiful knot" Louis mumbled under his breath. 

Louis found a phone number, that he didn't remember seeing yesterday through his spurts of lustful heat and saw a description on the homepage of the website accompanying H's introductory video. 

‘Omega Heat Hotline is a place we're you can feel your best and talk with professionals about your omega needs. It's a call line open all night long for you pleasure and relief. Take the time to speak with our expert alphas to help you achieve your peak. Our professionals can help you through your heat and they are open to any request.’ 

Louis wasn't one for phone sex. He had tried it once with his old boyfriend when he was still in university, but it didn't appeal to him, or so he though. Louis was feeling his hole produce more slick at the though of hearing H's voice on the other side of the line. He wanted to hear that sexy alpha moan his name on the phone. Oh what he would do to have that big knot ramming his hole and claiming his body. 

"What am I thinking" Louis mumble. 

Louis realized that this whole phone line could just be a way to take advantage of omegas. That the alphas on the other side of the line were probably just relaxing in an office somewhere waiting for a desperate omega to call so they could make more money. They probably even laughed and talked about how the omegas were acting between each other after every phone call. That made Louis shudder and close his laptop quickly. 

What was he thinking, he probably would not even talk to the same H in the videos. Would probably not even find the conversation rousing and pleasing enough to get release. 

Louis forgot about it and made his way downstairs to watch some television. He could still feel the heat in the pit of his stomach slowly rising as time went on. 

He could feel the flush on his cheeks and his wet hole dripping more slick just thinking about watching more of those H videos. 

When the heat built up to a point were he could not stand it anymore, Louis made his way back to his bedroom for the rest of the night. In less than an hour he estimated not being able to do anything except play with himself. 

Now his hole was soaking. He was thoroughly ready to take an alpha's knot. His cock what practically peaking out of the waist band of his sweatpants because he was so hard.

Louis took the small, black vibrator he left on the night stand and but it in his mouth to wet the toy. He knew he didn't need any more lubricant because his hole was already so wet. He felt still a little open from his episode yesterday that lasted through the whole night and a little bit in the early morning. 

Louis striped out of his comfortable clothes and place a pillow in the middle of the bed. While passing so many heats by himself, he knew exactly what positions permitted him to feel the most pleasure. He loved to be laying on his front with his hips in the air. 

He loved this position because he could imagine an alpha, his alpha watching him from behind. He circled the vibrator around his hole and inserted the toy slowly. He imagined long fingers gripping his hips and pounding his hole until he was used raw. He pushed the vibrator as far it could go and took it out quickly almost all the way, before repeating the movement. His hard cock was rubbing against the pillow giving him a delightful sensation every time he grounded his hips down. He turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting and continued to move the toy in and out. He could feel his orgasm rising and continued to move the toy quickly as he let out deep moans. 

Louis felt on the edge of release, so he turned on the vibrator to its highest setting and move the toy quickly. He came all over his pillow and bed sheets without touching his dick once. 

As he took the toys out and stoped the vibrations, he felt his cock harden again. He grabbed his member and quickly pumped his fist up and down. 

He imagine H's long fingers wrapped around his cock. The cold sensation of the many rings he wore rubbing against his over-heated cock. He came with a small shout, some landing just under his chin. 

He laid there panting, slumped in his bed, and felt the overwhelming sensation of lust, heat and pleasure dull his senses. He could already feel his hole dripping hoping for a knot. His instincts were pleading for someone to come and fill him up. 

Louis looked over to his bed side table and saw the collection of toys spread out. He could use one of his large newer dildos that had the ability to grow a knot at the bottom of the toys when you pressed a button. It was the closest toy he was to the real thing. 

He reached to grab the toy that would help his with his next release, when his hand rubbed against the side of his phone. He left it charging next to his alarm clock and usually left it shut his entire heat. He didn't want the distractions and he didn't want to talk to anyone during his time of vulnerability. Every heat passed like a blur and the things he said to people were usually forgotten in a few minutes afterwards never to be thought about again. For that reason, he avoided communication with everyone during the three days a month he was on his heat. 

In this moment, Louis felt the need for release build and the though of getting off with the someone else, anyone else - even if it was probably a bored alpha on the line. The though of an alpha, of H talking to him was enough to convince him to call. He needed someone to talk him over the edge and to bring him a semblance of relief. If the night continued this way he would just proceed with orgasm after orgasm never truly feeling relief. 

Louis dialed the phone number from the Omega Heat Hotline website and waited for the dial tone. A few rings later Louis hear someone pick up the phone and his heart started beating faster. 

"Hey sexy, how can I help you tonight?" Louis heard on the other side of the line. 

He couldn't believe he actually made the call. The voice on the other side of the line didn't sound very bothered. The person sounded calm and composed from what he could tell.

"I-I would like to speak to someone please." Louis moaned in phone. Another wave of lust and heat sweeping over his body and taking over his senses. 

"Sure thing darling, do you have someone specific you want me to contact?" He heard the calm, peaceful voice ask. 

"I d-d-don't know. Never called before" Louis replied he could now feel the agressive pulse in his cock, the twitches and leaking slick from his hole.

"I just really need someone please. I don't want to touch myself without permission." Louis said breathlessly while straining on the bed.

He heard the catch of breath on the other side of the line. He didn't know if this calm voice was going to help him trough or if he would be transferred to someone else. 

"Oh honey, I'll do that for you don't worry. I'll connect you with one of our alphas and he'll do anything you need." He heard the person say while pressing some buttons to transfer the call. 

————— 

Niall, on the other side of the phone, thought that this one was very hopefully Harry's type. Niall could practically feel the desperation in the voice of the omega. He knew from the second he answered the call that the man on the phone was truly in the peak of his heat. He needed someone and Harry would be the perfect alpha for him. 

—————

Harry, being a phone sex operator, knew he didn't have the best job ever. He could not proudly announce it to everyone and definitively avoided talking about it with his family. He started doing it was for the sole purpose of money. Stared in this line of work while doing his English major in university and continued ever since. He originally worked for a company that was open for everyone. He had a deep voice and a slow drawl that became very popular with many regular client. He had many great clients, but he got tired of the same things every day. The same routine made him bored at work and he could not see himself working at the same place forever. 

Harry used to love his work and loved to help people orgasm and feel good. He loved hearing the hitch in people's voices and loved to help people express their kinks out loud. After a year of hearing the same people with foot fetishes and having to call people Sir or daddy, he didn't find pleasure as he used to. 

He was tired of people breathing too hard in his ear and mostly just ignoring him after the first few words exchanges. 

One thing he did love was the omegas. Harry being an alpha, always responded more passionately to the omegas calling. In his old office, he was often redirected omega clients since he was one of the three alphas working for the company. There was Zayn and another alpha called Liam. 

Harry and Liam were best friends now. They got to know each other during the year working in the same place. He now considered Liam and his mate Niall his closest friends.

So when Harry decided to quit his job and try to start his own business, Liam was the only person he though of as a partner. 

Harry decided to open his own phone sex operation. The Omega Heat Hotline. It was a service well developed and well thought out. Harry could help omegas, which was his favourite clientele and he would get most of the profit from the business compared to a set rate like at the other company. He would find pleasure again doing the thing he loved. 

Harry loved listening to the desperate pleas of the people on the other line. Also, he loved to dabble in the art of audio porn. So, while developing his website with Liam, they decided to offer paying clients audios and short videos as extra material. 

It was mostly younger omegas calling during their first years of heats. The heats appeared for omega's when they are around eighteen years old. It's a biological process to promote reproduction in fertile omegas. Nevertheless, it wasn't uncommon to have older omega's calling for a chance to get help during their heats. Not everyone was lucky enough to find their mates early. Harry was twenty-five years old and he didn't have a mate himself.

Liam was a very helpful business partner. He mostly stayed quiet and helped more on the business side of the partnership. Him and his mate Niall were always there to give a helping hand if needed though. Liam was an other alpha that could help omegas when Harry was busy. Niall on the other hand was a great asset. Being an omega himself, he could even help certain clients, because quite a few of the omegas calling wanted to have an omega on the other side of the phone. Mostly, Niall acted as their secretary and usually help transfer the calls every night.

The phone line was open every night of the year and Harry was happy to help anytime. 

He loved the independence that came with owning his own business. Harry and Liam were great partners and since Niall started working in their business it became even better. They could now service more omegas and be there to help them through their heats. 

There was always people of all gender either omega, beta or alpha that called anytime without being in need of real help. Those were clients that Liam and Harry really didn't like. There were not honest and they didn't particularly interest the owners of the company to help them. In that case they usually referred the calls to their other friend Zayn, he was open to pretty much anything. Zayn still worked for their old company, but the calls from their referred clients made him some extra cash on the side.

Harry, Liam and Niall ran the operation from a house they leased together. It was a place that felt like a real home. They loved spending time together and since moving into the same place their relationship grew stronger. While working, Niall usually stayed in the well decorated living room were he took the calls and redirected them to either Liam or Harry. Niall also helped with anything regarding the website. He replied to comments and helped keep their good image on social media. They had a recording studio were Harry could film his audio's and his videos. There was a comfortable meeting room were Harry, Niall and Liam had everything set up for their weekly business conversations. They always liked being in a place were they could recreate the scene as close as possible to help their client to the best of their abilities. So, they each had their own separate rooms arranged in their own style. So even if they worked and lived in the same house, they could have a separate space to discriminate their work from their personal life. 

They built and empire on helping omegas and their business was very well received overall. They had a good presence on social media, but tried to stay under the radar to leave as much needed privacy to their customers. They had great offering and took their job very seriously. 

Like every day of the week, the team assemble for work at four o'clock in the afternoon to make sure everything was on track for the day. The calls started in the next hour so Harry and Liam made sure to have everything ready. They each usually got around three customers per night. 

When five o'clock came around Harry went to his room and got ready for the night ahead. 

"Yes, continue doing that baby." Harry moaned through the phone. It had been a long night. His first two clients were not very talkative and just wanted something to listen to while going trough their orgasm. For those kinds of clients, he usually left the volume low and let out small moans and "yeahs" to help the omega do their thing. He heard the omega on the other side of the line let out a big grunt before hanging up quickly. 

Harry didn't have time to ask if he did good or if they enjoyed themselves. He understood that omegas usually were not the most confrontational types by nature and some people were genuinely embarrassed after having came with a stranger on the phone, but he found it awfully rude to just hang up on a person with out saying anything. 

On nights like these, Harry didn't feel very useful. He usually stayed in his sweats and waited for someone new to call. When people didn't talk much, the phone calls usually lasted less than five minutes. He had a lot of time to work on the business end of things and reply to some emails between calls. 

Harry was getting a bit hungry and came down stairs to grab something from the fridge. He took some grapes and made his way to the sink to wash them. He could see Niall's back from the here and watch the omega pick the phone up quickly after it started ringing. He was talking to someone of the phone and from what Harry could hear, he was going to have a new client soon.

An alpha had very heightened senses. Right now, from what Harry could see, it was very clear that Niall was turned on. Harry could smell the pheromones more pungent in the air and he could hear the acceleration of Niall's heart beat. From what he could tell, Niall was very affected from the other person on the phone. That means whoever it was, they would probably be a great client and Harry had something great in store for his last call of the night.

He quickly made his way back to his bedroom to prepare for his next client. He heard his phone ringing and answered it quickly.

"Hey love, how's it going?" Harry asked answering the phone in a deep, slow voice.

"H-hi, I'm f-fine thanks, you?" a voice said timidly. Harry could tell with just the hitch in this omega's voice that he was desperate for him. 

"I'm perfect now that I have you here. Have you done this before?"

"No, just needed to hear so-someone, can you help me?" He heard a nice voice reply quietly.

Harry smiles trough the phone and replied: " I can do anything you want love. Do you need help getting started? Are you touching yourself?" 

"Not touching, I wanted to wait for your permission." Harry's cock twitch with that single phrase. He knew that this one was different. The breathless, light and scratchy voice was someone new. Harry didn't recognize the voice and from what he could tell he really liked the sound of it.

"You have a handsome voice, is there a name I can call you before I give you permission and tell you want to do." 

"Oh- I'm Louis" Harry heard from the other side of the phone. He could hear a bit of shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Hi Louis, you can call me H." Harry replied. 

He heard the breath catch on the other side of the line. Louis wasn't making any sounds for a few seconds before the omega's breathing started to get faster.

"Shit, I'm so wet." Harry heard mumble on the phone.

"Are you wet for me? Is you cock straining in your clothe." Harry said teasingly.

"Already naked and open for you." Louis said. With that small sentence, Harry's cock became very hard, very fast. For once he felt truly affected by the person on the phone.

Harry let out a low moan trough be phone. "I have a feeling that you and me are here for the same reasons." Harry said his a low groan as he gripped his cock for the first time on a phone call since he was just starting at his old company.

"Wh-what's that?" He heard the timid voice reply.

"I think your here to use me." Harry said teasingly "I think that you feel an urge to be here with me. You call with that sexy voice and you are so ready to please me, to use me." Harry said hearing a low moan on the other side of the line.

"Use me any way you want. I'm here for you. You probably called as you were feeling the tension building in your body. You called with the sensation of heat burning in your gut, your hole leaking and your cock hard for me - right?" 

"Oh, yes." 

"Your using me for your own pleasure. You felt that heat burning and burning until you couldn't stand it anymore. You called before reaching down and touching yourself because you knew I'll be there for you. Only a call away. I would be waiting for your call. You would finally, finally get the chance to run your hands up and down your body. You could finally take care of this burning heat you’re feeling. Are you a good boy Louis? Did you call to ask my permission baby?"

"Yes, yes please. Can I?"

"Yes Louis, go ahead. Touch yourself and know that I'm on the other end of this call wanting to use you." Harry said finally starting to pump his own fist over his cock. "I'm here wanting to use you so badly" 

"Yeah. Ugh H, I want your so bad."

"I'm going to use you. Can't you hear me in the background, rubbing my hard dick for you. My dick is completely yours to use. Hear how I want you." Harry said moving his phone a bit closer to his pumping cock so he could make sure Louis heard the sound of his cock moving in his hand.

"I'm here for you. Hard cock in my hand, naked in my bed. Thinking of your beautiful body. Your kneeling in front of me. Your pretty face in front of my throbing cock."

"H, I've been waiting for this. I want to take your big cock in my hands and please you. Can I touch you?" Louis asked 

"Fuck, you are the one who can do anything. It's your time to use me. You can do whatever you want and only what you want. I'm here for you, use me, I'm yours."

"I'm going to stick my tongue out and rest the tip of your cock on my wet tongue as I pump you hard." 

"I'll love that baby, but don't go to fast I want to fill you hole with my come before coming in your mouth. Continue wrapping those pretty lips around me. Take as much as you can, as far as you can. Make me touch the back of your fucking throat."

"Fuck I love what you do to me" Louis said

"I want you to use me Louis. Don't make me come in your mouth. I want you to feel me explode inside of you. My knot tying onto you. My come dripping down your thighs." 

"Let me bounce the head of your cock on my tongue first, please."

"Fuck baby you can't do that to me. I'll fucking explode. I'm so desperate for you."

"What are you going to do about it."

"I'm going to pick you up, pick up what's mine and throw you on the bed. I'm going to push you face on the cushions and lift your ass up high. It's going to take my finger and trace around your dripping hole. Teasing you for teasing me on your knees. You're so wet for me aren't you Louis?" 

"Ye-yeah. I love that H, push my head down and take me. I want your fat cock in me."

"Do you have a cock in you now Louis?"

"Yes, fuck, I do H"

"I heard the sound of a cock pumping inside of you. Imagine it's me pumping in and out of your sleek hole, image me sliding inside you. You’re so fucking wet. I'm plowing every inch of me inside of you Louis, every inch. Your so tight. Feel me fucking you, filling you up."

"I feel you, fuck, you’re taking me so good." 

"Grab your cock for me Louis. Take your throbbing cock and stroke it. I'm fucking you so good. I feel your slick dripping around my cock." 

"I- I need to come, fuck."

"You only come when I let you Louis, only when I tell you. I'm not ready to come yet, my knots barely popped. You need to wait for me like a good boy."

"Fuck H, go harder, I want to feel you come filling me. I want your knot to stretch my hole as much as possible. I want, I want you to fucking own me." Harry heard Louis said. His heart was beating so fast. He had never felt so affected by someone, by a client. It was his first time feeling these powerful emotions, this magical connection with the omega. He pumped his cock quickly and moaned from the contact. His need to orgasm building more and more.

"Rub yourself Louis, touch yourself and make yourself come. Use me to get off, feel my cock in you, I feel it throbbing only for you."

"Come for me, come Louis, feel me pounding inside of you as my knot latches on to your hole and we're locked together."

"Mm, fuck, your stretching me out so good. I'm going to come."

"Me too Louis, fuck." 

They were both breathing hard on their respective beds. Harry couldn't believe he had such an amazing orgasm while on the job. The voice and the neediness he heard in Louis voice just took him over the top. He felt so good, this was one of the best orgasms he had so far, one of the best calls he ever had.

"Louis, are you still there." Harry asked still hearing panting on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, fuck. That's was incredible, thanks for helping me. I finally feel like my heat has gone down a bit." 

"How are you doing? Did I go to far?"

"No that was perfect. I just have one question?" Louis asked timidly 

"You can ask me anything Louis."

"Are you the H on the website? With the videos?" Louis asked shyly.

"Yeah that's me, did you see any of them?"

"Oh this is so embarrassing!" Louis exclaimed "I basically watched all of them. H you’re like, super fucking beautiful." 

"Your beautiful too." Harry said with a small smile "and thanks, I hoped you liked them."

"You don't know what I look like, that I'm beautiful."

"I can just tell, your voice is sexy and you sound like a beautiful person. I have a good feeling about you, and my instincts are rarely wrong." 

"Thanks for helping" 

"Don't hesitate calling again Louis, it would be my pleasure to help you once more."

"Goodbye H"

After a quick replied Harry hanged up the phone and looked down at his come covered abdomen. He didn't expect to have such a wonderful night after all. He only hoped that Louis would call again and you never know, maybe he could get to know this omega a bit more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis laid spent on his very wet duvet cover. He just finished talking to H on the phone. He never experienced such an amazing experience.He was panting very hard and felt overheated. His body was buzzing from the amazing orgasm he just experienced. 

It was well into the little hours of the morning and he felt like he just had a dream. The voice on the other side of the line, the very same voice he heard in the many videos he saw yesterday had actually talked to him. 

H's voice sounded even deeper and sexier on the phone. His rough moans and groans made Louis's hole gush slick every time he heard the sound. The fact that he could hear the sound of H stroking himself on the other side of the line made the experience even better. 

He felt connected to the alpha in a way. He felt like his body had released all the tension that was building up inside for the last few days. 

He was finally satisfied. 

He still had his new dildo inside of him. He could feel the inflatable knot slowly subsiding in size. The dildo's technology was genius. The size was perfect to stretch him real good and make it hurt a bit. Just seeing all the videos of H on the website confirmed that the alpha had a beautiful, big dick and he was happy to have a toy that compared. The moment H started talking about popping his knot Louis pressed the button to inflate the larger base of the toy replicating a knot. He felt stretched and satisfied. The only thing missing was the warm, come that H would have pumped into him. He wanted to feel the large amount of come deep inside of him. He wanted to feel used and bred. 

One thing was certain, he never felt this satisfied after an orgasm with an alpha. For an alpha to be on the phone and make him feel this way was incredible. Louis was certain to call the Omega Heat Hotline for his futur heats. 

After pushing the toys off of his bed and tucking himself inside his covers, Louis went to sleep quickly. His last conscious thought was about H and those big alpha hands rubbing all over him.

————— 

Harry was usually felt very in control during his phone calls. He usually wanted to concentrate all of his attention on the omega on the other side of the line. He never before got so caught up in his own desire that he could not wait until after the phone call to jack off. He felt such a strong connection with Louis. 

Harry had a wonderful sleep after the great orgasm. He still could not believe that an omega, that Louis character, had made him completely lose his self control. It was a crazy fact indeed. 

He had only talked to the omega once. Compared to other omegas that called his phone line month, Louis was particularly more his type. His sexy, soft voice made Harry interested from their first few words exchanged. He could feel the desperation in his voice and his small pleading moans made him want to crumbled from pleasure. He wanted to be in the same room as the omega, to see him in action. He didn’t understand his desire. He had other phone calls that resembled the one he shared with Louis, but never felt this effect on his body before. 

To be honest with himself, Harry felt very confused with his body’s reaction. He could feel that craving, that need for satisfaction coming from his inner alpha. He felt the need to dominate and craved the feel of the omega with him. The way Louis made him feel was very peculiar. It was making his body feel impatient longing. 

Still confused, Harry made his way downstairs to make himself some breakfast before going to his office and get some work done. 

As he entered the kitchen he saw Niall cooking something over the stove top. 

"Good morning" Harry said to his close friend.

"H-hi Harry! You surprised me" Niall said turning his head over his shoulder to send a quick grin to Harry

"How was the call with the last client?" Niall asked innocently

"The last client?" Harry asked too quickly knowing were the conversation was going.

"Yes, I think you know which one I mean. The guy with the lovely voice. He was practically begging to someone to fuck him. So sexy." Niall said as he was plated two omelettes. He dropped a plate in front of Harry and placed the other one on the opposite side of the table. "He sounded just like your type. He made me feel something deep inside. I never felt my body react so strongly. It was so affected by the omega. I find it strange how it responded that way with only a few words exchanged, with a client specially. It never happened to me before." Niall finished with a quick shrug. 

Harry took a slow bite of the breakfast Niall prepared him, savouring Niall’s wonderful cooking. Before taking another bite, he went to make himself some coffee and grabbed Niall's cup on the way for a refill. 

"Honestly Niall, you're completely right. From the moment we started talking I felt a connection with him. It's like my body wanted to actually be there with him and help him trough his heat. I was craving his presence. Still am." Harry said coming back to the kitchen table with the mugs of coffee. 

"I know what you mean. After I talked to him, my body felt on overdrive. I needed to go see Liam just to calm myself down and make the haze that took over my body disappear." 

"Where is Liam anyways?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know he told me he needed to do some shopping this morning. I think he wants to buy that new inflatable knot dildo that just came out recently." Niall said blushing.

"Are you going to try and take two knots at once Niall?" Harry said teasingly to the quickly reddening omega.

"Stop teasing." Niall said throwing a playful glare over to Harry form across the table. "You know how we like to play with other people sometimes." 

"I know it and I love to hear it." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well, we usually play with other omegas, but I think Liam is finally considering us having a threesome with another alpha." 

"Your telling me, that Liam will let you get fucked by another alpha." Harry said surprised and started laughing a bit. "I would like to see that. He may be the loveliest and most caring person I know, but Liam is quite jealous when it comes to you."

"Don't you think I know that already!" Niall exclaimed "That's why I think he went to get the toy. He wants to get used to the idea of it. At least he doesn't mind sharing me with some other omegas." 

"That's more for your benefit I think." Harry replied teasingly "He knows how you love to have someone fill all your holes at once-"

"- I really don't think this is an appropriate breakfast table conversation" Niall cut in before Harry could continue explaining how Niall loved to be fucked.

Harry laughed softly at Niall's blushing face and thought about his best friends situation. "I just love you guys so much. You do whatever you want and I'll promise to be here if you need a test run with a second alpha" Harry finished with a wink.

"Not if you get yourself an omega" Niall said cheekily.

Just the though of an omega made Harry imagine Louis’ sweet voice again. He felt strange reacting like this to someone he didn't know at all except for the sound of his moans when he came. He could imagine that voice whispering in his ears and waking up next to it every morning. 

Harry shook his head to clear his mind from the though of the omega. Louis was only a client. He was only someone he would talk to a few times a year to help him get through his heats. He felt strange reacting so strongly to a client and even just an omega in general. 

He knew that he should only attribute his feelings to attraction. It helped his carrer having clients actually wanting to say more than two words to him on the phone. Although, he knew his body's reaction was much more profound than that. 

Omegas and alphas were genetically and physically meant to be together. Through generations, their bodies have adapted in ways to determine who was more compatible with who. Their body were programmed to find their real mates. As an alpha, Harry could always sense the omegas around him. His body was programmed to flaunt and impress. He instinctively wanted to is show off to omegas so he could attract a mate. His body was also triggered by omegas that were compatible with him. He would feel his heart rate accelerate, his body vibrate, his cock get hard and his mind becoming centred on the omega. A similar reaction was present in omegas. This way, omegas and alphas could tell who were beneficial mates for them. They knew who could make them a great partner. This process made it easier to started a relationship and pick a partner that was ideal for you. Sadly, nowadays people started feeling these connections less and less. 

It was rare to see a pair of true, real mates. There was always exceptions. Take for example the love Niall and Liam shared. Harry knew his friends felt all of those real feelings about each other. 

Having people living so close to him with that love and passion, made Harry crave for the same exhilarating connection. Niall often teased him about it. Harry was very happy now, but he knew deep down that he wanted an omega of his own. 

Harry knew, from what he felt on the call and what his body was telling him now, that Louis was someone special. Louis had a deep connection with him on an instinctive level. Feeling this powerful connection, on the phone especially, was rare indeed.

Harry could not help his body from reacting, remembering how Louis told him how beautiful he was in his videos and how the shared amazing an orgasm together. His cock was getting hard and his body started to become more heated just thinking about it. He never had a client call him beautiful. He never even had a client talk to him about the videos on the website. Louis was special and Harry knew that for a fact.

He needed to talk to Louis again. He wanted to know if he was imagining something that wasn't there. His gut was telling him that they had a connection and wanted to know more.

Some nasty thoughts appeared in his head. Is Louis feeling the same thing? If he did call during his next heat, would they feel connected to each other once again? What if Louis wasn't affected at all? What if he never called again? 

Harry couldn't stand to think about those things. It was just a client. He wasn't anyone special. He needed to get that through his thick head! 

Harry's body was still buzzing with the though of his call yesterday. He was craving the omega's presence deep inside him. It seemed like instinctively, his body had claimed Louis as his own without even realizing it. "What the fuck." Harry murmured under his breath after his realization. 

"What the actual fuck." Harry said a bit more loudly. Could he actually feel a deeper connection than he thought to this omega, to Louis? Could his inner alpha want to claim Louis with only a few word shared. A god damn sex phone call later. What was all this? Why was his body reacting this way? 

No, no, no. He wouldn't accept his body betraying him this way. He wouldn't let anyone affect him so.

One thing Harry knew was that he wouldn't get work done if these thought were running trough his head. 

He needed to do something about it. His pulsing cock and the burning sensation deep in his gut oriented him to what he needed to do. He was going to film another video. 

Harry was determined to sit there and express how he was feeling. 

Louis would probably see it and think nothing of it, but in Harry's mind it was dedicated to the omega. Or would the omega even watch his videos now after he finished his heat? What if he never saw the video? 

“Stop thinking about him” Harry told himself sternly. It would be a good idea for him and for the business if he shoot another video. That’s the only reason he needed to film he told himself knowing deep down it was much ore than that. That’s what he was going to do. An extra videos this week would surely not disappoint any of his clients. 

After shouting at Niall to not disturb him until he was finished in the recording booth, Harry made his way up the straits. Harry sat down on the comfortable couch and closed his eyes. He imagined how Louis would look, how his perfect omega would look. 

To start he would be shorter than Harry. Harry loved to caresse and cuddle people that were smaller than him. He would have blond or brown hair with colourful eyes. He would be strong and muscular. Harry loved a power bottom. Fuck, Harry got hard just imagining the guy. He imagined the omega taking his clothes off slowly and taking control of the situation. Harry would let the omega do anything to him. 

Shaking his head quickly to get the images out of his mind. He proceeded to turn on the camera and make sure the microphone was on. 

It would be easy thinking about what to talk about today. He would just close his eyes and image talking to Louis in front of him. Imagine the omega, his omega inspiring him and guiding him. He naturally knew what to say, what to do.

It didn't take long for Harry to be transported into his imagination and he dreamed of Louis in front of him doing everything he said. The tension in his body was growing with every new idea. He spoke about teasing his omega, about licking his dripping hole. The tension coiled tight in his abdomen and Harry felt so close to the edge. 

Harry completely lost control. He came hard on camera, his come shooting all the way onto his cheek. His cock was still dripping come. His body was overheated and ready for more. His dripping cock was already getting hard again just thinking about the omega. Fuck, Harry needed to come again. Pumping his fist quickly up and down his dripping member, he came quickly after thinking about plunging his cock deep in his omega's hole. 

He sat spent on his chair. He looked in front of him with blurry eyes to see the camera still recording. 

"I want you so bad baby, come back to me soon" he said quietly before closing his eyes. He stayed on the chair until he caught his breath and he felt his body being able to move again. 

Harry made his way to the camera and stoped recording. He needed to take a shower and wash all the come from his body. He would wash quickly and make his way back to the studio to edit the video before posting it online on the Omega Heat Hotline website. 

—————

The next morning, Louis felt satisfied and relaxed. The burn of need was ever present deep in his gut. He felt his heat slowly coming back with every passing hour. 

He made sure to eat a big meal and to change his crusty, come soaked sheets before the burning sensation in his gut became to much. 

He walked to the shower to washed himself and his toys before the burning became too much. While scrubbing his vanilla almond lotion over his body he couldn't help but wonder what H would smell like. Would someone so fit and athletic be attracted to a more masculine scent or would he prefer something sweeter. Louis imagined licking the base of the big cock and smelling the musk coming from H's member. The though of H's cock in his mouth brought a fuzzy memory from last night's phone call in the forefront of his memory. 

He really enjoyed the call with H from the blurry bits of conversation he could recall from his heat induced amnesia. He remembers the beautiful moans on the other side of the phone. He definitely remembers the sounds H made when he came.

The though of the alpha made his cock hard and his hole leak.

He scrubbed his body quickly to get rid of the extra lotion and made his way to his bed once more. 

The desire in his gut was overwhelming. The sensations was growing stronger and stronger. It made Louis thoughts grow impossibly insatiable. He started to feel his body getting heated. He felt the inferno building from the inside. He felt the heat radiating from his every pore. 

Louis cock was completely hard. He pumped his fist rapidly over his strained member and thrusted his hips into his fist following the movement of his hand. He wanted to get off quickly. He wanted to relieve the burning in his body the quickest way possible. He wanted to make his brain aware again. Aware enough so he could get his laptop again and find more of H's sexy recordings. 

The thought of the alpha made his remember the images of his long fingers. He could feel H next to him, he could imagine the alpha taking to many space in his too small bed. He could imagine those big alpha paws taking his cock and stroking it. He felt the heat inside of him and imagined the heat of H radiating next to him as his extremely skilled hands worked his cock. The though of being in the same bed as the lovely alpha made him come hard. His hole was clenching on nothingness, needing the feel of a cock inside of it. 

He wasn't completely satisfied from his release. His body always craved the presence of an alpha in these moments. The feeling of a knot trapped in his hole, so his body could procreate. His instincts were telling him to find any alpha and get the job done, but deep down Louis knew who he wanted. Louis now craved the attention of H. He wanted to be immersed in him. His body never felt so good as it did yesterday after finishing the phone call. He wanted to recreate that feeling. 

The only way he knew how to satisfy his body's desire was to go find H on the website again. 

Louis went to get the laptop that was charging on his small bedroom desk and dropped back in bed. Before the laptop was open, Louis picked up the dildos and vibrators he wanted to use for his next few orgasms. 

He quickly found Omega Heat Hotline in his favorites folder and watched as the introductory video loaded on screen. He went to the video tab on the website and saw that there was a new update. It must have been published in the early morning, because when Louis checked yesterday there was nothing new. He didn't know how often H usually posted new content on the website, nevertheless he felt like it was a sign. Like this recording was made just for him. He was just to happy to have something to watch from his favorite alpha. Even just the though of seeing those hands and that knot once more made Louis's overheated body get warmer. His cock was twitching with excitement, while his hole was spilling more slick with every few seconds. 

The first image on the screen was that same large, beautiful cock. He watched Harry move his hands up and down his shaft as his fingers slowly teased his pink tip every few strokes. 

"Hello lovely." Louis heard through his laptop speaker. The omega quickly pressed pause on the video to get his earphone. He wanted to hear the deep voice like it was directly next to him. Getting on the bed quickly, Louis pressed play once more. 

"I've been told recently that your curious to know what I would do with you if I were really in your bed. What I would want us to do in this moment. This special moment together." Harry said. He could see his big hands on the camera, grabbing his already pulsing, red member at the base. 

"I know you’re probably shy, but I know your hole if very, very wet for me. You've been waiting for this moment a long time. As have I. If that's the case, I probably should tell you want it would really be like to be with me. Shouldn't I?" Just hearing the words spoken in that deep slow, brawl made Louis' hole so wet. He wanted to keep his hands to himself until Harry told him to do something on the video, but the heat inside of him was only growing stronger. It was getting more and more difficult to stay in a conscious state and not let the final hours of his heat take over. 

"Mhmm, what am I going to do first?” H questioned himself “I would start by placing a thousand little kisses all over your body. I would start with you neck. The very place I would mark you, the place were I would leave my mark for everyone to see you’re mine. I would continue down to your collarbone, your chest and make my way up to your lovely face." H said on screen. Louis opened his eyes to see his long fingers teasingly move up and down his cock. Feeling the need to do, feel the same things the alpha was doing, Louis reached for his newest inflatable dildo beside his bed. He placed the toy in front of him and imagined it to be H's cock. He slowly teased his index finger over the silicone toy and imagined it hot and pulsing under his finger like the alpha’s dick on screen.

"I would cover you with my kisses. Moving my hands down your body and feeling your lovely thighs and bum in my hands. When your body would start getting ready for more, I would place my hand on other, more sensitive places. I would move my focus on your hole. I would circles it with my finger and start to lick the slick that dripped down all the way to your tights. Fuck, you’re so wet for me baby." 

"Oh yes, fuck" Louis murmured under his breath starting to tease his hole with his fingers lightly.

"You’re getting good and hard, I love to tease you. Making you moan and beg with every lick, every touch. I would love to see you right now. I know you would love my hands, my touch. Much more than you love my voice. I would whisper more than just naughty things in your ear. You could hear more than just my sexy moan in the room with you. I would be there to offer my body completely to you. I would urge you to touch your slick filled hole and come as hard as you can, as many time as you want." Louis was mesmerized by the voice and started to move his single finger in and out of his wet hole. 

"I wonder if you could come with that alone?" 

"Oh, I'm sure I could" Louis moaned pumping his finger harder and adding two new ones into his wet hole.

"Could you come from just me worshipping your hole. My hands, my mouth, my tongue playing with your hole."

"I s-so could, so could" Louis said slowly imagining the large alpha fingers moving inside of him. 

"You would come so hard from just me playing with your hole. But don't worry, I'm not done yet. I would like to lick my way back up to your lips and give you a sweet, passionate kiss." Louis gasped just thinking about kissing H. Just that small phrase made his cock twitch back to life.

"Don't worry love, I'm going back down again. I would kiss my way slowly down. I would swipe my tongue and nuzzle your sensitive neck, before doing the same things to your nipples. I would continue my descent and my lips would find your lovely hip bone. I would just leave kisses on that spot, so close to your throbbing cock. I would tease you cock with small kisses and roam my fingers up and down your thighs. I would breath in your musky, sexy pheromones that are attracting me. They are making me crazy with desire. Your potent scent would call to me. I would start thinking about about how it would feel to plunge my long cock into your hole. How I would enter you in a deep trust. Mhm. You would like that, wouldn't you?” Louis heard that teasing voice and was releasing loud moans with every few words spoken. 

“But it's not time yet." H said cheekily gripping his cock more firmly now.

"I need to tease you more before giving you want you so desperately want." Harry laughed softly on screen. His hand suddenly leaving his cock all together to grip his muscular thighs . "I would tease you baby, but to be fair I won’t touch myself at the same time. Just hear what I'm going to do to you. I want to tease you and only you."

"I would make my way down caressing your sides and squeeze your thighs before rubbing my hands on your tummy. I would trail kisses down your body ending on the inside of you legs." 

"I would move your legs so they would be more open for me. I would reveal that lovely, wet, juicy hole dripping just for me. Devilishly sexy right in front of me. I would smell your scent from down here and it would make me go crazy. I'm crazy for you, baby. I would grip your ankles and lift them in the air before pushing your knees open over your torso. I would bend you in half to expose that delicious, needy hole. You would be exposed to me and the only thing I would want to do is cover my face in your dripping slick. I would rub myself on your wetness, marking my body with your sent and feast on it. I would show to every other omega around that I was yours. I was completely yours. I was covered in you slick and they would know with one smell that this alpha was owned buy a lovely, sexy, confident omega." 

Louis couldn't take the teasing anymore. He though he had never been this wet in his life. The burning in his gut was too much to take. He needed to feel a cock inside of him right this second. 

"You would take ownership of me in the most primal way. I would then, gently lick my way up and down your slick hole. Mhmm, savouring your sweet taste. I would spread your cheeks before sticking my tongue inside of you, moving my tongue in and out all in an effort to make you come again. I would lift your hips higher trying to get my tongue inside of your wet hole even more. I would drink your slick right from the source. I would fill my mouth with your wetness and get my face full of your juices. I would drink even more of you. Twist my tongue inside of you walls to get every taste of you. Your delicious taste filling my mouth and dripping down my chin. I would make you mine. People would know I'm yours from the sent now imbedded into my skin."

"Your hole would quiver around my tongue and you would beg for my cock, my knot to fill you up. But I'm still waiting to bring you to your orgasm. I want to you to come with my tongue inside of you as my hands are gripping your hips tightly." Louis couldn't let his hole be empty any longer. He grabbed a small vibrator and pushed it into him while turning it onto the highest setting. "I would love the sounds you make while I built you up closer to your orgasm. I would savour your moans and all the little scream coming about of your teeth bitten lips. Your sounds would make my cock leak more precome. I would love the power I have over you. I would control your pleasure like you control me. I'm under your spell baby, you can do anything you like to me. I'll do anything you ask, but right now I'm the one in control. I'm the one pinning you on the bed as I lift your hips higher." 

"When I decide that your hole if wet enough, when I feel like I've giving you enough torture with my tongue, because I know you’re craving my knot. I'll take my time to take my tongue out of your hole and leave kisses were I want. I'll bite another mark right in your arse cheek. I'll show anyone that this arse belongs to me." H said a bit more loudly. He was moaning loudly between every few words as he pumped his cock harder and harder. Louis loved those sounds. He loved to hear those deep growls through his headphones. It made his stomach clench with desire. He wanted to be the one who made H make those sounds. He wanted to hear that very voice right next to him. Louis was shacking from the vibration of the dildo inside of him and the sheer powerfulness of his desire. 

"I would spread your legs wide in a V formation and I would kiss the slick down your thighs back to your opening. Your abused hole that is so ready for me. I would tease it with the tip of my tongue with sharp little flicks. I would want you to feel right on the edge with no opportunity of release." 

"You love when I tease you love, you like when I play with your hole?" Louis moaned as he moved the vibrator in and out of his hole. He was ready for more, but it seems like H really wanted to tease him. He wanted his cock inside of him, now. He couldn't stand the teasing any longer. If H didn't say that he was putting his long cock inside him soon, Louis would do it himself before the time arrived. He was so gone already. He came three times with only the sound of H's voice and his littlest vibrator. He needed more, now.

"Come on, fuck me already" Louis said roughly. 

"You are so desperately aching for my cock. I’ll pump it into my hands and move it close to your hole. Your desperate, greedy hole can't take only my tongue anymore. It wants more. It wants me. I'm right behind you with my red, pulsing cock at your entrance, you clamping your thighs around my sides, not letting me go. Did I tease you too much baby? Are you desperate for it now? But you know that's what I wanted in the first place. You know that I wanted you so lost in your desire that the only thing you crave is me. The only thing that could make you come again was my cock. Your alpha's cock. Fuc-ck I'm coming" 

Louis opened his eyes quickly to see H coming hard on the camera. His large cock had filled out at the base, his knot starting to show. He came with sudden, agressive streaks covering his torso and even some going higher. Louis couldn't help following him in a overwhelming wave of desire as he came. Louis was still watching the alpha on screen. It seemed that H's cock was still hard and pulsing for attention. It was rare to see H covered in cum. From all the videos he watched in the past, H never came on camera. If this time was his first, he would happily watch it over and over again. He never saw something more sexy.

"Fuck me that was amazing." H said more quietly on screen.

"Oh sorry baby, I almost forgot about you." H said more slowly. On screen, the Alpha was gripping his cock again in his big alpha paws. "You’re craving my cock like my good little omega. You’re squeezing me tightly with your thighs not letting me go. You want me so bad, well so do I, love. I want to plunged my cock in your extremely wet hole. I want you so bad and you are leaving me no chance to escape. I will do anything to please you, I would do anything to please my omega, fuck." H continued on screen pumping his cock faster and faster. 

Louis pushed the long toy inside his very wet hole and pressed the button to inflate the knot immediately. He needed to feel stretched and used. He saw that H’s knot had popped. His knot already showing and it was growing quickly as his hands moved over his member. 

"I will give you what you need darling. I'm going to plunge my big alpha knot inside of you. I would go in slowly at first, stimulating you, making you feel every inch on me inside of you. A little bit more and a little bit more at a time. I would feel your hole pulsing against my cock as I entered you slowly. I would feel my desired rising and rising with every few inches added inside you hole. By the time I'm half way inside of you I would plunge my dick until the very base. I would attach myself onto you, my knot already growing from all the teasing. It would not take me much time before I started pounding in and out of you. I would go very quickly. We both just need to fuck. We both have been craving this since the beginning." 

He watched as H took his left hand to rub his knot teasingly as his right hand was still pumping quickly over his desperate cock. Louis could only imagine his hole doing the same thing to that lovely alpha cock. He could imagine himself gripping H with his thighs and making his give his whole body to him. He wanted to have that knot in him. He wanted it so badly.

"I'm feeling you hips buck against me. We're working so well together. Your so fucking pleasurable. I'm licking and kissing your neck and I'm swiping my tongue over were my mark would be. I want to mark you so badly? Do you want to leave one on me? I would suck that precious spot on your neck and make it mine. Dreaming about bitting my teeth into you. I want to show everyone that your mine. I would kiss you roughly as you fill my mouth with your deliciousness. I would fuck you hard with long strokes. You would give yourself to your orgasm and I would feel the pleasure radiating from your body as you start to quiver. My knot would lock onto you and it would take me seconds before spurting my come inside of you. Fuck, so good" 

Louis' mind was completely blank. He had never felt such an immense orgasm. His body was still quivering and his body felt so spent. 

He watched H on screen with blurry eyes. He was panting and his long dick was still gushing come all over his chest. He was so fucking sexy. Louis just wished that he could be there with him, in H's room watching him move his hand slowly up and down his red cock. Louis wanted to lap up all that lovely come spread over his body. 

"I want you so bad, baby. Come back to me soon." He heard H say on the camera before the image of H's spent, muscular body slowly faded to black. 

Louis felt exhausted and drained. He had never spent such a wonderful heat before. He knew that he needed to get ready for his work day tomorrow. But he felt completely fatigued. On his third heat day, Louis usually felt a bit more energized. He usually felt like he just needed a few more orgasms to feel like himself again, but now he was mentally drained. He needed to shower and clean his room, but he'll leave that for later. He took the dildo out of him when it deflated and tucked himself under the covers with a satisfied smile on his lips. 

H was someone he would never forget, he was so happy to have found him during his heat. He felt such a strong connection with the alpha. He was actually looking forward to spending another heat alone, so he could use those videos again and probably call the phone line to speak with the sexy voiced alpha. 

For now, Louis set up his alarm clock earlier for the next morning and quickly fell in a deep sleep. He fell asleep thinking about those wonderful hands and that lovely deep voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was late for work. He was never late for work. 

After getting up this morning, with the residual fuzziness of his heat still present in his mind, he forgot all about how he originally fell asleep last night. 

He was a mess. The room was a mess. He had already pressed snooze four times this morning. 

The cloudiness clinging to his memories didn't make him forget how amazing last night was. How satisfied he was hearing H's voice on the recordings and how pleasurable his many orgasms were. 

He needed to get out of bed, to take a shower and to get ready for work in less than an hour. Since he lived far away from the publishing company, the tube ride alone would probably make him late. 

He rushed through his morning routine and made his way quickly out the door. Louis knew he had a lot of cleaning up to do when he got home later. The only thing he washed come off of was himself. He still needed to clean the dried substance off his toys and wash his sheets.

He was making his way down the street when he heard his stomach grumble. He was so rushed to get ready this morning that it didn't even occur to him how hungry he was. His body was also craving a coffee. Today of all days he needed a coffee. He needed to have his thoughts in order and to be focused on the job. He wanted to be ready on his first day back, because he had a lot of work to accomplish in the upcoming weeks. 

Louis was the only omega working for the small publishing company. He didn't necessarily feel like he was treated differently because of his gender, but he did feel like the others didn't understand him. They didn't really understand having heats and needing extra time off from work every month. He felt like he needed to work extra hard to accomplish his task compared to the others in his office. 

He could understand why the betas were skeptical about his body's biological response. They didn't have any natural hormonal mechanism engraved in their DNA that made them need to procreate.

Nevertheless, it was often the alphas that were complaining about Louis' situation. Yeah, like if feeling your guts burning from the inside out and your body craving to be knotted was simply a ‘situation’. They should know better. The alphas had their rut every three months. It was their biological means to release all the pent up pheromones and a moment were their inner alpha could take a moment to establish its natural dominant role. They needed to rut. To fuck omegas and get the anger out of their system. The ruts usually made the alphas take at least one week off from work. 

Louis understood that he was still the new guy because he had only stared working for ECD publishing three months ago. 

That being said, Louis didn't want to feel any more tension in his relationship with his coworkers. Even if it was because of something he couldn't control. 

The one thing he could control was his work and how dedicated he was to it. 

Louis was one of the book editors in the publishing company. He had worked as a book publisher in a small publishing company in Yorkshire, before moving to London. He loved working for ECD publishing here in the big city. The dynamic was great and the work was very interesting. He reviewed many manuscript to see which ones had the potential to be published and he worked with authors to perfect their draft. He was now overseeing a publications process of and author named Zayn Malik. Louis had been given the task to shadow one of his fellow book editors, James Corden, in the beginning weeks at ECD publishing. They had finalized the editing of the final manuscript and were now working on the publication. Louis was also closely working with Eleanor, the books publicist to arrange the book launch. 

He really loved Zayn's work and he was glad to be a part of the final process of printing his poetry book. He really loved how Zayn had included many special artworks with the poems to help visualize his ideas and his thoughts transposed on paper. He wanted to find a way to include those images into the book promotion. The book was releasing in stores in four months and he was working hard to make sure the book launch would go smoothly. He was helping Eleanor run the book's social media by creating quotes and posting images related to the book. It was Zayn's second poetry book. The first one was well received and this next one was very anticipated by the author's fans. He wanted his efforts to make a very big impact for Zayn's fans and friends. 

Louis had to make the book launch perfect to show his boss how well he worked and establish his reputation as a hard working, dedicated employee regardless of his gender. 

Being late certainly didn't help him achieve his desired professional image. Although it would make him a more late for work, he needed to get something to eat quickly. What was another ten minutes to his already late entrance. He knew at least with coffee and a bit of food in his system he would be more energize and it could sustain him for the rest of the morning. After all, he hadn't eaten anything since early yesterday, being so distracted by the literal fire burning in his gut for the majority of the day. That and H's enticing and stimulating videos. A wave of desire washed over him just thinking about those large hands gripping his big alpha knot. Louis could feel his cock twitch in interest, but he needed to remove these thoughts from his head before the rest of his body started awakening with desire for the mystery man on the screen. 

Louis knew the little coffee book shop around the corner of the publishing office building wasn't very busy around eight-thirty since the morning crowd usually came rushing fifteen minutes earlier. He would know from experience since he was always caught in that particular rush every morning. He decided to get a quick breakfast and coffee before work regardless of his lateness. 

As he entered the shop he could see the line wasn't long - just like he predicted. He was waiting in line for about three minutes before walking up to the barista. 

"Good morning Antoni" Louis said to the beta behind the counter.

"Hey Louis, I see you're running a bit later than usual today." Antoni jested with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, running a bit late this morning. I was wondering if I could get a latte and a breakfast sandwich to go please." 

"No problem, I'll make it quickly since I know you always have something important to accomplish." Antoni said teasingly taking Louis pounds and giving the change back immediately. 

Louis really loved this place and he liked the owner. Antoni Porowski was a very nice and good looking guy that always serves customers with a smile. The first time he came to this caffe he was looking for a place to eat lunch close to the publishing building. As he came through the door he was pleasantly surprised at the comfortable setting and the nice ambiance of the place. What he really loved was that Antoni actually knew who he was. The shop owner had read Louis' two published books and told him he sold copies of his novels in the store. It warmed his heart to know some people read his work. 

"There we go Louis, all bagged up for you. Have a good day at work." Antoni announced placing a paper bag and coffee on the counter for Louis to take. 

"I really appreciate it Antoni. I'll came to see you soon, I promise. I'm never to busy to come here and get some of your wonderful food." Louis said happily taking his purchase. He looked down at his watch quickly to see that it was already close to nine o'clock. He needed to be at work thirty minutes ago and he wanted to rush to the office to make sure he wasn't more than an hour late. After all, he didn't really want to get in trouble. 

As he approached the doorway to exit the shop he collided with someone taller than him. Louis instantly took noticed of three things happening to his body. 

The first was that he noticed the hands burning an imprint on his sensitive skin trough his thick sweater. His hips were tingling just feeling those large alpha paws on him and the fingers gripping his hips tightly.

The second was that he realized his senses getting overwhelmed with a sent so powerful, so strong, it seamed like his body had taken hit. It smelled distinctively like vanilla, musk and something so purely male. 

The third was that he realized it was the closest he had approached an alpha in close to a year. His body was pressed completely against the toned body of a beautiful man. 

He felt his body responding quickly. He could feel the slick slowly dripping from his hole. His cock grew painfully hard.The telltale sign that his body wanted to release pheromone to attract the man in front of him. His body was screaming to cuddle even closer to the alpha and make his smell rub against him. His body wanted this man to possess him. He had never felt like this before. Louis was so highly alert and it seamed like every fibre of his being wanted to be owned by this man. He had never before felt a reaction so strong to an alpha. That very though made a spark of electricity run through his veins.

Looking down at the hands wrapped around his waist, lingering and making him feel bolts of electric currant run through him, he saw a accumulation of rings on the long fingers. 

He quickly looked up to see a pair of deep, lust filled green eyes that made bells chime in his head. He saw the alpha's pupils dilate and he watched those eyes burn with passion, passion for him. 

He felt an instant connection with the alpha. His body was instinctively wanting to submit. His instincts were telling him to present his neck in a sign of offering. A distinct sign that the alpha could claim him as his if he wanted. 

A feeling of desire, wanting and lust rushed through him, but it was majorly overshadowed by the feeling of panic invading his body. He needed to get out of this alpha's personal space. He needed to get back to work quickly. It wasn't fair to feel this affect by someone so suddenly. It didn't even feel normal.

"Oops" Louis said finally regaining the ability to utter a word despite his lust filled head.

"Hi" the alpha said in a low, sexy voice sounding almost like a growl. 

The greeting uttered by those pink, luscious lips made Louis come back to reality and the situation came crashing down on him. 

He needed to get to work. Now. He couldn't get distracted by those lovely green eyes. 

With a brisk rotation of his hips out of the alphas grip, Louis sidestepped the man to make his way out of the door. He felt his shoulder brushing against the alpha's as he passed and another rush of electric power rushed trough his body. He felt another heap of slick leak form his hole. He breathed in quickly, filling his nose with that delicious sent once again. He needed to get out of here, fast. 

The very fact that his body was so affected and reacting so strongly made him move quickly. He needed to get out of the door and out of the alpha's personal space. 

Louis thought that his body was probably still overly prone to stimulation because of his heat. His body was probably only reacting this way because he finally had felt an alpha's touch. The very thing his body had instinctively begged and craved for the last three days. The one thing his inner omega wanted during his heat was to filled with an alpha's knot. Louis could deduce from the seconds against the alpha that he was pressed to a very wonderful cock. Just the thing he desired most. No, no time to think out that he needed to get his thoughts back on track and forget about the alpha. 

Louis was a was simply grateful that his coffee hadn't spilled everywhere and that he was still on schedule to make his way to work before nine. He would regret later that the only words he shared with the beautiful alpha was his name.

—————

Harry was having a great morning. He woke up early to go to the gym and to run some errands. It was his turn this week to do the groceries. Liam, Niall and himself had made a schedule for who needed to do the bulk of the shopping every few days. 

Harry was still thinking about how amazing his phone call with Louis had been two nights ago. His cock twitched just thinking about that sensual voice and those sexy moans. He needed to think about something else quickly before he got completely hard in public. 

It was strange to have someone affect his so much. He had never felt such a strong connection with someone on the phone before. Never mind that, Harry felt that he had never felt such a connection with anyone, ever. Nothing compared to what he was feeling for Louis. 

It was crazy to think that they could actually end up being together. Harry needed to make the fact stick in his thick skull. He would probably never meet the omega that fucked with his mind. He can't believe he felt so attached only with one phone call. 

He though about the ways he could possibly meet Louis. He dreamed about how they would move in sync, how they would be together so perfectly. 

How their fucking would turn to love making. How their bodies, already so connected on an instinctive level, how they would react so perfectly together. 

"Fuck, what are you thinking" Harry murmured under his breath feeling his cock twitch in interest. "I can't continue thinking about him. He's a literal stranger that I talk to for my job no less. I can't let it affect me this way." 

Harry was determined to push Louis out of his head. He needed to get stuff done and get back home so he could work. 

Just thinking of work made Harry remember his calls yesterday. He never knew what to expect with customers. Some liked to talk and role play while other just needed some encouragement. Sometimes he would have calls from different customers mixed in with his regulars. Harry had always felt happy talking to anyone who called. He had always loved getting people to orgasm and hearing their delicious moans on the other side of the phone line. It had never happened to him before, but the calls yesterday felt like such a chore. He wanted to get to feel that passion, that lust that sparked with Louis. The omega had completely fuck up his habits. He wasn't used to getting off with a client, he wasn't used to feeling disappointed about not hearing his special omega and he definitely wasn't used to being so affected by a virtual stranger. 

So, Harry did the only thing he could do and focus on the positive. He focused on how, maybe, Louis would call him in the future for his next heats. His omega would call him and Harry could get off again with that sexy voiced omega. 

Before making his way home, Harry wanted to stop buy a book shop to get Zayn's poetry book. Harry was close friends with the alpha, but had never read his published poetry. They had worked at the same place for a long time and they still kept in touch. Although, he wasn't as close to the author like Niall and Liam were. Harry had hear that he was releasing his second poetry book in a few month and he wanted to read the first one. He wanted to support his friend and read his work. So, Harry decided to stop by one of his favorite places. Antoni's was a lovely book store caffe that sold a lot of local authors works. Zayn's popular poetry book would surly be available in that very store. 

He made his way through the front door of the caffe. He walked a few stepped before suddenly colliding with another person. 

He gripped the omega by the hips quickly to prevent him from losing his balance and felt the electric shock run from his fingers to his toes. His body was vibrating from the pleasurable contact with this smaller person. His cock grew very hard, very fast and he was dizzy with the sudden intake of this omega's wonderful sent.

The only thing he could think about was this omega is perfection. Perfection incarnate. His lovely blue eyes were looking up at him with such a raw passion and lust that he wanted to claim him on the spot regardless of the people watching. He looked at the wonderfully styled hair and his clean cut look. He looked so put together, so sexy.

Harry had never felt his cock becoming this hard in a matter of seconds. His dick was pulsing and pointing toward the man in front of him. The beautiful man that made his heart beat faster. 

The body was quivering in his arms. He gripped the omega's hips tighter just to stabilize him more. Or, that's Harry what told himself, as he really pulled the omega in closer to smell more of the delicious sent radiating of the lovely man. 

Harry could feel his canines descend as a sign to others that he was ready to fight of competition for this omega, his omega. He also wanted to show his canines as a sign of domination. He could just lean down a few inches and claim this lovely man as his. 

He could feel the energy simmering between them. He could feel his desire rising to a peak it had never achieve before. 

These feelings were very new for Harry. It seemed that he was feeling a lot of new different emotions during the last three days. The whole situation with Louis on the phone had completely destabilized him and had made him crave more than ever for an omega's touch. Gladly, fate seemed to be on his side. He had landed a beautiful omega right here in front of him. Harry pressed tightly against him and he could sense the heightened sexual tension around them both.

"Oops" the lovely creature said in a breathy voice. A voice that seemed kind of familiar.

"Hi" Harry replied back slowly. He could hear in his own voice the sound of desperation and lust for the omega. 

But, before he knew it, the sly omega had moved his hips quickly and released himself from Harry's hold. Just the feel of those hips moving against his made his cock become even more full. It seamed impossible for it to become any harder, but here it was, responding so eagerly to this lovely creature. 

Harry felt the desire and passion from deep inside his core. He knew when an omega and alpha reacted like this it indicated how compatible they were for each other. He had never felt this way, this attraction for any other person before. It was a sign telling him to take this omega as his. His body knew it, his inner alpha new it and from what Harry could tell, it seamed like the omega knew it also. 

The strange thing about this situation was that the omega was turning away from him and making his way towards the door. Harry could not believe that this omega would just go without even acknowledging this connection, this passion between them. 

"Hey, were are you going? I didn't even get your name?" Harry asked as the omega was already crossing the door's threshold.

He saw those deep, blue eyes piercing his again and the man answered "Louis" and quickly made his way out of the door.

Louis, Louis, Louis! As in the same name of the caller he had two days again. The same name of the omega that made him feel desire, lust and pleasure for the first time on a call in what felt like forever. The very same name of the man that he's been craving to talk to for the last forty-eight hours. 

What a fucking coincidence. 

Harry needed to follow him and see why they could not stay and talk. He needed to figure out why this omega had just walked away when Harry still felt dumbstruck with the lust and electric energy still coursing through his veins. 

He needed to find that omega, the same omega that could one day be his. The omega that would definitely be his if Harry could do anything about it. 

As he quickly got out of the bookstore caffe, Harry looked around to see if he could tell were Louis went. He even smelt the air to see if he could catch a whiff of the overwhelming pheromones that were radiating of the omega's body. 

He made his way quickly down the street and checked every corner to see if Louis was walking down another way, but sadly Harry could not see any sign of the omega.

If his body was still vibrating with the residual effects of their contact. If it weren't, he would think he conjured up the whole encounter. He knew the omega was not just a fragment of his imagination because his cock was still so hard and pulsing for the man that was in his arms for barely a minute. 

He wanted to find him again. He wanted so desperately to meet that omega again, his omega. 

Harry was determined in his search. It made him feel kind of stupid and desperate as more and more days passed without seeing the omega. He came every morning to the caffe, close to nine o'clock, to have a chance to meet the captivating man again. Sadly, morning after morning Harry hadn't seen Louis come into Antoni’s store. He waited at least thirty minutes before going back to his shared home with Niall and Liam with his hopes crushed a little more. 

As the weeks went on Harry continued to make his way to the coffee shop at random times in the day. He was still trying to catch a glimpse of Louis, but it felt like a lost cause by now. 

He still worked hard and tried to please that omega's calling his line at night, but he felt like he was missing something deep inside of him. 

Harry craved to feel that blissful, powerful energy that he had with Louis on the phone. He wanted to be stimulated like that again. His week was perfectly normal and nothing had change in his routine these last few weeks, but just the call with Louis fucked everything up. He didn't feel as satisfied with his work. Harry wanted to feel that special connection again. Every conversation he had without it seams simply bleak. There was nothing new, just a whole new standard to compare them to. 

Harry woke up in a jolt, his body was sweating and the temperature in the room seamed unbearably hot. He just had another very vivid dream about Louis. The same sinfully, sexy omega he saw at Antoni's. He dreamed about that plump, round arse. Harry would pound that fucking gorgeous arse. I'm his dream the omega was riding his face. Harry was gripping the omega's hips with Louis took his time to grind over his tongue. He was lapping up the tasty slick and loosening his hole. He dreamed about his cock slamming into that tight, hot hole with a punishingly slow rhythm. He dreamed about his knot growing and growing until it was locked with the beautiful omega. Sadly, his body jolted awake before he could come in his dream.

Harry had dreams like that on most days. Most nights he would dream about Louis. Since he met the ravishing omega at the coffee book store, his dreamed had been invaded by the beauty. 

Harry felt pent up sexual frustration building up in his body. His cock was still red and hard form the wonderful dream he just had. He knew what he needed to do to pick his spirits up. It seamed like he was doing it more since meeting the omega - reciting his dream for others to enjoy. He would record another voice recording of what he would do to Louis if he was here with him. He though about how it would feel like to have the omega in his bed. How it would feel like to wake up every morning with that delicious body next to his. 

Harry prayed that one day these dreams would become reality. He hoped that his recordings and videos would be recreated with his omega. He wish with every fibre of being that he would get to feel Louis in his arms, feel his cock ramming into that nice, tight hole. 

He sat down on the comfortable chair in his recording studio, closed his eyes and just talked about what he wanted Louis to do for him today. What mornings with an omega would be like. It had never been so easy to come up with new materials with the ever present though of the omega in his mind.

"I just woke up and the first though in my mind was you. I always wake up before you, love. I can't remember a moment better than this. You're laying on my chest and I just love to see your peaceful expression every morning. Are you dreaming of me?" Harry started to say with a small smile just thinking about Louis in his bed. 

"I know we usually fall asleep pretty tired after our long nights. We fucked until the break of dawn because I just wanted to make you scream and moan my name. I've never felt so happy with you in my arms." Harry heart pulled a little thinking about how far it was from the truth, but how much he desired it to be reality. 

"He just twine our naked bodies and lay together as we rest. You make me so fucking horny. I'm hard just thinking about what you and me could be doing together. I have just woken up next to the most sexy omega and my dick is so hard. It's throbbing and begging to be inside of you. You may still be sleeping, but as I reach over to pull you in closer my hand rubs against your wet, sleek hole. Your soaking wet and moaning softly from just my light touch." Harry said softly imagining the scene in front of him. His dick was hard just thinking about Louis in his arms.

"It's too much for me. I can't see you like this and not do anything. I grab some lube and drip the cold liquid on my throbbing cock. I've poured some onto my cock and start stroking." Harry said while taking the little lube bottle in front of him and opening the bottle close to the mic. He knew by now that every little sound effect could really elevate his recording and he tried to make them as realistic as possible. 

"I've dripped the lube on my long thick cock, babe. Can you hear me playing with myself? Is it enough for you to wake up from you dirty fantasy? I'll try to be quiet and not wake you. You seam to be enjoying you dream. Are you dreaming of using me as your sex toy? You look so beautiful and sexy when you sleep. I'm the luckiest man in the world having you here next to me." 

"You make me so fucking hot, so fucking horny. I want to ravish you so badly, I want to move closer and just take you. Would you enjoy that? I hope you can hear the sound I'm making while I'm thinking of you. It's pulsing to be inside of you. Oh, fuck." Harry moaned breathlessly in the microphone.

"I lean down an kiss you forehead, your nose and your check before moving my hands down your body. I see your eyes slowly opening. Show me those lovely eyes, baby. I know you're already dripping for me. Your body is always instinctively wet for me. Your always ready to take me inside of you. I slip one of my fingers into your hole as you let out a small moan. Your hole is still loose from yesterday's fucking. I can feel how wet you are for me. Your slick is dripping all over my hand. I slide in another fingers and move them slowly. Your eye are rolling from pleasure. You know how I love to give you pleasure. My cock throbbing just watching you enjoy fucking my fingers slowly. Do you want more?" Harry paused just letting his moans fill the air. 

"Your hands are slowly making their way up my things, searching for my cock. Your griping it hard and I stare to move my hips into your fist. Let me do all the work for you baby. I'll take care of you this morning. Oh, yeah. Fuck yeah. Your hand feels so good. I'm just using you, using your hand for my own pleasure." Harry moaned gripping my cock more firmly. He moved the microphone closer to the edge of the table to make sure to capture all the sound of his fist pumping over his cock. 

"Do you think you can take another finger? You're so loose already, it will probably just slide right in. I know how you love to be filled. Your completely awake now. Your beautiful eyes are peering into mine and I know what you want. I can see the desperation in your eyes. You want my cock don't you? You want me to fill your mouth with my hard dick. You want to open those lovely lips for me and please me. I slowly turn around so your mouth is in line with my shaft and I'm directly in front of your leaking hole. I feel you tongue licking the precome from my red, throbbing cock head. Are you ready to take me in your mouth?" Harry said with a groan pinching his tip while massaging his growing knot with his other hand.

"I can't stop myself from pushing my hips deeper into your mouth. I'm pushing my cock down your throat. I know how good you are at sucking cock. You take me in all the way. I'm trying not to make you gag, but it's inevitable. Let me just fuck your mouth, baby. Your such a good boy for me, fuck, I love what your doing with your tongue. Your flicking your tongue over me expertly as I fuck you mouth. Take my cock. Take it, love." Harry continued still pumping his hard dick into his hand. 

"Can you feel my fingers inside of you? Can you feel me pushing in and out of your dripping hole? You know if we continue like this I'm going to come very soon. But, before we change positions, I want you to ride my face. I want you to use me. Use me like your sex toy. I want to have your tasty slick dripping down my mouth. I pull your arse over my face as you continue to suck my cock. I want you to move those hips over me. I want you to take your pleasure. Use me. Fuck, you're so sexy. Grind those hips over me as I move my tongue inside of you. Shit, baby. You feel so good. I need to be inside you. I want to fuck my knot in your glorious hole. I want to feel your hole squeezing me, accommodating my knot. I take my cock out of your mouth quickly as I move your body under mine. Can you open your hole wide for me? Yeah, open those legs for me. Let me fuck you hard and fast with my fingers before entering my cock inside of you"

"You love getting fucked first thing in the morning. Yeah, still waking up to the day and I'm pounding into you. Oh, yeah. Feel my cock pumping into your dripping hole. Your taking my cock so well. Just lay down and let me fuck you. Let me use you this morning. Put your legs over my shoulders and let me just take you. Feel me moving in and out of you. Do you feel my knot slowly growing? That's how much you please me. You're so fucking sexy, so sexy." Harry moaned loudly pumping his fist harder and harder over his dick. He wanted to feel more, more friction. He picked up the Fleshjack that was next to his computer and quickly started pumping his cock into the toys. It felt so much better than his hands. So much more like fucking a real hole. 

"Look at me baby, I want to see your lovely eyes. I want to watch the pleasure taking over your features. Look at me while I fuck you. Oh baby, yeah, you make me feel so fucking good. I'm feeling my knot growing bigger and it's stretching you real good. I see the pleasure in your eyes as you know I'm going to be filling you up with my come soon. Do you need to come? I'm almost there. I feel you tighter around me and I can't keep it in anymore. Fuck me. I'm coming, come with me. Can you feel it filling you, filling your dripping hole." Harry moved the toy quickly over his cock making himself come quickly. He was panting in the microphone and letting out deep moaning growls. 

"You love to take me first thing in the morning don't you? Fuck, your so good. I'm locked to you're pretty hole for a while now. Why don't we just slip back under the covers and enjoy the rest of our morning together. Thank you so much for this lovely morning." 

Harry quickly shut off the microphone and let the come filled toy drop on the floor next to himself. He closed his eyes just imagining being next to his omega in bed. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about all the fucking they would do, all the mornings they could spend like what he described. He longed to be in that position someday. 

Harry rarely edited his voice recordings. He liked the rawness a straight cut through could translate. His customers could hear his real moans and groans. Hear him pump his cock while talking. They could appreciate the honesty behind the content Harry was producing. 

Harry just wanted to know if Louis was listening. He just wished he could know if the only omega that made him feel this way was pleasuring himself listening to his voice. If Louis was thinking about him as much as Harry was dreaming about the omega.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came downstairs to see the glorious view of Niall and Liam fucking on the living room couch. He watched from the stairwell how Liam's powerful thrusts were making Niall practically purr under him. He could see Niall's toes curl as Liam probably started pounding his prostate. Finding just the right spot to overwhelm his mate with pleasure. Harry like seeing them so in love. They had been together for three years now and their relationship was stronger than ever. 

The three of them always felt comfortable with their sexuality. They were owners of a phone sex business after all. It wasn't the first time Harry caught his friends fucking around the house and it probably wouldn't be the last. 

Harry could hear their moans growing louder and more feral. He knew they were probably both close to their orgasms. He snickered under his breath before saying loudly "Yeah, Liam! Fuck me harder, make me come." 

Liam turned his head to the side and watched Harry from the corner of his eye. His movements were still restricted with the vice grip Niall had in his hair. "Fuck off Harry. Can't you see we’re busy." Liam said almost in a growl as he continued to pound into his mate ferociously. "Just give us two fucking minutes, please." The alpha said sternly.

Harry smirked as he walked to the kitchen. It was so fucking hot how Liam kept pounding into Niall knowing Harry was aware of it. His dick gave twitch in in sweatpants just thinking of it. He had never joined his friends and he never would. Their relationship wasn't like that. But, Harry knew that Liam and Niall sometimes asked others to join on their fun. They had sex with other omegas and more rarely, alphas. Harry knew they liked to have threesomes with other omega's the most. Liam was still very possessive and dominant despite his rather demure personality when it came to sharing Niall. Although, Niall loved to be watched. Harry knew from the loud moans that were coming from the couch that Niall had just came, probably with the help of Liam reciting how Harry had caught them fucking. Niall's voyeurisme kink wasn't anything new. Harry guessed that they probably fucked in every room in the house just to get caught in the first place. 

Letting them have a bit of privacy, Harry moved toward the kitchen to prepare some crepes for breakfast. He decided to make a bit more noise with the pots and pans so the couple could have their last blissful post-sex moments in private. 

He heard the omega and alpha run up the stairs to grab some clothes and take a shower as he prepared the wet and dry ingredients. 

Harry was the one who cooked the most in their household. Niall was terrible at anything that wasn't box macaroni or eggs so he never even tried to get in the kitchen when he knew Harry was preparing some food for everyone. Liam on the other hand was a great cook, he often just didn't find the pleasure in cooking like Harry. Liam often helped willingly or prepared some dishes on the nights when Harry was more busy. 

He set the table with some maple syrup, spreads and fruits before placing the crepes he prepared on a pre-heated plate in the middle of the table. 

"Niall! Liam! Breakfast is ready. Get your arses downstairs before I eat it all. I know your probably just making out since the shower turned off more than five minutes ago." Harry screamed up the stairs to get his roommates attention.

"Coming honey!" Niall shouted back jokingly. 

They all sat down at the table and started to eat the delicious breakfast before Niall started with his questions. 

"So, I know it's been a while since we've had the business of our own now." Niall said tentatively. 

"Yeah I know, it's been going great so far. The business is doing well and I love what we have established." Harry said happily munching on this strawberry and Nutella crepes watching Niall look at him with questions in his eyes. 

"It's just that lately, it's seems like you have lost interest in everything. For the past two weeks I feel like it's been more of a chore for you than usual." Niall continued. "I just don't want you to lose interest. We don't want you to feel like you did with your other job were Zayn's still works." 

"Oh Niall." Harry said with a small smile "it's nothing like that at all. It's true I have been a bit down for the last few days but it's not because of the job."

"Oh no, why is it?" Liam asked.

"Well, you remember that omega two weeks ago, Niall? The one you said was hot and desperate." 

"Yeah I remember, how could I forget. He sounded so sexy on the phone."

"Well, that's my problem. It was the first time in what felt like forever since I felt turned on with someone on the phone. It was like I could feel a strange connecting with him. I came so fast just talking to him on the phone, I couldn't even believe it. I just feel like the phone calls since him, have been lacking." Harry said.

"Oh really?" Liam asked "the omega affected you that much?"

"Mhmm." Harry mumbled "I don't know really. I talked to him on the phone and I bumped into an omega at Antoni's coffee shop a few days later feeling the same connection. It's all very strange. How was it like when you two met?"

"Well, you know how we met-"

"Yeah at the club downtown. I've heard Niall say the story about a hundred times" Harry teased.

"Yeah and I kind of had that connection with him. You know when you feel that pull, it means something special. It was the first time I had ever felt that kind of desire for someone and I knew I couldn't let the cute, blonde omega get out of my sight." Liam said happily grabbing Niall' head and pulling his now brown haired mate down for a long kiss. 

"I think I'm just getting lonely." Harry said. "I see you all happy and I'm still kind of figuring my shit out."

"So, you would like an omega?" Niall asked excitedly.

"I guess maybe I do." Harry said slowly "I never really though of it before, but maybe it's time I settle down with someone." 

Harry said the words to his friends and he could see the perfect vision of the man he bumped into at the coffee shop. He imaged him as the Louis from his call. The sexy omega as his, his possession, his mate. His heart started beating faster and his dick grew semi hard just thinking about it. Oh, that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to have a mate. He wanted to have someone by his side and to be loved by someone. He wanted an omega. 

"My ruts coming in like three weeks, so I think my body is just wanting to have someone so I could fulfil my baser needs." Harry said trying to tame his true feelings. 

"You may say that to yourself Harry, but I can see that it's more than that." Liam said. "I've known you for years now and I think I can read you quite well. I think it's more than that. Obviously the rut may be pushing the feeling forward, but I can see you want to be with your own omega. I think it would really please you to have someone of your own." Liam continued gripping Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"I understand that alphas have need their biological process to release all the pent up pheromones and anger or whatever other bullshit. But you know Harry that your rut doesn't override your common sense. You want an omega. You know it subconsciously, but never actually though about it until now. Your rut may be something that heightens your emotions and your need for an omega. It's just your inner alpha's way to establish its natural need to be in a dominant role. The needed to rut, to fuck an omega is just an extra bonus that comes with being an alpha. It was nothing to do with you as a person. Wanting an omega of your own has everything to do with it." Niall said. He got out of his chair and made his way to give Harry a hug. "We love you Harry and just want to see you happy. Let us take care of cleaning everything up."

"But-"

"No Harry, we can do it. Thank you for preparing everything. It was delicious as usual." Niall says giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before making his way towards Liam and giving his a long kiss before they both made their way towards the kitchen to clean up. 

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Harry said a bit loudly over the ruckus the couple was making in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. 

Harry's rut was coming soon. He didn't often know what to do about it. He never really liked having a partner, a random omega with him. Specially a partner that wasn't his omega. He wanted to feel that connection with somebody. Talking with Niall and Liam made his realize that it was possible to have an omega of his own in the future. 

He just wanted to feel that special connecting with someone. He wanted to fell possessive over an omega. Also, he wanted his omega to feel ownership over him. 

He know that the omega for him was out there. His body had responded so passionately to the omega in the coffee shop when they collided. Harry knew instinctively that they were meant to be together. He would try to find that omega from the coffee shop again. 

Harry could instinctively feel that the omega was Louis. He felt a twinge of recognition, hearing that voice and the way his body reacted was exceptional. The way it felt was like being touched by an electric curant. Like thunder and lighting coursing through his veins. His body didn't react like that with just anyone. He never reacted like that with other omegas, not even those he had sex with.

That omega, Louis, was exceptional. Harry knew deep down that he was the omega for him, made to be with him. His soulmate.

—————

Louis was finally feeling like himself again. It had been two weeks since his heat and it felt like his body was just nos coming back to normal. It was strange, this lingering heat in his body. He had never felt it before. He also had never felt the powerful attraction for an alpha at the simple touch. He knew his body was remained on edge and aroused because of the collision with the alpha in the coffee shop. 

One thing was certain, Louis would avoid going to Antoni's shop again until he felt this strange desire dim a bit. 

It wasn't strange to feel an attraction for an alpha. Louis always wanted to feel a little something with the guys he slept with, without it would be completely unpleasant. He wanted to be desired and appreciated by the alpha he took to his bed. But the connection never felt like that. It had never before felt like fireworks exploding inside of him because of a simple touch. 

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, Louis continued his walked down the street to enter the publishing building. 

Louis was back in the office after having spent the weekend working on his own book. He started working on his new novel a few months ago and he felt rushed to write new chapters for his deadline. He just didn't feel motivated to write these days. There was so much going on around his with his busy schedule at work and the weird way his body had been reacting these past few days. He had a lot on his mind, but not writing his book gave him even more anxiety. He moved to London to have the opportunity to work and socialize with influential people, but it felt like he was in the same place career wise as he was months ago. 

Although it didn't seem to be moving quickly. Louis big projet was coming along nicely. He was talking to Zayn often on the phone to check up on how the author was doing and if he had any new ideas for his poetry book, but everything was going well. He was glad that his first big projet for ECD publishing was going smoothly. He wanted to make a good impression on his boss and on the other employees. This first projet would basically establish his reputation and he wanted to be know as a hard worker that was dedicated to his tasks. 

Being one of the only omega's working for the company, he wanted to show how dedicated he was to his work, but also establish a good image for futur omega's that would be employed in this publishing company. 

James came in his small office corner and sat on the edge of his desk. 

"Hi Louis, how's your morning going?" The beta asked.

"It's going fine just making some final touches before our meeting with Zayn next week." 

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about with you right now." 

"About Zayn's book?" Louis asked nervously. His heart started beating faster and his palms started sweating. The last thing he needed was for someone to comment on how poorly he was doing at his new job. He specially didn't want his superior taking his out of this project’s preparation. He needed this task and he needed this job. He hadn't even done half of what he wanted to do for this projet yet. He couldn't, wouldn't accept being pushed aside. 

"Yes exactly. I had a meeting with the boss today and she said that Zayn has only given positive comments about you and the hard work you've been putting into this book release." James said.

Louis released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. At least, James wasn't going to say that his client made a complaint against him.

"I'm happy to hear that, I have tried to make sure everything was on track to go well for the book release in a few month."

"Exactly, everyone feels like your doing a great job and have everything under control. To be honest with you, they asked me in the beginning to show you the ropes because we didn't know how things really worked at your old job. Seeing the hard and incredible work you have put in to this project, we decided that you could take control of the whole thing if you wanted. Is that something that could interest you?"

"Oh my god, yes I would love that. I'm so glad that they like my work." Louis said excitedly.

"That's great to hear. It's not like I have done much on my end except give you the contacts of the people you needed to reach. I wasn't even worried these last few weeks with you working so brilliantly. I'll tell everyone that you're willing to take the lead on this project and don't hesitate to ask me anything." James said with a smile, clapping Louis gently on the shoulder before walking away to his own lager desk.

Louis couldn't believe it. The work he was putting in had finally paid off. He was so glad to be in charge for once. He hadn't even had an opportunity like this at his last job. Things were looking up. 

He heard his phone ring and saw Zayn's number on the screen before picking up. 

"Hello Mr. Malik" Louis said to the alpha on the other line.

"Louis, you know you can just call me Zayn! I feel like I've been talking to you every other day for the last month. I think we can forget the formalities." 

"Well Zayn it is, then." Louis said happily on the other side of the line. He always like speaking to Zayn. He was a great client. Not someone difficult to work with like some other authors he met. His writing was really great quality so Louis only needed to make some copy proofing to make sure there wasn't any grammar mistakes and syntax errors. He had client stories where he basically needed to fill unfinished ideas with plot leading phrases. It was a bonus that he enjoyed reading the contents of Zayn's work. His job didn't feel like a chore when Zayn was involved.

"I just wanted to catch up on the work you've been doing and see if I needed to change anything." 

"I've got some news about that actually." Louis said excitedly.

"Oh, all good things I hope?"

"Yeah everything is going great. So great that they left me in charge of the remaining steps of the editing that needs to be done. I except everything to be practically perfect when we get together next Friday for the final check before your book goes to someone else."

"That's great to hear. I'm happy that everything is going smoothly and that I'll be meeting you soon. I've loved working with you and you make me even more passionate about my book being publish even with this long, stressful process of editing. I'm just waiting for something to go complete wrong and I always love hearing your supportive comments."

"That's so nice of you to say Zayn. I'll be glad to meet you next week to go over everything. I'll just want to make sure everything's in place and that the final editing product is to your liking. Don't hesitate to call if there is anything else. I'll reach out to you if I have any additional information to share."

"That's sound perfect Louis. I'll see you in a few days." Zayn said before hanging up the phone. 

Louis took a big breath in and released it slowly. Everything was fine. Everything was looking up. In only a few short weeks everything would be settled with Zayn's work. Afterwards, he would gladly work with Eleanor to arrange the book launch. 

The omega kept working until it was close to five o'clock and it was time to go home. It always seemed that there was constant emails to go through and so many new manuscript to verify. Although the work load would sometimes pile high, he loved what he did. Louis was glad to have this job and he was glad with the work he had been doing. Specially on days like today were people recognized it. 

Louis packed his bag and made his way toward the closest tube station to make his way home. 

Sitting down and taking his headphone out of his bag to listen to music, Louis couldn't help thinking about H. His obsession with the alpha hadn't lessened since his heat. He still though about the alpha. He though about those sexy tattoos around his hips and those hands. Damn, those hands are wonderful. "Fuck those big long fingers could do amazing things" Louis thought. 

Louis imagined having the alpha next to him. It would be so overwhelming. Louis could imagine how it would feel to be surrounded by the power energy radiating off of the alpha. Having those lovely moans right, right there next to his ear as his big cock would pump into him. 

Louis shook his head quickly. If he continued to think about the alpha again he would start leaking and get hard. That would definitely attract the wrong attention on the tube. Louis shifter his position trying to make himself more confortable despite the lust coursing through his body. 

Just the though of a cock, any cock that could fill him up made his body heat elevate. Louis knew he could probably go out and find someone to bring home. He could just go to some random club near his appartement complex and have what he wants, what he desired. But, nothing could compare to the feeling he had while watching H on screen. It was that stupid, ever present connecting he felt with the alpha. The same connection he had felt with the alpha at Antoni's store. His body was reacting strangely. It had never been so attentive with any other alphas. 

Louis was thinking about all the available videos online. They were all still available since Louis paid the membership fees. Louis wanted to let the updated videos and voice recordings accumulate so there was going to be new material for him to use for his next heat in two weeks, but with the way his body was acting presently he needed to watch some when getting home. Louis could tell he needed to have that lovely alpha knot in from of him again. He needed to hear H's voice for his body to cool down. So he could finally control the fire that burned inside of him.

Louis made his way home quickly after the door opened at his station. He could feel the stares on him from the alphas and omegas alike. He knew they smelled him. Louis' scent was becoming more poignant, trying to attract a partner. He walked down the street faster making his way to his appartement complex and quickly slipping inside the door trying to get the least attention possible. That was somehow hard to do when he felt the pheromones radiating off of surrounding alphas that were responding to his sent. 

As he walked down the long hallway leading to his door, he took the keys out of his pocket and walked through his front door. It always felt safe here. He had brought a lot of items from his old place when he moved to London. Even if he had moved in only a few month ago, this place felt like a home to him. A place we're he could be himself and create, express what he wanted on paper. 

As he made his way towards the desk in the living room to drop his laptop bag, Louis though about sharing his place with an alpha. He could imagine H laying on his couch as he made supper for them. He could see himself climbing over those strong thighs and rocking his cock over the alpha big knot. He could image having a taste of his beautiful alpha cock, before eating the meal he prepared. 

"Fuck, he is making me dream crazy things." Louis mumbled as he went to his bedroom to change out of his work clothe. 

As he entered the bedroom he could remember hearing H's voice from the recording talking about how great their sex would be. Louis could easily image it. He had such a connection with the alpha over the phone, it would probably be more intense in person. H could be faking his reaction, making sounds just to please his client over the phone. But Louis knew, he felt it deep in his gut that H was being real with him. He knew how fake orgasms sounded, he watched a lot of porn during his heats and H definitely didn't fake the sounds of pleasure on the other side of the phone. He knew the moans and groans made for him were real, just for him. He brought pleasure to the alpha, that was all his doing. Just the thought of hearing those lovely moans and groans again got Louis' dick to twitch in his trousers. He wanted H so bad. He wanted those big hands on him and that lovely knot filling his hole. 

"Fuck, I'm getting so wet just thinking about it" Louis said as he made his way towards his bed to pull out his box of toys. He took the top off of the seemingly innocent home decor storage basket and saw his collection of vibrators and dildos. He loved the new one he had played with during his heat. 

The inflatable knot dildo was a new addition to his collection that made it seem like the real thing inside him. Louis wanted to keep that one for special occasions. He would likely only use it for his heat to make it seem like the real thing. 

He picked up a large dildo that ressembles H's nine inch cock. Louis grabbed the iPad on his bed side table before getting undressed and laying flat on his back. 

He hadn't open Omega Heat Hotline's website in two weeks. He wanted to build the anticipation and not be desperately attached to the videos H was putting on the website. Today, he couldn't help himself. He felt the need to see those hands and hear that voice. The very things that has been driving him crazy at home, at work and every other place he happened to be. 

He reach down to slide his fingers over his hole to feel how wet he actually was. If he continued thinking about the alpha Louis was sure he wouldn't even need lube to enter the large dildo into his hole. It was so desperate to be filled. 

He opened his tablet and logged in to the website. After a quick examination Louis saw that there was five new voice recordings and seven new videos. Louis was glad to see that H was updating his content so often. He would definitely have enough material to have a fun night, or early evening really. 

Louis opened one of the videos uploaded two weeks ago. The videos started with H on the screen already stroking his cock. His dick was red and streaming precome. 

"Today I have nothing planned for us to do together baby, so let's just have some fun." H said in his deep, seductive, slow tone. " Right now, you can see I'm naked and my cock is so, so hard for you. I can't believe how hard you make me. Only for you" 

Louis started at those large hard moving up and down the thick cock. He could feel his own dick getting harder in a matter of seconds just watching the alpha on screen pleasuring himself.

"I'm just thinking about you with me while I touch myself. I'm thinking about you next to me. You climbing into my bed all naked and hot to the touch. You would wrap your body against mine and take my cock into your own hands" H continued to say on screen.

"Oh you know I would." Louis mumbled "I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself with that marvel in front of me" Louis slowly slid his hands down his body and pinching his hard nipple on the way to his cock. He stroked a teasing finger up and down his cock still listening to H speak. He wanted to know what the alpha would do to him next. Letting H take over his senses and try to immerse himself as much as possible into the fictional reality the alpha on screen was creating. 

"You want to stroke my cock don't you? You want to tease me, please me. Stroke it for me. While you do that. I'm going to roam my hands all over your body in return. I'm going to explore your naked body and reach down between your legs. Keep stroking me baby as I find your slick hole. Your dripping for me aren't you?" 

"Yes, fuck" Louis said out loud. 

"I can feel you start to grind on my hand. You want my fingers inside you? I know you do. Your starting to pump my cock harder as I start to finger fuck you." H said as Louis slowly trailed his middle finger over his hole. He inserted the digit into his slick hole, his body giving almost no resistance to the intrusion. 

"I'm going to slip another finger into your dripping hole because I feel how fucking wet you are. I can feel how much you want it." With those words Louis slipped another finger into his hole and started pumping them fast. 

"You want something inside you, filling you up. It's always my pleasure to do that to you baby. I love feeling how wet you are. I love when your clench around my fingers while I'm fucking them inside of you. You're still being good and pumping my cock like I asked you. But I want to be inside you. I want to put my cock inside you. I'm going to move my fingers out of your dripping hole and climb un top of you before slowly slipping my cock between your legs. I'm going to hit my cock on your dripping hole before slowly making my way inside of you. I love how you feel and how you stretch so naturally to accommodate my cock. I feel you hole stretching and throbbing around me. Inch my inch you take me in." Louis watched as H on screen continued moving his hands over his cock. He didn't take his eyes of the alpha as he took the dildo laying next to him and squirted some lube on its tip. He moved to slicked toy between his legs teasing his hole like H said in the video before slowly sinking the toy inside himself. 

"I see how pleased you are when I'm finally fully inside of you. Your eyes are rolling behind your head as you throw your head back. You look so sexy for me. You make me so fucking hard, you can feel me right? I love being inside you. Teasing you as I move inside and out. I love to hear you scream and moan as I move faster into you." 

Louis was moving the toy at the same speed H was pumping his cock on screen. He was following his tempo. Staring slow almost at a agonizing pace before slowly moving the toy in and out faster. 

"You want more and your urging my cock to move faster as you match my every thrust with your own hip movement. I can't let you take control today baby. Maybe next time, but today you're mine to own, mine to possess. This slick hole that I'm pounding is all mine. Umm yeah, feel me deep inside of you. My cock is gaining momentum and you feel my balls hitting your plump arse every time I thrust into you. I love fucking you like this. Oh yeah, fuck. You feel so good. Fuck. I dream about this every day. I always want to be inside you so badly. Feel my cock deep inside of you." 

Louis was fucking the dildo quickly now. He was pushing the toy up until it was fully inserted inside himself before removing the toy almost completely and repeating the movement once again. He was listening to the alpha's hot moans and the rough sound of his hand moving quickly over his member.

"I'm so close. Can you come baby. I want to be inside you as you come. I want to feel your hole clench around me. Feel me explode inside of you. Fuck, I'm coming. Urg-umm. Fuck so good." Louis looked next to him on the screen just in time to see H's knot pop and his come squirting out of his red, hard cock. It left white streaks all over his chest and Louis couldn't help but reach his peak also. He came without touching his cock once. He let out a small shout and bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle his moans. 

"Fuck me" Louis mumbled as he removed the toy from his hole and slowly stroked his spent dick. It was sensitive to the touch, but it was still not going down. Louis continued to pump his fist over his cock and he came again in a matter of seconds with an overwhelming pleasure taking over his senses. 

"I'm thankful for being with you today and hopefully I made you feel as good as you made me feel. Until next time" H said before the video slowly turned to black. 

Louis felt happy and sedated laying on his soft duvet cover. He always loved how his body felt after an orgasm. It was buzzing with a feeling he would plainly describe as fulfilment. In the back of his mind the nagging though of an alpha lingered. How fulfilled he would actually be with an alpha's knot filling him instead of a toy. How it would feel to have H next to him.

Louis shook his head. He could not continue thinking like that. H was simply a person on screen. A person he paid for sex. Not even a good, hard fucking. No, only the videos of his hands and the sound of his voice. He didn't know the alpha. He was a veritable stranger except from the fact that they shared an orgasm in the peak of his heat. A moment we're Louis wasn't even himself. A moment with the alpha he would probably only get for a few days a month over the phone. Nevertheless, Louis felt happy and sedated in this moment and that's all that counts. He was young, he had time to make friends and find an alpha. He had his whole life in front of him. 

With that that Louis made his way over to the shower with his slick covered dildo to wash the toy and himself. He changed afterwards into a comfortable pair on joggers. He grabbed an oversized sweater that made his feel cozy, warm and comfortable before making his way to the kitchen to prepare himself a meal. He made something quick before sitting down in from of his laptop to write. 

He suddenly felt inspired to write a story about a perfect virtual stranger than somehow reflected the reality of his present life. And from what he could tell, Louis finally had new inspiration for his story.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was rushing to get everything in his bag quickly. He threw in pens and the scraps of paper laying all over his desk. He was already ten minutes behind schedule to go meet Zayn. He made sure to pack the final draft of Zayn's poetry book in his bag before making his way to the elevator. 

As he walked down the street to Antoni's coffee and book shop he made sure to think about what he was going to say. He was hoping, praying that the meeting would go well. It was another make or break moment for this projet and he wanted the meeting to go splendidly. 

It was his first time meeting a client since starting his new job. It was also the first time he met anyone new in London other than his coworkers. Since his last heat three weeks ago he hadn't gone out once with his work friends. 

Louis told himself it was because he wanted to save money, but he knew it was because he still felt slightly uncomfortable with his surroundings. Being the only omega in a large group of alpha and betas was intimating. He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention while he was with his coworkers. He was glad that they didn't pressure him to go out. They were a good group of people. Mostly, Eleanor was the one trying to push his to go out with them. She was an alpha and someone he would work closely with during the last few steps of publishing Zayn's book. 

He may be self conscious and shy at times, but he needed to start meeting new people. The next big step was today's meeting with Zayn. 

Louis entered Antoni’s store and saw the handsome, tanned artistically inclined poet sitting close to the window. Louis took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart. It was the first time entering the store since the collision with the alpha a few weeks ago. Louis stilled in the doorway. He felt like the same electric energy around him from that interaction. He needed to get that out of his head and talk to Zayn like the professional he was. 

"Hi Zayn. I'm Louis nice to meet you." Louis said extending a hand for the alpha to shake. He watched the alpha sitting across the table with a smile and dropped his bag on the chair before quickly taking off his jacket. 

"Oh, hi Louis it's so nice to meet you face to face finally. I'm so glad you're here. I bought you a latte if that alright with you." Zayn said after shaking Louis' hand. 

Louis felt a rush of calmness descend upon him. Zayn seemed such like a peaceful and caring alpha. Just being in his presence reassured Louis. 

"Thanks for the coffee you didn't have to grab anything for me." Louis said with a smile sitting down quietly. 

"It's no problem. I just bought to of the same drink. I just love the drinks here."

The both started talking about the work they had made in the last few weeks regarding the editing process. They covered all their basics and Louis gave Zayn the final draft of his edited work. 

The meeting went smoothly and he got great comments from Zayn. Louis thought that this was one on the most easy client meetings he had ever experience. Zayn's willingness to accept ideas and his open mindedness made his a great partner in the collaboration between writer and editor. 

When Louis got to finish asking everything he wanted on the business side of it, they started talking more about their personal life. 

They laughed and talked about themselves. The walked about how they both ended up in London working since they both weren't from the region. Louis was glad to have finally found someone he could talk to that weren't his coworkers. Someone he could talk to outside of work. Well maybe not that completely outside of work since Zayn was still his client. But their natural dynamic and their similarities made them both feel comfortable around each other. 

"Can I tell you something?" Zayn said with a teasing tone.

"What is it?" Louis asked with a shy smile. It had been around two hours since he arrived at the store. Antoni had already brought them two extra lattes each and they were still having a great time talking. 

"Well I think we get along pretty well and I feel like we could be great friends."

"Oh, that's nice of you to say. I haven't been in London long so I don't really know anyone outside of work." Louis said quietly.

"I know how it feels, when I first moved to London I practically locked myself in my appartement. I didn't want to go out. I just stayed home mostly. I was painting and writing poetry mostly." 

"You paint also?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, mostly just street art and some other random doodles. I've never really taken it seriously. Well not like my poetry and sketching." Zayn said happily. 

Louis could see how passionate the alpha was about his art. Louis could relate to the feeling. He always liked when he got that desire to write, when he had the inspiration to string ideas together to make more and more of a story. He felt passionate about his new writing material. He had been working on his new novel almost everyday until early morning for the past week.

"That's so cool. Let me know if you would want to have some at your book launch. I would be interesting to mix you sketches and your painting all together. Make the readers see how creative you are in all your art forms." 

"That's could be an interesting idea." Zayn said "but that's not exactly what I was going to say to you. Like I was saying I feel like I want to get to know you a bit better. I think we could become great friends. It's my friends Perrie's birthday next week and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Zayn asked. 

Louis was going to accept the invitation when he realized why it wouldn't be a good idea. His heat was next weekend. 

"I c-can't sorry. I would really love to but I have something that weekend." 

"Well, you could drop by anytime and I could introduce you to my friends. We could have some fun together. Celebrate all the wonderful work you have been doing for me." Zayn said 

"I would really love to, if it were any other week I would accept in a heart beat. It's just that I'm busy." 

"Busy?" Zayn said questionably.

"Yes busy." Louis said more shyly. He didn't want to have to spell it out to Zayn that he was going to be in the peek of his heat during that exact time, probably fucking himself with an inflatable dildo and listening to a stranger jacking off. He didn't really want to have to say the words out loud. It wasn't something one declare in public. Just the though of it made Louis' cheeks flush a bright red. 

"O-oh busy, busy as in busy at home or you, yeah— with someone maybe." Zayn said a bit tentatively. Louis was glad that he caught on about his heat. He didn't really want to explain to his alpha client. Even his new alpha friend about how his body would be craving desperately to have a knot fuck him for three days straight. 

"Yeah, busy home alone. Can't really do anything about it. The body wants what the body wants." Louis said off handedly. Soon after Louis said that simple phrase he knew it hadn't been the wisest idea. He could now smell Zayn's scent more heavily. A classic sign that the alpha was aroused. Louis heart beat picked up and his fight or flight response suddenly kicked in wanting his body to move away as fast as he could or submit to the alpha in front of him. 

"Louis, Louis please take a deep, big breath. I'm sorry I freaked you out. I-I didn't mean to react that way. I'm sorry, I don't want to embarrass you." Zayn said a bit more quietly placing his warm and on top of Louis' clenched fist on the table. "Trust me, I won't do anything. Your friendship is more important to me than my body's physiological response."

"I'm sorry also, my body just naturally responds that way. It's telling me to do one thing, without my brain logically processing it." Louis laughed off his comment nervously.

"I find you attractive Louis, you caught my attention the minute you walked through that door. It's not surprise that my body would respond the way it did." Zayn teased "I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable." 

"All's forgiven, don't worry about it. I felt your calm energy from the start and I know you wouldn't do anything that I don't want to do." Louis said quickly. He was happy that his body was slowly starting to calm down. 

"So I guess you're really not available next week for the party, but why don't you come out with me and my friends tomorrow. We could spend a great Saturday night together and I promise my friends will be on their best behaviour. 

So that's we're Louis found himself the next evening. He was standing in front of a bar apparently not to far from Zayn's friends house and he was going to go meet those said friends. 

He felt self conscious and shy but he needed to put a brave face to meet new people. He couldn't be meek and shy like his instinct told him to be. He needs to go out there and make friends. He couldn't continue living in London and be lonely. Zayn seemed like a great guy so his friends would probably be kind as well. The very reason he moved to London was to meet new people. Branch out. Zayn's friends could be people he would rely on in the futur. 

Taking the final steps to the bar door, Louis entered the dimly lit place. There was a lot of people. It made sense for a Saturday night. He could see some betas in a corner chatting, but appart from those, the place was pretty packed with omegas and alphas. The pheromones were raging in the air. It made Louis feel more alive, despite the lingering fear he still felt. He wanted to be here, he wanted to meet new people. He wouldn't let himself cower because of others. He saw Zayn sitting at a booth in the back of the bar, his hair looking gorgeous and his tattooed arm waving at him to come join him and his two other friends. Louis gave a shy smile and walked towards the alpha. He felt hands move along his back and another girl pinched his arse before he was standing in from of Zayn's table.

"Louis, you came!" Zayn said happily gripping the omega by the wrist and pulling him down in the booth next to him. "Let me introduce you to my great friends Liam and Niall" 

Liam was a handsome, muscular alpha that seemed very jovial and gentle. On the other hand Niall was a browned hair Irish omega that seemed to be on his fourth beer already. From what he could tell he was the jokester of the group because Liam was still looking down at him and laughing at something he said. He was smiling down at the omega with love shining in his eyes. He say Liam's muscular arm possessively resting around Niall's should. From what he could tell, despite the dark room, there was a glorious bite mark on the right side on Niall's neck clearly indicating to any alpha that he was taken. 

"Hi Louis, its nice to meet you. Zayn's been telling us about his friendly editor for what seems like forever. I'm finally glad we get to meet you." Liam said. Louis automatically felt secure in the presence of the alpha. He was radiating with pleasant energy that made Louis' omega sense feel comforted. He shook the alpha's hand before looking at the omega sitting next to him and shinning a bright smile. It had surprised Louis to meet another omega tonight. He though Zayn's friends would all the alphas, but I guess it just shows that he can't really judge a person without knowing them first. 

"Oh fuck Zayn, you didn't tell us you new friend was such a hottie" Niall said with a wide grin in Louis direction. "Pleasure to meet you Louis, I'm Niall and I can tell we will be great friends." Niall's proceeded to take Louis' extended hand and bring it in for a kiss on the knuckles. 

"Hi Niall nice to meet you." Louis said happily laughing a bit at Niall's antics.

"Our other friend Harry was supposed to be with us tonight, but he got caught up at work." Zayn said sliding in a bit close to Louis. 

"Oh okay. Maybe next time I'll get to meet him." Louis said smiling up at Zayn. 

"I'm sure Harry would love to meet you" Niall said teasingly. "He's such a lovely guy, but so attached to his damn job. We took a break to tonight. Why couldn't he?" 

"So what do you guy to for work?"

"We own a pho-"

"We own a small business and mostly work from home" Liam said cutting Niall in the middle of his phrase. Liam looked down at Niall with wide eyes. 

"Yeah that." Niall replied with a small giggle.

"That's cool. Working for yourself and all." Louis said. "I was writing books before I got the job ad ECD publishing. I'm now working on my third one." Louis said happily. It was nice to share information about himself. He was also happy to promote his work. God knows it needed it. His other two books were still not very popular despite all the work he had put into them. 

"That's so cool. I hope everything is going well with your writing." Zayn said.

"Yeah everything right now is going great. I have been working on it more intensely for the last couple of days. The inspiration has been flowing a bit more freely." Louis replied. 

"Well I feel like that needs to be celebrated. Let us cheers to Zayn's up and coming poetry book and Louis new book in progress! I'll go get some drink for the table. Are you fine with a pint Louis?" Liam asked.

"That would be perfect, thank you so much." 

"I'll come with you, love" Niall said climbing out of the booth after Liam. Louis watched as the couple made their way towards the bar.

"So" Zayn started "thats wasn't too bad" he teased. 

"No it wasn't. Thanks again for inviting me tonight. I still feel kind of like I forced myself on to you." 

"Nonsense, I want you here. If not, I wouldn't have invited you" Zayn said. "I'm kind of grateful you came tonight because I'm sure by the end of it those two will leave me alone." 

"What do Niall and Liam go fuck in the bathroom or something." Louis teased. Zayn laughed at Louis comment making the omega smile.

"Sometimes. But mostly they decide to hook up with someone and leave me here alone." Zayn said watching Louis surprised reaction. 

"You mean- they, what?" Louis asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it's hot don't you think." Zayn whispered closely in his ear. Fuck yeah, it was hot. Louis had never though about other couples that way. He didn't know some mated partners decided to have threesomes after they were mated, but seeing Liam and Niall now flirting with another omega at the bar, Louis could see it. It would let them experience something new, make their sex lives more interesting." 

"That's fucking hot." Louis said slowly. He felt his cock grow semi hard with just the thought of Liam's muscular arms pining him down and fucking his mouth while Niall pounded his hole. "Yeah so hot."

Zayn laughed gruffly and trailed a finger over Louis arm teasingly. "Are you imagining it?" Zayn's asked.

"Yeah, why the hell did you tell me that. Now every time their going to talk to me, I'll just be thinking about getting fucked by them." Louis said teasingly slapping his hand on Zayn's bicep. 

"Something to think about for your heat next week." Zayn teased and Louis blush a deep red. He looked back at the couple to see them walking back towards their table. Louis kept his eyes averted still trying to think about other things to make his hard cock go down. 

They had a great night talking and getting to know each other better. Louis was finally glad to have people he could consider friends in London. 

Drinks were flowing and Louis was a bit tipsy when we made his way out of the bar with his new friends. Niall had slung an arm around him and was guiding him towards the shop next to the bar so they had a place to wait for their taxi. They remained side by side, leaning their bodies on the brick wall as they waited for the alphas to catch up with them. 

"Give me your phone" Niall said placing his hand out so Louis could place it in his phone in him palm. Niall entered his number in his contact list before placing the device back in Louis' pocket. "Call me won't you? I had fun tonight" Niall said placing the phone back in Louis' back pocket. The omega kept his hand resting on Louis arse and bit his lip. "I think Zayn told you about how me and Liam like to have fun with others some times." Niall continued "tell me if you ever get the urge to be with us. I find you so fucking attractive and so does Liam. It would be a pleasure for us to have you around at our place."

Louis brain had finally registered what he heard Niall say and his body was responding in the affirmative. His cock grew hard and he felt a bunch of slick leak from his hole just hearing those words. It had been so long since he had sex with someone else. He was craving to be fucked and Niall offered the exact thing he wanted. 

It was something he didn't know he wanted, craved until now. Sex with Niall and Liam would be amazing. 

"Yeah, fuck. I'll text you. I promise." Louis said happily. 

"Hey love birds! Taxi's here" Liam shouted over his shoulder from corner of the street were he and Zayn were standing. 

"We are planing to come here next Tuesday if you want to join. It would be a pleasure seeing you again." Niall said grabbing Louis head slowly and guiding his lips down on his. Louis was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness and desire coursing through him. He kissed Niall back passionately and gripped the front of the omega's coat. 

Louis was so caught up with the feeling of Niall's lips on his that he didn't realize there was another person approaching until he felt hands slowly running up and down his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Liam give him a warm smile. Liam bent his head and gave Louis as long kiss as Niall slowly trail his warm lips down his neck. 

"Go home Louis and sleep well. Your taxi is waiting. Zayn will make sure you get home safe. We'll see you Tuesday hopefully." Liam said as he grabbed Niall around the waist and started walking the street, the omega still waving goodbye. 

Louis stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what just happened. "Louis come on! I'm dropping you home." Zayn shouted from his place right next to the parked taxi. 

Louis slowly made his way towards Zayn and entered the car. When the driver pulled back into the busy street Louis turned to face Zayn "was that a dream?" He asked dumbly.

"No, well maybe for them if you're not into it." Zayn teased "I told you they liked you." 

"They said they were coming back to the bar on Tuesday" Louie said to Zayn.

"That's what we usually do. As you probably guessed Liam and Niall live together and we have such busy schedules that we don't see each other often. We try and take the time to get together at least twice a week to catch up and hang out."

"That's nice, even though you're not always together you still have time to meet up." 

"Yeah and you can tag along if you want. It's been fun getting to know you for the last few days and I'm sure the others would love having you around." Zayn said "Harry hasn't met you yet, but I'm sure he would be glad to get to know you."

"Well thanks for everything Zayn. I've had a great night and hopefully we can see each other soon. Call me if you need everything. Here give me your phone I'll give you my cellphone number. You won't need to call me on my office phone from now on." Louis said giving Zayn's phone back to him and climbing out of the taxi that stopped in front of his building. "Thanks for riding home with me."

"No problem. See you soon and sweet dreams." Zayn replied and closed the door as Louis walked to his front door. 

"What a great night" Louis mumbled as he tucked himself into bed after taking a shower. He still felt a little bit tipsy and his head was the good kind of fuzzy. He couldn't wait to meet up with his new friends again. 

Tuesday night came quicker than expected. Louis had been busy all day Sunday writing his new book and doing his usual tasks at work on Monday. He had been texting Niall back and forth for the last three days and they even created a four person group chat with Louis. He felt like he finally had friends in town. He felt a little bit less lonely and he was glad to have people reaching out simply just to talk. 

Niall was funny, interesting and passionate. He often send Louis pictures about his day and from what Louis could tell he was a great guy. He had never considered ever, ever having sex with another omega, specially an omega in a mated couple. But thinking about having fun with Liam and Niall made him excited. He felt giddy, like he finally found someone interesting that reciprocated the feelings. 

Who knows, maybe tonight would be the night of his first threesome. The couple seemed genuinely interested in him joining them in bed Saturday night, but after all they were all drunk. Also, Louis was maybe to caught up in the feelings of having new friends and having people he connected with so easily. 

Nevertheless, Louis dresses for the occasion. He got dressed in his tightest pairs of black jean. They were basically painted on. The tight jeans were paired with a short sleeved top that showed off his tattoos. 

Alphas and betas were often surprised to see all the tattoos he had over him. It was never something he wanted to get when he was younger, but after publishing his books and meeting great tattoos artists. Louis started getting a small collection of his own. It made him feel stronger, breaking the gender barrier that insinuated omega's needed to keep their bodies clean for their alphas. "To late for that now isn't it." Louis mumbled to himself staring down at his covered arms. 

Louis made his way towards the bar and spotted Zayn, Liam and Niall sitting at the same booth as Saturday. The place was less crowded and Louis was a little less nervous, but everything else felt the same as it did a few days ago. He quickly went to join his friends and sat down next to Zayn. The alpha slung his arm around Louis' shoulder and Louis moved in a little closer to his side.

"Hi lads how's it going tonight?" Louis asked making himself confortable against Zayn's side. 

"Everything's great. I'm here with my friends and I feel just tipsy enough to feel good." Niall said happily. 

"Would you like me to get anything for you Louis?" Liam asked.

"A pint would be perfect. Here's some cash since you paid for my drinks the other day." Louis said to Liam handing him a few bills.

"Cheers." Liam said walking away to grab more drinks for the table.

"I need to go ask Liam something. I'll go to catch up with him." Niall said excitedly leaving the booth to follow his alpha. 

"That's strange." Zayn stated. 

"What is?" Louis asked.

"I don't know I feel like Niall's been more attached to Liam tonight. He hasn't left his side." 

"Well, I don't really know them enough to say if it's strange behaviour, but maybe Niall just missed Liam a little bit extra today."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, how was work today?" Zayn asked.

"Same as usual. Emails and manuscripts. I've been working a bit with Eleanor to organise your book launch and maybe organize a book signing tour. But, don't tell anyone I told you first." Louis laughed. 

"I'm glad to hear that people think my book is going to be a success."

"Well with your fan base already established and your work great work, you have nothing to worry about." Louis commented. 

"That's a mighty fine compliment coming from you." 

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, minster perfectionist. You always have everything under control and organized. I feel like I would be all over the place without you helping me with the whole process." Zayn said teasingly.

"That's why I love my job so much. I get to boss people around and tell them what to do all day long. Well not everyone, just my clients." Louis winked at the alpha. 

"Well, the lovers are coming back over. Don't start telling them about how much I would be lost without you" Zayn teased.

"Your secret is safe with me" Louis replied. 

Liam and Niall were walking back to the table with two pints each. "There we go, time to drink up Louis. You're still too sober to be hanging out with us." Liam said as he placed the beers on the table. 

The sat down chatting for a bit about life and some old stories of each other's childhood. 

Niall was still attached to Liam's side running his hands up and down the alpha's muscular arm. 

Before Liam had a chance to grab another round again, his phone rang. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. "Sorry guys, it's work, I'll need to pick it up." Liam sais before walking towards the front door. Louis imagined the alpha wanted somewhere quiet to take the business call. Though it was weird to get a call so late at night, but since he did own his company maybe he kept a different schedule. 

Niall let out a small whine and slumped into the booth alone. Louis could see the sadness in his eyes and he watched as the other omega trailed his gaze over the form of his alpha outside. Louis could see something was wrong, but he didn't know how to breach the subject with Niall. If it was even his place to question their relationship and it's functioning since they didn't even know each other that well yet. One thing was certain, Louis could tell his friend was upset and he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help. 

"Hey Niall would you mind going to the bathroom with me? I don't know were it is." 

"Umm?" Niall asked seeming far away in his thoughts

"Lets go to the bathroom." Louis said sitting up and taking the omega's hands in his before dragging Niall to the back of the bar. 

As they entered the omega's bathroom Louis looked over to Niall to see him flush and looking nervous. 

"Hey, Niall is everything alright? You seem a bit distracted." Louis asked.

"Oh, umm yeah I'm fine I guess." Niall said tentatively.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right. I'll listen if you have a problem. Even if it's with Liam I'll be there for you-"

"Oh it's nothing to do with Liam, well maybe, I guess it does." 

"Do you want to talk about it." Louis asked 

"I'm sure you can figure it out Louis. I just need a minute to calm myself a bit." Niall said as he approached the sink to splash some cold water over his face. 

Louis looked at the omega and tried to figure out what Niall was trying to tell him. 

It finally hit him. Niall was in heat. Or the starting stages of heat. He was flushed, sweating and antsy. Also, the omega had been clinging to his alpha all night.

"We need to get you home Niall" 

"I don't want to leave early. We're having so much fun. I love getting to know you better." The omega said wrapping his arms around Louis in a tight hug.

"I love to getting to know you too." Louis started "but you can't be in public with your heat starting this way. It could be dangerous for you." Louis said in a whisper.

"It's that obvious then, the heat?" Niall asked.

"Well I can tell from the signs, but I'm sure everyone in the bar will be able to smell your scent when we walk out. I'm sure the heat is rising and you want to go home with Liam." Louis replied.

"Yeah, Liam, umm" Niall moaned his mates name. "I'll try to call you this weekend. Hopefully we can make plans when I'm not so out of it."

"Actually, you know a very funny coincidence." Louis said with a small giggle.

"What?" Niall asked with a smile. 

"My heat is starting in three days and I won't be able to do anything this weekend because of it. I can't believe you came out tonight knowing your heat was coming." 

"Well, that's funny we're almost synched up." Niall laughed "I don't really know were my heats come. I honestly don't really keep tract of them. They come when they come, you know." Niall said. Louis though about how Niall was self employed and how he had a mate with him, often in close proximity. He didn't really need to keep tract of his heats after all. Louis only did so he could take the time off from work when he needed and to make sure to plan days ahead when he needed to those three, desire induced days to go smoothly. 

"We need to get Liam quickly so he can take you home." Louis said gripping Niall's hand tightly. "I want you to get home safe." 

"I have Liam's mark on me in plain sight and a strong alpha by my side. I probably won't be needing anything else to get me home." Niall giggled. "Fuck, you should see Liam's knot. It's the most perfect thing in the world. It's so beautiful and unique. I'll show it to you sometimes." 

"We really need to get you home. I won't leave you until I know your safe in your house. You probably walked here with Liam and I don't want anything bad to happen to you on the way." Louis said "let's go meet back with Zayn and hopefully Liam would have finished his phone call by now." 

Louis took Niall's hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around his hand. He knew by know that Niall was probably in his own little world. He probably wasn't thinking about how they would get home. In the first throws of heat your mind only though about getting filled, getting fucked. 

"Come here first." Niall said pulling Louis into his arms. "You're a really great person Louis. Thank you for wanting to take care of me. I hope you can find someone willing to take care of you also. It's great having an alpha." Niall said in a almost incomprehensible babble. "I know someone that could be your alpha. He's really nice and tall. He was a beautiful dick. You deserve a beautiful dick Louis. You do, really. Harry could give that to you and then you could move in and we could become omega roommates."

"Shh, Niall let me take you to Liam. It's time you go home. Let me call a cab so it can be here when we get out of the bar." Louis said trying to untangle Niall's arms from his body. Before he could do that, Niall kissed his passionately, slipping his tongue easily into Louis' mouth. Louis moved away, but he felt was suddenly dazed and his ideas we blurring together. That was an amazing kiss and fuck, Niall was so good looking. Niall making out with him left him breathless, confused and turned on. His instincts we just telling him to stay in the omega's arms. To comfort him and lessen his burdens. Shaking his head Louis realized what he had to do. He would love to stay here with Niall, but what the omega really needed was his mate. 

Louis quickly made his way outside the bathroom and made his way towards their table. He could feel the stares from omega and specially alphas piercing over him to get a glimpse of Niall. He knew the omega was releasing pheromones to attract his partner. Alerting others and letting them know that he was in heat.

The smell was pleasant and an aphrodisiac for other alphas, but for his mate it would probably smell like the best and most dangerous thing in the world. Louis saw Liam's rapid movements the moment he caught a whiff of the smell. The alphas eyes dilated quickly and Louis could see the large bulge in his trousers. Liam's body was responding to the message Niall's hormones were giving him. 

Louis heard Liam release a low, feral growl "mine" he said in a deep, strong tone. Most people in the bar lowered their gaze, feeling the power radiating from the alpha responding to his omega in heat. Liam was making his way towards them quickly, Zayn trailing behind him and collecting their coats still laying in the booth.

Louis could tell that Zayn was also feeling to effects of the omega in heat, but from what Louis could deduce they had know each other for a long time and they probably had already seen each other in these vulnerable times. 

When both alpha had reached them, they all made their way outside. From the murderous looks Liam was throwing to anyone that tried to look at Niall and from the low growls Zayn was releasing when he saw someone linger around them, no one approached them during the few minutes waiting for the cab to arrive. 

"I won't be able to go into the taxi with them to make sure they’ll be alright" Zayn started to say "Niall's scent is too strong and I don't want to make Liam feel challenged with me in the vehicle with them. Would it be possible if you just make sure they get safely home?" Zayn asked Louis as he watched the couple grinding and kissing from the corner of his eyes. 

"Yea-Yeah I'll do it. I want them to make it safely home." Louis said still watching the hot scene in front of him. 

"They'd make great porn wouldn't you say?" Zayn's said with a teasing tone.

"Fuck yeah, they look so good together." Louis said 

"Maybe one day you'll get your turn." Zayn said with a laugh. 

Louis released a giggle of his own. "Maybe, you never know." Louis teased. "I'm honestly fine just watching them continue. Fuck helping them, I'm in this for myself." 

"I knew you were in it for selfish reasons." Zayn teased again and give Louis a quick hug before started walking away when he saw the taxi park on the side of the road. "Make sure you get home safe and text me the minute you get back home. Please make sure my friends are safe as well as yourself." 

"I will. Thanks for tonight even if it was cut short." Louis said loudly to the alpha distancing himself quickly from the couple. 

Louis was grateful to open the back door and see it was an beta female driving. She wouldn't be able to smell the pheromones radiating off the couple. Liam quickly gave his adresse before returning his attention to his mate. The car pulled into the busy street and made its way to a nice house only three blocks down the street. Louis watched as the couple exited the car quickly. Liam automatically took Niall in his arms before the omega's feet could touch the ground.

"Thank you for everything Louis, I'll call you soon to check up on you." Liam said "we'll be pretty busy for the next few days as you can see." 

The alpha made his way toward the front door with his omega hanging onto him solidly. Louis looked as the couple entered their house and close the door quickly. 

He gave the driver his home address and the car started moving again before Louis could finally take a deep breath to clam his nerves. 

"What a night" he though to himself as he watched the flashing street lamps pass by. He was glad Niall made it home safely. Although he felt a twinge of jealousy in the back of his mind. How wonderful it would be to have an alpha with him for every heat. 

He would be stuck once again with the Omega Heat Hotline for the weekend. Thinking about it though, Louis didn't feel that disappointed. Having H talk to him and watching him come on screen was a wonderful way to pass his heat after all. Oh, what Louis would do to actually have that alpha in his bed. He would love to feel those lovely hands all over him, branding his skin with his touch. 

He texted Zayn good night when he finally entered his flat. He kick off his shoes quickly and made his way towards his bedroom. He couldn't have an alpha with him right now, but he could listen to one all night long and that is exactly what he was going to do. Taking his vibrator and lube out, Louis tucked himself into bed naked and proceeded to pleasure himself to release all the pent up sexual frustration of the night. He dreamed of having a mate like H in the futur. Strong, sexy and thoughtful, what more could he ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you met a charismatic, funny and kind omega this week and you didn't have the time to tell me about him?" Harry asked appalled. "You know I've been looking for an omega." 

"It's been two weeks Harry. I didn't know you wanted the perfect mate to just drop into your hands so fast. Anyways, that's not how life works. Just because we think he's great, doesn't mean you will." Niall replied sarcastically. The omega had came out of his room a few hours ago after spending days getting the heat fucked out of him by his mate. Niall and Harry were eating a late lunch like they usually did, when Harry brought up the two outings he missed with Zayn this past week. 

Liam was now doing errands to ‘replenish the stock’ as he liked to put it, so Harry and Niall were alone talking around the dinner table. 

"I would have liked to know that the omega you met was so amazing as you claim." Harry said irked. "I would have gone out with you guys Tuesday if I'd known." 

"That's not possible anymore Harry. We have gotten busier in the last few weeks. Ever since our Hotline was mentioned in that magazine, we've been getting calls non stop. Liam even takes more calls than usual." Niall said exasperated.

Harry watched the omega sitting on the other side of the table. Harry had not talked with his friends for the past three days since Niall was in heat, locked in his room. 

Harry always stayed home when Niall was in heat because he rarely felt attracted to the omega and Liam's inner alpha didn't consider him as competition. He was close to Niall after spending many month together and was rarely affected by the pheromones released during the heats. They had spent to much together in the same house, and since Harry wasn't his alpha, the initial sense of attraction simmered quickly when Niall did go into heat. 

"I have been busy, as you can tell. I didn't have time to gossip with you about Zayn's new friend. We had fun, that's it." Niall said. "Maybe we will have more fun, he did help Liam bring me home the other day. I think it would be nice if we could thank him properly." Niall said with a smirk. He was probably thinking about inviting the omega for a threesome. Harry had heard his friends bring different sexual partners on many occasion. He was glad for Niall and Liam. They always kept their sex lives alive and exciting. Although, it did sometimes piss off Harry to hear them having fun while he was stuck working the shifts. 

As Niall mention, the Omega Heat Hotline had gotten busier over the last few weeks. After close to a year in business, it was great to have their service doing so well. Since their business was mentioned in Omega's Only a soft-porn magazine that was specifically targeted to the titled gender, the business had been blowing up. 

Harry was receiving close to ten phone calls a night and Liam had to cover the rest of the callers when Harry was otherwise occupied. They even had a greater influx of omega's seeking to speak to another omega. 

Omega on omega related porn was still pretty taboo in our society. Having someone like Niall, available to omegas that desired an omega on the line, was really an added bonus for their brand. Their social media had reached close to one hundred thousand followers and they were starting to be very busy as days went on. If they'd continued this way, Harry would probably suggest Zayn work for the company full time. It would be great to add a friend to their team. Harry would give much better benefits, rates and more to Zayn compared to the company he was still, currently working at. 

"Fine" Harry chuckled "I guess I'll let you have your fun with your new omega friend. Just know that if we end up getting along afterwards, I'll swipe him right under your nose."

"All I ask is one night" Niall said teasingly. 

"I'll make sure to be in the house the morning after to get to know him." Harry replied in the same tone. "I would make my search easier for an omega if you make one fall directly into my arms." Harry continued giving Niall a wink.

"Just let us have some fun with him first." Niall pleaded getting up and kissing Harry on the cheek before taking a few steps down the hallways to get to his room. "Just know that we love you Harry and you have us by your side. Finding the right omega for you takes a little bit of time. It will happen when it will happens. You can't rush these things. I know you have your rut coming up, don't let it influence you choice. The omega you choose to mate will be yours for the rest of you life. Don't fuck it up!"

Harry smiled back at Niall and continued to eat his lunch. He loved having friends that cared for him this much. It warmed his heart to see Niall and Liam worry about him. 

Harry contemplated Niall's words. For one thing, he did want an omega that was perfect for him since he was going to spent his life with him. It wasn't something he could rush, but since he though about the idea of having an omega be his, his thoughts haven't swayed from the subject. He wanted an omega, he wanted a relationship like his roommates had. It was like the though was overwhelming him brain since the first conscious thought he had about it. 

"Oh well, for now it's another busy night ahead." Harry mumbled as he made his way to the living room couch. It was already close to three o'clock in the afternoon and Harry was going to start getting calls in two hours so he needed to take some time for himself. Harry wanted to relax before the night and better part of the morning would be occupied with calls. Heats never stopped, but they did peak in the later hours of the night. Harry had extended his hours because of all the new clients calling. The Hotline was now active until seven o'clock in the morning. Harry would sleep after his shift was done and wake up around noon to start his day all over again. His work pattern was busy and irregular, but he was an alpha in his prime. The difficult working time and lack of day life didn't really bother him. He loved what he did and was finally starting to get good money from it. Harry knew he needed to work had to get good numbers. 

Harry greeted Liam when he entered the door with many shopping bags and helped the alpha put away most of the groceries. 

"I bough some easy snack for you when your rut comes in a few days." Liam said passing Harry some meats to put in the freezer. 

"Thanks I appreciate it." Harry said to his friend. "I'll probably need to grab some stuff for that in the next day of two just to make sure I have everything I need. You sure you will be alright taking over my clients?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's not my first time doing it." Liam teased. "If I ever need help, I can always transfer some calls to Zayn. I'm sure he won't complain about the extra money."

"Speaking of Zayn, did you hear he was a new book coming out soon." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure it's going to be amazing. His first poetry book was fantastic. We went out with his editor the other night." Liam said.

"Oh, so he was the omega Niall was telling me about" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Funny and so fucking hot. He's all tight body and fat arse. Niall's sure he would be willing to hook up with us." Liam said excitedly. 

"I know, I've heard a bit about his arse around lunch time when I spoke to Niall about him." 

"Well, we can only wait and see where it goes. For now I'm just happy and satisfied. My alpha instincts are calm and relaxed because of the heat that just finished. Niall is the most perfect mate in the world and everything is pretty good with the business. I can't complain." Liam said happily storing the rest of the groceries before giving Harry a quick hug and going to drop the rest of his other shopping in his room. Harry was sure the big bag Liam bought was filled with some lube and new toys for Niall. Liam always like to buy new things for his mate while he was out shopping. 

As five o'clock rolled around, Harry made his way to his room to prepare himself for a long night of calls. The Hotline phone rang for the first time of the night and he heard Niall talking to the customer. About a minute later, the call got transferred to him. Harry picked up the phone and mumbled "Here we go again" before accepting the call on his own device. 

"Yeah baby, come for me." Harry said into the phone for the third time this evening before he heard the omega on the other side of the line let out a string of moans. The sound was hot, but he never really got excited during these types of calls. 

He heard a quick "thank you" before the tone line rang in his ear. It had been his longest call of the night so far. The omega needing a little extra push in his time of need. 

Harry closed his eyes quickly and took a deep breath. He didn't know how long these breaks between clients would be so he tried to enjoy these moments when he had them. 

He must have fallen asleep, because Harry woke up to the sound of his phone ringing close to his ear. He checked the clock on his side table to see that it had been around two hours since his last call. "I guess today hasn't been so busy" Harry said as he picked up the ringing device. He rubbed his eyes quickly and made himself comfortable on the bed again before answering the phone. 

"Hello, sexy what can I do for you tonight?"

"H?" He heard on the other side of the phone. Harry's body suddenly felt alive. He recognized that voice, that sweet, raspy voice that sounded to good to be true.It was Louis. Harry couldn't believe he called again. 

"Louis, is that you?" 

"Fuck, I love hearing you saw my name. I can't believe you remember me." Louis said in a breathy, sexy voice.

"Oh, how could I forget." Harry teased "you were such a good boy for me last time. Will you be a good boy for me today?" 

"Yes Harry, I promised to follow your orders." Louis said.

"Well love, I really want you to call me by my name." Harry said slowly enjoying the sounds of Louis' voice hitching through the phone. "Call me Harry"

"Harry" Louis moaned slowly. "It suits you"

Harry heart was beating faster and it suddenly felt way to warm in his room. He had never asked a client to use his real name, he never wanted to hear anyone say it before. But Louis was special, he overwhelmed Harry's sense with a simple word. Having the omega say his name would be an honour. 

"Well Louis, I just want you to know that you have been a very good boy. You called me so we can get off together. Get hard and wet. Mhmm, make ourselves come together, you and me. I love that. You're the only one to make me feel this way, so you deserve to be cherished for that, for being my good boy."

"Yeah Harry, I'm here to please you. Just make me come, please. Make this heat go away." Louis said with a low moan.

"I'm going to make you feel as wonderful as you are, because you deserve it. Without doubt, you deserve to feel pleasure. I want to give you so much, even though I can only give you my voice. Listen to my words for now and try to follow what I say." 

Harry slowly started moving his hands up and down his hard cock. The minute he heard Louis' soft voice he was ready, his dick straining. He pumped his fist up and down his cock as he continued to talk to Louis. "As you can hear, love. I'm already touching myself just with the though of you laying in bed, hard cock and wet hole dripping for me. Are you touching yourself?" 

"No, Harry. I wanted to wait for your permission." Louis replied.

"Fuck, you're such a good boy for me Louis. Get naked and lay on your bed. I want us to come together tonight. I want to touch your hot, smooth skin. I'm thinking about you, about us together. I want to roam my hands all over your body. What do you think?"

"Yes, yes Harry please touch me. I want to feel you." 

"Oh, fuck Louis, you make my cock throb with your words. Move your hands slowly down your body. Close your eyes and imagine my hands moving up and down your sides. I'm making my way down to your dripping hole. Moving my index finger slowly over your hips bone. I'm so close to touching your red, straining cock. Should I touch it?"

"Please, please I want your hands on me"

"You feel so good Louis, imagine me pumping my fist over your hard cock as my other hand explored the rest of your body. I'm flicking your nipples and running my tongue over your muscular thighs. Your naked body is making me rock hard. Are your hands between your legs yet? Are you feeling me roam my hands all over your body?" Harry continued to tease. From the small moans and the sounds coming from the other end of the line, Harry knew Louis was touching himself. The wet sound of his fist pumping over his cock, matching Harry's own. "Yes baby, touch yourself for me" 

"Harry, please I need more"

"You want me Louis, you want my cock in you? I want to pull you close, feel you body against mine. I'm not done exploring you body yet baby. I want to pay attention to every part of you body as you roam your hands all over mine. You're reaching for my cock Louis and as the good boy you are you stroking me so good." Harry said. "I want you to think about my cock Louis, think about my long nine inch cock that's going to plow into you soon. Do you have a toy with you Louis?" 

"Yes-Yeah, umm, it's right here with me."

"Well baby, I want you to take it and start teasing your hole with it. Do you think you can take me without any prep?" Harry asked. 

"Fuck yes, I just fucked myself an hour ago to one of your new videos" Louis said. 

"Is that right baby? Fuck that's hot. Did you watch my hand roam over my cock as I made myself come? I was dreaming of you while I has doing it, I wanted to have you on your knees in front on me, stroking me, licking me." Harry said. His heart beating faster at the idea of Louis watching his videos. Since the last month, all of his material has been made with the thought of Louis in his mind. Revealing the fact to the omega himself, made his feel a bit insecure, but most of all he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders 

"Yes, I love your hands Harry. Love what they could to to me. They're so big, just like your cock. Perfect" Louis moaned into the phone. 

"Fuck, Louis you make my cock throb and drip. I want you to drop to your knees like a good boy and run you tongue over my hard cock before I pound into you. Run you tongue over my shaft and place just the tip into you mouth. That's the only thing I'm letting you taste before I get to enter you." Harry said and he heard Louis doing the very thing he asked. He heard Louis take the dildo in his mouth and suck quickly. The sounds making Harry's dick even harder. He could imagine the boy kneeling in front of him with his tongue out waiting for Harry to fuck his cock into his waiting mouth. Fuck, the image was so hot.

"Now that you pleased me with your tongue love, I want to be inside of you."

"Yes, Harry, get in me." 

"Enter that toy Louis and feel how far my cock would push inside of you if I was there in your bed. Feel me stretching your walls as you accommodate my big cock."

"Fuck Harry, I need you to pound into me, please."

"Oh. Louis I'm pouding so hard, moving so fast. You've been such a good boy for waiting this long, let me push my cock into your dripping hole over and over again. Let me get on top of you and feel my cock moving into you. Your so wet baby. My cock is sliding inside of you so good." 

"Umm- fuck. Love it Harry." Louis moans as Harry continued to hear the toy move quickly inside and out of the omega's soaked hole. The sound was making him crazy. He was moving his wrist so quickly over his cock he could barely make out the shape of it. 

"Fuck Louis my knot is poppping. You feel so fucking good. I love when my good boy is grinding on me. As you dripping hole is moving rhythmically on me, so good. Can you imagine how it would be to be inside of you, to be fucking into you balls deep? You would feel so fucking good. Your such a good boy for fucking me like this, giving me so much pleasure. I'm right in the edge baby, my knot has grown just for you." 

"Fuck Harry I'm going to come- oh. Oh, fuck. Feels so good having you inside of me. Your stretching me so good, fuck." Louis growled. 

"Fuck, Louis your killing me here. Your so good for me. I'm coming." Harry shouted when his orgasm hit him. He felt spurts of come gush from his cock. His knot painfully squeezing on nothing except his left fist gripping the base of his knot strongly. "I can just imagine you here with me. Louis, thank you for coming for me, being my good boy." 

"Oh, Harry" Louis moaned. 

"That was amazing. I'm so glad I get to spent the evening with you." Harry said. 

"Wha-what Harry, evening?"

"Yes Louis, were going to spend all the time you need with me. I want to make you come over and over again. My cock is already hard again, just for you. Fuck. Are you ready for another round?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you know I am, my body always wants more, always wants to be filled."

"You're being so good for me Louis, I love hearing the sounds you make for me, love hearing my name on your lips. Let's have some more fun" Harry said before bringing himself and his omega to one orgasm after an another. They were riding on wave of pleasure.

They both laid in their separate beds panting as they caught their breaths from their intense orgasm. 

"You are amazing Harry. You've really help me today and even during my last heat. I don't think I could have gone through it alone." Louis said through the phone.

Harry was happy to hear Louis starting a conversation. Usually other clients would just hang up and not say anything except for a quick thanks. Now, however, Harry wanted to stay on the line with Louis as long as he could. 

"This maybe sounds strange, but I feel like I have a great connection with you Louis. My body get a little bit hotter and my mind become so much sharper the minute I answered the phone. I feel like we have something special" 

"Have you ever felt like that with someone else?" Louis asked timidly.

"No, Louis you're the only one that makes me feel this way. I feel an urge to know everything about you and to spend all my time talking to you. Don't you feel this connection with me?"

"I think I do. My inner omega has never felt so at peace talking to another alpha and with you it seems so natural. It’s difficult for me to get along with strangers, but the minute we first spoke I felt this connection with you." Louis said.

"Is that something that make a you upset?"

"Well, I would love to be as easy going as a beta or as confident as an alpha. That way, I could probably have more friends and advance more in my career. I think me being reserved is making me miss a lot of opportunities in life." Louis said with surprisingly no problem or worry at all. Maybe it was Harry still remaining faceless or the fact that he was a great listener, but Louis didn't have any problems sharing his burdens with Harry. 

They ended sharing plenty of things about each other from their dreams to their everyday life. Harry now knew that Louis was a twenty-eight year old omega that moved to London recently for a new job. He didn't have many friends in the city which was hard for him because he came from such a large family. Following that, Harry shared plenty of things with Louis. Private secrets he never told anyone accept this omega, his omega. He told Louis about how scared he was about revealing his career to his family members and afraid he was to disappoint them. 

They talked and talked for hours. Some deep conversation mixed with orgasms and genuine laughter. Harry never felt so comfortable talking to another person. He checked his phone to see it was already close to four o'clock in the morning. They had been talking for close to five hours. How the time flies.

"I can't charge you for tonight. It's on me." Harry said realizing he was making this practically perfect omega talk to him for money. It wasn't fair.

"No Harry, I want to support you. I love what you're doing here. You are finally giving omega's a place to call in their most vulnerable times. In a time we're we don't want to be alone." Louis replied.

"No Louis, I insist. What we shared tonight was special and the sex was exceptional, but it was much more than that."

"I agree that what we shared was special, but I'll be happy to help you in any way. I'm sure I took up too much if your time and you probably have more clients. I really need to go now. I have a lot of things to do and I know I need to sleep a bit before another heat episode takes over my body. Good night" Louis said tiredly with a yawn, making Harry smile through the phone. 

"I hope you sleep well tonight and call me tomorrow night. I'll be gladly expecting you call. Good night, love." Harry said before hanging up the phone. 

Happy, Harry grabbed the phone and hugged it to his chest savouring the wonderful time he had talking to Louis. What a night. 

On Saturday night, Harry got a call from Louis a few minutes following the opening of the Hotline. He spent the rest of the night making Louis come and pleasure himself with his toys. Harry loved guiding the omega during his heat. He loved telling the omega what to do to please himself. It brought him great joy, satisfied something primal inside of him knowing Louis came because of him. Harry was slowly falling more and more in love with this omega. An omega that he never official met in person before, and omega that he only talked to when he took his money. At least today, he heard his name being moaned and praised aloud when he made the omega come. He loved hearing his name coming from the omega's lips. He spent the rest of the night talking to Louis. They spoke about their wants and what brought them pleasure. Harry wanted to do everything in his power to pleasure Louis to the best of his abilities. He wanted, more than ever to just give his address to the omega. To invite this wonderful being over to his place and get to know his personally, but things didn't turn out that way. Harry didn't even know if Louis had an interest in him or just in his capabilities to make him come during his heat. Were these complicated and powerful emotions present for Louis also? He hoped so. That was a conversation for another day. For now he was going to talk to his omega, yes he did say his, into another orgasm. 

The next day, Louis called a bit later in the night. It was close to ten o'clock and Harry had already spoken to five other clients. 

The other omegas he spoke to had nothing, nothing at all on Louis. They spoke quietly and efficiently made themselves orgasm with the sound of Harry's encouraging voice in their ear. 

Harry had a nagging thought replaying in his mind. Today was the last day of Louis' heat, so it would be their last phone call of the month. It would be the moments they spoke to one another, before they went their separate ways for a month. It made Harry's heart squeeze inside his chest. He wanted to speak to the omega everyday. 

The phone rang for the sixth time tonight and Harry prayed for Louis to be on the other side of the line. He wanted desperately to speak to the omega once more. 

"H-hi Harry" Louis said when Harry places the phone to his ear

"Hi, love. How's your day been going?" Harry asked.

"It's been going well, still feeling the burn and the need to be filled. I would love to have you here with me. You could use me however you want." Louis moaned into the phone. 

"Is that right baby, you would do as I say? Be a good boy for me?" 

"Harry, fuck, yes I'll be your good boy. I promise daddy." Louis said on the other side of the phone line. Just hearing those words, hearing the word 'daddy' come out from the desperate omega's lips made Harry's cock drip and become rock hard very quickly. 

Harry had talked to many different types of clients. Since staring the Omega Heat Hotline he didn't have one omega, not a single one who called him daddy. He knew it was a kink that many people had. At his old job, he felt like it was always those types of conversations he had. Although before, he was the one calling others daddy and Sir on the phone. It was the first time in a while since anyone addressed him that way. 

Having Louis, the omega he craved for the past month utter that simple phrase made him go a little crazy. He felt like the world had just turned back on it's axis. He felt like those simple words made sense, made everything turn back into its rightful place. 

"I'll do everything you want baby, just be a good boy for me tonight. I'll take care of you.I want you to say my name whenever you want. Moan it loudly as I make you come tonight. Think about me being there with you, feel my hands rubbing over your body."

"Yes, daddy." 

"Fuck, Louis you sound so beautiful. I'll make it good for you, make you feel good."

"Use me, make me cum. Please, just tell me what to do, use me for your pleasure. I need something, anything" Louis said. Harry could hear the desperation in his voice. He could tell how much he needed someone there to use him. He wanted to be filled, to be fucked. Sadly they couldn't do it in person, but Harry had every intention to help Louis feel satisfied, or as satisfied as possible. 

"Are you naked?"

"Yes, all speared out on the bed for you, just waiting for your instructions."

"Fuck Louis, you better listen to me good tonight. Just the thought of you naked on your bed in making me so hard. I'm here for you tonight, but you do as I say alright?" Harry said in his powerful alpha voice. 

"Yes-yeah Harry."

"Good. If our play gets to much for you just tell me. Just say the word ‘red’ to stop. It's our safe word tonight. Don't be afraid to use it okay?"

"Yeah, Harry. I'm pretty sure I won't need it because I feel so turned on right now with just the though of you bossing me around. Fuck, thanks for thinking about my comfort. I haven't had any other alpha mention a safe word before." Louis said more quietly. 

"I want you to feel safe and confident tonight. Show me what you really want. Just don't think about anyone but me tonight Louis. Your mine. Your heard me? Mine to use, mine to fuck."

"Yes Harry, all yours."

"Reach you hand down Louis and feel how wet you are. Are you wet for me?" Harry asked 

"Ye-yes, so wet you're making me leak just hearing you voice. Fuck you sound so sexy." Louis replied.

Harry smirked, he never got so much compliments on calls. Louis wanted to please him as much as Harry wanted to please the omega, his omega. 

"Feel how wet you are for me. Your body's getting ready to take my cock. You want my cock in you? You want me to fill your hole cum slut?" Harry said as his heart started beating faster. He was starting to freak out, thinking that Louis would not like to being called names, even if they were meant to tease and make Louis feel even more pleasure. He didn't want to make the omega feel uncomfortable. 

"Oh yes daddy, I want you to fill me with your come, please I want you so bad." Louis replied.

Those words made Harry feel a bit more relax. Louis wanted to be spoken tonight that way, he wanted to be a bit more rough in their play even over the phone. 

"If you at any point during our play you need to orgasm tonight, you have my endless permission to come, over and over again. Do whatever it takes, do whatever you like. But you better get back to me as soon as you can because I'm not going to be finished with you for a long time."

"Alright Harry"

"Now I have a few rule for you to follow tonight. First, you try and do everything I say. I want you to try and carry out the instructions I give you. Secondly, when I ask a question, you will answer it as quickly as possible. You can whisper, moan, scream it, but I want to hear your answer to what I will ask. Number three, unless I instruct otherwise, I want you to have something filling you at all times. Fingers, toys, anything. I don't want you empty tonight. Got it?"

"Yes daddy. I'll do anything you ask."

"Perfect baby. Let's play then and don't forget to use your safe word if it gets to much." Harry said. Finally after saying everything to Louis and making sure the omega was on board with everything, he reach down and started stroking his cock. 

"You're in my bed with me Louis, the sheet's warm with our collective body heat. The air smells like our sex. You hear my voice all around you. Why aren't their fingers already in your mouth?" Harry asked.

"Sorry daddy" Louis said quickly before Harry heard the sucking sound through the phone. He imagined Louis' beautiful fingers replaced with his, we wanted desperately to be there with the omega. 

"Wet your fingers, spit on them. I can't let my cum slut be empty for long, can I?"

"No daddy"

"Listen carefully cum slut, can you hear me stroking my cock for you. I'm jerking my stiff cock, getting ready to pump the knot you so desperately crave into you. But we need to start slow. I want to tease you first. Finger your wet hole for me Louis, get yourself ready for my cock."

"Oh, oh yeah feels so good"

"Hear my voice baby, follow my commands. From now on I want something to fill you constantly. Make yourself come on your fingers for me. Move them quickly, make yourself come."

"Fuck. Fuck. Harry, yes." Louis shouted making himself come so quickly it made Harry's heart beat faster with pride.

"Well baby, how was that? Did you like listening to my voice as I made you come? You're sure a good play thing for me. Such a good boy. It's time for daddy to reward you. I want you to drink my come. You better believe that your moans have taken me over the edge also. My cock is dripping for you. Your so hot. Lick the base of my shaft to my tip. Slurp my come like the slut you are. I want your to drink up every drop. Umm, yeah baby. You like to drink my come don't you? You like that?"

"Oh, yeah. Fuck Harry I want more." 

"I'm so hard already. I think I want to lick every inch of you before I pound you hole. You're only here to please me slut, you're only here to take my cock for my pleasure. So fucking hot Louis. Slap down on my cock as I fuck you hard. I'm pumping into your wall so hard. My bare cock pushing you forward with each thrust of my hips. Oh, yeah. You love it. It's time to come again on my cock before my knot locks into place. Take all of me like the good little slut you are. Tell me your mine. Tell me I own this hole that I'm pounding into so good and hard."

"Yes, daddy I'm all yours, fuck." Louis moaned on the other side on the line. Harry could hear the vibration from Louis' vibrator move in and out of him. He could hear the omega's pants so clearly, it made his dick leak and his knot pop. 

"Louis you better come now, I want you to have another orgasm on my cock one last time before I knot you. You better get ready to come again in the next few seconds."

"Fuck, fuck. Yeah daddy I'm coming for you. You feel so good pouding into me." 

"I'm going to fill your hole with my hot come, I'm already growing larger and larger for you. I want to stay connected with you, fuck I'm so obsessed with you. I want to plant kisses everywhere on your body. I want to feel you all over me. You didn't forget you're my cum slut, did you? Let me see you move against me again. It's time for me to lock into you so I can shoot my load into your tight hole. Fuck your so good baby." Harry heard some rustling on the other end of the phone. Louis moan becoming more distant. He imaged Louis put the phone on speaker to use both of his hands. He heard the sound of a long cock moving in and out of his hole. The vibrations were gone so Harry imaged he changed toys for his last orgasm. 

"I'm coming again daddy. Fuck. I feel your knot stretching me so good." Louis panted. Harry wondered if the omega had the new inflatable knot dildo with him. If the toy was stretching him wide like a real knot would. Harry was sure it felt great, but sadly nothing could compare to the real thing for omegas. Harry wanted to do everything in his power to make Louis feel the most powerful orgasm despite not being there with him. 

"Yeah Louis I'm coming too. Your so good for me." Harry said panting. He had never felt such an amazing orgasm in his life, had never had such an amazing sexual experience with someone else. He could just imagine how passionate it would be to have Louis in the room with him. How amazing and powerful their sex would be. 

"That was incredible." Louis said panting on the other end of the line.

"I'm very glad you called me today Louis. I think I'm going to miss you for the next weeks."

"Yeah I really enjoyed getting to talk to you Harry. You really help me with my heat. I don't know if it's to forward, but I would really like it if you could take my number and call me sometimes."Louis said shyly. 

Harry heart clenched and his hands started sweating. Hope filled inside him and he was going to reply when- "oh, forget I said that it's stupid, why would you want to talk to me anyways." Louis said quickly. 

"Wait, wait. Louis please don't hang up. I was just surprised it's all. I really want to talk to you too, I just didn't know how to propose the idea. I'm very glad you did. Is this number you alright for me to call you you?" Harry questioned happily. 

"Yes it is, it's my cellphone number." 

"I'll keep in touch, I promise. Thank you again for a wonderful three days Louis, you made my days brighter knowing I would talk to you in the evenings." Harry said. 

"Thanks again for taking care of me during my heat. I'm sure half of the things we shared will be forgotten or make me completely embarrassed, but I'm glad I got to share it with you." Louis said back quickly before hanging up the phone. 

Harry would let Louis have a few days to recuperate from his heat before trying to call him again. He was just so glad that Louis gave him permission to call him. 

His inner alpha felt complete satisfaction. He finally met an omega that was perfect for him, his Louis. Hopefully he would get to meet this wonderful omega in person soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke early Monday morning and his body felt more alive than ever. He had just spent the past three days helping the omega of his dreams have the most satisfying heat possible despite the distance. He felt like a king, having made his omega come over and over again for him. 

Right now, his cock was hard and straining just recalling Louis' sexy moans. He still felt affected from those sounds even after spending many hours talking to Louis. His body felt satisfied, but he craved for more, more Louis. He wanted to have his omega with him. 

It wasn't unusual for him to wake up hard. He was a hot blooded alpha after all. His mind was on sex most of the time and since his first conversation with Louis on Friday, his body had been buzzing with adrenaline just reinforcing the idea that Louis was the omega for him. 

He jacked himself off quickly with the images of Louis in his bed until he came over his hip tattoos. He felt some relief, but his body still felt on edge. 

He didn't really know what to do with himself today. He felt downcast knowing Louis wasn't going to call tonight. He didn't want his mood to be dim so he needed to find something to do. Something relaxing to take his mind off of Louis until his shift started. 

The though of the omega made a current of electricity course through his veins and his cock grow semi hard in his sweatpants. He blamed it on Louis. On the residual thoughts of the amazing omega pleasing himself as Harry listened.

The house was quiet so Niall and Liam were probably still abed. Harry made his way to the kitchen to start on his first meal of the day. He took ingredients out of the cupboards to start baking some waffles. When the waffles were cooked he placed them in a low temperature oven to keep them warm as he waited for the couple to come join him for breakfast. Harry moved around the spacious kitchen and started taking out some toppings to spread over his scrumptious breakfast when he heard rustling and footsteps upstairs. He could imagine having Louis here with him, cooking for his friends together before bringing him back to bed for another round of fantastic sex.

Harry heard quiet foot step come down the stairs and he turned around to see a sleepy Niall wiping away the fatigue from his eyes. 

"Good morning Niall" Harry said with a smile as he turned back towards the warm oven to take out the already prepared waffles. "I made breakfast." 

Niall started at Harry with wide eyes, still standing a few inches from the stairs. The omega was frozen in place and Harry was confused looking at his friend. 

"It's waffles for breakfast, I had some extra time this morning to cook something. You can sit down and eat with me or do you want to wait for Liam?" Harry questioned.

"I-I, Harry. Harry, are you, you're in-" Niall mumbled timidly making Harry look at him with even more perplexed. 

"What was that Niall?" Harry asked sweetly. He really didn't want to distress this omega. Niall was his friend and he always wanted him to feel comfortable with Harry despite their different gender. This strange behaviour made Harry think back to when he started co-habitation with Niall. It was often rare to see an unmated alpha share a nest with a mate couple. But their dynamic worked and they were best friends. It obviously had needed some getting used to, but now all three of them had a great partnership as roommates and as business partners.

Harry turn his head to the side and watched as Liam came rushing down the stairs quickly. The muscular alpha reacting to Niall's distress. "Why was the omega even distressed in the first place?" Harry though to himself.

Liam made sure Niall was alright. He ran his hands soothingly down his omega's back to snap Niall's attention off of Harry. His alpha instinct were telling Liam to bring his mate back to their room and make him feel protected. "Umm, Liam, Harry's got- well, he started, umm I think." Niall mumbled incoherently. 

Harry turn his head to the side to watch the omega questionably. He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable.

"Fuck, Harry are you alright?" Liam exclaimed turning to face the alpha.

"What?" Harry questioned smiling at his attractive friends. Oh, they do make a great pair. 

"Harry, I'm ninety-nice percent certain that you're in rut."

"What makes you say that Liam?" Harry asked surprised with the alphas conclusion. 

Niall and Liam looked at each other with wide eyes. 'Was he delusional' they both thought. They didn't understand how the alpha couldn't know he was in full rut. From were he stood, Liam could see Harry's hard cock straining in his sweatpants, his cheeks a bit more pinkish than usual and his eyes were a different colour. Fuck, his pupils were so dilated that Liam could only see depths of black darkness instead of their usual green. It felt like he could see inside of Harry's soul. 

"Everything Harry. Everything is making me say that. Look at you. Come on, everything about you points to the signs of rut. You were supposed to start at the end of the week but I seems to have started early."

"I do feel a bit more exhilarated this morning and my cock is still hard." Harry said quietly finally realizing what was happening to him. 

"Harry you're radiating so much pheromones that the only thing I want to do right now is either submit to you or run the hell away. I haven't been so affected by you since your first rut here when we all moved in together." Niall said exasperated. His body was responding so strongly to Harry that he felt his energy draining just standing still in the presence of the alpha in rut. 

"I don't think you have ever felt or reacted this way when you started your ruts before. You need to go in your room now, before you feel the rut start to grow stronger. I promise to cook you some meals and get everything you need from the store. Just go upstairs Harry and take care of yourself, we'll be in the house if you need anything. Just give us a shout and we will be there for you." Liam said approaching Harry and taking the alphas shoulder to guide his friend towards the stairs.

"Thank you Liam, I really appreciate it." Harry said quickly finally snapping out of the daze he had been in since this morning.

Harry looked down at Niall "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, it's like I was in a haze and didn't understand what my body was feeling. I didn't want to make you feel like you needed to submit to me. I care about you too much to make you feel so defenceless."

"Thank you, Harry. Just get out of my sight before I start licking you all over." Niall teased making Liam growl protectively and push Harry even faster up the stairs. 

Harry didn't understand why his rut had arrived earlier than usual, but if he had to guess it would probably be because of Louis. Harry knew deep down his inner alpha had responded to Louis. It wanted to claim his omega. The connection was just so strong between them. He probably had gone into rut because his body wanted to respond to his omega's heat. The rut was on overwhelming need to breed, need to fuck and release anger. Having spoken to Louis for long hours during the weekend had probable set off his rut so he could 'properly' claim his omega. 

It only happened on rare occasions, this phenomenon of spontaneous ruts. It usually happened when a omega in heat spent their first time with their alpha. It was natures way of making the couples heat and rut sync up together, so they could satisfy their baser needs at the same time. 

Harry now understood why Niall had reacted to him so strongly. His body was basically emitting triple his usual pheromones, willingly trying to attract an omega to breed. Sadly, the only omega Harry really wanted was somewhat still a stranger. 

Harry laid down on his bed and close his eyes. He still didn't feel like he was in the peak of his rut. His body wasn't calling out to fuck anything he could get his hands on to breed. He knew that would probably happen in the next few hours. For the next five to seven days Harry would be overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to mate an omega, to mate Louis. He wanted, needed to show off its strength and stamina to impressed his omega. 

"I need to do a video to show Louis, show my omega how proud he would be to be mine." Harry mumbled making his way toward the door to go to his recording studio. He needed to demonstrate to the omega how powerful he was. 

"Wait, no. I can't share that to the world. Louis owns me, he should be the only one that can see me this way." Harry though before starting to pace back and forth in his room.

Harry can't post the video on the Omega Heat Hotline website. His rut was far to personal. He was feeling desperate for Louis, for his omega and being such in a vulnerable moment wasn't something he wanted to share with others. He wanted Louis to see him, take care of him. His body was craving to send a message to Louis so the omega could understand they belonged together.

He wanted to claim Louis, make him his. He wanted to alert Louis of his intentions. The thought of Louis here with him was so overwhelming. He wanted to make his omega surrender to him, to lay underneath him and relieve some of Harry's troubles. Harry needed his omega, his Louis. He wanted Louis so bad that it felt like his body was going to explode without at least hearing his voice. 

Harry slipped under the covers once again after taking off his clothes. His hips were grinding against his sheet. His cock was desperate now, trying to find contact with something, anything that could relieve some of this building tension inside. 

He turned to lay on his front and moved a pillow under his hips. He started moving, thrusting his cock into the cushion imagining it was Louis tight hole. He he needed, craved to come to feel satisfied. He could feel the precome soaking the material underneath him as he imaged Louis in his head. He imagined the lithe bodied omega running his hands all over his body pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

After speaking to Louis on four different occasions, he knew there was a connection there. His spontaneous rut proved it. The only thing he wanted to do was to be with Louis. To feel him underneath him. His alpha instincts were taking over. Every cell in his body was telling him to go find Louis and claim what was his.

It was only Monday and his body would be actively seeking for the omega's touch for the next week. He craved to have his omega with him. Desperately wanted to speak to Louis now, but he needed to avoid his phone for that very purpose. He would try with everything in him to leave Louis alone for the next week. Louis had finished his heat only hours ago and his body would still be tired from the strain it had been put through. A body was always drained of energy after experiencing a heat, you felt even more tired if you didn't have an alpha with you to take care of you baser needs.

Harry was prepared to spend the next few days dreaming about his omega and coming desperately over and over until his body felt satisfied. His mind would be so overwhelmed with the desire and the need to breed that he wouldn't even see the time go by. He needed to knot at least three times a day during his ruts to make himself functional enough to execute his basic physical tasks like eating and sleeping. 

He was so grateful to live through this pain only four times a year. He was even more grateful to have Liam and Niall there for him so he didn't need to worry about the business and other important tasks during these overwhelming few days. 

—————

On Wednesday afternoon, Louis found himself having coffee with Zayn in Antoni's shop. It was strange to think that they barely knew each other two weeks ago while sitting at this very place. Now, the conversation were flowing naturally like they had been friends all their lives. Both men were excited to share anecdotes of what was happening in their lives. He was still recovering from his intense heat, feeling more tired than usual. He wanted to stay home and turn in early after work. However, when Zayn called him this morning to get together and grab a coffee he accepted quickly. Louis was excited to see his friend again, to actually have friends that wanted to spend time with him. 

"Did you have a good day at work?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, I always need to do some catching up at work since I've missed a few days with the - you know du-during..." Louis started embarressed talking about his heat. "well you know what I did this weekend." Louis stated, still feeling a bit awkward talking to his new friend about this subject. "You know very well what happened this weekend. It was no secret so I don't know why I'm embarrassed. Yeah, anyways, Its been a busy few days at work because of it."

"That doesn't surprise me, I'm starting to get to know you and I feel like you're the type of person that always wants to do the best work possible. I imagine you naturally have a busy schedule because of the work you do as editor." Zayn said to Louis thinking about the omega's excellent work and his very efficient work ethic. "I know first hand how amazing you are at what you do."

"Thanks Zayn. I want to show people my best, do my best. I try to put everything I can into my work. I take great pride in doing what I do, so I want to make others realize it also." 

"That they do Louis, I'm sure of it." 

Louis was glad to have a Zayn in his life. He really felt a great kinship with the alpha. They shared a lot of the same interests and they could relate on a lot of similar subject despite their different genders. 

"How's everything going with Eleanor and the book release?" Louis asked.

"It's been going great. She actually mentioned that it was possible I could do a book signing tour if my book was well received." 

"That's amazing to hear! I'm so happy for you. I know from personal experience how hard it can be to make books popular. With your fans and the great poetry you wrote I'm sure everything is going to exceed your expectations."

"I hope so Louis, I really want my work to be appreciated and for it to connect with people." 

Louis was going to reply when he heard his phone ring in his bag. He never knew who was calling and since he didn't have many numbers from the other employees at ECD publishing, it often said 'Unknown Number' on his screen. 

"It's probably work." Louis said looking at his phone screen. "Do you mind if I take the call?"

"Not at all Louis, take all the time you need." Zayn said with a smile.

Louis answered the phone with a quick greeting and smiled awkwardly at Zayn before looking down at the table. 

"Louis, please. I need you so bad, so bad I just want your here with me." Those words, those desperate, sexy words made Louis breath hitches and his heart skip a beat.

"Harry is that you?" Louis questioned silently into the phone trying to keep his voice down. He looked up at Zayn and the alpha was watching his curiously. Louis knew the conversation was not going to end quickly so he gestured over his shoulder to indicate that he needed to go take the call in private.

"Yes Louis, I need you so bad. I'm so desperate to have you in my arms." Harry moaned into the phone. 

Louis looked down at the phone perplexed. His body was already responding to the sound of the alphas desperate voice. His cock was quickly becoming hard and he felt the first drops of slick coating his hole. His body was getting ready to please the alpha.

The only explanation to this strange situation was that Harry was in rut and was calling Louis for some relief. Exactly like the omega had been doing to him. Louis didn't know how Harry ended up calling him while in this state. Why would the alpha be calling Louis, someone he barely had five conversations with in such a vulnerable time. It's true that they had a great connection. Louis had never before felt so satisfied coming with the alphas voice urging him on. Louis realized that Harry could probably feel the same way if Louis helped him through his rut. 

Louis omega's instinct we're already telling him to submit to this alpha. To do anything in his power to please him. With that thought running through his head, Louis quickly made his way to the shop's bathroom. He needed a little more privacy if he wanted to talk dirty to the alpha in public.

"Louis are you still there?"

"Yes, love I'm still here. Just trying to find somewhere that we can talk. Somewhere a little bit less public, so you can properly talk to me about what's going on." Louis said 

"I'm in, oh fuck, in my rut" Harry replied. Louis heard the sound of hands moving over flesh which Louis could only assume was Harry's pumping his long cock. 

"I could deduce that fact easily Harry." Louis teased. "I really want to be there with you, to help. You seem so desperate for someone to come help you." Louis said slipping into the last stall in the omega dedicated bathroom. "What can I do to make you feel better?" Louis continued, so desperate to please this alpha. 

"I just wanted to hear your voice Louis. Fuck, I'm already want to come. You're voice is so sexy."

"You need me Harry?"

"Oh yes Louis, I would love to have you in my arms. I would love to feel your hole clench around my knot as I pound into you. Just hearing your voice in making my knot pop. Louis I'm so ready to have you. I want to breed you, claim you. I want to see you everyday with my bite on your neck. I want to show everyone how I own you. Your mine. I'm going to find you and make you mine Louis. That's a fucking promise." Harry growled through the phone. Louis could hear very clearly how Harry was rapidly jerking himself off. The sounds he made, fuck they were so beautiful. Louis felt his knees go weak. 

But what shocked Louis the most was the words Harry were saying. Hearing an alpha stake his claim in that way should make him feel scared and submissive. Louis didn't feel anything like that in this moment though. The realization hit him hard. His thought were screaming to be claim by the alpha as well. He wanted to be there with Harry so badly. He wanted this alpha, his alpha to own him. 

"Yeah Harry I'm yours. I want to be there to help you. I'll be just waiting for your instruction. Waiting for you cock to fill me up so good." Louis said in a deeper tone. It was his time to take the lead in their conversation. Harry often guided Louis and told him what to do while he was in heat. It was his time now for him to take that role and make Harry come from his words. He wanted to help the alpha to the best of his abilities.

"Yes, yes I want you here with me so badly. I want to feel your warm body all over me, get lost in your scent."

"I bet you feel so good in me. I want to feel your cock pounding into me. Your strong hands running all over my body." 

"Yes Louis, please. Let me have you." Harry said with a moan. Louis reaches down his own trouser and started to move his hand quickly over his cock. He couldn't think straight with Harry moaning so hotly on the phone. 

"Come for me Harry. I'm so ready to take your knot. Fill me up good. Come on, make everyone know you're mine. I want to have your scent permanently mixed with mine. Make me yours, knot me." Louis said with a stern voice urging the alpha to orgasm as he himself reached his peak. They were both panting on the phone and staying silent. 

"Louis" Harry drawled. "I want you with me. I don't want any other omega to see me while I'm in rut, just you. You're mine. I-I'm so ready to take you, mate with you." 

"I'm yours Harry. I want to make you feel good, but I can't continue doing it public love." Louis said quietly finally realizing he was still in a bathroom where anyone could walk in and hear what was going on. Louis was sure his scent was more pungent than usual. His body had started releasing extra pheromones the second he heard Harry's voice on the phone. He needed to make his way out of the shop quickly to avoid the unwanted attention, to avoid a potential dangerous situation.

Still gripping the phone to his ear, Louis put the microphone in mute so Harry wouldn't be able to hear the surrounding sounds of the shop. He didn't want the alpha to feel even more possessive and get angry if he heard people around Louis. 

Louis slipped out of the bathroom silently and made his way towards the main part of the coffee book store signalling to the worried looking Zayn he needed to leave. "I really need to go" he mouthed to the alpha across the room. Zayn quickly picked up Louis bag and jacket as he left the half drunk coffees on the table. The alpha was making his way quickly over to Louis the evident worry still on his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Zayn questioned worriedly. "You look flushed. Who was on the phone, or still is on the phone with you?" 

"Yes I'm fine, but can you just make sure I get home safe. I know my scent is going wild and I don't want to be left in a vulnerable position or attract any unwanted alpha's attention."

"Yes of course Louis, I'll take you home. Can you tell me who's on the phone with you?" Zayn asked worriedly.

Louis looked at the alpha with wide, panicked eyes. How could he explain this conversation to his friend. He couldn't say that it was his alpha. They haven't even met before. Despite what his body was telling him and what they talked about on the phone. Despite the fact that Louis knew Harry had unconsciously claimed him the minute they shared their first words together. It was quite a complicated situation to explain. 

"Umm, it's my alpha- no well, an alpha. Just someone important to me." Louis replied quietly hoping that the uncertain answer could make Zayn's questioning stop.

"Oh, a boyfriend I suppose?" Zayn teased.

"Zayn it's not the time for teasing" Louis said with a small smile grateful that he didn't push his questions further. "I need to get home, please. Will you help me or not?"

"Yes Louis, don't worry about it." Zayn said more calmly.

"Sorry for snapping. I'm just really on edge and I really need to finish this conversation somewhere private."

"Don't worry about it Louis. Let's take you home." Zayn said dragging Louis behind him by the wrist as he made his way out of the shop.

"My legs still work!" Louis joked "you don't need to drag me around." 

"Louis, I'm an alpha. My sense of smell is very powerful. I can smell you, smell how turned on you are. I'm not sure what happened to you or what's the conversation you're having, but I know it's not just some innocent chat."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Louis tried to play it cool, but felt his cheeks warm in a blush. 

"You just proved my point." Zayn teased.

"I still don't understand why you have to drag me around."

"I'm doing this so people won't ask questions. It's not uncommon to see a turned on omega be accompanied by an alpha. It makes people think you're with me. A little more protected in these crowded London streets. You never know what could happen and I just want to give you a bit more protection." 

Louis realized that what Zayn was doing was actually brilliant. Now people wouldn't turn twice when they saw a 'couple' walking quickly together. People would make assumptions about them without any further questions. His alpha friend really had the most amazing ideas. 

"Thank you Zayn." Louis mumbled squeezing Zayn's arm a bit tighter. The alpha looked at him over his shoulder and sent him a wink. 

Louis still had the phone to his ear the whole cab way home. He listened to Harry moan and growl on the other side of the line trying to keep his body from simply wanting to lay down, to submit. If Zayn wasn't here to keep an eye on him, Louis would have surely been in big trouble. The only thing he wanted to do was to melt onto his knees and please his alpha. 

Louis knew Zayn was affected by how his body was responding. He could see the alpha's cock straining against his tight, black jeans and his breath had started accelerating. Despite his body's reaction, Zayn stayed calm and didn't say anything the whole ride to Louis' place. 

The omega was so grateful to have such a caring friend. To have someone that could suppress his own urges to see Louis safely home. He couldn't have done it without him. 

When the car finally stopped in front of his building, Louis presses a quick kiss on Zayn's cheek and mumbled a sincere thank you before making his way out of the car. 

He basically ran all the way to his appartement. Louis was surprise that his legs, the very ones that basically felt like mush now, were carrying him so quickly. 

By the time he made it to his room Louis was panting and his hole was dripping wet. He finally took Harry of mute and told the alpha he was home. Finally home and ready to please his alpha. 

Louis sat down on the bed after getting undressed and listened to Harry's moans for a bit before starting to talk again. It had been at least half an hour since their last conversation. Louis had just kept the phone to his ear to make sure the alpha didn't hang up the phone. Louis really didn't want Harry to hang up. He was certain the alpha wouldn't remember the majority of what they shared today.

Louis wanted to please his alpha and he wanted to do it on his terms. He wanted to make Harry go wild, the same way the alpha made him feel during his heats. His body was telling him to submit, but the only thing he really wanted to do was please his alpha.

"Harry, I don't think you realize what you do to my cock. You make me so hard Harry, so wet. My hole has been dripping for you from the moment I picked up the phone. I'm at home right now and my cock is so fucking hard just thinking of you. The thought of you listening to me as you touch yourself is making my head spin. Your such a beautiful alpha, so powerful. I want to be there with you so damn much." 

"Louis, Louis fuck you make me so hot. I-I can't think when you say those things to me." Harry moaned.

"What are you doing now babe? Are you thinking about fucking me, mounting me, making me yours." Louis asked breathlessly. 

"Yes, fuck me, I want to drive my fat cock into you so bad." 

"Yeah daddy, do you want to own my hole. Make me yours please. I don't think you understand just quite what you do to me. Knowing that you're out there, somewhere and your getting off to my voice. It's a weird connection. We've never met, but we share all these wonderful times together. So I want to tell you about what I would want you to do to me if I was there with you. Is that alright daddy?"

"Fuck Louis, anything, you can do anything." 

"So good daddy" Louis growled also feeling possessive about this alpha. This alpha who felt these intense emotions and decided to call Louis to please him. Louis felt wanted, he finally had someone that wanted him to guide him through his rut. It was something personal he had never shared with an alpha before today.

"I want you to think about me being there with you. I'm standing in front of you naked and desperate for you cock. You've been pleasing me for hours, but it's my time now to have my way with you." Louis started speaking as he moved his hands over his body, gripping his cock tightly listening Harry do the same on the other end of the line. 

"My hole is dripping wet and begging to be filled with your hard cock, but I want to please you before. I want to earn your knot. So I'll slowly move towards you and kneel right in front of you. Your beautiful cock now right before me." Louis continued. Just imagining the scenario made a good amount of slick leak out of his hole. He needed to grab one of his toys, needed to have something fill him up. 

Louis reached for the chest of toys hidden underneath his bed and pulled out a dildo he loved very much. 

"Yeah Louis are you going to suck my cock?"

"Yes daddy, I want the taste of you on my tongue. I want to feel you pushing that big cock into my mouth. I want you to be rough with me, fuck my mouth. Take my head in your hands and guide it over your cock. Make me please you just the way you like it. Listen to me daddy, listen as your cock moves into my mouth as I lap my tongue over your long shaft." Louis said before moving the toy into his mouth. He moved the dildo deeper and deeper making sure to keep the phone close. He wanted the alpha to hear every sounds, every moan he let out around the dildo. Louis pushed the toy in and out of his mouth. Spit was dripping on the side of his mouth and his eyes were tearing up every time he pushed the toy deeper hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuck Louis you're such a good boy for me, but I need to be in you now." Harry growled.

Louis took the toy out of his mouth and slowly trailed the tip against his wet hole. "I'm ready for you to take me anytime. Do you have a toy with you? Something that could pleasure you more than just your hands" 

"Yes baby, I have my Fleshjack with me. It's the new style. It's made specially for alphas so it can accommodate knots. It's perfect for my ruts." 

"That's great daddy. Now tell me which positions you want me in."

"Oh fuck Louis, just hearing you talk like that could make me come. I want you on your hands and knees. I want to have your arse in the air, I want to see you spread out in front of me. Will you present your hole for me? I want to see what's mine."

"Fuck Harry, that's my favorite position, but I can't stay empty too long. My body's craving for you cock, begging for your knot." Louis pleaded throughly the phone. 

"Don't press me Louis. You will get only what I'll give you. I want to appreciate you. You would look to gorgeous spread on my sheets. Your body open for me. I'll climb over behind you and enter my cock slowly into your dripping hole."

"Fuck Harry I want it so bad." Louis panted taking his own toy and entering it slowly into his hole. He felt himself clench against the silicone cock, finally relieved to have something in him. Oh how wondeful it would be to actually have the real thing sliding inside of him. Louis moved the toy quickly now. He moan loud and let Harry listen to everything he had to say. They were both transported into their own little world their conversation consisting mostly moans and groans.

Harry's possessive growls made Louis feel like melting in a pool of desire on the bed. His limbs were so tired of propping himself into this position, but he didn't want to move out of Harry's indicated position. "I need to come so badly"

"Don't you dare Louis. You can hold it for a little while longer. Be a good boy for me" Harry said sternly. His voice was so demanding as his rut making his dominant side more prominent. 

Louis mewled and started panting even louder. His hips were now rutting against the sheets underneath him. His body overwhelmed with sensations. He needed to come, but he wanted to listen to his alpha more. His body telling him to listen to Harry's every command.

"Yes daddy I'll wait for you. I really want you to knot me. I want you to fill me up with your come. Make everyone know that I'm yours. Please knot me daddy. I want to stay attached with you, feel your come in me." Louis moans into the phone knowing his word would drive Harry wild with desire. 

"Louis, oh, ahh, I feel my knot growing. What I would do to actually have it in you this very moment. Fuck, I'm coming. You've been such a good boy for me. Come for me Louis." Harry growled as he came. 

Louis came with a cry of pleasure as he felt a rush of desire through his whole body. He was hit with a wave of emotion, of pure joy. He felt elated. He had just made his alpha come for him and he felt so happy being praised by the only man he truly wanted to impress. "Fuck, that was amazing Harry. I still can't believe you called me. I'm glad you trusted me to help your through this special time."

"I-I" Harry mumbled. Louis imagined his head was still filled with the residual haze of his rut. "I'm very grateful that you helped me through this. I know I called you out of the blue. I just really needed to talk to you." 

Louis bit his lip to try and repress a giddy smile. "I'm glad you thought about me. I just didn't know your rut was coming so close to my heat." Louis continued shyly. 

"You're always on my mind Louis. I wouldn't call anyone else to take care of me. I haven't hear anyone talk to me the way you do. You're so fucking sexy. I'm getting hard again just thinking about it." Harry said.

"Well, the night is still young. We have time to play some more. I really want to be your cum slut daddy" Louis said sexily, teasing the alpha trying to make him go a little crazy. 

Harry let out a howl of pleasure "you better be fucking ready for me pet. I've never been so ready to take you. You can't say words like that and expect me to do nothing about it." 

His heart beat picked up and his hole started leaking all over again. If Harry was willing to continued having this conversation with Louis, the omega would gladly stay on the line. Louis was thrilled to be helping the alpha through his rut. He didn't want to end the call. He didn't even want the night to end. He would stay on the phone with Harry for the rest of his rut if necessary. He loved taking care of Harry as the alpha had took great care of him during his heats. 

They spent the rest of the night speaking and bringing their bodies pleasure, orgasm after orgasm. Harry had made Louis come three more times and he felt his body melting into his mattress, limp because of the overwhelming pleasure. After quick goodbyes, Louis hanged up the phone and gripped the device to his chest. It was so exhilarating talking to Harry when he wasn't influenced by the haziness of his heat. Louis finally had a clear head, could remember and think about what he wanted to say. He wanted to do everything in his power to help the alpha through his rut, bring him pleasure. 

Fuck, if only Harry would be here with him in person. Oh how it would feel to be his omega. Louis gut clench with the though of his alpha, yes his alpha, alone somewhere in London desperately trying to get through his painful rut alone.

With how the alpha spoke, Louis was certain he was in the peak of his rut. Louis had been frightened by how powerfully Harry could affect his feelings and desire. His body was thriving on Harry's praise and felt so desired. His heart was still beating fast and his hands were shaking. These symptoms were not cause not by fear, but by the overpowering lust he felt for the alpha.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Liam questioned for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just let me be alone. I can't spend a few hours without you hovering around me." Harry replied harshly. 

"I'm just worried about you! You've been moping around the house for the past few days and you won't tell me or Niall what's going on. I thought you would have felt a bit better after your rut, but your mood seems even more shite than usual." Liam continued. "I just want you to tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. I just did something stupid and I'm fucking embarrassed okay! I just everything to go back to normal." 

"I know how ruts can be and how you can get over your head. I'm sure whatever you think you did wrong is not as bad as you think. Nothing can be so bad that you need to live through this self flagellation. Come on Harry. You're a good guy, a respectable alpha. There no point in dwelling about what you did. You can't change what you did wrong with this attitude. I can't help you if you don't let me. Especially if I don't even know what has you so turned inside out. I'm here to help, so let me help. It will do you good to get, whatever this is, off your chest." Liam said coming to sit on the couch with Harry. 

"I'm here if you need me and Niall's always there to help if you need an omega's advice. Don't believe everything you think and don't let things get to you this way." Liam continued giving Harry a hug. His tone was stern because he was worried about his friend's well being. Harry had been acting like an arse since coming out of his room after his rut. 

Harry didn't want to explain to his friends how he probably fucked up his relationship with Louis because of his desperation. He couldn't believe he called that omega during his rut and couldn't even remember the majority of what he said to him.

"I just called someone during my rut. I can't remember anything from the conversation except small bits about me saying over and over how he was mine. I claimed him over the fucking phone. I can't believe I did something so personal, so brutish over the phone. I'm sure I caught him off guard. For god sakes, we haven't even met in person and I'm already acting like a crazy, possessive alpha. I'm worried I ruined things with him. I know I can't change everything, but I doesn't change the fact that I wish I could take it back. It-it's not great feeling this way. Our connection is new and I don't want to ruin it with him." Harry finally said and slumped on the couch. "I just can't believe I did that and I can't even remember how he responded."

"Oh, Harry." Liam said quietly embracing the sad alpha. "You can't beat yourself up because of that. You can't remember that conversation. Maybe he stayed on the line because he wanted to talk to you, enjoyed what you were saying to him. Think about it Harry. From what you told me, this omega seems to have a good head on his shoulders and would have just hanged up if you said something offensive. He talked to you, helped you during your rut. I think that means something." 

"I-I guess, I just don't know Liam. I already feel a bit better talking to you about it. Thanks for being such a great friend and not taking or dealing with my shitty attitude." Harry said burying his head in Liam's shoulder while the alpha gave him a hug. 

"I'll always be here for you Harry. I just hope you feel better soon and get over whatever it is you're feeling." Liam said waiving his hand in the general direction of Harry's body." If the omega has any ounce of common sense, he will try and make it work with you because you're an amazing person. I think you probably need to do the first move though. If it's an omega you were talking to, whatever you said to him during your rut could have intimated him. Maybe he is waiting for you to call so you could talk outside your rut. I'm positive everything is going to turn out perfectly like it should."

"I'll try to fix everything, I promise. I'm just so stuck in my own head. I think going back to my usual routine will be good for me." Harry said with a small smile as Liam moved away to look into his eyes. 

Liam's hands were gripping tightly both sides of his face so Harry couldn't avoid making eye contact with the alpha. "You are Harry fucking Styles. You are good, courageous and amazing. Any omega would be grateful to have you as theirs. Don't let yourself think any differently." 

"I like how you can always make me feel calm and get me out of my head when I'm overwhelmed." Harry with a smile while squeezing Liam fingers that were still clutching his face. 

"Are you going to kiss yet?" Niall said teasingly exasperated. "I've been standing here for the past five minute looking at you fucking beautiful alphas looking passionately at each other. I'm tired of waiting. I want to see you make out, I've been waiting long enough."

The alphas both laughed until they had tears in their eyes. It felt good to finally spend some time laughing with his friends. He was been locked in his room too embarrassed to show his face to anyone for the past few days. 

"Oh, you'll have to keep wishing Niall." Harry teased back. 

"I hope you will be fine taking care of everything tonight." Niall said as he came to sit on the other side of Harry, cuddling closer to his friend. 

Harry started running his finger up and down Niall's bicep and moving his hands to play with the hair at the nape of Niall's neck. "Don't worry about me, you've been keeping everything rolling perfectly for the last week. It's my turn to take over tonight."

"If you have too much calls don't hesitate to transfer them to Zayn. He's not coming with us tonight." Liam said sternly. "I know you Harry, don't over exert yourself and don't try to do everything on your own when there is someone there to help you." 

"You guys go have fun together. You deserve a night out." Harry said tapping Liam's thigh gently and detangling himself from Niall embrase as he made his way toward his room to prepare for tonight's calls.

"We're actually going out with someone else tonight. Don't wait up or be surprised if you hear or scent a new omega in the house." 

"Oh, so tonight is the night with the omega you keep hiding from me." Harry ribbed looking back to the giddy looking couple now huddled together on the sofa. "Well then, I hope you have a fantastic night together. I promise not to disturb you and I'll spray some of that special perfume to cover my scent to make the omega feel more comfortable." Harry sent a wink in their direction before making his way towards the stairs. 

"Ill try to not inspire him to come join me instead of you two." Harry shouted jokingly while running up the stairs. He laughed when he heard, what he presumed was a couch pillow, hit one of the stairs bellow his feet. Harry laughter accompanied Liam’s low growl mixed with Niall’s loud cackle as he continued his way upstairs to his room. 

When he entered his room, Harry felt the same wave of dread and embarrassment overtake him once again. He put a brave face on when Liam spoke to him, but his every instinct was telling him he fucked it up. He knew that he changed their relationship somehow. 

Harry had talked to Louis and he didn't have a clue what happened between them. He only remembered the first few words of the conversation. He felt embarrassed and so stupid. How could he have been so foolish. The only thing he wanted to do was to impress the omega. The omega that would hopefully someday be his to cherish, his to love. He probably fucked everything up this time.

Why would Louis take being claimed that way. It wasn't a way an omega should be treated. An omega should be adored and appreciated, not called in the middle of the day to take care of his rut. What had his rut induced haze drove him to spoke and do this time

Harry had woken up this past Thursday morning and he felt like his rut had finally simmered out. He had felt satisfied and sedated. Despite his wild thoughts, they weren't running all over the place in his mind and he finally felt a bit more like himself again. That all came crashing down when he looked at him phone next to him. He always left it on the bed side table during his rut. The fact that it wasn't on the night stand where he last remembered placing it made him panic. Harry knew he must have done something with it, called someone. He looked on screen to see he had called Louis. It freaked him out to no end because he didn't have much recollection of the conversation. Oh, what stupid things he must have said during their five hour on the phone call together.

In all honesty, it wasn't surprising that he called the omega when he was in the peak of his rut because for the past week he hasn't stopped fantasizing about Louis. His alpha though about the omega as his own. He unconsciously wanted to have the omega with him so his instincts probably drove him to call the omega. 

Harry shook his head to get his thoughts in order. It was his first day back working the phone lines and he was ready to distract himself with work. 

As the first call came in when five o'clock came around, speaking to his regular clients satisfied him. He remembered why he loved doing his job in the first place. He loved helping omegas. Bringing some relief in their vulnerable time and helping them be sexually satisfied. 

His young omega client finally hanged up the phone after Harry helped him reach two orgasms. The alpha smiled, satisfied with the part he played helping the omega. He was feeling a bit more like himself again as he received call after call from desperate omegas.

He had said goodbye to Niall and Liam after his second client as they made their way out for the night. That was around an hour ago, so now Harry was completely alone in the house. He had only talked to three client tonight and it was already approaching midnight. 

He close his eyes, enjoying the silence and the time for himself. No one, not any of the omegas he talked to, could compare to Louis. These omegas didn't make his heart beat faster and awaken his primal alpha urges. His omega would always be the perfect one for him. His mewls and moans were the sexiest sounds he ever heard and he promised himself to one day be able to hear those sounds in person. 

With those pleasing thoughts, Harry felt himself slowly drift off to sleep. His phone was on maximum volume so he would hear if another client called. It felt great to relax in a confortable bed with his burdens feeling a little less heavy than they did earlier this morning. If Niall and Liam came in hours later, Harry didn't hear them. He was practically dead to the world until morning came around. 

—————

Louis got a call yesterday from Niall asking if he was available to go out clubbing. The couple wanted to thank Louis for helping them bring Niall home when he started his heat. 

Louis chuckled under his breath. Obviously, they were using the excuse to thank him as a reason to make him go out with them. There was no way that Louis helped that immensely the other night. He hadn't felt like he did anything peculiarly different from what Liam could have probably done alone. Nonetheless, Louis was glad to go out with his friends again. It had been close to two weeks since he had not seen Liam and Niall. They were both busy this week working and their heats had delayed any plans the previous week. Their schedules just didn't coincide and they hadn't had time to spend together until tonight. 

Louis was standing in front of the club, they all agreed to meet at a different location from the bar they usually visited. He got a text from Zayn a few moments ago saying he couldn't make it because he was stuck at work. Louis didn't even know what job Zayn had on the side, but he sure kept strange hours. 

Niall texted him a few minutes ago to let Louis know they just hopped into a cab to come join him. He felt strange waiting in line alone while others surrounding him were all with their friends. He couldn't wait for his own friends to finally arrive. Louis could feel the stares of others on him and he was tired of being ogled like a piece of meat. There was a group of around six alphas waiting behind him. They seemed like drunk teenagers, barely presented alphas and were making rowdy comments about his arse. Louis obviously knew it was a ploy to get his attention so he ignored them as they continuously leered at him. 

Louis knew he looked good. He was expecting Niall and Liam to uphold their promise and take Louis back to their house tonight, so he prepared for the occasion. Louis made sure he was clean inside and out. He dressed up in his favorite pair of 'fuck me' jeans and a tight polo shirt that complemented his curvy omega figure. He kept his hair free of products going for a wind swept look so his fringe would be soft to the touch. Louis wanted to be prepared in case someone wanted to run their hands through it or grab it during sex. Louis smirked to himself imaging how hot sex would be with Liam and Niall. The omega didn't know where the night would lead, but he would be ready if anything did happen with his friends. He wanted to see how it would be with the couple. Live this threesome fantasy at least once before settling down with an alpha. 

Louis already had a very clear idea who that alpha would be. Harry was the one for him. That was a fact. When the alpha claimed him as his, Louis's omega instincts responded strongly. They shared a strong connection and their bond grew stronger with every conversation. The relationship was very strange because the only thing Louis knew about Harry was that the alpha had a fucking beautiful cock, a sexy voice and two fern tattoos on his hips. Louis had seen enough videos on the Omega Heat Hotline website to recognize those tattoos anywhere. They looked so perfect on the alpha's body. Their placement perfectly positioned so Harry's hard cock could stand proud between the two ferns as to make the alphas divine shaft look like it had wings. 

Louis shook his head quickly and pushed the images of Harry's dick in the back of his mind when he saw Niall and Liam slowly approaching him after getting out of a cab. They walked quickly to join Louis in line and engulfed him into a big hug.

"Oh my god, Louis. I've missed you so much." Niall said keeping his hand safety tucked in Louis back pocket after sliding his hands down his body. His warm hands were now resting comfortably on his round arse. "How have you been since we last saw you? It feels like ages."

"I'm doing good. I'm so glad I get to spend the evening with you." Louis smiled up at the omega. 

"Well, I hope we can spend more than the evening together, love." Niall whispered in his ear. Louis' breath hitched when Niall's tongue trailed hotly against the shell of his ear. 

"Oh, oh yes. Of course. I'll be happy to stay with you tonight." Louis smiled teasingly. He was glad that they all were on the same page and that Louis didn't misunderstand their reason for going out tonight. He was so ready to have sex with this couple. Regardless of his significant connection with Harry, Louis wanted to have a night with these two lovely men now cuddled against him. Despite his consuming, salacious 'relationship' with the alpha, Louis longed to have a filthy, hot night with Niall and Liam. 

"That's good then." Liam said happily running his finger up and down Louis' arm teasingly "We can go to our place later, after we had our fun here dancing and drinking."

"Mhmm, we'll have some fun all night." Niall said leaning down and giving Louis a passionate kiss. He felt the omega's tongue brush up against his bottom lip and Louis opened up slightly to let Niall's taste fill his mouth. He took a step closer into Niall's embrace, enjoying the warmth of being in his encircled arms. 

When their lips parted, Louis let out a low moan of pleasure. He was certain he heard the group of young alpha let out a string of groans. Hopefully their little display didn't make uncomfortable. Really, Louis didn't care. He was just glad to be with Niall and Liam tonight regardless of what people thought. 

"We wanted to thank you again for helping us during the start of Niall's heat. It was really nice of you to help us get home safely." Liam said leaning closer into Louis side.

"It's was no problem at all. I know how those times are for an omega and I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." Louis laughed a little, he felt giddy on the shameless yearning coursing through him and being desired by these two in return. 

"Umm" Liam mumbled under his breath as he captured Louis' lips with his own. Louis responses passionately moving his lips against Liam's warm ones. He tasted delicious like mint and something so very Liam. Louis felt Niall's hands roam over his backside and his lips kissing along his neck briefly, before the couple stoped touching Louis. They both took their place in line next to Louis and looked at his dazed expression. 

"Come on Louis, it's almost out turn to get in." Niall said gripping Louis by the wrist as he pulled him in closer to his side. 

When they entered the packed club, they made their way to the bar and grabbed their first round of drinks. 

They moved towards the dance floor and spent most of night grinding against each other and enjoying each other company. Liam was a very attentive alpha and went to grab drink when he saw the omega's glasses emptying. 

Louis felt happy and appreciated having some time with his friends. He never thought to feel so close with a group of people so quickly. Louis had never really been a very extroverted person. He liked to stay home most night and write. In school, he had a few good friends that continued to stay in Louis life during his time at university. Louis lost touch with most of them as they mated with others and started their own families. Louis lived a mostly independent life. He enjoyed having time to himself, time alone having been raised in such a big family. 

They were all dancing together, moving their bodies sensuously against each other. Louis felt hot and sweaty from all the dancing. Niall was in a very similar state as Louis felt the heat radiating from the omega stuck to his front. Niall was grinding his hips over the Louis' as Liam stayed facing the two omegas. The alpha watched the omegas closely and made sure no unwanted alpha tried to touch what was his. 

Louis felt parched and his legs were starting to ache. He shouted at the couple that he would be at the bar to grab another round of drinks and slipped between dancing couples to move away from the crowded dance floor. 

When Louis approached the bar, an alpha gladly moved seats to give his place to Louis as he turned more closely to talk to the omega on his other side. Louis thanked the alpha gratefully, happy with the chance to relax his tired legs. 

Louis sent a quick smile to the omega behind the counter as the blond bartender took his drink order quickly. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the loud bass vibrating through his body. He was feeling just the right amount of tipsy. The alcool in his system making his body feel alive. 

His eyes flew open when he felt someone slide his hands down his arm. The strange alpha slid next to Louis and looked at him with interest shining in his blue eyes. 

"I've been looking at you across the dance floor and I'm glad I could finally speak to you alone." The strange alpha slurred making it obvious he had one drink to many. "I'm Olly."

"And I'm not interested." Louis said curtly turning his head forward to look at the omega making his drinks.

"Come on don't be like that. I know you're the kind of omega that likes to have some fun. I saw you dancing with that couple. I know what you really want. You want an available alpha to take care of you."

"You think you're that alpha don't you?" Louis asked looking at the alpha up and down. "What makes you thinks you know me. You don't even know what I like. I'm positive you won't be able to satisfy my needs." 

"All omegas are alike. They want to have an alpha's attention and you, beautiful, have mine."

"Like I said before, not interested." Louis said shaking his hands towards the packed dance floor. "I'm sure you can find another, willing omega somewhere else."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you."

"Well, that sucks because I really don't want you." Louis said before getting up quickly. Despite feeling a bit tired he wouldn't stand around and be leered by a alpha who couldn't understand a clear message. Before he could walk away, Louis bumped into Liam's familiar, strong chest. The omega looked up at the alpha who gave him a tight smile, but turned stoic when he looked past Louis' shoulder to look at the drunk alpha.

"A friend of yours?" Liam asked in a sharp tone.

"Not at all." Louis said wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. "Let's go back to Niall, I don't want to leave the cutie alone too long." Louis whispered in Liam's ear. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Liam said squeezing Louis' hip as he kept his gaze fixated on the alpha. 

"Who do you think you are taking the omega away from me like that." Olly slurred. "I was talking to him."

"I don't really care about your feelings. I don't think the omega wanted to talk to you. Anyways, he's with me so you don't need to worry. I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself."

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that while you have your own omega." The alpha said angrily approaching Liam and Louis. The alpha tried to be intimidating, but his uncoordinated movements and his slurred speech just made him look pathetic. "I saw you dancing with that other omega, go fuck him, this one is mine."

"You keep your fucking mouth shut before I do it for you. Whoever I'm with doesn't concern you at all. This omega is with me and you need to get that message thought your fucking thick skull." Liam said sharply, shoving the alpha backwards before guiding Louis back towards Niall on the dance floor. 

"Thank you Liam." Louis said trailing behind the alpha guiding them through the crowd towards his mate. 

"You don't need to thank me Louis. I hate that you had to live through that. Alphas should get the message and leave omega's alone when they make it clear they don't want their attention." 

"Regardless, I really appreciate you coming to help." 

"You're welcome Louis. I'm glad to help you." Liam smiled down at him as he squeezed him hand tighter. "I think it's time to go home now. I'm getting tired of this place" 

"I couldn't agree more." Louis said trailing his hands down Liam's muscular back. Louis ended his hasty exploring with a squeeze of Liam's toned back side. 

Liam reached Niall on the dance floor and circled the omega's between his body and Louis'. As he faced the omega's back, Louis kisses Niall's behind his neck, close to Liam's mark and Niall released a low moan into Liam's kiss. "Let's get out of here." Niall's said breathlessly. He sent a smile at Louis over his shoulder before urging them to move through the crowd. He turned around quickly and grabbed Louis hand before leading the rest of the way towards the front door. 

The three of them made their way towards the club entrance and dodged the people walking around the busy street. "Stay here while I go hail a cab to take us home." Liam said before walking away quickly.

When Liam walked away, Niall quickly embraced Louis in his arms. Louis hadn't known the omega long, they've barely known each other a month, but Louis knew Niall was a natural tactile person. He loved talking and touching the people he interacted with. Louis didn't mind. He actually really enjoyed being in the omega's arm. 

"I really had fun with you tonight Louis. I just wanted to ask you again if you were certain about spend the night with us?" Niall whispered into Louis ear. 

"Yes Niall, I'm all in." Louis stated before blushing a little while admitting quietly "I haven't been with anyone in a while and I really want to get fucked."

"Fuck, Louis you can't just say that and not expect me to go a little bit crazy." Niall joked, but Louis could feel the omega's cock harden nonetheless. 

Louis grabbed Niall's cheeks and pulled him forward for a passionate kiss. "I really appreciate how you asked me, but I want you to know that I'm one hundred percent on board with going home with you guys. I really want this. I don't want our relationship to change after this either. I consider you as a good friends even though I've known you only a few weeks. I've never felt so comfortable in another's omega's presence that's why I trust you so much to take good care of me tonight."

"I can't wait to get my hands on you and drive you crazy with desire." Niall whispered naughtily in his ear. "I hope this won't change anything between us."

"When we wake up tomorrow, I'll simply be happy to have lived through tonight with you and Liam. I'll cherish the memory forever, but I'm officially friend zoning you in the morning. " Louis teased. Niall let out a big laugh, letting his head fall back as the sounds of joy filled the air. "I finally want to start looking for an alpha, my alpha. I'm sure he's out there I just need to find him."

"Friend zone it is" Niall replied before giving Louis a quick kiss. "I'll even introduce you to our roommate. He's a hot alpha, just your type" Niall winked dragging Louis behind him to join Liam that just now succeeded in hailing a cab. 

"Yeah, you've mentioned him before." Louis jested.

They all sat next to each other in the back seat of the car. Louis was resting his head on Liam's shoulder on his right as Niall trailed kisses and rubbed his hands over Louis' left thigh. 

The alpha turned his head and locked his lips with his. The shared a passionate kiss before Liam slowly broke it off. Louis turned his head to his left to grab the omega by the back of the head to bring his lips to Niall's. They spend the ride to Niall and Liam's place trading kisses as their hands rubbed over their hard, clothed cocks. 

They made their way hastily inside the house and Niall gripped Louis hand to guide him all the way towards their room. The house was clean and there was a lingering delicious smell in the air. Louis let out a low moan when he felt Liam grabbing his arse as their climbed the stairs. 

"Fuck, Louis you have a perfect arse." Liam stated with a moan. "I can't wait to be buried inside it."

Louis laughed happily and entered the room closest to the stairs when Niall guided him inside. Louis barely took two steps into the dark room before Niall pulled him into his arms and started making out with him. He felt Niall tightly winding his arms around his neck as they shared an intense kiss. Niall's arms trailed down his body until he could grip the bottom of Louis's shirt. The omega pulled the polo over Louis' head. Louis did the same to Niall quickly after. The were both snogging shirtless and rubbing their hands over their bodies when Liam finally joined them. Liam had quietly entered the room after them and locked the bedroom door.

"Fuck, those tattoos" Niall murmured reconnecting his mouth to Louis' after looking the omega up and down. When Niall started trailing kisses, licks and bites down Louis neck, he looked at the beautiful omega and saw no tattoos on his body. 

It was a stark contrast to the arms wrapping around his waist. Liam's arms were covered with great quality art. The very arms wrapped around his waist and were strategically undoing Niall's trouser before moving to unbuttoning Louis' jeans. The two omegas quickly got rid of their bottoms at the same time. 

"Commando" Liam jested when he looked at Louis body completely naked. The omega looked back over his shoulder to the alpha and gave him a wink. "I'm not complaining."

"The jeans are too tight. No underwear makes the cleanest lines" Louis said cheekily. 

Niall was leaving kisses over Louis neck while he spoke to Liam, but the omega got exasperated quickly and pulled Louis head towards his once again. 

Louis felt Liam's presence very close behind him. His body radiating heat now with his clothes gone. He slung one arm over Niall's shoulder as his other trailed behind him over Liam's defined abs. 

Niall was such an amazing kisser. His lips were plush and they made Louis crave for more. 

Liam didn't hesitate getting involved quickly. He kissed Louis' neck and trailed his lips up Louis's cheek. His kisses were matching Niall's intensity. Liam moved Louis' head just slightly to make Louis' mouth connect with his. 

The three of them were standing so close, face to face and they continuously shared kisses with one another. When Niall wasn't kissing Louis, he was kissing his alpha. The omega's hands were trailing slowly down Louis' abdomen and pumped his cock slowly. 

Louis let out a small moan and quickly tried to reach for the others cocks. He wanted to stroke them, bring them pleasure. He wanted to make this night memorable. Make the couple go crazy with desire so they would never forget about this nightlight Louis. The omega looked down to see the beautiful cocks that would bring him extreme pleasure tonight. 

They were all standing naked as Louis's hands immediately found both of their cocks. He stroked Niall and Liam at the same time as they left kisses all over his body. Niall was primarily concentrating on Louis nipples at the moment while Liam was leaving kisses all over his neck and shoulders. 

"Alright Louis, tonight it's all about you. So take the lead and tell me what you want us to do" Liam whispered in his ear as he trailed his hands up and down Louis' arm. 

"Well, right now I really want to see you two make out while I suck your dicks. You two look so good together. It really turns me on, so let me suck your cocks."

"Umm, I love that suggestion." Liam smiled down at the omega slowly making his way to his knees. 

Niall and Liam were standing next to one another passionately kissing. 'The make such an excellent pair' Louis thought to himself looking up at them from his position on his knees.

Their cocks were very different. Niall's was an average length with a very thick grit, but Liam had the largest cock he had ever seen. It was long and curved slightly. They were both so hard just waiting for Louis' mouth to pleasure them.

Louis' hole was leaking and his own cock was pulsing, straining from lack of friction. He was too busy running his hands all over Niall and Liam to touch his own shaft. He ran his hands up their thighs and stroked their cocks while moving his head from the omega to the alpha.

Liam's alpha instincts awakened and he needed to take charge of the situation, so he took Louis' head to guide his mouvements. Louis let Liam take control as he let the alpha move his head as he sucked their cocks. The alpha was guiding the rhythm while Louis pumped both cocks continuously in his hands. Liam was gripping Louis hair tightly and pushed the omega off his cock to guide him towards his mate's hard dick.

Louis took his time to lick Niall's cock up and down. He felt the thick cock filling his mouth as Niall slowly moved his hips in and out. Liam's hand was gripping the back of his hair tightly, making Louis stay in the same position as Niall fucked his mouth. 

"Oh yeah, continue like that Louis, take Niall cock as deep as you can" Liam said.

"Oh, Louis you feel so good." Niall moaned, leaning more into his alpha for extra support. 

Louis continued to pump Liam quickly as he gave head to Niall. When Niall was on the verge of coming, Liam move Louis' head to his own cock. They continued like that for a while. Liam purposefully edging Niall until his omega couldn't take it anymore. 

"Fuck if we continue like this I'll be useless in a few seconds." Niall said finally pushing Louis off of his cock. Louis looked up at the alpha and omega with a sexy smirk. 

"Let's move to the bed then" Louis said sexily. 

Louis crawled on the bed first and stayed on his hands and knees. He was waiting to see which position Liam and Niall wanted to start off in. Liam claimed Louis arse with his large hands spreading the cheeks to see his leaking hole. On the other side of Louis, Niall kneeled on the bed and leaned back on his hands so Louis could have full access to his cock once more. 

Louis felt a swipe of a tongue lapping up his juices. The very juices that were leaking continuously seeping from his hole and now trailed down his thighs. Liam was teasing Louis, kissing every part of his body except his waiting hole. Louis let out a loud while trusting his hips in Liam's' general direction before the alpha got the message and Liam started eating him out. 

The alpha thrusted his tongue in and out of Louis. The omega had never felt so good. He was sucking Niall off while Liam played with his hole. Louis trailed his finger over Niall's wet hole and played with the slick on his rim. He entered a finger and started moving it slowly. Niall was mewling, enjoying Louis playing with his hole as he suck his cock at the same time. 

"Oh Louis, another please. Stretch me out good." Niall moaned throwing his head back in pleasure. With the words of encouragement, Louis slipped another two fingers into Niall as he moved his hands quickly. 

Louis let out loud moans around Niall's cock because of Liam's ministration. The alpha was very skilled at pleasuring Louis' hole. The flicks of his tongue and all the sucking made the omega release steady sounds of pleasure. 

Before Louis knew what was happening, Liam had moved to aligned his cock with Louis hole and slowly slipped his big cock into Louis' dripping hole. When he had filled Louis to the hilt, he started pounding into Louis over and over again with powerful thrusts. Liam was moving quickly into Louis making the omega crumble in pleasure. Louis was practically panting around Niall's cock. He could hear Niall and Liam still making out above him. The sounds of moving lips mixed with their collective moans. 

"Yeah, Liam fuck his hole. Make Louis feel good" Niall said with a low moan. Liam thrust got faster and harder. They could hear the pounding of Liam's hips hitting against Louis arse every thrust. 

Niall reaches down and pulled Louis' hair to tilt his face up towards him. He leaned down so he could kiss Louis again. Louis stopped fingering Niall and stood up on his knees to wrapped his arms around Niall' shoulders for extra support. With the new position he could feel Liam pound even deeper into him. The sensation was overwhelming. It had been so long since he was fucked by someone. Having someone move into him, pound his arse made Louis feel exhilarated. He felt Niall reach for Louis' hard cock as his hole was still being pounded by Liam's long cock. The mix of sensations, feeling the bodies around him, made Louis melt with pleasure.

"Fu-fuck Louis you feel so good around me, but I think it's time we give Niall a turn." Liam said taking his cock out. Louis hole clenched around the emptiness as he waited for his friends to switch positions. 

As the mated couple moved around him, Louis changed position at the same time. Louis flipped onto his back and spears his legs wide. He bit his lips watching at the couple kissed quickly before Liam pushed Niall down on the bed so he could rest on top of Louis.

"Oh fuck Niall." Louis moans as he felt the omega's thick cock enter him. Niall started moving his hips quickly finding Louis prostate almost immediately. Louis was letting out moan after moan, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation. He had never been fucked so good in his life. The omega was trailing kissed up Louis torso and bit Louis' neck before placing delicate kisses on the bitten area. 

Liam took his place behind Niall's thrusting hips. The alpha entered his fingered into Niall's hole to make sure his omega was stretched and ready to be fucked, to take his knot. Liam positioned himself behind Niall and watched the beautiful scene before him. Niall had turned his head to make out with his alpha while still pounding hard into Louis. 

Niall's moans grew louder when Liam finally entered him. They were all moving in sync, moving as one. Constant streams of moans could be hear coming from all three of them. 

Their pace picked up when Liam finally started thrusting into Niall faster. Liam had gripped Niall's hips to make the omega meet him trust for thrust. It felt amazing having Niall pound into him as he move back against his mate. Louis just stayed laying on the bed trailing his hands on whatever body part he could get his hands on. He closed his eyes simply enjoying every passionate sensation his body was feeling.

"I'm going to come soon." Niall moaned laying down over Louis as he rested his elbows on either side of Louis' head. "I'm coming, fuck." the omega moaned close to Louis ear. Niall emptied his come inside of Louis. The omega could feel the come filling his hole. Liam come quickly after his mate locking his knot into his omega. 

Just the thought of seeing that big knot locked into Niall had Louis coming hard. They were all panting as they fell naturally together on the bed. 

Louis trailed kissed down Niall's torso as he made his way were the couple was linked together. Louis ran his fingers over Liam's knot and teased Niall's opening

The knot of an alpha stayed locked to an omega for more than twenty minutes usually. It was a way to promote omega pregnancy as to assure no sperm leaked out after mating. It was such an intimate connecting. Their bodies linking together so Liam's come would accumulate inside of Niall. 

"This is so fucking hot. I've never seen a knotting in person. You're so fucking sexy. I love watching it in porn but it's a thousand times better seeing it in front of me" Louis said happily leaving kisses to where the couple were stuck together. Trailing kissed over Liam's red, hard knot.

Louis moved back to lay beside Niall. He was laying on his side now trailing his hands over Niall's torso and Liam's muscular arms. He trailed kissed over the tired omega, occasionally locking their lips together. When Liam and Niall could finally separate after Liam's cock started going down, they tucked themselves under the covers. 

Louis was now in the middle of his two friends. He felt happy and satisfied, glad he got to experience a night with Niall and Liam. He fell asleep with a grin of his face, secure in the arms that were squeezing him tightly.

Louis woke up slowly and the first thing that went through his mind wasn't the beautiful couple laying next to him or the memories of yesterday's passionate fucking, but that lovely waft in the air coming from the outside the door. It smelled like vanilla with the underlaying tone of something stronger, something that made Louis gut clenched and his heart beat a little faster. The omega's cock twitched, his member also responding to the addictive smell. 

Louis was in bed, surrounded by the warm limb of his friends. The fantastic sent filling the air wasn't coming from the two men in the room. Looking around him, the room was a mess as their clothes were strewn everywhere. He grinned widely, remembering yesterday's hot coupling. He was grateful to have experienced such wonderful sex with these two. 

Louis took some time to just enjoy himself and concretize this moment. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed being surrounded by his two friends. Their body heat making Louis feel safer than he ever had before. He felt truly happy surrounded by these two. He was so glad to have made these good friends.

He glanced once more into the omega's and alpha's faces to see any signs of them regaining consciousness, he but the two mates were still laying motionless in bed, sleeping peacefully.

Louis slowly crept out of bed making his way over Niall's body to leave the bed. He didn't want to wake the sleeping couple. They seemed to be so peaceful in their rest. Niall let out a small mewl when Louis accomplished leaving the big bed but other than that, they stayed quiet and in the same position.

He looked around the room to try and locate his clothes on the floor, but when he looked around he didn't find anything resembling the things he wore last night. 

Louis went over to the large dresser in front of the bed to open a draw quietly. He located a pair of clean boxers before taking a shirt from the pile of folded ones laying inside of another drawer. 

The top fell down to the middle of his thighs and Louis looked down at himself one last time before deciding his outfit was appropriate to leave the room. 

Louis could hear sounds coming from downstairs. He opened the bedroom door and peered outside to look into the empty hallway. He felt a sense of urgency to go explore where the sounds came from, where the scent came from. His body was responding in a way it never had before. 

Louis caught a whiff of the scent once again. The pleasing scent making his thoughts spirale and his gut clench. It seemed incrusted in the walls of the house, everywhere he turned he could smell the addicting aroma. How could he have missed it yesterday. The only thing he wanted to do was discover its origin. He moved like he was in a trance, his body instinctively telling him where to go.

Niall and Liam has mentioned their roommate often. Louis even remembered Niall telling him how he loved to cook and often prepared breakfasts for them. One thing was certain, whatever the alpha was cooking was making Louis practically drool. The smell was so addicting and he wanted to fill his lungs with more of this sublime aroma. Louis wanted to be immersed in the smell, wrap himself around it. 

The alpha had hopefully heard about Niall and Liam's intention to bring him home yesterday. Hopefully he wouldn't be surprised to see a strange omega walking in the kitchen. Louis hoped it wouldn't be awkward to meet him alone. Louis wondered if he should have waited for Niall or Liam to introduce them. After all, he was still a guest and he didn't want to impose. Regardless of what was polite to do in this situation, Louis couldn't help himself. He couldn't resist the scent in the air. He craved to know what it was that made him react this way.

Making his way down the stairs, Louis looked around the room. His eyes immediately locked onto the alpha's back. He couldn't take his eyes off of the curly, brown haired alpha. He didn't notice anything about the kitchen's open concept illuminated brightly by the rare London sunshine beaming through the windows. No, only the godlike figure facing away from him. The very source of the addicting scent. Fuck, Louis hole was leaking and his hands were shaking. His body was completely affected by this alpha.

Louis looked at the alpha standing in front of him, fixated. He saw the alpha’s shoulders tense as Louis moved even closer towards him. His heart suddenly skipped a beat and he started to sweat. His breath was accelerating and he felt his vision center on the person in the kitchen. His body wanted, craved more of the addicting scent radiating from the alpha’s very tense body. Louis took his time to appreciate every aspect of the alpha because wasn't wearing a top, only a low slung pair of grey exercise shorts. He could see those wonderful toned arms and the strong back muscles as the alpha clenched the counter in front of him with his large hands.

Everything in Louis' life had suddenly felt like it all led up to this moment. The moment when the alpha turned around and Louis could plainly see, right before him, the identical hip tattoos. He knew those tattoos, he had seen them on more than a dozen videos. Louis had studied their every detail for the past two months. 

He looked up to see the heavenly face of the alpha. He looked into those wonderful green eyes. There were looking down at him, looking deeply into his eyes, seemingly piercing into his soul. His body wanted to crumbled to its knees, wanting to just present to the alpha. ‘His alpha’ Louis though possessively. He wanted to present his body for the taking.

"Harry?" Louis said out loud in a breathless whisper staring at the alpha. He finally felt complete. He finally felt like this was were he was meant to spent the rest of his life. Home, he finally felt home.


	9. Chapter 9

He was looking up at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen his life. He saw the man of his dreams, the omega he wanted to claim as his. The very same omega he had been dreaming of for the past months. Everything in him, every instinct he had was telling him this was Louis. That this was _his_ omega standing before him. The same beautiful omega he once collided with in Antoni's shop. The omega that he desired, craved to claim as his own was once again in his grasp. He wasn't going to let him go this time.

There was something captivating about the sweet, addicting musk radiating from the omega's body that just called to him. It made his most primal alpha instincts awaken.

His body was reacting ways it never did before. His breathing was faster and his hearing was sharper. From the hitch in his breath, Harry knew that the omega in front of him was Louis, his Louis. The very same omega he felt embarrassed to talk too since their last phone conversation. The very same omega that made his weak in the knees every time we moaned his name.

Everything in him was calling to claim the omega. He wanted to pounce, to take the omega in his arms. Except, Harry was frozen on the spot. He felt paralyzed. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating out of his chest. This omega, his omega was finally standing right in front of him.

"Louis?" Harry said under his breathe. His voice was wrecked, it was talking every inch of his self control not to jump over the counter and breed Louis, to just take him in the middle of the kitchen.

The omega hummed his approval, hearing his name come from his alpha's lips. He lowered his eyes and waited for the alpha to come rushing to him. To come claim him immediately, to touch his overheated skin. To finally feel his alpha's touch like his body was craving desperately.

Harry breathed out softly under his breath watching the omega standing defenceless on the other side of the room. He felt restricted as he was standing there frozen. He wanted the omega, his instincts were shouting at him to go claim him, but he wanted to make sure the omega responded in the same way. He wanted to confirm that the omega felt this desire, this connection. Felt the astounding attraction between them. He wanted to make sure Louis was willing to make the first move, to encourage Harry's suit. He wasn't the type of alpha to claim an omega without permission. Regardless of his body's reaction to the omega, Harry didn't want to force him to do anything. Even tough the urge to mount, to take the omega was so overwhelming.

The air was thick with the sexual tension between them. It was filled with the stench of pheromones secreted tenfold by the two men. Harry's instincts were telling him to move, to let desire rule his actions, but Harry stayed where he was, just taking in the sight of his omega.

Harry took a big breath and inhaled the scent of pure omega, his omega's scent. The scent wasn't like any omega he had ever met. It was just pure sex, spice and primal lust mixed with the perfect amount of sweetness. He never thought a scent could affect him this much. It was evaporating every panicked emotion from his mind, instead filing it only with lust and desire. This is what a connection between true mates felt like. This is what people would die for, to feel this exhilarating connection with another. Harry promised he would do anything in his power to have this omega for himself.

The alpha looked down at Louis' body to see him in Liam's shirt. Fuck, that made his alpha go a little crazy. This omega was his. Jealously was growing inside inside of him quickly. Louis had spent the night with his friends, that he knew. It was confirmed with the alpha's and omega's scent slightly mixed with his, underlaying his own powerful aroma. He should feel more possessive, more enraged, but he felt quite satisfied. He knew Louis was willing to try risque sexual acts that most omegas wouldn't even try. He knew his omega got along with his best friends. He knew, despite Liam's scent still clinging to his every pore, that the alpha wasn't really competition. He knew from this point forward, Harry would be the only, the very only alpha that would ever take him, fuck him. That pleased him immensely.

"Harry, please." Louis moaned tilting his head to the side as to invite Harry to him. A show of submission for most, but in this moment it was an invitation, permission for Harry to claim him.

Harry let out a growl and sprinted toward the omega. He needed to touch him, he needed to make this man smell like him. Needed to claim him.

When Harry was inches in front of Louis he stopped dead in his tract and peered down at the omega. He say Louis beautiful blue eyes look lustfully up and down his torso before meeting his gaze tentatively. Harry growled, delighted to see the magnificent blue depths of Louis' eyes up close. They stayed starting at each other, trying to capture every single detail they could absorb. Before he could capture Louis lips with his own Louis lowered his gaze and presented his neck once more. It was a clear invitation to Harry, a sign of submission, a permission for Harry to claim him.

Harry moaned at the beautiful scene the omega was making in front of him. His cock grew even harder and his hands twitched to throw the omega over his shoulder and lock him it his room forever. He wanted to keep the omega for himself so no one could touch what was his.

Despite the heavenly scent radiating from Louis's body, he detected Liam's musk underlaying it. He needed to make it clear that from now on, this omega was his. His to please, his to treat, his to fuck. No other alpha would ever, ever get to be with him.

"Your mine, I want to have you so bad. You're fucking mine and I'm going to take you up these stairs in the next few seconds and pound my hard cock into you. I already feel my knot growing. Fuck I need you, need to bread you, need to show everyone you're mine. I don't want you looking for anyone else except me. I'm your and you're mine from this moment forward. I want to have you, mate you. From the first moment you called me, you have been mine and I yours. Please tell me you fucking feel the same before I can't resist taking you. Every instinct is telling me to drag you up these stairs or just lay on this fucking floor and fuck you until you can't walk." Harry growled looking into Louis dilated pupils.

"I'm yours, Harry. Completely yours. My body has never responded so strongly to anyone else. After the conversation we had during your rut, I would think you knew that by now. I-I was worried you didn't want me since you didn't call afterwards." Louis said with hurt shining in his eyes.

"I can't remember anything from that conversation, I was so gone that night because of my rut. I was too embarrassed to call you again. Scared to have said something to insult you or make you hate me. But here you are. Falling into my arms like you were meant to be here all along. You just came into my life and turned it upside down. I haven't stopped thinking about you. About how you would look, how you would smell, how you would taste." Harry continued moving forward to close the distance between them. But, as he moved forward, Louis look a step back before Harry could press his body to his. Harry continued to move forward, his body couldn't stay away. He had to touch Louis, he needed to eliminate the space remaining between their bodies.

He should feel insulted that the omega was walking away from him, but Harry knew it was because the soul crashing emotions were so new to both of them. These emotions were destabilizing Louis and making his inner omega panic. Louis finally stopped moving when his back collided with a wall.

Louis looked up at the alpha and saw those wonderful green eyes look at him with such passion and sincerity. "I want you so bad I can't even explain it, but I'm scared that if I touch you I won't be able to let you go." Louis said quietly.

"I'll be yours, if you'll take me. You feel this connection, you feel how are bodies react to one another. I don't want anyone but you Louis. Please let me touch you, let me make you mine." Harry said slowly finally understanding that the omega was panicked from the rush of intense emotions running through him. He felt the same emotions, but being an alpha his body wanted to respond and explore these new sensations instead of avoiding it like the omega's biological instinct were telling him to do.

Harry slowly moved his hand to hold Louis' face. He felt the electricity coursing through his veins as his body reacted to the single touch. The passion between them intensifying. Harry then step forward to press his body completely over Louis', now feeling the same spark of passion exploding all over him.

Louis knees weakened and he melted into Harry's embrace. Louis' hole released a heap of slick. He had never felt so wet in his life. The omega had never felt so many emotions at the same time. Relief, desire, lust and just the need to present his body to his alpha. To sink to his knees and present his body for the taking. It petrified him to feel so powerless.

Louis had always been independent and took care of what needed to be done. He had a great head on his shoulder, never letting anyone boss him around despite the nature of his gender. He didn't take shit from anyone. He had the built the life the way he wanted and was please with how his life had played out. But right now, his body was acting the opposite of what it usual did. It was weak in the presence of the alpha. It wanted the alpha to take care of his every need. Wanted to make his body available for the taking. Louis despised feeling so powerless, but at the same time he felt ecstatic. He had never felt so happy in his life, despite not controlling every aspect of the situation. He finally felt like he was home in the arms of the alpha of his dreams.

Louis hole was dripping, clenching around nothingness and so wet that it started to hurt. He craved with every fibre of his being to be filled and fucked by the big erection that was now slowly grinding into his belly.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I know are bodies are reacting the way they are and it's hard to go against biology, but please tell me now if you don't want this Louis. It's your chance to make it stop before everything goes to far."

Louis looked up at the alpha and saw the genuine care in his eyes. He saw how the alpha was willing to go against his nature to assure Louis' safety and pleasure. That very fact made Louis fall a little bit more in love with the alpha. Furthermore, Louis saw the vulnerability in the alpha's eyes. He was uncertain and waiting for Louis to decline his claim and leave him alone, broken. How could an alpha so strong and powerful, be feelings these doubts. Doubts that shouldn't even be in his head in the first place.

Louis gripped the large, alpha paw that was holding onto his cheek and squeezed Harry's fingers. He knew what he needed to do to show this alpha he was his, without any doubt.

Louis turned his head slightly and placed a kiss of the inside of the alpha' wrist. He felt the thundering heartbeat pulse underneath his lips before guiding Harry's hand back to his side.

Louis' instinctively knew what to do. It was genetically programmed into his body to know the signs of mating and how to please an alpha. He slowly sank onto his knees and presented his neck to his alpha. The very image of submission. He was submitting completely to his alpha, letting him know with his body that he was his to claim.

Harry looked down at the scene in front of him in awe. Louis was presenting his body to him. His omega was showing him that he was ready to be his. Harry let out a howl of pleasure, his body reacting in the most primal way. He needed to take this omega, claim his mate. He got Louis message, loud and clear, the omega wanted the same thing he did. The desire stirred something thrilling in both of them. They each, in their own way, wanted to be owned and mated.

Harry reach down to his kneeling omega and pulled him into his arms. Louis' legs wrapped gracefully around the alpha's hips and his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"I promise to take good care of you Louis. I want you so bad. I just don't think I can be gentle with you tonight." Harry said tentatively. His voice tight because of the unknown way Louis would react to his statement. Harry knew he needed to earn the omega trust, but now, his body was so wound up with desire and just the general need to release all his pent up sexual frustration.

"I understand completely Harry. I also want to fuck you so badly. I want you to claim me, make me yours." Louis moans in Harry's ear as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck.

"Louis, baby, I want to claim you, fuck you. I want to make you come and bring you pleasure."

"Yes please" Louis giggled and let out a small moan when Harry nipped his neck teasingly. The small bite made Louis' breath hitch. "Are you going to mark me?"

"Not tonight, love. I think it's better we wait until you go in heat, until we have everything settled between us. I just can't think right now, can't think about anything except wanting to fuck you. I know that's crude and probably a little animalistic, but fuck your just so ravishing, so perfect in my arms. I can't wait any longer."

"Then don't Harry. I just want to have you in me, please just fuck me. Take me, make me yours."

With a sensuous growl, Harry crashed his lips unto Louis' own warm ones. Their tongues met messily. They were too overcome with desire, to overwhelmed with the passion coursing between them to care about being caring with one other. They acted on instinct, taking as much as they could, as much as their deprived bodies could take.

Harry gripped the exquisite omega strongly in his arms. He never wanted to let go. He felt whole, felt more alive than ever. His soul had finally found its other half. He felt the urge to claim and protect Louis. He couldn't control himself with this delicious man in his arms. He needed to have him, take him now.

With Louis strongly held in his arms, Harry started making his way up the stairs quickly. The need filling his body making his movement more quick and efficient. When they entered his room Harry pressed Louis against the door to make out with him some more. He wanted to claim him. He needed this omega, wanted him spread out on his bed.

"Oh fuck, Louis you feel so good in my arms. Can you feel how amazing it is to finally touch each other, finally have you here with me?"

"Fuck yeah, oh Harry. It's like sparks everywhere you touch coursing through me." Louis moaned in reply.

"I need to have you naked." Harry said sternly letting Louis feet touch the ground. They started undressing quickly wanting to feel each other's touch again. Louis started to lift Liam's oversized shirt over his head when he heard the ripping sound. He looked down at his hands now filled with the remains of his friend' shirt, now ripped in half. Louis looked surprised as he watched a satisfy looking Harry cockily smile in front of him.

"I don't want you to wear another alpha's shirt. I've been wanting to rip that thing off of you from the moment I saw it touching your perfect body." The alpha said confidently taking off his own clothing.

"I won't Harry, you're the only one for me. Niall and Liam have talked to me about you, about their great alpha roommate. I really didn't know it was you Harry, if so I would have came to you fucking sooner. I don't know how you all know each other and honestly I don't give a damn, but I would have loved to meet you sooner. The moment we first talked on the phone I knew you were someone special between us."

Harry took of his shorts quickly, watching Louis closely as he did so. It was easy to get rid of the only article of clothing he was wearing. He wouldn't reveal it to anyone, but he had only worn the shorts to attract the omega Niall and Liam brought home. He wanted to show of his body, he knew he looked good, he knew he could physically appeal to an omega. It was just a pure coincidence, or maybe faith that the omega was Louis, his omega. He would forever remember that desire filled look Louis sent him when their eyes first locked on each other. His plan had worked, maybe even turning out better than expected. Obviously, it had definitely turned out in the best way possible, his best case scenario.

"Can't change the past now darling, all we can do now is appreciate the time we have together. So come to me now so I can kiss you properly" Harry said with a smile.

Louis approached the alpha, his hands already raised to feel every inch of Harry's body. Louis confidently grabbed the alpha behind the neck after roaming his hands from his toned abdomen up his torso. He grabbed Harry's head and brought his face down to align with his. He kissed his alpha passionately before starting to glide his hands all over his alpha's strong, muscular body once again. Louis felt the strong shoulders underneath his hands. He trailed his hands over Harry's chest and moved down to trace the moth tattoo on his upper abdomen. He wanted to know what these tattoos meant, what stories where behind every one of them, but now he couldn't imagine separating his lips from the alpha's. He craved more, more lips, more tongue, more friction. His body feeling every sensation, every little touch the alpha gave him.

Louis continued to trace his fingers down Harry's body slowly as he finally caught the alpha's large cock in his hands. It was a wonderful dick. He knew what it looked like after watching all of Harry's videos and now he knew how it felt like. He loved that Harry let him set the pace, loved that his alpha wasn't controlling the situation. Louis was used to have control in his life, he craved it, thrived on it. Although, from the moment Harry entered his life, it's been completely out of control. Louis wasn't focused systematically on his every task anymore. His thoughts wandered, his body craved for an alpha. He wasn't as independent as he liked to think he once was, he now continuously craved the alpha's video or voice for pleasure. It felt like everything he built his life up to be, what usually satisfied him was not enough anymore.

Having the thing he most desired for the last two months in his hands felt like heaven. He felt like every challenge he ever beat could not compare to the satisfaction of now feeling Harry's skin against him. Felling his hard cock filling his hand or hearing the pleasure filled moans coming from Harry's lips every time he stroked him the right way. Fuck, his alpha was so sexy. His alpha was everything Louis had ever hoped for.

Harry enjoyed Louis' hands on him. The sensation felt overwhelming just thinking about the omega being here with him. It seemed like his fantasies were finally coming true. He finally had an omega, his omega in his arms.

"I just need to be inside you. I know I should probably treat you better. I should probably cherish you and bring you orgasm after orgasm before wanting to satisfy my own needs, but fuck Louis. I just can't help myself. I need to be inside of you now." Harry said desperately, moving his hands around Louis waist to grip his arse tightly. He teasingly ran a finger over Louis sensitive, leaking hole making the omega's breath falter.

"Oh yes, Harry. Just take me. I don't care about all of that. I feel we have been fore-playing for the past two month. I'm so wet, so ready for you already. It hurts not having you in me right this instant. I just want you in me. Fuck, I need it now. We have our hole lives in front of us to experience everything together. Right now, I just want you to own me, claim me. Make me yours completely" Louis moaned as he leaned into Harry's hands teasing his leaking hole. He felt his juices dripping down his thighs. His body was so ready to take his alpha. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed Harry inside of him - craved his cock.

Louis detached himself from Harry's exploring hands and bravely made his way towards the bed in the center of the room. He laid down, arse up, his knees just on the edge of the bed. He felt exposed. He knew the pose would drive the alpha crazy in all the right ways. Louis took the position as it would be easy access for the alpha to enter him, to use him. Louis' arse was in the air, ready for the taking. He just need to be used, needed to be filled and this very open, intimate position could bring them both pleasure.

"Please fuck me Harry. I can't wait any longer. I need you in me, please." Louis pleaded for the alpha looking over his shoulder to the unmoving, naked alpha.

Harry watched his omega fascinated. This perfect omega was presenting his body in just the right way just for him. The way his hips flared as his arse was curved so delectably made Harry's mouth water. Louis' leaking hole was calling to him. Every aspect of this omega was just perfect. He felt a little crazed with desire. He wanted to just stand before his omega and watched as his empty hole clenched, begged to be filled. He wanted to continue to hear those pleads coming from the omega's delectable mouth. Watching his omega just barely kneeling on the bed, his arse up in the air, made his every instinct call to fill him. He needed to feel his omega hole clench around his cock.

Harry prowled towards the bed, stood just behind his omega and aligned their hips together. He spread Louis cheeks to inspect his dripping hole more closely. Moving his finger through the accumulation of slick dripping from Louis' opening. "This hole is mine Louis. I want to own it and I will. You will let me do whatever I want with it and right now I just want to feel you squeeze me as I enter you. I want to be inside you, fell you clench around me while I fuck you hard. I want to knot you."

"Yes Harry, please. Knot me, make me yours."

"Fuck Louis, I cant believe you're actually here with me." Harry said pumping his cock quickly and aligning his shaft with Louis opening.

Harry entered his omega slowly. The slick made him enter Louis without any resistance. He made sure to feel every inch of his omega's tight hole clench against his pulsing, hard cock. He entered his cock fully and stayed at the hilt, unmoving watching Louis' reaction. He enjoyed the feeling of being enclosed inside his omega for the first time. He savoured this moment, enjoying the pure, pleasure filled expression on Louis' face. This was a moment to cherish, one of the many first shared with his omega.

Harry instinct took over after that. He couldn't stop himself from pounding hard into Louis, over and over again. His hips were thrusting quickly into Louis, enjoying the feel of his omega clenching around him every thrust. His body was acting on instinct, but he loved every second of it. He relished the sounds Louis made from his ministrations.

"Oh, yes Harry. Fu-fuck you're so good. Fuck." Louis moaned moving his hips back to meet Harry's trust with his own movements. Louis felt desired, felt more alive than ever. He savoured every feeling of the cock filling him, the knot starting to grow at the base. Louis was in heaven. Harry's cock seemed made for him, made for his pleasure. Every movement, every new angle Harry trusted his hips made his head spin.

"Yeah, Louis just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock." Harry groaned his hands now clenching against Louis' hips so tightly he was sure to leave a mark. 'Good, mark what's yours' Harry thought to himself.

Harry felt his knot growing fast. The bulbous organ at the base of his cock inflating with the continuous stimulation. He bend his upper body forward to lay on top of Louis. His hands now roaming the omega's sides as he trailed kissed along Louis's neck and shoulders.

"I'm going to come Harry. Can I come for you?" Louis asked desperately his voice hoarse from his moans and cries of pleasure. The omega knew it was polite to ask for the alpha' permission to orgasm. He wanted to satisfy his alpha, make Harry proud of him.

"Yes, love come for me. Come whenever you like tonight. I want to bring you all the pleasure possible." Harry said bitting down on Louis' neck teasingly. The alpha rested his head on Louis' upper back as he continued to pound into him.

"Fuck Harry, yes. Oh my god" Louis shouted in pleasure as his orgasm overtook him. He was panting, trying to regain his breath. The omega reached behind him to grip Harry's thigh. He craved to get his hands on Harry, wanted to feel the strong body, to feel his alpha's behind him. He moaned and closed his eyes enjoying Harry still pounding into him fast and hard. He savoured how his body was still vibrating from his peak of pleasure. He had never experience such an overwhelming orgasm. His body had never felt so satisfied. It felt like a dream, like he was floating in a haze of desire and passion. Whatever it was, Louis didn't want it to stop, never wanted this feeling to end.

"God Louis, you're perfect on my cock coming like that for me. Fuck. You make me so damn happy." Harry said giving Louis' neck a final kiss before standing back upright.

Harry's cock left Louis's used hole. The alpha watched as it clenched around nothing, begging for his cock once again.

"Gorgeous" Harry growled, gripping Louis hips and making him turn over to his back. He bend down and gripped Louis' face between his hands. He looked into his omega's eyes, just seeing pure satisfaction and desire. He loved those stunning blue eyes. Loved the pink colour present on Louis cheeks. Loved those plump lips, red and abused by his own, just begging for a kiss. Harry leaned forward to slowly locked his lips with the omega. He trapped Louis bottom lip between his own and sucked. He kissed his omega passionately, enjoying the small sounds of desire Louis was releasing every few seconds.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He needed to be inside of his omega again. Needed to come, to knot Louis. Needed to make him his. To leave his scent all over him. Harry placed his hands under Louis' lithe, curvy body and threw him fully on the bed. Louis landed with his head on the pillows bouncing a bit from the forcefully throw. Harry stood on the side just watching the omega strained his body on the bed, his eyes filling with desperation to be fucked, knotted by his alpha.

Louis' overstimulated cock was already getting hard again. His body responding to Harry's pleasuring kisses. He looked at the alpha with lustful eyes. He loved how Harry could just throw him around like that. Could make his body bend to his every desire, use him for his pleasure. It was so hot to see Harry standing in front of him, his mind far gone with pleasure. His instinct the sole driving force for his movements. He looked into Harry's black, dilated pupils looking him up and down like he was the tastiest treat. Harry looked at him like he wanted to lick every inch of his body. Harry simple staring down at him that way made more slick leak from his hole. He was so wet, so ready to please Harry. Take his large cock in his hole. Louis looked down at Harry's hard cock. It was red and pulsing, the knot bulging from its place at the base of Harry's beautiful dick. Louis let out a breathless moan thinking about how it would feel to have that knot inside of him, stretching him to his limit.

"Fuck Harry, need you. Need you now." Louis said opening his legs for his alpha.

Harry' lips smirked and his eyes sparked with a new wave of passion. The alpha climbed onto the bed and crawled his way over Louis pliant body. His omega, spread open, wet and ready for him. What a sight to behold. He climbed over the omega and entered him again. He fucked quickly into the omega while gripping Louis' thighs that were resting over his torso. Louis was releasing deep moans and mewls of pleasure every time Harry thrusted into him. The sounds drove Harry wild, made him mad with pleasure. The very sounds pushing him off the edge.

"I'm coming Louis, fuck you're so good" Harry groaned deeply capturing Louis lips with his as he finally, finally knotted his omega. Harry rested his forehead on Louis' as they panted, moaned and kissed.

Harry reached between their bodies and took Louis' cock in his hands. He pumped the shaft a few times before Louis screamed in pleasure, coming once more.

Harry slumped his body over Louis' enjoying the feeling of his omega underneath him. He trailed kisses over Louis' shoulder and stroked his sides with his hands.

"Never, never felt this good in my life" Louis mumbled leaving bites and kisses on Harry's exposed neck.

"Umm, fuck me too Louis. I think I just died and went to heaven. I can't even fucking move anymore." Harry laughed and turned his head to the side and kiss Louis on the cheek.

"I'm right there with you Harry." Louis teased as he pinched Harry's toned arse. "Now get off of me, so I can finally take a breath."

Harry laughed slowly and rolled to his back so Louis was resting over him not the other way around. He looked up at the beautiful omega and smiled, feeling satisfied and overall fulfilled. He just pleased his omega, was still locked inside of him. Nothing could be better than this feeling right here.

Louis took a few deep breaths resting his head against Harry's chest and listened to his beating heart. He moved his torso upwards and tucked his elbows underneath his, so he was laying on them. He started into Harry glassy, green eyes and analyzed every aspect of his alpha's face. He knew Harry's voice, hands and cock from the videos, but he had never seen his face before this morning. Louis had never seen the deep dimples, strong nose and the small beauty mark slightly diagonal from the corner of his lips. He wanted to know every aspect of this man, every detail.

Louis stayed laying on Harry's chest. Tracing designs over the alphas chest, trailing kisses over his upper body. They explored, kissed, teased each other. Getting to know one another. Registering every aspect of their bodies. They stayed quiet for most of the time Harry's knot was locked inside of Louis.

When he felt his cock loosening from Louis' hole, Harry slowly slid the omega to his side "That was fucking fantastic. I feel so, so blissful." Harry said softly running his fingers into Louis soft hair.

"Absolutely. I-I just feel so satisfied, so pleased. I can't really describe how it feels like to have you here with me." Louis whispered trailing kisses over Harry's left sparrow tattoo as he played with the small hair on Harry's chest.

"Was I too rough with you? I know I went hard, I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Harry said trailing his fingers down to Louis' hips were he could see bruises starting to form.

"Harry, please. I've never felt more desired and appreciated. I like it rough. I like it when you get possessive and own me. I'm yours. You instinctively would never do anything to hurt me physically. I feel fine, better than I ever had in my life." Louis laughed softly.

"That laugh, fuck me. It makes my heart melt." Harry smiled down at his omega and kissed him passionately.

"I won't ever be tired of that. I just can't believe we're here together. I just want to stay in your arms forever." Louis said pulling Harry's head down once more to connect their lips together. "I feel like I know you already. It's fantastic and strange somehow putting a face to the name."

"I'm so glad, ecstatic that you found me. I feel complete, like everything I wanted could be obtained with you by my side."

"I feel the same. I've been dreaming about this moment since I first called you. I had never felt so satisfied after passing a heat alone. It's all because of you. I know we met and got to know each other in a strange way, but it is what it is." Louis said.

"Life motto?" Harry smiled tracing those exact words tattooed on Louis chest.

"Something like that. I-I've just been an omega trying to make a name for himself in a very alpha dominant world. I've never been the one to settle, to refrain myself because of my gender. If I want to do something and put my mind to it, I try everything in my power to achieve it. It's how I lived my life for a long time. I always thought if I was prepared, I could be in control. Regardless of my gender, things just don't always turn out as estimate they would and it is what it is."

"I know what you mean. Life can make us go in places we didn't except us to end up. We live everyday just hopping for the best, but sometimes it's just not in our control" Harry said moving his hands up and down Louis' body.

"What a bunch of fucking saps we are. Shit, life isn't what we expect, but we can't let that bring us down. I have you, right now that's all I need" Louis said moving closer to Harry and passionately locking his lips with the alpha once more. Harry gripped Louis arse tightly in his hands. He felt the curvy omega body strain more into his, pushing his hard cock against his hips as slick started to once again leak from his hole.

"Fuck Louis, you drive me mad. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you with me now." Harry said between kissed his own cock getting hard. Harry turned swiftly on his back, keeping Louis into his arms as he put the omega on top of him once again.

"Umm" Louis moaned into their kiss as he felt the alpha's large cock rub against his sensitive hole. "I need you in me again, please Harry, fuck me." Louis pleaded trying to move off of Harry's body so he could let the alpha lay over him, but the alpha wouldn't let him change positions. Harry's hands were firmly restraining Louis hips as he kept the omega straddling him. Louis looked down at the alpha confused and a blush appeared from his chest moving its way slowly to his cheeks. "Harry, please, I want you so badly."

"Well take me then. I know you like being in control, so use me. I'm yours Louis." Harry said confidently watching the surprise pass over Louis expression.

"You want me t-to take control?" Louis asked tentatively.

"Yes Louis. Fuck, just look at you on top of me. You look so fucking good. I want you to use me. I want you to pleasure yourself with my body." Harry growled thrusting his hips firmly into Louis' arse still seated over his hips. Harry wanted to watch Louis take his pleasure. He wanted to see Louis in action. Discover what his omega liked in bed. He wanted Louis to use Harry's body like the alpha had just done to Louis moments ago. "Let me see how you liked to get fucked. I'll follow anything you saw, but take the lead."

Louis looked at Harry with wide eyes. Never, he never thought Harry would be this kind of alpha. The very same alpha that loved to guide omega's on the phone, loved to tell stories about how he would use an omega's body, wanted Louis to take him. Louis didn't even realize that this was something his alpha would entertain. He didn't think an alpha would let him take the lead, take his own pleasure. But fuck, if it didn't make Louis respect the alpha even more. What had he done in life to deserve this sexy, strong, thoughtful alpha. An alpha that could make Louis' every fantasy come true. A wide smirk made its way onto Louis lips. Harry was giving him all the power. His omega instincts felt free, liberated from whatever pressure he had put on himself to be the perfect submissive omega for his mate was gone. Harry didn't want him to be like that, he didn't want to be like a meek omega following every command. It seemingly quelled all the remaining fears about mating with Harry. Every little new detail he learned about Harry made the alpha even more perfect in some way. The perfect alpha for him. He wouldn't be force to settle, he wouldn't have to conform into societies dictated omega rules because his alpha was fucking letting him make his own choices. Something not all omega could do. Harry was letting him take charge. Letting Louis be an equal partner in this mating. The thought turned Louis on so much.

Louis grinned happily grabbing Harry's face between his hands and kissing the alpha passionately. Hopefully the kiss could translate all the gratitude he was feeling towards the alpha. "Fuck, your are so goddamned perfect." Louis mumbled over Harry's lips. He hoped Harry knew how amazing a person he was, how permitting Louis to take control made their relationship so much more powerful, true and so very delightful. "You fucking complete me."

Harry watched as Louis placed both of his legs on either side of his hips before slowly sinking onto his hard cock. He watched as his omega move up and down his cock, his head thrown back and his eyes shut with pleasure. Harry just laid back, hands behind his head enjoying the sight immensely. Fuck, seeing this man, the omega of his dreams taking his body for his pleasure, moving his hips just right was making his go crazy.

"I'm coming, fuck!" Louis shouted as white streaks of liquid spurred over Harry's chest. The omega bit his lips and seated himself completely over Harry's cock and stayed filled to the hilt taking a few deep breaths.

Louis leaned forward and linked Harry's lips with his for a passionate, wet kiss. He bit the alphas lip as he pulled away making Harry release a throaty growl. Louis changed positions so he was now kneeling over Harry's hips. Louis cock had hardened again and he trailed his finger teasingly over his oversensitive cock while watching Harry from underneath his long lashes. Louis giggled when Harry's closed his eyes and moved his head back while releasing his own plea of pleasure. "Fuck Louis, you look so fucking gorgeous. Like a fucking angel." Harry moaned. The sounds of pleasure pushing him on, the omega continued bouncing on Harry's cock quickly.

Louis leaned forward onto Harry chest for more support. He placed his hands just under Harry's moth tattoo before pushing himself with the extra leverage over the alpha's cock. He could already feel Harry's knot growing and growing. He looked at the alphas face to see Harry looking at him with half shut eyes, pupils so dilated that he could barely see any of that wonderful green colour. The fact that the alpha was enjoying this as much as Louis made the omega's hole leak even more, if that was even possible.

He moved fast, moving his body forward just so the tip of Harry's cock could stay inside him before moving down hard to take the dick completely inside him. Louis moved like that for a while until Harry declared that he needed to come.

Louis moved forward until he could capture Harry's lips with his own before the omega seated himself completely over Harry's knot. He felt his hole stretch, almost painfully so, to accommodate the growing knot. Louis was grinding his hips in a figure eight motion, keeping the alpha's cock buried completely inside of him. He continued kissing the alpha as he moved his hips sensually. Louis trailed his left hand over Harry's muscular front while, his right hand gripped Harry's right wrist. Harry's hands were still laying underneath his head, letting Louis use, fuck, claim Harry to his hearts desire. He was in complete control. Louis loved it, loved the power Harry had given him.

"Louis, Louis, you're so beautiful using my body. Make yourself come now with me. Let's reach are peak together. Fuck, I'm coming. You're so fucking perfect." Harry shouted thrusting his hips into Louis as he felt his come filling his omega.

The alpha couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. Harry needed to grab Louis, needed to make his omega orgasm. Harry reached down and stroked Louis' cock quickly. Harry was trailing his thumb over Louis sensitive head every few stroked. The omega locked on top of him was moaning loudly, grateful for the extra help. Louis reached down once more to grab his face in his hands and brought their lips together. Louis' moans, mixing with Harry's as he once again reached his peak and came hard, very hard.

"Oh, fuck that was the best thing I have ever done in my life" Louis laughed into Harry's mouth laying exhausted on his chest.

The alpha smiled wide and pecked Louis lips a few times before moving his head away to look into Louis' wide eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. There is so much more where that came from." Harry teased as he pinched Louis round arse. He cherished the sight of his omega looking so blissful and satisfied. He made Louis feel that way. The very though making him want to strut proudly. Yeah, he made his omega feel this fucking incredible.

"I'm exhausted" Louis said as he cuddled more into Harry's chest.

"Go to sleep Louis, I'll be right here when you wake up, love." Harry mumbled to Louis, kissing the omega behind his ear. Harry watched the omega slowly drift off to sleep on his chest. It didn't take long for Louis' breath to regularize and his body to grow heavy from sleep.

Harry looked over at the alarm clock on his bed side table to see it was already approaching five o'clock - his work time. There was no doubt that Liam and Niall hadn't heard what was going on. He prayed they would get the message and take over his calls for the evening. Harry sent a silent thank you for having friends as business partners.

Harry waited until his knot deflated and pulled out from Louis. He moved the omega to his side and tucked him more securely against his chest. Harry took a deep breath of Louis' sweet musk and closed his eyes enjoying the moment, this moment of peace with his omega. He was going to enjoying his first night sleeping with Louis in his arms. "That was fucking incredible" he told himself quietly falling in one of the best sleeps of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Niall cuddle into the warm heat surrounding him more closely. He always loved waking up in his alpha's arm. Right now, he felt totally sedated and pleased. He had spent a wonderful night with Liam and Louis. They had so much fun pleasing their omega friend last night. Niall was getting hard just thinking about the hot omega underneath him once more. He moaned thinking about having Louis one more time this morning. He trailed his hands over the bed trying to find the omega still resting with them in bed, but he only heard Liam let out a groan of pleasure before yawning. 

"Liam?" Niall mumbled under his breath, slowly regaining consciousness. 

"Hey, love. Do you know where Louis went?" Liam questioned in his sexy, tired morning voice.

"Louis, oh my god! Where is Louis?" Niall said a bit more alert. He looked around the room not seeing any signs of the omega. "Wasn't he sleeping between us during the night?" 

Niall and Liam jumped out of bed fast, worried for the omega. Niall quickly got dressed and made his way out the bedroom door to see if Louis was in the kitchen - no luck. 

Taking a moment to look around downstairs, he could smell the scent of pure arousal in the air. Liam excitedly came down the stairs and looked at Niall with a wide grin.

"Where's Louis, did you find him somewhere upstairs? It doesn't seem he was in the kitchen, but you never know. I mean Harry was obvisouly here. All the utensils are spread out. He was probably making breakfast-"

"-Niall, Niall. Just listen babe. Just listen and hear what is going on. Just listen and tell me what you can hear" Liam said approaching Niall to wrap his omega in his arms.

Liam and Niall stood together and finally Niall heard the sounds Liam was revering to. Moan after moan coming from upstairs. Groans and mewls of pleasure mixing with the quietly shared phrases.

"Harry and Louis are fucking." Niall grinned into his alpha’s neck as he trailed kissed down towards the mark he placed on Liam a few years ago. "Fuck, it's kind of turning me on." 

"I see that, we’ll feel it actually." Liam commented cheekily. "Let's go upstairs, make our own noise. Maybe we'll feel a bit less left out." Liam said releasing Niall and slapping his arse teasingly. It didn't take Niall much time for him to race up the stairs once more. 

When Liam made his way upstairs, he found the omega standing in front of Harry's bedroom door. He heard the loud groans and the soft sounds of pleasure shared between the couple more closely. Liam came to join him and ran his hands over Niall's sides. The omega rested his head back onto Liam's shoulder and looked at his alpha with wide eyes.

"I think we'll probably have some explaining to do." 

"Let them have their fun." Liam said dragging Niall away from the door before his omega did something rash like open the door to join their two friends in bed.

"Let's have some fun of our own in the mean time." Niall giggled as he made his way towards their bedroom, his alpha following quickly. He ran into the room and stopped in-front of the bed to take of his clothes. Liam was doing the same and before he knew it, Niall was thrown on the bed by his alpha. 

Liam climbed in slowly afterwards, prowling over Niall's body with desire in his eyes. Niall has been with this man, his alpha for close to three years now, but seeing that look in Liam's eyes, a look of desire that never faded away was magical. It was amazing being mated. Feeling every sensation, even emotion shared between two partners. Having someone there for you, regardless of how the situations plays out. Niall loved his mate, he loved him more and more as days went on, as they shared more of their lives together. 

Liam leaned down so his shoulders were hovering over Niall's and his elbows were resting each side of the omega's head. He trailed kissed down Niall’s face and ran his tongue over the lovely mark on his mate’s neck. Niall let out a loud moan because of the electric sensation coursing through him when Liam touched his mark. Liam always enjoyed making Niall feel that way, loved knowing that touching the mark left Niall wanting, filled him with desire. 

Liam let out a small sound of surprise when he felt Niall's legs wrap around his waist and his body slip under the omega.

"My turn to be on top." Niall said cheekily running his hands up and down Liam's muscular chest. 

"Take what you need babe, I'm so hard for you already." 

"Fuck yes, Liam I'm so wet for you. Don't even need any lube." 

"Oh yeah. Are you hard hearing our friends fucking in the other room? Are you turned on thinking about Harry and Louis fucking?"

"Yes. Oh fuck yes." Niall moaned as Liam gripped his cock strongly in his large, alpha paws. "I want to see them so fucking badly" 

"Maybe another time babe. For now, you're fucking mine and I don't want to share you with anyone. Can't even go a single day without having somebody else but me hum? I'll need to remind you that you're mine." Liam growl pulling Niall's head down for an agressive, passionate kiss. 

"Fuck, Liam always yours. Only yours." Niall moaned into Liam's open mouth. "I need you in me now, need to feel you." 

Niall pushes himself back upright so he could turn his head back over his shoulder and guide Liam's cock into his dripping hole. He stayed close to Liam's body, his knees both side of his alpha's hips. When he was totally seated on the large cock, he stayed there savouring the feeling on Liam inside of him. Liam’s large, hard and beautiful cock feeling amazing filling him completely. They fit together perfectly, they were made for each other. The feeling of his alpha inside of him was one of the things in life that brought Niall so much joy. This connection was magical, being physically connected with his alpha in the most primal way. Niall threw his head back and let out a high pitched moan when he felt Liam grind his hips up impatiently. He knew his alpha was getting restless, Liam needed him to move or he was going to takecontrol once again. 

Niall loved that his dominant, strong alpha let him have his moments of control. Niall knew it was a techniques used by more progressive alphas. To let an omega take control was a way to better improve their connection. Regardless, taking control only made Niall want to submit to his alpha even more. He wanted to please his alpha to the best of his possibilities as to not disappoint him. Niall didn’t want Liam to question his capabilities of bringing him pleasure. 

"Fuck Niall, just like that." Liam moaned softly as Niall moved his hips rapidity over Liam's cock. Niall was letting out streams of moans enjoying the feeling of his alpha filling him so well. Overwhelmed with pleasure, Niall leaned forward and placed his hands on Liam's chest as he rested his head in the crook of Liam's neck. 

Liam felt the hot breath of his omega over his neck column. He could feel Niall's hard cock rubbing against his lower abs as Niall moved up and down his cock. He wanted to limit his thrust, make Niall do all the work, but he couldn't resist. The alpha thrusted his hips up firmly and precisely meeting Niall thrust for thrust. They worked so well together. They had worked so well together since the first time their got together. This was the omega for him. This was the omega that satisfied his every need. In moments like these, he couldn't be happier. 

Liam felt his knot pop as Niall continued to move quickly over his cock, not going low enough to lock his hole onto his knot. Liam knew his omega was teasing, he knew Niall wanted it, enjoyed the feeling of his knot locked inside of him, stretching his hole to its limit. 

It was great that Niall took the birth control injections every six months. Liam could still knot his omega when they fucked, but avoided ever having a pregnancy scare. 

Exasperated with Niall’s teasing, Liam growled and rolled them over. He gripped Niall's hands and placed them over his head. 

"I'm going to knot you and it will feel so fucking good. I'm going to stay locked inside of you for as long as I need to make you realize you are mine." Liam growled into Niall's neck licking his mark once more. He loved hearing his mate moan after he trailed kissed over his sign of ownership. 

"Oh yeah. Are you going to hold me down? Make me beg for your knot?" Niall replied teasingly bitting the own mark he left on Liam's neck. Liam let out a peculiarly loud moan throwing his head back as the desire rushed through his body when his knot finally lock into Niall as he came. 

Liam moves his hands from Niall's and he placed his left hand on the side of Niall's head for support while trailing his other hand down his omega's body. He teasingly flicked Niall's nipples before moving his hand lower to grip Niall’s cock. 

Niall panted as he felt Liam’s hand move quickly over his cock as his alpha continued spilling his seed inside of him. It didn't take long for Niall to join his alpha in orgasm. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he felt the come shoot between their bodies. He loved this moment. He loved it when Liam was locked inside of him and his thoughts were still hazy with desire, completely fulfilled. Niall closed his eyes and took as deep breath, enjoying every second of this high. 

"Fuck Niall you make me crazy." Liam growled as he moved his body to lay next to his omega wrapping Niall tightly into his arms and taking a big breath of Niall's sexy scent. He loved this scent. His omega’s grassy, lemony musk mixed with a twinge of his own minty, sandalwood scent. 

"Love you" Niall mumbled as he trailed kissed over any of Liam's body parts he could reach. 

"Love you too Niall." Liam said happily looking down at his relaxed omega. 

Liam moved to peck Niall's closed eyes lids before passionately locking their lips together. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders lazily and let out a small giggle. "We can still hear them from the other room."

Liam laughed loudly at Niall's comment. He gripped the omega tighter in his arms and let out a possessive “mine” making Niall laughed in return. 

"I think we probably need to take over Harry's calls tonight." Liam said in return. "I don't think they will be done for a while."

"You're probably right. I'll call Zayn later to let him know we'll be by ourself again today. He would probably be happy with the extra clients. We've been asking him to cover for us more and more now. With the new influx of clients we've been getting, maybe it's a good time to consider making his exclusive with us. I'm sure we'll all be happy for him to join our team."

"You're right Niall. I think Harry had been thinking about doing that for a while now. I'll talk to his soon about it." Liam said finally pulling out of Niall slowly. 

Since Niall's body was on the birth control, it released certain hormones that signalled to his alpha that he was unavailable to get pregnant. So, his knots deflated quicker than if they weren't using that kind of prevention. It made for quicker knotting, but on the bright side they could fuck again quickly after their first round because of it. Regardless of the contraceptives mechanism of action working against Liam’s true alpha instinct, it had a lot of benefits. 

"We probably need to go downstairs and clean up Harry's mess. I imagine they won't come out of their room for a while." Niall said getting up from the bed and making his way to their in-suite bathroom to take a shower. 

"I'll take care of that, maybe I'll take over whatever he started doing and make us some breakfast while I'm at it." Liam said sitting up on the bed so he could rest his back on the head board.

"Come join me in the shower first." Niall said cheekily sending his alpha a wink over his shoulder before moving more rapidly into the bathroom as Liam growled, happily joining his omega for another round. 

The next morning, Niall was sitting at the breakfast bar watching his mate cook them a late lunch. He still hadn't seen Louis or Harry come out of the alpha's room.

Niall knew the feeling of meeting your true mate for the first time. Knew how passionate it was to just be in their arms, to fuck for the first time. 

Nevertheless, they needed to come out soon. They had been locked in there for a while and they would probably need sustenance if they wanted to keep fucking like that. 

When the doorbell rang, Niall made his way quickly towards the front door. He excitedly opened it to see the alpha standing before him. He smiled at Zayn and watched as the wide eyed alpha came into the house with his mouth hanging open. His pupils were dilated and Niall knew his body could instinctively sense the intense mating happening on the premise even though he was still consciously unaware. 

"Do you hear them?" Niall snickered following the alpha into the kitchen's direction were Liam was preparing them all lunch. 

"What the fuck is going on? You were pretty cryptic on the phone when you basically begged me to come join you for lunch." Zayn asked Niall as they continued their way towards the kitchen. 

When they entered the spacious room, Zayn went to give Liam a quick side-hug and slapped his alpha friend on the arse teasingly before dragging Niall to the living room sofa.

"Louis and Harry are fucking, can’t you hear them? I image Louis came downstairs and Harry just, I don't know, took him back upstairs I guess. We don't really know what happened. They've just been locked away in Harry's room since yesterday. They were pretty quite until like five minutes ago when the moaning started all over again." Niall laughed listening to the groans and moans coming from upstairs.

"Don't you feel like a perv, just listening to them?" Zayn asked Niall.

"No, I don't feel anything like that. I'm quite happy for both of them. They need each other. Its not really a bad sound to have filling your house either." Niall said cheekily. 

"Liam your mate is a pervert!" Zayn shouted to the alpha. "Have you been listening to them this whole fucking time?"

"No, Liam kept me occupied for some time." Niall said happily resting his hands on Zayn's as he took in the alphas surprised expression from the admission. "I just wanted to call you over because we probably have some explaining to do. I just don't know how long they'll be going at it." 

"I imagine they'll be hungry when they finally come out so lunch will be served and we can all have a chat" Liam said coming to join his mate and best friend in the living room.

"That's a good idea." Zayn mumbled looking over his shoulder to the approaching alpha. 

"I'm full of good ideas." Liam said happily.

"Sure you are." Zayn said sarcastically teasing his friend. Before Zayn could come up with another witty comeback, Liam joined his friend and mate on the couch. 

"Move over and make yourself comfortable. The food’s warm and ready, but I don't think they will be done for a while." The alpha said sitting down on the couch as they waited for their friends to show their faces. They probably needed to start a movie or find something to do, because the wait could be long. 

—————

"So, you're telling me that you all know each other?" Louis said surprised. 

"Yes, we all worked at the same company, well, except for Niall." Liam said looking lovingly down at his omega. 

"You're all phone sex operators then?" Louis questioned looking around at his friends and alpha. 

"For the most part." Zayn said. "I still work at the old company we started at together. Before they started Omega Heat Hotline." 

"So this is your 'small business' from home" Louis teased his Liam and Niall. "Wouldn't have imagined that." 

"What can we say. It's not something we usually publicly declare" Liam said cheekily. "We still want to keep our private life relatively quiet and it's not necessarily the most glamorous of work." 

"I understand that I guess, privacy and all. I'm happy you told me." Louis smiled happily at his friends. He turned to look shyly at the alpha sitting next to him. Harry had his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder and was practically pulling Louis onto his lap. 

Louis still felt strange, mixing these two world together. He never though he was so close to Harry all this time. He would have never guessed that his new friends were roommates with the alpha he desired most. Louis deduced that's why he had felt so comfortable in their presence the first time they met. Louis had never felt so open and thrusting with strangers before, but Harry's smell clinging, surrounding Liam and Niall, probably made his omega feel more secure instinctively without Louis even knowing or realizing. 

"It doesn't bother you at all what I do for work?" Harry growled a bit more closely to his ear. "Not jealous in any way" 

Louis laughed softly at the irritated sounding alpha. "I'm a bit jealous, I have to admit, I don't really like the idea of my alpha-

Harry let out a loud satisfied moaned hearing the possessive claim coming from his omegas lips. 

"- talking with other omegas, but at the same time, I would have never met you if it wasn't for this whole business." Louis finished looking over his shoulder to Harry who leaned down and placed a deep peck on Louis’ lips. 

"Wait what? It wasn't just a connection, a coincidence that you met each other and hit it off." Niall asked surprised. 

"Well, yesterday was a coincidence and very much a surprise, but Louis has been one of my clients for two months now." Harry said looking down lovingly at the delicious omega in his arms. 

"I knew Harry immediately from his tattoos and from the obvious pull we shared." 

"Was he the omega, the you know- The omega from the phone call?" Liam asked tentatively. 

"Yes and as you can see, everything turned out alright. After all, everything is like it should be." Harry said quickly, happily sending a smile in Liam's way. 

"So you talked on the phone with him during your heats?" Zayn questioned Louis looking at the couple sitting closely together on the sofa. 

"Yes, I found the Omega Heat Hotline on line while I was in heat and called when I was completely out of it. Afterwards, I basically watched all the videos on the website, kind of embarrassed to admit it." Louis laughed tensely. 

"Fuck that's hot." Niall's moaned making Louis giggle. The omega's nerve we're settling quickly. He felt safe and peaceful surrounded by this group of people. He wasn't ashamed of talking about sex and other subjects anymore, not surrounded by these great friends. Louis felt like he could be open with these people, could share anything with them. 

"On the first phone call, I knew I had something special with the omega on the phone. I new there was a connection between me and Louis" Harry said. 

"We talked for hours during my second heat. I felt like I spent my entire weekend with you." Louis said to Harry. 

"Yeah, I just couldn't let you hang up on me. I knew the Hotline was they only way to reach you and I crave to hear more of that sexy voice of yours." Harry growled moving his head down to, once more, kiss his omega. 

"So yesterday was your first meeting?" Zayn questioned. "You met Harry in this house and knew it was him from the videos."

"That's basically it, yeah. I felt that strong connection with Harry. I knew his body from the videos and I could just sense it from deep inside of me that this was my alpha, my mate." Louis said happily. 

"You were telling me about an alpha the other day, was it Harry?" Zayn asked skeptically. 

Louis blushes profusely a wave of heat starting in his chest making his way quickly over his cheeks. He didn't want to talk about that. The though of what they shared during Harry’s rut making him heat up profusely. It had been embarrassing for Louis and probably for Zayn during that whole conversation, the whole car ride home. 

"Phone call with an alpha?" Harry growled possessively wrapping his arms tighter around Louis' waist. 

"Yes, remember, your rut." Louis said quietly. 

"Your rut?" Niall exclaimed. "You called Louis during your rut. That's why you were such a fucking grump this past week." Niall said "that's why you were acting so weird afterwards." 

"Yeah, I didn't remember fully what we talked about during my rut and I was to embarrassed to talk to Louis again because of it." Harry said looking down at the omega when he felt Louis squeeze his hand tighter in reassurance. 

"Full fucking circle." Zayn said amazed."It's crazy how we were all connected but didn't really know" 

"We never met before but our lives were already so connected. Already perfectly in sync with one another." Louis said happily looking at Harry. 

"I bumped into you once" Harry said to Louis while the omega turned to him and stared at the alpha with wide eyes.

"What? We met before! I don't think so, I wouldn't forget meeting you." Louis replied quickly.

"Yes Louis, at Antoni's. You were rushing out when we bumped into each other, literally. My body reacted so strongly, I instinctively knew it was you. Louis from the calls. The connection and all. It was strange because my alpha recognized you and we only had one phone conversation together." 

"I was rushing to work right after my heat. I was too concentrated on work that I didn't even consider the attraction between us before getting back home that night. I avoided going to Antoni's afterwards, too scared of meeting you again, too scared of changing my everyday rhythm. How stupid was I?"

"Not stupid, never stupid." Harry caressed Louis arm. "Just scared and used to the same routine. Your instincts have always guided you, told you to cower from strong emotions. From what I know of you, you aren't the type to be distracted by your omega instincts, but maybe this time you were. Maybe you didn't want to think about an alpha, because you were so occupied with work. Didn't need a distraction from your project." Harry said quietly trying to comfort the omega. 

"I guess, just- I just, I could've had a whole month with you, if I just stayed and talked." Louis said exasperated.

"Well from what I can tell, your relationship grew stronger while on the calls during your second heat." Liam reminded. 

"And Harry's rut." Niall added.

"Everything played itself out like it meant to. It’s faith." Harry said smiling down at Louis. He was so happy to be surrounded by fiends and holding his lovey omega in his arms. 

"Yeah everything turned out perfectly like it should. Just like I promised you Harry" Liam teased his friend. 

"You're just saying that because you got to fuck my omega before me." Harry teased pulling the omega's body closer to his.

"Can't complain." Niall snickered winking over to Louis who let out a loud laugh.

"Never again." Harry growled. 

"That's what you’re saying now, but you never know what could happen." Niall continued teasing Harry.

"Never again." Harry punctuated more fiercely. "He's fucking mine."

"He's right here." Louis said slapping his hand lightly over Harry's shoulder, unimpressed, although a little turned on with Harry's possessiveness. "I'm just happy, satisfied with everything and overcome with joy about how everything turned out. I can't complain. I have never felt this-this much happiness in my life before. Thanks to all of you, you've been great friends to me, the best friend I could ask for.” 

“Harry, oh Harry, I'm so glad I found you." Louis said with a big smile turning his head to kiss Harry quickly.

"We love you Louis. I’m personally so happy to have you in my life. I've never bonded with another omega before until I met you." Niall's said happily moving towards his omega friend to give him a quick hug. Louis wrapped his arms tightly over the Irish lad the best he could despite still sitting on the couch with his alpha's arms holding tightly onto him. 

He had never felt this connection, this friendship with an omega before either. Omegas were not known to be friends in society. Their gender were constantly competing for alpha’s attention, to be better then the other. They instinctively acted more as competitors than friends, but Niall's friendship felt the opposite of that. He felt a strong kinship with Niall. 

When Niall released Louis from his awkward, despite lovely caresse he saw Liam standing behind his omega. Liam leaned down and pecked Louis on the cheek quickly ignoring the growl Harry released.

"I'm happy you’re here with us Louis. I feel like you add something special to all of our lives" Liam said. 

Louis watched as Niall and Liam made their way towards the kitchen to clean up the pots and pans left over from Liam's excellently prepared meal. He hadn’t known how famished he was until taking his first bite of food.

Zayn did the same, moving over to Louis’ side and placing a kiss on Louis’ cheek, before pushing Harry's head to the side teasingly when Harry let out another growl. "Chill mate, we're all just fucking happy that you found each other." 

"Now enough of this sappy shit. I imagine you guys all have work coming up soon and I need to get to back home." 

"Back home?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Yes, I don't have any clothes of my own here and I honestly didn't think you wanted me to be with you during your 'calls' or whatever." Louis said with a dismissive swipe of the hand.

"Oh, love. I never want to leave your side." Harry said calmly, his anger diminishing quickly as he hugged Louis closer. 

"Really? You want me to stay with you?" The omega questioned moving his body backwards to look into Harry’s incredible, green eyes. They were sitting face to face, holding hands tightly. Louis enjoyed the feeling of Harry’s warm palm in his while the alpha moved his thumb reassuringly over his knuckles. 

"Yes, I know it might sound crazy possessive or even just plain crazy but I want you here with me. Like, for a long time. I want to have you in my arms and I don't mind you being here at all." 

"I love to hear that Harry, I would love to spend all my time with you also. I do have work tomorrow, though. Life goes on and I need to be back in the office tomorrow regardless of this life changing weekend. So, I do need to go back home tonight." 

"I'll miss you." Harry said holding Louis closer so the omega now startled his thighs. Louis gladly moved his arms around Harry’s shoulder while the alpha ran his hands over his sides.

"I’ll miss you too Harry. I'm not used to having an alpha, even just a- a boyfriend I guess." Louis mumbled.

"Boyfriend, I like that." Harry giggled.

"Well, we will have to figure everything out. Make out schedules work together and all that. It's going to take some getting used to. I can't even wrap my head around that I've met you, that I have you. Fuck Harry, your so amazing I though I would only get to have you through phone calls and internet videos, but here you are real, in the flesh. All mine."

"I'm all yours Louis, all yours and you are mine. I promise that we'll make this work. It's going to be a challenge in the beginning, but we'll make it work. This, us, it's meant to work. We'll call and text. I'll miss you incredibly when we're not together. I’ll need to bring you on a actual, real first date." Harry teased.

Louis giggled thinking about how their relationship was so different then what was considered 'normal'. 

"I would like that." Louis smiled up at Harry. 

The alpha stood up with Louis still in his arms and kissed his omega passionately, ignoring the sound of his friends leering teasingly in the background while they cleaned up the kitchen. 

"I'll stop by after work tomorrow if that's alright with you." Louis said while detaching his lips from the alpha's. 

Harry smirked as he looked into Louis' dilated pupils. He loved the blue, passion filled eyes staring back at him. He dropped Louis back onto his feet slowly, enjoying the feeling of his omega’s body sliding down his front. 

When Louis had regained his balance, steady on his feet, he locked his hands tightly behind Harry's head and teasingly played with the small curls at the nape of the alpha's neck. 

"That's would be lovely. I can't wait to see you again and you’re not even gone." Harry said leaning down to kiss Louis once more.

"We have the rest of our lives to spent together." Louis said happily. "Oh fuck, I hope that's not to forward." The omega continued panic underplaying his tone. 

"Not, fuck, not to forward at all." Harry said leaning down once more to kiss Louis passionately, sliding his tongue into Louis mouth as his hands trailed up and down the curvaceous omega body. "I love it when you say things like that." 

Louis slowly detangled himself from Harry's embrace and made his way towards the stairs. He needed to go find his cellphone and wallet. They were still in the pants he wore at the club. 'Fuck, that felt like ages ago' Louis though to himself moving around Liam and Niall’s room. He quickly found his things in his friends room and Harry helped him find something to wear of his to leave the house. 

As they made their way downstairs, Louis said goodbye to his friends. All three of them were still hanging about in the kitchen. He said his final goodbye to Harry before making his way out of the house. 

When he arrived home, he entered his room to grab his laptop quickly and changed into more comfortable clothes. He did leave on Harry's tee-shirt though, enjoying being surrounded by the smell of his alpha. 

Louis made his way towards his own kitchen with his laptop under his arm. He grabbed snacks and a drink before installing himself pleasantly on his plush sofa. 

Louis felt driven and inspired. He had so many ideas flowing through his mind, had so many things he wanted to write. He felt drawn to this peculiar story, the story that was invading his mind. His thoughts were running wild, the only thing he could do was sit down and write.

He stayed up until the early morning, until his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. He needed to sleep despite still wanting to put more, write more for this new, exiting story. This feeling was thrilling, this willingness to work and express what he felt. The inspiration was coursing through every cell of his body. Creativity filling every corner of his mind. 

This right here, this story, felt special.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis was staring at his laptop screen. The text was starting to blur and his eyes were tearing up from the bright light. He shook his head quickly and tried concentrating once more on the new manuscript in front of him, but he felt himself get lost in his thoughts again. A large smile took over his features thinking about Harry. His wonderful, considerate and lively alpha that made his heart beat faster just thinking about him. 

It's been close to a week since Louis officially met Harry. Six blissful days were he went to join Harry, Niall and Liam at their house to spend the night together. They had formed a strong kinship during the last week. A friendship that was easy and natural. 

Louis finished his work days around supper time so by the time he came to the house to join Harry for the night, they were all busy with calls. A small surge of jealousy always went through Louis' body when he heard the phone ring and Harry talk to a client. He didn't want to be in the same room with Harry during those moment. For Harry's professional sake and the privacy of the omegas on the phone, Louis opted to stay in the living room usually watching television with Niall in between his calls or working on his new book. 

Louis' creativity sky rocketed during these last few days. He felt inspired and stimulated to write a new book. He had to call his publisher to let him know that he had found some new inspiration. Not inspiration for the book he was currently writing, but something completely different. Something personal, something raw. Louis' new novel felt like putting his emotions on paper, creating a fictional world inspired by all the great things that were happening in his own life. 

Louis was content to spend his evenings with his alpha. He was glad to have the small moments with Harry because their schedules were so different from each other's. Harry worked during night, well most of the night. His regular clients called every time each month and it seems every days a new wave of customers were wanting their services. Omega Heat Hotline was doing better than ever. 

Regardless of Louis' spurts of jealousy, he was really proud to see Harry and his friends achieve success in their business. The said business wasn't very typical, but it seemed like Louis and many other omegas needed this service. This personal service was offered by a group of people that were perfect for the job. Louis could see, and hear on occasion, how each of them took their time to make sure the omegas were happy and well taken care of. They cared and were passionate about what they are doing. They were genuine, something you couldn't find at other phone sex businesses. 

With how busy they were, Harry had been contemplating hiring Zayn to officially be apart of the Omega Heat Hotline team. They were staring to have an abundance of clients and continued to transfer a few people to Zayn during the night. They could always rely on Zayn to give them a hand, so it seemed like the natural next step was to hire him officially. 

Louis shook his head once agin, his thought always drifting off lately, thinking about his alpha. 'I need to take this work seriously and stop thinking about Harry.' Louis though to himself rolling his shoulders back. He started to read the manuscript in front of him once again concentrating on his work. 

As it approached lunch time, Louis' phone chimed with a text notification. Harry usually woke up around this time so he always receive sweet, something dirty messages from the alpha. Since Harry worked so late into the small hours of the morning, Louis usually prepared for his day while Harry slept and woke his alpha up quickly with a kiss before leaving for his work day. 

They were starting to get into a nice rhythm. They were smoothly organizing their lives together, making their peculiar situation work in the best way possible. 

Louis reached for his phone and saw three messages from Harry. He opened it quickly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach imagining Harry in bed thinking about him. Finding his true mate made him feel like a teenager with his first crush all over again. 

Louis quickly unlocked his phone and saw the picture before the other two messages. A very graphic picture that should have not been opened in the middle of the work place were any potential employee could walk by and see his alpha's lovely, hard cock proudly photographed. 

Louis blushed quickly. He felt the rise of heat start from his chest and move to both his cheeks quickly. This weird mix of lust and embarrassment stimulated by the possibility of anyone walking by and seeing the risqué text on his phone made him hide his phone down in his lap quickly before resting his forehead on the desk in front of him. Louis closed his eyes tight and took a deep break urging the rapidly growing erection in his trousers to subside. Oh, how Harry affected him so. He couldn't even think about anything now except Harry laying in bed pleasuring himself. 

Louis took another few breath and when he felt like himself a bit more he looked down at the screen to read the two messages accompanying the scandalous picture. 

"Woke up this morning and missed you like crazy. I can't think straight when you're away from me. I just want to make you in my arms once more." The first message said. It was sent two minutes before the picture. The next message wrote "thinking of you with your hands tied behind your back as I rail my hard cock into your tight hole." The dirty text was completely with the smiling face with halo. 

Nothing about that message was innocent and Harry obviously knew that. What the fuck was Louis supposed to reply to this message. He didn't want to start sexting with Harry at work knowing he wouldn't be able to take care of his needs like he would have wanted too. "  
'What a tease' Louis though to himself once again closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to regroup his thoughts that were quickly spiralling in a frenzy lust filled haze. 

Louis felt his phone vibrate once more in his hands and opened his tightly shut eyes to look at Harry's new message. 

It was another picture that make his heart skip a beat. The picture was taken from the same angle right above Harry's lovely fern tattoos. The alpha's large cock was heavily gripped between his ring cover fingers and splotches of come were streaked over Harry's lower abdomen. 

Louis' body responded accordingly, his hole leaked and his cock becoming very hard once again. 

Louis needed to make his way towards the bathroom quickly. In an office full of alphas, they could probably already smell his lust and how desperately his body was reacting. 

Pushing away his chair from his desk, Louis made his way quickly to the closest bathroom and locked himself into a stall. 

The ECD publishing building was shared with a few more companies. It was a very modern building and had the kind of bathroom stalls that closed like real doors so to have maximal privacy. Louis has never been this grateful for a bathroom door before this moment. 

Siting down quickly Louis looked down at his phone as he received another message consisting uniquely of a link to a undisclosed website. 

Very skeptically Louis opened the linked website and saw that is was the opening page of the Omega Heat Hotline website. Louis logged into his account and saw the new notification of another posted video. 

"What a tease" Louis murmured under his breath while playing the video. He didn't think to bring his headphone with him sadly so he kept the volume to the lowest possible setting as to not notify everyone possibility entering the bathroom that he was watching porn. Essentially watching a public video of his alpha playing with himself on the internet. 

The video was short, shorter than the usual videos Harry often recorded for the website and Louis was ready to watch every second of it. 

Harry was siting in his large chair he always used to filming a video for the website. He laid strategically in his large chair with his wide hands spread over his muscular thighs. His cock was rock hard, resting against his stomach at a perfect angle between the fern tattoos portraying mere moments before the first picture Louis received this morning. 

"I've not got long, but I wanted to let you know that I've been thinking of you." Harry started in his deep, slow drawl captivating Louis immediately. It felt different knowing, knowing that Harry was home making this exact video for thousands to see but secretly dedicating it to Louis. 

"I've been thinking about what I would be if you were here with me. Thinking about our body's pressed together, our scents mixing with each others. You make my cock so ridiculously hard, I don't even know what to do with myself without you here with me." Harry continued teasing a finger up and down his erect cock. 

"I catch myself thinking back to my memories of you constantly. I picture you while I walk down the street and just think about you laying naked in my bed. Your skin, your touch always on my mind. I feel myself getting harder with every thought of you. I yearn to touch you. Do you have any, any idea what that is like feeling this way?" Harry asked as he gripped his cock hard. 

"Yes you fucking do, you tease." Louis mumbled under his breath feeling even more slick leak from his hole. Harry made this video to drive him wild. He knew it would make him so turned on knowing Harry was thinking about Louis, not anyone else, being there with him. 

"It's the best form of torture I can imagine. The only thing I want to do is have you with me. Take my hard cock and stroke it, tease and pump myself imaging you with me. I don't know if you feel the same. But I want you to image us skin to skin. Hear me pumping myself to the memories of you and what we would do together." Harry continued stroking his cock with more determined strokes. He let out deep moans of pleasure and the sound of himself stroking his cock grew louder through the phone. 

"I need you. I need you to stroke my cock for me. Imagine it's you here with me as I slide myself into you. Ah, I want to be inside of you so badly. Oh yeah, let me play with you. I'm wondering what you are doing right now. I want to see you, want to have you in front of me. I want to feast on your delicious body. Let me pleasure you. Just the idea of you with me makes my body ache so powerfully. I'm imagining that beautiful body of yours spread over my bed." Harry words, mixed with the exhilarating thought of this wonderful alpha thinking about him, made Louis cave and reach down to stroke his own cock. He couldn't stand another second of the lustful words spoken very quietly to him without doing something to relieve the building pressure inside of him. He pumped his cock quickly. He needed to come, needed to find release.

"Let me pleasure you. Let me make you come with me. I want you so bad. I want us to come together. I'm so close. Oh, oh. So close. Let me pleasure you. Just think about this hard dick inside of you. Think about you owning this cock, it's yours baby. Oh fuck, I'm coming, fuck. You make me so hard. I never believe how good you make me feel. I hope you had a good time and I hope you'll take this as the first of the many filthy things I'm going to do to you soon." Harry said slowly to the camera still rolling as he panted from the stimulating high of the orgasm he just experienced.

Louis couldn't hold if any longer seeing Harry look this good on camera coming with him in mind. He came in aggressive bursts as he bit his lip to keep his moans as quiet as possible. He had a difficult time regaining his breath as he continued to pant from the thrilling stimulation. 

His heart was beating out of his chest and his hands were shaking while gripping the phone. He felt so turned on. His body was pulsing with a untapped electricity that only Harry could unleash. His body was vibrating and wanting, craving to have his alpha here with him. It felt different watching a video now, knowing what being held in those arms felt like. He could imagine being there with Harry having him do all those things to him because he had the first person experience. He thought about all those other subscribers seeing that same video, seeing his Harry on screen. Surprisingly he wasn't at all bothered. He knew Harry was his and that he would spend the rest of his life with this powerful, sinful alpha at his side. 

Louis needed to quickly call Harry. He imagined that alpha was waiting for this call, waiting for Louis to respond to the blatant teasing. Harry could not send him these sexy messages and record a video without wanted a reaction from Louis. Harry was definitely waiting for Louis to call him. He was probably laying in bed naked, stroking his lovely cock. Fuck, just thinking about it made Louis' hole even wetter. One thing Louis knew about this relationship was that their sex life would never be anything but interesting. 

Louis dialled Harry's number quickly. He didn't need to wait long before he hear the dial tone stop as Harry answered on the other side of the line. He quickly groaned softly and Harry answered with his delightful deep laugh. "Hi baby. Did you like my little show?" 

"Fuck, Harry you can't do this to me. This should be illegal, you should have a warning sign tattooed on your fucking body warning everyone about how fucking dangerous you are." Louis moaned into the phone. 

"Oh, baby you got a mouth on you today. To bad I'm not there to fill it up with my cock to shut you up. Did I make you come?" Harry asked bluntly. 

Louis's heart skipped a beat. He knew Harry had baited him into coming with the encouraging words on the video, but it seamed he probably wanted Louis to have waited for his permission. "Y-yes." Louis said quietly. 

"You're a bad boy coming without my fucking permission." Harry growled. "It's my fault though isn't it? I probably teased you enough with my video. Well then, if you already came and don't need me, I'll just let you go back to work for the rest of the day." Harry continued teasingly. 

"No, no don't go, daddy I really just need you. You couldn't tease me like that and expect me to do anything but react." Louis said quickly making Harry release a satisfied moan on the phone. 

"I won't do anything before you're on board Louis. What are your safe words?" Harry said more softly abandoning the play to make sure of Louis' consent. These little things like this, Harry's considerate moments, made Louis fall a little bit more in love with the alpha every time. 

"Red to stop and yellow to slow down." Louis replied with a small smile playing at his lips. 

"Good baby, don't be afraid to use them if you need it." Harry said softly before making an inquisitive hum. 

"Yes daddy, I will, I just really need you please. You can't make me this turned on at work and leave me hanging." Louis said as he felt his cock getting hard once more. 

"I'll take care of you babe, later when you're not at work. I can't have you walking around smelling like sex and deliciousness without any trace of my scent on your wonderful body." Harry growled jealously. 

"Harry you can't leave me like this, people will look at me. All the alpha's smelling my slick, wanting to know what what it's like to fuck me. Smelling my lust." Louis whined. "I needed you here with me. You can't do this to me and expect me to work the rest of my day like nothing happened. I'll be thinking about your cock until I can get my hands on you again. Until I can feel you in me."

"You don't fucking play fair Louis. You can't say shit like that to me and expect me to act reasonably. I don't every want you thinking about other alpha's while your body is reacting this way because of me."

"Harry, I love how jealous you get, how possessive you are. I'm all yours and you know that. I don't want anyone but you. I need, need you so bad." Louis moaned desperately gripping his cock. 

"You need me? You need me to run my hands all over your body as I trail my tongue lower and lower down your body." Harry said confidently taking charge of their conversation.

"Yes, fuck Harry." Louis moaned. 

"Follow what I tell you and image it's me with you in this moment." Harry said before continuing after hearing Louis' sound of approval. "I'll run my finger teasingly over your leaking hole as I grip your cock in my strong hold. I'll enter you slowly pushing my hard member into your tight hole. I'll fuck you hard and fast against the wall. You've been a bad boy coming without permission, but I can't have you this strung up in front of your colleagues now can I? They will never, never know this side of you. You're all mine."

"Fuck yes, all yours." Louis replied with a low moan finally coming once more with an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing through him. Louis heard Harry speaking him though it as came once more himself. 

"I miss you so much when you're at work and I couldn't get the thought of your body spread beautifully out of my head this morning. I knew it was a risk sending you those messages, but I'm glad we got to do this." Harry said happily.

"You're a menace. Making me like this at work. You're such a tease, but I love it. I'll see you soon Harry. I'll try to leave as early as possible to come and see you. I'll be there willing and happy to help you live out your morning fantasies" Louis teased before exchanging quickly goodbyes with the alpha. 

Louis cleaned himself to the best of his abilities and hoped that his scent wasn't to strong or detectable. 

He missed the majority of his lunch break because of Harrys little teasing. His half hours for lunch was already done and he hadn't really finish any peculiar task with how distracted he was this morning. 

Talking to Harry surprisingly made him feel more ready to tackled the day. 

Before making his way to his desk again, Louis walked by the office's kitchen to grab some snack from his bag in the refrigerator. He could hopefully ride this wave of motivation before he felt distracted with thoughts of Harry all over again. 

An hour later, he received a call on his work phone coming from reception. 

"Hi Louis, this is Jessica from the front desk and I have someone here asking to see you." Louis tried thinking about who it could be and couldn't recall having arranged a meeting with any new author or even Zayn since they were in the last processes of publishing his book. 

"That's strange, I haven't invited anyone for a meeting. Can I get their name please Jessica." Louis replied curiously. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, he said you knew him, it's a very handsome man named Harry " Jessica said breathlessly. Louis heart jumped out of his chest. 

Was Harry really here at work? What could he possibly want from Louis since they last spoke a few hours ago. "Curly hair?" Louis asked to make sure it was actually his alpha. 

"Yes, the most beautiful curls in a lovely shade of brown." Louis wanted to growl and tell Jessica to stop talking about his alpha that way. But she was a beta and didn't really understand the effect it had on Louis' inner alpha so hear someone speak so bluntly about his mate. 

Louis heart started beating faster. What possible reason could Harry have to come visit him at work. He was already waisting most of his time daily with how much Louis day dreamed about the alpha. He didn't know why he would be here now. They were going to see each other in a few hours when Louis went to the house after work. 

"What could he possibly want with me?" Louis mumbled under his breath irritate with the intrusion in his already very non productive day. 

—————

Harry hung up the phone after his call with Louis and looked down at the phone to see the time. He was still straining, hard and naked on the bed after his call with Louis. He needed to go see Louis, his body was craving the omega's touch. Now, the days coming closer to Louis' upcoming heat, made his alpha want to always claim Louis as his. He wanted to see his mark on him so badly. For now, he just needed an excuse to go see him at work. He needed to get this jealous, possessive tension out of his body. 

Harry would find whatever excuse he could to go see Louis. It was harder than he thought spending their days away from each other. Their relationship was still very new and it felt great to spend every moment together. His alpha craved his omegas presence every second of the day. He was glad they could make things work with their busy schedule. 

He had planed to send the text to Louis close to his lunch break as to make sure he didn't lose any time at work or get too distracted. He filmed the video in the morning while waking up harder than ever after dreaming about Louis' beautiful naked body in his bed. He filmed and posted before sending the planned messages to the omega at the most optimal time. 

He knew since Louis missed his break that he probably didn't eat his lunch. His omega probably wouldn't take any extra time to just take a breath and eat before jumping back into work. A reasonable idea finally came to him. He would go see Louis to bring him a quick lunch, he just really needed to find any excuse to go see him. 

Harry leaped from the bed and made his way towards the closet quickly to pick and outfit for the day. He didn't know if Louis would be particularly happy to see him at lunch since they haven't spoken about how their would announce their relationship to the public. Maybe Louis didn't want his coworkers to know he had an alpha. From what Harry could tell, it was a bit hard on him to be one of the only omegas working at the publishing company. The fact seemed to put an extra weight on Louis' shoulder. He wanted to preform and impress other. Louis wanted to be as competent as any alpha. The thought baffled Harry since from what the alpha knew, the omega was excellent at anything he set his mind to. 

Harry was so glad to have Louis in his life. It felt like their meeting and their relationship started very quickly and passionately, that they still didn't really have time to process it. Nevertheless, it was something special that Harry didn't want to mess up. They were true mates, made for each other. It was obviously why they got along so well, why Harry felt they completed each other in every way. 

They still had a lot to discover about each other and how they would build their lives together. 

That would start with going on their first date. They spent every evening together. Knew each other physically like Harry had never known another omega before, but they had never gone out and just talked. They talked plenty in bed in between Harry's clients before going to sleep, but it always felt different on an official date. 

Just the though of seeing Louis again made Harry move a bit quicker to get ready. He made his was to the kitchen and picked up yesterday's chicken and pasta salad leftovers before placing them into a small reusable bag. He picked up his phone and wallet before exiting the house to make his way to the ECD publishing office. 

Harry had never entered the office building before. He didn't really know where to go but he followed the signs and asked a few employees for direction. 

There was pretty, young receptionist working on her computer when Harry approached to ask her about Louis.

"Hello, I'm looking to speak to one of your book editors." Harry said to the working beta who's name he deduced was Jessica from the desk name plate in front of her. She looked up from her computer screen and her eyes widened a bit before a big smile appeared on her face. 

"Good afternoon, I'm sure I can help you with your request. Do you have an appointment with anyone today?" 

"No, actually I'm here for a personal matter. I would like to speak to Louis Tomlinson if it's possible." 

"I'll check his availability on the computer for you. Ah, I see here that he doesn't have any appontements today so I'll give him a call to let him know there is someone here for him. Is there a reason I can let him know from this visit?" 

"Oh no, there's no peculiar reason. I just want to see him and he did forget something at home this morning." Harry said quickly lifting up the bag with the excuse for his visit.

"Yes, no problem I'll give him a quick call to see if he can come meet you in front. Could i just get your name, dear?" 

"Yeah, sorry, it's Harry." 

"Perfect Harry, you can go sit down over in the waiting area right behind you and wait for Mr. Tomlinson to come join you." 

"Thank you." Harry said with a small smile walking back toward the few plush chairs huddled in the corner of the room. 

Harry sat down and stared at the long corridor behind the reception desk that probably let to many offices and work spaces. He stared intensely at the empty space until he saw the distinct figure of his omega walking quickly towards him. 

Harry's face lit up and a big grin took over his features as he watched the omega make his way towards him. He felt desire rising in his gut with Louis' every step. His omega looked deliciously sexy, he always did. Now seeing him in another element of his life made Harry's heart beat faster with lust and pride. He loved that Louis had a good job, had made a place for himself in a alpha dominated field. Knowing that this incredible omega was his, his to take, his to love made a low fire burn deep inside himself as he felt desire rising in his body. 

"Harry, what the hell are you doing here?" Louis questioned under his breath as he stood mere inches from the alpha. 

Harry lifted the bag with the food and smiled down at the irritated omega. Harry loved that Louis wasn't scared to emote his irritation with him. The pissed off expression on his mates face made his even more attractive. 

"Don't look at me like that you make me want to push you against a wall and fuck you senseless." Harry said quietly moving his head down the say the words close to Louis ear. He bit the omegas ear lobe teasingly before moving away and lifting the bag with the food inside. "I just assumed that you didn't take more time to eat anything after our fun, well actually, we'll call it our prelude."

"What, how? How did you know?" Louis mumbled breathlessly looking up at Harry with a surprised look. 

"I know we haven't know each other for long, but I know how you are Louis. You're a rule follower and you're just the kind of person that wouldn't want to take some extra company time to make sure your own needs are fulfilled."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that hum? If I do recall you where the one making me so turned on at work that I couldn't think straight." Louis said aggravated staring unimpressed at the alpha that was consuming his every thought, every second of the day. "You can't just waltz in here and make me skip on my work. I'm already distracted enough always thinking about you that I don't need you to-" Louis stoped suddenly his eyes widened and he started at Harry with a slightly scared expression.

Harry smirked at the omega knowing complete why he stopped. In his irate rant he let slip that Harry was alway on his mind. If that didn't make Harry's heart squeeze and his alpha let out a growl of pure joy he didn't know what could. It seemed that the omega was as affected by Harry as he was with this wonderful person in front of him. 

"You need to eat, keep your strength up for what I have planned later. Truth be told, I just really needed to see you." Harry said reaching down to squeeze one of Louis hand. 

"Well, you can't expect to stay stuff like that and expect me to still be mad at you. Although, what you did early wasn't very nice. You're a very naughty boy." Louis said teasingly finally turning around with Harry's hand still in his as he made his way past reception and the large conference meeting rooms to the back of the corridor where the room opened wide go reveal a cluster of desk organized in cubicles. 

"Let me show you around before we go talk somewhere a bit more private." Louis said still dragging Harry along towards the back of the spacious room. 

The open concept floor plan seemed to be well arranged and people were milling around as some others were working quietly at their desk. Louis made quick descriptions of people and their roles in the company as they walked further into the big work space.

Harry was lead the a certain section were Louis stoped and turned around to face him. "This is my desk, I know it doesn't have much but you know I've been here less that half a year. I usually just work on my computer all day and them go home afterwards. It's not a very exciting job, but I love what I do and it's great here." Louis said smiling up at Harry.

"It's nice, you still have some space and you'll get to making it your own I have no doubt about it." Harry said happily watching as Louis fiddled with the pens and paper on his desk. 

"I really didn't expect you to just show up." Louis said quietly. 

"I couldn't help myself, needed to see you. Feel you. God I miss you so much whenever you're not with me" Harry said leaning down a bit towards Louis making sure to get a satisfying whiff of Louis's delightful scent without seaming to personal in this public office. Harry knew that people would probably wonder who the unknown alpha was trailing along with the only omega working near them, but Harry really didn't care if people speculated. He was glad to let everyone know that Louis was his and that this wonderful omega was with someone. Nonetheless, he didn't want to make a show. It was still a private work environment and Louis' image here was important. Harry didn't want to ruin that for his omega. 

"Who do we have here?" Harry heard from behind him. Louis' head turned quickly toward the person who just spoke and his eyes lit up with happiness, his lust filled gaze vanishing from Harry's direct view. 

"Hi, Eleanor." Louis said happily to the women standing behind him. Harry turned around and looked at the attractive brown haired alpha. She was very good looking and obviously seemed like one of Louis' friend with the happy greeting Louis gave her.

"Harry, this is Eleanor one of the book publicist that I work closely with and one of my friends here." Louis said towards Harry before turning back to face the female alpha. "This is Harry, my- umm, my mate?" Louis continued questionably turning his head to look at Harry to see if the alpha was correct being called by that certain label.

Harry smirked widely at Louis. He loved hearing his omega state that he was his. They never had presented each other to others publicly until now. They never really titled their relationship before, but it seemed natural to call each other mates regardless if they were actually mated yet or not. The mating was coming very soon, they just needed to wait for Louis' next heat in a week. 

"Oh well, this is exciting, I didn't know about this Louis. It's nice to meet you Harry" Eleanor said extending her hand to shake Harry's firmly. She turned back to Louis and lifted her eyebrows meaningfully, her eyes shining with an unsaid message. Harry didn't really know what it meant but the act made Louis blush all over and look down shyly. 

"Likewise" Harry said returning a wide smile to the friendly alpha. "Louis forgot his lunch, so I though to come down and give it to him." 

"Oh, that's very nice of you. We wouldn't want our Louis to go hungry." Eleanor laughed once more before saying her goodbyes and walking back towards her desk. 

Louis took the bag from Harry's hand and placed the cold lunch on his desk before turning to face Harry with a mischievous look in his eye. 

"I'm guessing now everyone is going to know about you since she's the worst gossip in the office. That means we need to act as fast as possible." Louis said quickly taking Harrys hand and dragging him towards another hallways farther away from the work stations. 

Louis pushed a door open and walked inside a very nice modern bathroom. "This is we're I snuck off this morning to take care of myself. You can't do shit like that to me again Harry. I was so turned on and out of my mind with lust. I can't believe you actually showed up here. Did you come to discipline me daddy?" Louis asked teasingly. 

"Fuck yeah, Louis. I needed to see you, feel you. Be a good boy for daddy and present yourself to me." Harry growled pushing Louis inside of the farthest stall as he closed the large door and locked it. Harry turns around in the small space and pressed his back against the door to stare at Louis pulling down his pants just enough to reveal that magnificent arse of his before leaning forward and arching his back to show his slick hole to his alpha. 

"All yours. You can do whatever you like to me Harry just get inside me quick, fuck. I need you so bad." Louis moaned moving his hand back to spread his cheeks wider. 

"Fuck, Louis you're a fucking masterpiece. Let me give you what you want. You needed me don't you. Need me to fill you up so good even as people could walk in and hear us fucking any second now."

"Yes, Harry" Louis panted pushing farther back to encourage Harry's exploring hands. "Need you in me. I've been craving to feel your hard cock since that first picture this morning." 

Harry quickly took his cock out of his slacks and ran his hand up and down the long shaft. His knot was already starting to show. "You want this baby?" Harry questioned teasingly patting his hard cock against Louis wet hole. 

"Fuck, fuck. Yes Harry please. Fuck me daddy." Louis moaned with a small cry of desperation. 

Harry let out a low growl and pushed Louis face fully against the wall before taking both of Louis' hands behind his back. He wrapped one of his hand around the two wrist before separating Louis' legs a little wider to stabilize him. 

Harry entered Louis hole quickly and didn't let him time to adjust to his size before moving in and out of the omega fast. 

They both tried to keep their voices very low, but Harry was certain that every alpha in the office could probably guess what was happening. Thinking about those other alpha's made Harry ram harder and faster inside of his mate. From the constant moans of pleasure coming from Louis, Harry guessed they were both enjoying this day immensely. 

"Fuck, fuck yeah right there Harry. Fuck me hard, make me pay for this morning. Show me what I missed without you with me to help." Louis said lifting his body from it's bend position and turned his head to kiss his mate hastily. 

Harry let go of Louis' wrist and turned the omega in his arms quickly pushing the omega forward. Louis stumbled until his back connected to the wall and he stayed very still waiting for Harry's next move. Harry didn't wait one second more before moving in between Louis' legs lifting both of his thighs to wrap them around his waist. He gripped both on Louis's legs with his hands as he bent down to trail kissed up Louis' neck until he reach his omega's lips. Harry gave Louis the most passionate, consuming kiss. Harry then moved his head away to lay his forehead on Louis shoulder. The position pinned Louis' upper body to the wall. Harry's fast breath teasing the overheated column of Louis's neck with every respiration. 

Harry entered the omega once more fucking his mate hard and fast. 

They were both releasing moans and low groaned every few seconds until they'd both reached their orgasm. Harry felt Louis' come shoot in between their two bodies as he came inside of Louis. They were both panting hard and staring lovingly int each others eyes. 

"That was so fucking hot." Harry mumbled kissing Louis tenderly. 

"That was just what I needed. I don't know how I'll be able to walk out of here on steady legs." Louis mumbled giggling into Harry's neck trailing kissing down the exposed skin of the alpha's neck as Harry stayed knotted inside of him. 

When Harry's knot finally deflated and he could move away from Louis, he watched his omega clean himself and arrange his clothes properly looking totally wrecked. That would give a very effective message to any alpha wondering if Louis was mated. He was his and everyone in the office now knew about it.

They made sure to look presentable after cleaning themselves up and made sure their appearance were proper before making their way out of the bathroom as stealthily as possible. They made their way quickly to reception area once again, Louis walking with his head down as Harry strutted confidently behind him. 

Harry pulled Louis against the wall behind a decorative plant and kissed his omega once more with the most privacy possible. 

"I'm taking you out tonight. Dress up nice and come meet my at the house whenever you can." Harry said quickly leaning down and locking Louis' lips with his own. The kiss stole his breath away and made his want to ravish Louis all over again, but he refrained and pulled back despite Louis' moan of disagreement. He placed his large hand over Louis cheek and stared into the beautiful bleu eyes of his mate. 

"Go back to work before I throw you over my shoulder and take you home with me." Harry said under his bread leaning down once more to kiss the omega.

"I'll probably let you if you don't stop kissing me now" Louis moaned as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry nudged Louis' hips backwards and took a step back to make some much needed space between them. "Go on" Harry said moving to the side to let Louis pass. 

Before Louis could take more than two steps he felt a light slap on his arse and turned his head quickly to look at Harry with his lust filled gaze. 

"You look sexy in your work clothes, smelling like me, looking completely ravished." Harry teased in a low tone tilting his head to the side as he stared at Louis with a satisfied, passion filled gaze. 

"Thank you daddy." Louis said over his shoulder swaying his hips more sexily than normal as he walked down the corridor to his desk. Harry let out a low moan watching his exquisite creature strutting away from him. Louis turns his head and winked at Harry looking devilishly handsome and gratified before disappearing from view.


	12. Chapter 12

After his work days, Louis headed to his appartement to change and get ready for his date with Harry. He felt strangely anxious going out with the alpha. It was crazy to feel this way, to think tonight could be any different from all the times they had already spent together.

Louis looked around at his appartement. It had been basically abandoned since the last few days. He had spent every night sleeping over at Harry's house and only came here quickly to pick up some change of clothes or other essentiel stuff. They hadn't talked about moving in together, but knowing how everything was going now, they would probably stay at the house with Niall and Liam. They had a great time at the place. Since it was the head quarters of the Omega Heat Hotline, staying there was essential to everyone involved in the business. Louis wouldn't mind moving there, being surrounded by friends and getting to sleep with his alpha every night.

Nevertheless, it felt good to be in his space again, it felt like a lifetime ago since he had spent a night here. He felt safe here surrounded by his things. This place had comforted him during his first few lonely months in London, but now Harry was his home. "I'll try to convince Harry to come tonight" Louis told himself as he set out to clean up the appartement a bit. 

Louis didn't know what Harry had planned for tonight, but the least he could do was bring him here and make his night worthwhile. He had never felt such lust, such passion for anyone. It was strange for him to crave that attention, this need to please his alpha. Strange, but exciting and very, very pleasurable. 

After taking a shower and changing into different clothes, Louis headed out to the tube station to make his way to the house. He though about Harry all the way. How happy he was been since meeting him, how everything in his life seemed to finally be where they were supposed to be. He felt home in Harry's arms. He felt cherished and appreciated. Louis loved that Harry always found ways to make their time together exciting. They had much to learn about each other, but they could do that for the rest of their lives. 

"Why does falling in love make you such a fucking sap." Louis mumbled shaking his head before trying to thinking about more adult stuff like work, and the groceries he needed to do. "I'm not a fucking teenager anymore." 

Louis arrived to the house maybe earlier than expected, but he was just so excited to be going out tonight with Harry. He didn't think arriving early to Harry's place would be any trouble. He was there most of the time now, started feeling like this house was his a little more every day. They could relax a bit before going out if it came to it. For the sake of time, if they had a reservation someplace, they could just make out to make up time. Louis wouldn't have anything against spending as much time with Harry as possible. 

As he rang the door bell and waited for someone to came to the door he was surprised to see the alpha that opened the door was Zayn. The beautiful alpha was standing on the other side with a wide smile on his face. He looked better than ever, happy and relaxed. 

"You still don't have a key yet?" Zayn teased. 

"No, not yet. I'll have to steal one and make a copy of my own." Louis joked before walking through the door way. "Hi, this is a surprise." Louis said happily hugging Zayn before walking down the hallway that lead to the kitchen. 

"It's my first official night working as a Omega Heat Hotline's employee." Zayn replied following Louis closely.

"Oh my god, that so great to hear. Are you happy to be here?" Louis asked watching the alpha closely.

"Yes, yes I'm so happy. I've been picking up calls for the boys for a while now and I'm glad to spend my time here with everyone. I can't complain because the reason I get to work here is because they got so popular they needed some extra help. Working for a profitable business with friends is the best possible work I could think of. I'll love it here, I already do." Zayn said happily. 

"That's good. I'm glad you came and joined the business. It will give me more time with my alpha." Louis winked turning his head to see if Harry was coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Harry's actually talking to a client now. I'm officially taking over his calls at six o'clock so he got a call right before you got here." Zayn said looking at Louis who was curiously looking around for his alpha. 

"Niall and Liam are busy also I imagine" Louis stated turning back to look at Zayn. 

"They got called the minute the lines opened. They're busy most of the night now. It's incredible how business can bloom in such a short period of time. I think it's because Niall been great with social media and the message has started to passed around between friends it seems." 

"It wasn't any trouble leaving your old company?" Louis asked.

"No, not really. I think a lot of people get hired and move in and out quickly. There is always new employees working there. So they didn't have a difficult saying goodbye. It's not like it's an office job where people are close or working together. I just picked up call when I was home or went to the office when I needed to get out." 

"Ok, that's good to hear. I'm probably never going to need to call you to assist me with my heats but I'm sure you're a great alpha to talk too." 

"I'll be here if you need me. It will be our secret." Zayn teased 

"I'll make sure Harry never know." Louis winked as he looked around once more for his alpha. "It's always great helping people and having a successful business at the same time. If you love what you do, I encourage you to continue doing it. What is taking Harry so long? It takes him a while usually, but he's usually done in fifteen minutes or so." Louis said looking down impatiently at his watch. 

"As you know, every client is different. I'm guessing this one probably needs a little more help than others." Zayn said before walking away to grab his ringing phone after sending a guilty smile over to Louis. "I'll have to take this, but I'm sure Harry won't be long." 

Louis watched at Zayn walked up the stairs and turned right to go inside the guest room which probably got turned into him work 'office' for his calls. 

Louis waited another two minutes or so before declaring "I'm official bored." He needed attention from his mate, craved his attention regardless of what Harry was doing.

Louis walked up the stairs slowly. He stayed outside of Harry's door and listened if he was still talking to a client. He could hear the soft drawl of his voice through the heavy door so he knew he was busy. Louis contemplated walking in or just waiting outside like he probably should, but he felt horny and naughty. He wanted to tease Harry, surprise his with his impulsiveness. Just like Harry did earlier today showing up at his work, fucking him in his office's bathroom. 

Louis knocked softly on the door and walked in carefully. He looked at his alpha laying on the bed comfortably, a new spark of interest showing in his eyes at the sight of his omega. 

Louis stayed close to the door, leaned his back against it and just stared. He loved watching Harry. Loved to see his powerful, charismatic alpha be in his element. Harry was looking good, his lightly tanned skin and muscular, toned body laying shirtless on the bed. 

Louis walked slowly to the bed and felt Harry's piercing gaze move with him. He took of his shirt off and placed it on the chair next to the bed before climbing onto the comfortable mattress at Harry's feet. 

"What are you doing?" Harry mouthed watching Louis curiously. Louis answered with a smirk and slowly trailed his hand up Harry's thigh before placing a few kisses to his naked abdomen. 

Harry's cock was slowly starting to get hard. He felt excited with the feeling on his omega's hands on him. Louis continued to leave kissed on his abdomen as he palmed the growing cock in his sweatpants. 

"Oh yeah baby just like that." Harry said with a groan. Louis didn't know if it was for him or for the client on the phone, but he took it as a sign of encouragement. Harry wasn't pushing him away, so he decided to continue his teasing.

Louis slowly pulled down the waistband of Harry's sweatpants to reveal the hard, alpha cock. It sprang from its confine and rested, pulsing red on Harry's abdomen. 

When Louis took the cock in his hands and swiped the sensitive tip, Harry let out a moan of pleasure. Louis started to stroke Harry's cock and tentatively took Harry's balls into his mouth sucking them one by one before licking his way up to the base of his dick. 

Harry's breath hitched when Louis finally took his cock deeply into his mouth. The alpha's hips jerked upwards as he gripped Louis hair in a strong grip. 

Louis heard his alpha say something to the omega on the line as he continued pleasuring him. He moved his head up and down sometimes stopping to lick a long strips from shaft to tip. 

Louis looked up into Harry's lust filled eyes as he tapped the cock over his tongue teasingly. Louis continued to stroke the cock and left little kisses over the pre-come covered tip before Harry got impatient and guided his mouth down to take him fully once more. With Harry's encouraging hand Louis bobbed over the hard dick until he felt Harry hips buckle, the tell tale sign that he was coming.

The hot, sticky come filled his mouth and Louis swallowed every last drop of it before taking his mouth off of Harry. 

The omega teasingly sat back on his heals as he kneeled on the bed. Louis swiped his bottom lip with his thumb teasingly watching his alpha lay satisfied on his bed with a predatory look in his eye. Louis leaned back on the bed before taking his own cock out of his trousers and giving himself a few strokes before coming over his naked stomach. 

Louis watched as Harry moaned and shifted uncomfortably his cock growing hard once more. He smirked at the alpha and stroked his thumb through the semen on his stomach before moving his hand to Harry's face. The alpha took Louis' thumb in his mouth greedily sucking the come from his finger as he moaned around Louis' finger. The moans reverberated through Louis' whole body and he felt his cock twitch from the pleasurable sound. 

Harry was still talking on the phone and Louis didn't want to disturb the rest of the conversation. He needed to leave his alpha to his client. He showed Harry a teaser of what was going to happen later tonight and Harry could do with the information what he wished. For now, Louis was going to wait for Harry somewhere else, leaving him to take care of his client like he very well should. Harry's reputation, the business' reputation was built on costumer service and on helping omegas with their needs. Louis didn't want to distract Harry to much from his job. Just enough to make his speed things up a bit. 

Before climbing off the bed, Louis leaned forward and kissed his way up Harry's chest to bite teasingly at Harry's neck. He finished his trail of kisses by kissing the very spot where he would someday leave his mark on Harry. 

"Take you time, but come downstairs as soon as you're done." Louis whispered silently urging the alpha to come and meat him downstairs when he was done. 

Picking his shirt from the place he left it, Louis made his way out the door. Before leaving turned around one last time to see his alpha passionate green eyes gazing hungrily into his. Louis smirked and blew the alpha a kiss before making his way downstairs to relax on the couch until Harry could come and join him. 

When Harry came down stairs he was showered and dressed in a beautiful wide leg trousers with a casual chemise. 

"You looked lovely." Louis said as Harry came to join him around the back of the couch and leaned down over the back cushions to give him a long awaited kiss. Louis always loved Harry's kisses. Even in the smallest pecks he always put so much emotion into them. Louis moaned as Harry's lips connected with his. His arm reaching up over his head to cradle the back of Harry's hair as the alpha placed his large hands on both sides of Louis face keeping them attached. Louis giggle, their lips still connected as Harry let out a groan. 

"Fuck, you undo me baby. I can't believe you just did that. I'll dream about that moment for the rest of my life. I have never been so fucking turned on. I just want to take you upstairs and fuck you the whole night through." Harry groaned as he moved away from Louis.

"We've been doing that for a whole week already. It's time you wine and dine me like a real courting. Make me feel special." Louis teased pulling Harry down once more for a kiss before pushing the alpha chest away from him and getting up from the comfortable sofa. 

"That's the plan" Harry said before grabbing Louis by the hips and pulling him flush against his body. He gave the omega a deep kiss once more before pushing away and making his way towards the refrigerator leaving Louis in the middle of the living room with a dazed look. Louis watched happily as Harry made his way around the kitchen and placed items in a isolated bag. When he finally finished collecting what he needed, Harry's grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him to the front door. They put their shoes on before walking out the door to Harry's nice car. 

The drove in relative silence as the soft music from the radio filled the car. Harry was holding Louis' right hand over he gear shift as they drove down to some place still unknown to Louis. 

Louis looked over at the alpha driving and watch Harry's peaceful feature brightened by the passing street light every few meters. This felt nice and comfortable. He could see himself traveling with Harry going on adventures, road trips for the rest of his life together. They didn't know each other well yet, still relatively strangers, but he had never felt this safe, this peaceful in someone else's presence. 

"Do you want to know what I have planned for tonight?" Harry said looking over at Louis quickly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I trust you." Louis replied with a smile. "Probably a restaurant" he continued teasingly. 

"Half of that is right. I want to take you to my favorite place in town to grab some food. Then we're going to have a picnic in a that I usually go alone, but I feel like if I can share my special hideout with someone, it's you." Harry said squeezing Louis' hand.

"Alright." Louis said softly placing his left hand on Harry's forearm. 

"I've always been a very independent person, haven't got any close friends from grade school. I didn't really feel like a connected with anyone until I met Liam and then Niall."

Louis hummed in a agreeing tone. He could tell that this was a sensitive subject. Something that Harry didn't share with many people so he stayed relativement quiet. 

"It's why I keep things to myself and don't have many friends outside of my close circle. I'm friendly with everyone, have always been. I can spark up a conversation easily, but those are all surface level connections. Nothing like Liam and Niall, Zayn sometimes and now you hopefully." 

"Always, Harry. I don't want you to keep anything from me." Louis said squeezing Harry's hand. As Louis finished his comment Harry's turned into a small parking lot and stoped the car. 

They were at a nice looking brick building, nothing very distinct in its appearance. He couldn't see many people around, but Harry said "we're here" before getting out of the car. 

They walked hand in hand to the front of the building and entered a clean looking pastry shop. Louis looked around surprised by their location. Harry looked over at him with a shy smile as he made his way towards the register. Louis stayed behind walking slowly towards the delicious smelling treats enclosed behind looking glass display. 

Louis looked at the glass compartiments filled with delicate cakes and different bread treats. He could smell the lovely aromas of yeast and sugar making him crave these delectable looking food. 

"Harry!" Someone said excitedly from the other side of the marble counter. The voice was happy and excited, clearly happy to see Harry. 

A women made her way across the counter to give Harry a big hug. She moved back and gave Harry's both cheeks quick peck before starting an animated conversation with his alpha. Something tugged inside of Louis gut seeing the clear chemistry and comfortable attitude this beautiful women had with his alpha. Louis stayed behind unsure of what to do in the situation. Harry seemed engrossed in a conversation with this blond, perfect lip red lined stranger. She was tall and thin, every thing Louis wasn't. It didn't feel right to be this jealous, but something in him didn't sit well. 

Harry let out a big laugh throwing his head back in emotion. Louis watched at the women stared at Harry with a wanting expression and a small satisfied look in her eye. 

Louis had enough, he didn't know why Harry would bring him to such a place and apparently flirt with an employee right in front of him, but he would not stand to be treated this way, ignored, forgotten. 

Suddenly his angry, jealous thoughts diminished when Harry turned happily towards him and placed his arm out in an inviting fashion. He saw the alpha's expression change from something friendly to a deeper, lustful glance as he moved his gaze towards Louis. 

Louis heart skipped a beat as he accepted Harry's invitation and tucked his body by Harry's side. 

While being close to the women, Louis could now detect from her scent, beneath the perfume and sugar smell clinging to her, that she was an alpha. Some of Louis' jealously slowly subsided as he looked at the beautiful women. Louis' omega didn't see her as competition anymore.

"Louis, this is Camille. She's the owner of this little french patisserie shop and one of my friends." Harry said as Louis took his hand out to shake her offered hand. 

"Camille, this is Louis, my mate." Harry said happily squeezing Louis tighter towards his side. "I asked Camille to make us a special box of her favorite for us to enjoy tonight." 

"Nice to meet you." Louis said with a tight smile. He was still suspicious of the alpha. She looked at Louis with something not entirely friendly in her eye. She then looked down to Louis neck and saw that there was no mark. Hers eyes lips up with a bit of malice, a knowing smile covering her features before lifting her head high. Without giving a second glance in Louis' direction she turned towards Harry with a big smile. 

"Yes, anything for my darling Harry." The women replied in a beautiful slight French accent, squeezing Harry's upper arm before making her way toward the back of the register to pick up a white box tied with a bow. 

"Thanks again for doing this for me. I just wanted to bring Louis over to show him what your place looks like." Harry said paying for the treats before passing the box for Louis to hold. 

Louis tuned out the conversation and looked at the alpha's interacting with one another. Something was definitely going on between them. There seemed to be an air of friendliness that Harry's didn't have with every acquaintance. With the conversation they just had in the car, Louis knew she needed to be someone special in Harry's life. That didn't sit well with him. 

Snapping out of his thought as Harry grabbed his hand before making their way out of the shop, Louis tried to figure out how to broach the subject without insulting Harry or offending him in any way. He just wanted to know what was going on between them. 

"That's a cute little shop." Louis started slowly "how do you know Camille?" 

"Oh, I used to work here when I started my first year at university. " Harry said nonchalantly. "I thought it was a good idea to grab some nice treats for ourselves to accompany a nice bottle of wine for our picnic."

Louis let out a huff that made Harry look over at him questionably. "You don't like that? I'm sorry I just though it would be better than to spent the night at a crowded restaurant that we couldn't actually talk with the noise." 

"It's not that at all Harry" Louis said squeezing the alpha's arms. "I love the idea of doing that with you, just spending any time with you is amazing. It's just-" Louis continued tentatively. "It's just that there seemed to be something, just something between you that made me feel a bit jealous."

"Oh, well, you know...Umm about that." Harry said reluctantly.

"Yes" Louis growled urging Harry to say what he wanted to say. 

"We did kind of hook up one or twice in the past. Yeah, I think twice." Harry said shyly. 

Something primal and ugly bubbled inside of Louis. He thought about how the other alpha had touch Harry, touch what was his and he didn't like that at all. He couldn't believe Harry brought him somewhere to meet his ex-girlfriend (ex- boss) whatever she was, Louis didn't like it. Louis growled and stopped in his tracked to look up at the alpha unimpressed and plain mad. 

"You brought me here to meet you ex-fuck buddy, really? Couldn't you have picked any other fucking place." Louis said angrily. 

"Oh, Louis. Louis it's nothing like that. We're just friends and I just love the food there." 

"Well, she certainly didn't look at you like she was just your friend. When you told her I was your mate she glared at me." 

"I'm sorry to have brought you there. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I should have warned you before hand. I just didn't think it was important. I just wanted some of the best pastries for you tonight." Harry said in a calming tone. 

"Your fucking mine and I don't want anyone. Whoever they are, to think differently. I'm so fucking ready for you to mark me, for me to mark you so people understand your mine. Everywhere we go it seems like every one wants you. Even today, people at the office were basically drooling over you. I can't deal with that. I hate to feel these emotions, this jealousy inside of me." Louis said moving closer to Harry as they arrived to the car. Louis gripped the front of Harry's shirt and pulled his down forcefully. "You're mine." 

"Fuck Louis, you're so fucking hot when you're like this. I'm yours. You know I am." Harry panted as Louis released him from a passionate kiss. Louis pulled Harry down once more holding his chin in place with his right hand as his left gripped the back of Harry's hair tightly. "Mine" he growled before pushing Harry away. 

Louis watched as Harry moved towards the back seat of the car to open the door and place the box on the floor. Seeing him bend over, being so delicate with the pastries made another angry burst of emotion flow through him and he moved to stand behind the alpha quickly. 

Harry was a strong alpha and steady on his legs. He did yoga and worked out often so Louis was certain he could have never pushed Harry so easily in the backseat of the car if Harry didn't want him to. Harry got in it on his own violation, letting Louis take control.

Louis needed a way to get rid of this anger, to make Harry and his inner omega understand that Harry was his. He growled with the thought of anyone touching what was his. He didn't want Harry to think about anyone except him. 

Harry sat in the car with a lustful look taking over his features as Louis quickly made work of unbuttoning Harry's trousers and took his cock out. 

Harry's hands reach to grab Louis, to touch his omega, but Louis growled and pushed Harry's hands back, so the were both folded behind the alpha's back. 

"You don't get to touch me until I get to use you and make you understand you're fucking mine." Louis growled pushing Harry's arms once more looking at the alpha with a stern looks. "Don't fucking move until I tell you too. It's my turn to take control." 

Louis quickly looked around him and saw that there was no other car or people walking around them. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers down a bit before climbing on top of Harry and closing the door behind him. His movement were restricted by his clothes still being on, but he didn't care. Louis's thoughts were only centred on Harry, how he needed to have his alpha inside of him. He needed to show Harry that he was the who could please him. Show him who he belonged too. 

Louis slowly moved Harry's cock inside of his leaking hole and started moving his hips roughly. 

"You like it rough don't you. Like fucking other alpha. Like getting used. Well, you made your message fucking clear. You want me to use you. To fuck you hard like an alpha. I'll do it, fuck Harry you drive me mad." Louis growled in Harry's ear pulling Harry's hair to tilt his head back. 

"You could have just told me you like to be dominated in bed instead of parading me unexpectedly in front of you alpha lover. No, not anymore. You're fucking mine. I own this cock." Louis said moving faster over Harry's cock. 

Harry was speechless under Louis' rough fucking. His pupils were dilated and he watched Louis with pure adoration. "Yes master, all yours." Harry said under his breath. 

Louis growled, his heart palpitated faster in his chest. He had never took this role, this dominating persona with anyone before. Had never felt this need to prove himself to anyone before. 

"Yeah, you're mine, fuck Harry so good." 

"Fu-fuck Louis, just like that." Harry said trusting his hips upwards involuntarily. 

Louis continued moving quickly as the panting and moaning filled the heated car. They were groaning and releasing sounds of pleasure between fierce, aggressive kisses. Harry tilted his head down so his forehead was pressed against Louis' shoulder. The fierce passion growing between them with every thrust, Louis was feeling Harry's knot grow with every passing second.. 

"Mine, you're fucking mine." Louis said grabbing Harry's chin in between his thumb and index finger and tilting his head upwards forcefully. 

"Yes, yes always Louis. Oh fuck, I'm coming." Harry moaned loudly as he felt Louis sink down fully onto his knot locking themselves together. 

Louis came quickly after, ruining Harry's black chemise in the process. He felt sweaty and exhilarated. This new found power was rushing through him. He never thought to take this dominant role in a relationship or with other hook ups. He had always stayed passionately submissive like any other omega. Surprisingly, he liked having this power. He felt a thrill run through him when Harry called him master. 

"Fuck, I want you again." Harry said while resting his forehead on Louis shoulder, catching his breath. Louis laughed happily and petted Harry's sweaty curls at the back of his neck. "That was fucking incredible" he continued.

"Yeah, you liked that?" Louis said teasingly. 

"Didn't know I did, but damn I can't get enough." 

"Well, I'm still hungry and the pastries smell too good not to eat. You'll have to wait until later to have me again." Louis said tiling Harry face up towards him gently. He leaned down to place a sweet kisses over Harry's face before finishing with a long one on his lips. 

Harry moaned and gripped Louis face between his hands finally talking his hands out from behind his back. 

"I love you" Harry said against Louis lips. "I know it's not the most romantic place to say it, but fuck Louis I love you so much" Harry said passionately his voice filled with emotion. 

"I love you too." Louis said softly tracing Harry's strong brow with his finger and kissing his alpha again.

————— 

Harry's heart skipped at beat in his chest at he stared at the magnificent omega in his arms. The omega he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This omega that he loved, who loved him back. Having Louis use him like that, show him who owned him, made Harry feel so turned on. It was like exploring a new side of Louis he never knew about before. He had never met someone who was so sexually compatible with him. Who could surprise him and stimulate him as much as Louis could. 

When his knot slowly unlocked itself from Louis' hole, they cleaned themselves up the best they could and made their way to the front seats of the car. Harry gripped Louis hand tightly over the gear stick once more before starting to drive to his destination. 

They mostly stayed quiet during the drive to their new destination - Primrose Hill.

When Harry parked the car and reached for the box in the back seat, Louis made his way to the trunk of the car to take the bag he grabbed from home filled with cheese and wine to accompany the bread he ordered from Camille's shop. Harry had also ordered some assorted confections for dessert. 

Harry didn't know Louis was going to react that way while meeting Camille. It had been so long since they hooked up that he didn't really think he needed to tell Louis about it before hand. They had spent the last three years only as friends. Harry was so busy now that he would only ever see Camille every few month. His time now solely dedicated to his company. They didn't talk often, only when Harry needed a change of scenery or something sweet to commemorate a special occasion. He really didn't expect Louis to be jealous, to take control like he had, to dominate Harry. He loved everything about Louis, loved how he wasn't scared to go after the things he wanted, to show what bothered him. He loved that they could express themselves and show things that they would rather keep secret with others. 

Harry loved Louis, he really did from the bottom of his heart. He knew knotted in the back seat of his car wasn't the optimal place to tell his mate, but it felt like if he didn't say it then, that he would combust. He had never felt so much joy at hearing Louis say those words back to him. 

They walked quickly to a non-crowded area in the park and laid down a blanket before sitting down comfortably. 

"I love to come here when I need time for myself. Seeing London from this view, it feels like your outside of it. Like you fears are smaller than they actually are. It make me understand things in perspective." Harry said quietly watching from the corner of his eye the omega watch the scene around him. 

"I understand what you mean. I've never been here before and it make you feel like your someplace new looking in at the big city." Louis said smiling at Harry. "Your showing me all your hideouts, now you won't be able to escape me."

Harry laughed comfortably and gave Louis' hip a teasing pinch. "I've never shared this with anyone before. I never told anyone that I like to come here and think." 

"Well, I'm happy you shared it with me." Louis said patting Harry's hand slowly. "Now let's enjoy this wonderful view with the nice food you've brought. Chef Harry, want is on the menu tonight?" Louis questioned.

Harry let out a small laugh as he leaned in to peck Louis in the lips before picking up the bag to sort through their food. 

He spread the tasty looking bread and cheese options because taking out the chilled wine bottle. Harry unscrewed the bottle and took a big swing of the bottle before passing it on to Louis. The omega took a big sip before passing it back to Harry. 

They had fun sharing a meal together, alone, away from the house that was always filled with friends and the nagging thought of the upcoming calls. 

Being away from the city and just talking as the wine bottle got passed around made for a perfect time together. Harry never had such a simple date feel so important and real. 

An hour later, they were both laying down cuddle against each other, pleasantly full with chocolat tarts and delectable macaroons. They looked up at the stars while talking, simply enjoying each others company. 

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry's shoulder, the part resting just under his head. 

"Thanks for tonight, love. I'm sorry also for overreacting when we met Camille earlier." 

"No, no Louis don't apologize for that. It's my fault for not saying anything. I just though we could play it off as friends, but I can understand now how weird if must have been for you. I couldn't imagine what I would have reacted like if our roles were revered. It's was hot, I mean fucking hot to see you jealous like that. For you to use me like that." Harry said looking at Louis.

"Jealous? Me? I could never!" Louis exclaimed sarcastically leaning on his elbow to stare down at Harry. 

"I love you." Harry said happily watching the wind softly breeze through Louis hair. 

"Love you too." Louis said leaning down and kissing Harry slowly. Louis turned his body sideways and laid on top of Harry's placing both of his hands under his chin. 

They stayed quiet for some time, enjoying the sound of the trees rustling, of the people moving around them. 

"I can't help but feel like a fucking teenager with my first crush when I'm around you. I get these moments when I'm just siting at home and realize how lucky I am to have you. It may be to early to saw that I love you, but it's feels so natural. You're everything I want in a partner, you fill every one of my desires. You make me want to be a better person." Harry said passionately.

"I feel like I've know you forever and it's been just a fucking week since we've met. It's scary and strange, but it feels so right. I feel like I could know you forever and love you all the same. I just get to love the bits of you I get to learn more about everyday. This feels so natural, so right that I'm not worried about anything if I have you by my side." 

Harry reaches up to Louis face and dragged him down for a passionate kiss. They snogged on their blanket, in a public park, for everyone to see, but they didn't have a care it the world. They were together. They had found each other finally. They were true mates, made to be.

"I think it's time we go before I take you right here and fuck the consequences." Harry growled rolling over so Louis was laid on the blanket while he straddled his hips. 

"You don't hear me refusing." Louis jokes pinching Harry's arse teasingly. 

"Good! Let's pack up quickly and make our way back to the car before I devour you right here." Harry growled rolling off of Louis' warm, beautiful body before starting to tidy the things around him. 

"Let's go to my place tonight." Louis suggested looking a Harry for his reaction. 

"Oh, that's a great idea. It will be great to see we're you live and have so time for ourselves. I won't needed to think about Niall and Liam fucking in the other room or more calls coming in." Harry said before taking Louis hand in his and walking back to the car. 

"I get to have you all to myself." Louis said happily trailing behind his alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up in a warm bed, he reached out to cuddle close to his mate and discovered he was sleeping alone. He looked around the room knowing his omega wasn't very far. He could still feel Louis' presence and scent surrounding him. Harry looked to his right to see Louis sitting hunched over his desk. 

Louis was typing on his laptop, concentrating on his screen. He was probably working on his new story. The very one Harry wasn't aloud to touch or question. Since getting to know Louis, he often caught the omega typing away at odd times. 

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Harry mumbled sleepily his head still resting comfortably on his plush pillow.

"Nothing, just writing"

"Inspiration struck?" 

"Something like that" Louis mumbled still looking hard at his screen. 

"Can I see it?" Harry question already knowing a refusal would quickly follow. 

"Not yet, I want to show it to you when the story is done, when I've written everything."

"Why so secretive?" Harry questioned with a small moan getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of Louis' sweatpants that were clearly to small for him. 

He walked over to Louis slowly and poked his omega in the ribs teasingly making Louis a small giggle. He leaned down and kissed Louis' shoulder, slowly trailing kisses up to his neck before licking the sensitive place where he would leave his mark soon. 

"I'm nothing of the sort" Louis replied cheekily before moaning from Harry's teasing. The omega looked up at Harry and tilted his head for Harry to kiss him soundly. 

"Well, just promise me I'll be the first person to read it." Harry said moving his head down to meet his lips to Louis'. Louis let out a low moan of pleasure and pulled back to stare Harry in the eyes with a teasing look. 

"You still havent read my other books. Start with those ones" Louis said moving his head down once again to stare at his laptop screen.

"Aha, so it is a sequel. I'm getting more and more information out of you every day." Harry said happily.

————— 

Louis looked over at his alpha standing next to him with a teasing smile illuminating his face. He loved to see those lovely dimples, knowing Harry was just having a nice time with him. Louis liked that they could tease each other and that they could have these types of stimulating discussion. 

"No dummy, just read my other books to satisfy this desire of yours." Louis moved his hand nonchalantly in Harry's general direction. "This one is special. Something new." Louis continued smiling fondly over his shoulder to see his alpha moving back towards the bed. Every aspect of his tattooed upper body bared for Louis to appreciate, he especially loved seeing the bite marks and scratches he left on his alpha's back. When they came to Louis' appartement yesterday, they didn't leave the bedroom. Louis got rough once more with Harry, made him follow his every command. It was exciting and stimulating. Totally different from the sex they had this past week. It was great to discover these other parts of each other they could explore. Seeing the aftermath of his hard fucking, Louis' jealous omega was relieved to see signs of ownership on the alpha's body. These subtle indication of ownership would do until Louis got to mark Harry back during their mating while he was in heat.

"Fine Louis, you don't need tell me what it is about." Harry said lounging back on the bed. 

"I won't, I just told you that" Louis laughed looking back at his laptop. He knew he couldn't continue writing, not with Harry's gaze piercing through him this way. He was officially distracted and would leave his work for some other time now that Harry was awake. 

"I promise that I can make you reveal what your book is about." Harry taunted crawling on the bed towards Louis. Harry was always trying to him make the omega reveal his secret book subject, Harry wanted to know everything about Louis' life. Specially, this big new novel that was taking so much of his time. Harry climbed from the bed and moved towards Louis slowly. A predator inches away from his pray. The alpha gently ran his hands all over the Louis' body and tried a new tactic - pleasure - to make his mate reveal his book to him.

"Do your best, but this-this seduction won't work. I'm now immune to you." Louis said tilting his chin high trying to ignore the fire burning in his gut from the lovely attention Harry was giving him. Harry was now roaming his hands down Louis' arms and chest as he pecked, kissed, licked every inch of Louis' visible skin. 

"You say that, but your hard cock tells me a different story. I know you Louis, I know your scent. I can detect every sign your body is telling me. Right now, it's telling me that you are turned on and want me very, very badly. You just need to tell me about your book and I'll gladly let you orgasm, take you someplace magical, bring you pleasure." 

"Nice try stud. I've been pleasing myself alone basically my whole life. I will be able to please myself very well if you decide to make a no sex rule. I've been doing it for every heat since I was a teenager and I'll keep doing it if necessary because I want to keep my book a secret."

"Show me then." Harry whispered roughly in Louis' ear. "Show me how you please yourself if you claim to do it so well. I'll be the judge of that."

Louis giggles excitedly at Harry's hungry tone. He knew he tempted his alpha into accepting not to read his book until he was ready. If not accepted, than maybe simply distracted was alright for now. If Harry wanted a show, a show he would give.

Louis saved his document before closing his laptop screen and got up from his chair before turning the seat around so it was facing the bed. Louis turned in the alpha's direction to look at Harry and placed his hand out for his mate to take. 

Harry gladly took Louis' hand in his and let himself get pushed into the seat the omega just vacated at Louis' insistance. 

"I'll show you what I can do, daddy. I can be a good omega for you." Louis said teasingly as he started to take of his clothes. He was only dressed in a large tee-shirt and some briefs, so in no time he was naked and moving his hips sensually. 

Louis roamed his hands up and down his front until he gripped his cock and gave it a few strokes. Afterwards, he turned around and made sure to swirl his hips slowly as he bent forward to show his wet hole to the alpha. 

"I would think about you when I was in heat. I would imagine how you would look. I would think about your body, if you had more tattoos than the ones I could see on your videos." Louis said gruffly as he moved his hands down to grip his bum in his hands. He dug his nails into the soft flesh and pulled his cheeks apart making sure Harry could see all of him. 

"Yeah, baby, you wanted me there with you." 

"Yes, fuck, Harry. You know I wanted you there. I followed your every word, your every suggestion. I even have an inflatable dildo that could replicate a knot. I would knot myself with it imagining it was you when I hear you coming trough the phone. Do you want to see it?" 

"Fuck, Louis I would kill to see you play with your toys." 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Louis said cheekily. 

The omega walked towards the bed feeling Harry's hot gaze follow his every movement as he bend down on his knees and reached for his box of toys. 

Louis knew he had many. What single omega could not have any toys? It was the only way to pass trough a heat with a decent amount of sanity left afterwards. Throughout the years, he had amassed quite a collection. He liked the feel of one, the texture of the other or even the vibrations of certain. He could never have enough, but now with Harry at his side for his next heats (hopefully all of them) he probably didn't need these toys any longer.

Louis pulled out the large dildo with inflatable pump from his decorative storage box and he placed it on the bed side table. He would use it later, but now he wanted to tease Harry with his body and hands alone. 

Louis tucked the box back underneath his bed and pushed his weight onto the ball of his feet to stabilize himself. He got up slowly with an arched back and his arse popped backwards as he slowly trailed his hands over his legs. When he faced Harry again with a popped hip and his hands on his waist, the alpha was staring at him with pure lust in his eyes. Louis could barely see the green of his iris as they were completely overshadowed by the black of his dilated pupils. 

Louis smirked as he walked towards the alpha kissing him deeply before turning around and crawling up the bed. 

"Do you want me on my front or on my back?" Louis asked as he made his way to the top of the bed. 

"Start on your back." Harry said huskily. 

—————

As Louis laid on his back and started to play with his cock, Harry started palming his hard cock through his sweatpants. He didn't want Louis to notice his erection, but honestly he didn't try to hide it. He couldn't hide with the way the omega was staiting straight at him. He needed something to relieve this building pressure inside of him. It was frankly embarrassing to be this turned on by only the image of his mate pleasuring himself, but the view was just such a fucking turn on. It has honestly better than any porn he had ever watched. 

The omega was releasing mewls and groans that made Harry's cock twitch with each sound. He loved watching Louis squirm from pleasure on the bed with each movement of his hand. 

Harry felt transfixed watching this beautiful scene in front of him. His gaze was fixated on Louis' cock, on his delicate hands moving over his shaft. When he looked up, he watched Louis' eyes glaze over with pleasure. 

Louis moves his left hand slowly down his body and trailed his index finger teasingly over his rim. He played with the slick accumulated before slipping two finger into his wet hole. Louis shifted his position so his knees were bent as he pushed his pelvis high with each few trust of his fingers. Louis moved his hand quickly over his cock as he entered another finger in his hole. 

Harry let out a moan of anguish at the beautiful sight. "Fuck, you're so beautiful like this, fucking your fingers for me. I think you can take the cock now. Are you ready for that Louis? I want to see you fucking yourself on your dildo." Harry asked reaching down to slide his hand into his pants to stroke his cock finally succumbing to the need for release. 

Louis lifted his head from the pillows and smiled teasingly at Harry. "You want to see me fucking myself. You want to imagine me here with someone else as you watch. You like to watch don't you?" 

"Fuck Louis, don't make me jump on you just yet. You need to prove to me how you can pleasure yourself without me. Can't let you back out now. I love to watch you love, but I couldn't have anybody here with you without tearing their heads off. You're mine." Harry growled restraining himself as his every instinct was telling him to fuck his omega, to show him real pleasure. 

"Oh Harry, I'll take the dildo, I'll show you what it's like all those time I've been calling you, lonely here in my bed. You should know that I really want you, really want, need you. Anytime you want to jump in and fuck me, I'll happily do whatever you tell me." Louis mumbled as he moved on his knees. He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his hips and he laid on his front. Louis took the dildo resting close to him and guided it towards his wet hole. He slipped the dildo insides of his wet hole and he started moving the toy in and out quickly. "This isn't the fucking same as your alpha cock, fuck Harry, I need you" 

Harry growled before gripping his thigh tightly to stop himself from coming on the spot. He wanted to jump on his mate, to take him. But he was enjoying the show too much. He loved seeing Louis pleasure himself. His head thrown to the side in pleasure and his mouth slightly open as he moaned constantly. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and gripped his legs tightly to his body, anything to stop him from jumping in and interrupting Louis' movements. He was inches away from breaking down, he was inches away from coming, from utter devastation. He could not look away despite feeling like it was fucking torture not to do anything.

"God, What I would do just to film you like this. Looking so perfect for me. Doing everything in your power to make me crazy with desire."

"Why don't you?" Louis moaned as he asked the question. He spoke breathlessly as continued to move the toy at a rapid pace. 

"You want me to film you?" Harry asked surprised. 

"I wouldn't mind. You know how I loved watching you on your website. I think you could look at videos me and feel the same." Louis moaned as he shuffled to his side as to see Harry's reaction. He watch as the alpha's eyes widened with excitement and he felt some powerful emotion go trough him. 

Harry watched Louis curiously smile "I wouldn't be opposed to that." 

Louis continued pumping his cock at a slower pace and took the toy out of his hole. "If I continue to fuck myself with the dildo, I will come soon and I don't want to do that until you're was inside of me Harry. I want to feel my mate's cock thrusting inside of me, the feel of a real alpha cock filling me. Since I found you, the real thing, I don't need to use this replacement." Louis threw the toy on side of the bed before curling a bit more on his side to properly see Harry. He watched the alpha as he continued to stroke his cock with languid strokes. "What do you think about filming me, of people watching me?" 

"Fuck, Louis that's so hot. I can't believe you want to do this. That you would want to do something for the website?" Harry asked his heart beating out of his chest. 

He couldn't believe his mate, this wonderful creature would be so willing to try new things, try and be more part of his career, his life. Harry was nervous talking about this subject because he always thought the omega he would eventually mate with would make him end his website/phone line. He always thought that the omega would think it's too raunchy and too inappropriate for a job. Having Louis here with him, in his moment of passion, being open with the idea of Harry pursuing his career made him love him even more. 

Nevertheless, something deep inside Harry sparked with the knowledge that some other people could be seeing his omega. He thought about who would be seeing the videos and how people would be reacting favourably to the images of his naked mate. The idea didn't sit very well with him. He wanted Louis all to himself. He didn't even get to spent longer than a week with Louis in person. His alpha wasn't ready to share what was his yet, not until they were mated and things between them were all figured out. 

"Yes, I wouldn't mind." 

"I think it's incredible that your willing to do this for me, but I want to keep you all to myself." Harry growled moving to straddle Louis hips. 

"I'm all yours". Louis said pulling Harry's head down for a kiss. 

"Although." Harry started having suddenly come up with a great alternative. "I wouldn't be opposed to making a voice recording of us fucking. Our moans mixing together, our bodies moving against each other. Groans, growls and mewls. I think people would like that. Have something concrete to listen too." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. I just don't want to screams your name without noticing and then everybody finguring out who you are." Louis said tentatively.

"You wouldn't like having a famous, porn star alpha?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I'll take whatever side of you I can. It's just for your privacy's sake that I'm worried. You are still a relatively private personne regardless of this job. You did only let me call you H for our first phone calls together and you never signed your name on the website. I'm simply wondering if you want to keep that side private." Louis said stroking Harry's soft hair.

"I completely understand what your saying. We'll just have to make an extra effort not to say our names and I can always edit it out afterwards if we accidentally say them." Harry said giving Louis a deep kiss before moving off the bed and going to grab his phone. "Or you could always call me daddy." Harry added with a teasing grin. 

"That's something I can definitively do." Louis replied with a small laugh. 

"I'm filming you some other time, but just something for us." Harry said turning his head over his shoulder, grinning at his omega. 

Harry didn't have all his recording equipment with him here at Louis place, but he was sure his cellphone would do the trick. He had never posted this kind of audio porn before, but he was sure people would like to hear it. Regardless of the quality. It was something new and different. People didn't need to have the same quality as his personal recording, because he didn't need to pass this audio like he was talking directly to the listener. He could just post this lesser quality, but very more passionate recording and make people imagine they were in the moment fucking together. 

Finally taking action, Harry started a voice recording on his phone and placed it on the bed side table. He moved to the end of the bed to looked at Louis as he striped his pants. 

Louis was languidly stroking his cock, watching the alpha remove his close slowly. When Harry was naked in front of him he laid on his back and opened his arms invitingly. 

"Fuck, babe you look so good in bed, all naked for me. Ready to take my cock." Harry said as he approached the bed.

"Yes daddy, I'm all ready for you to fuck me, to fill me up." Louis moaned.

Harry replied with a groan as he slowly approached the bed and moved on top of Louis. He laid down completely over the omega, keeping his weight on his elbows as he moved his head down to lock lips with Louis. 

Harry started to grind his hips over Louis' and Louis replied by moving his hands down and holding Harry's hips firmly to his. They moaned in between kisses and continued to move their hips together in sync.

When Louis started squirming and releasing more desperate moans, Harry moved back to start kissing down Louis' neck. 

"More, more please I need you." Louis moaned as Harry teasingly left a bite mark on his neck. 

Harry let out a satisfied hum as he pushed himself back on his knees so his bum was resting on his heals. 

"You want more love, I'll give you my cock soon, but I want to taste you. You're so wet, dripping for me. I want to taste your delicious slick." Harry growled as he moved to grab Louis by the hips. Louis let out a surprised yelp as Harry moved him quickly on his stomach and lifted his hips high. 

"Are you comfortable like this baby?" Harry asked teasingly moving a finger down Louis' spine until he reach his hole to trace a finger lightly over his rim. 

Louis face was firmly pressed into the mattress and his hips were raised for Harry's easy access. 

"Yes, please-please I can't wait any longer." Louis said reaching behind him to grab Harry by the curls and guide him to his hole. 

Harry let out a satisfied moan when he felt Louis tug at his hair as he moved closer in between Louis' spread thighs. 

Taking Louis' arse cheeks in both of his hands he spread them wide and watched as his mate's hole released even more slick, practically begging for attention. Louis was releasing desperate pleadings moans as he tried to push Harry's head down firmly to give him pleasure, give him release. 

Harry took his time despite Louis constant rushing mouvements as he slowly licked up the hole. Harry let out a low, satisfied moan as he tasted Louis on his tongue. His slick tasted so good, like musk and Louis with a hint of sweetness. He would never get tired of tasting this, of pleasuring his omega. 

Louis let go on Harry's hair to grip the bed sheets tightly in both hands. His body shaking with pleasure as Harry started lapping more enthusiastically at his hole. Harry was moving his tongue over his rim occasionally entering his hole with his tongue. 

Harry inserted a finger inside of Louis and started moving it slowly in and out as he continued to lap up his slick. Louis' thighs were quivering and his toes curled from the pleasure. If Harry didn't stop soon, he was going to come like this very quickly. 

"Fuck it feels so good. I-I need to come, fuck. Daddy can I come?" Louis moaned as he pushed his hips back further trying to reach the edge of his pleasure.

"Umm, no I don't think it's time for that yet darling." Harry said with a growl as he moved away from Louis. "I want to be in you before you come." 

Harry climbed off the bed and Louis looked curiously over at the alpha standing hard as a rock before him. The omega turned on his side and reach over to try and touch any part of his alpha, he crave the contact. He desperately wanted Harry to touch him, to be inside of him.

Before Louis moved to reach for Harry, the alpha grabbed him by the hips and turned him on his back. Louis looked up passionately at Harry as he felt the alpha pull him to the edge of the bed. Harry pulled his legs up, resting them directly over his shoulder making Louis hole align with his hard cock. 

"Get in me now, I want you so badly." Louis said pulling Harry's head to for a passionate, opened mouth kiss. 

Harry entered Louis slowly before he started trusting at a rapid pace. He moved his hips with strong, confident movement.With every trust, Louis release small moans in a constant rythme. Those sounds were mixing with Harry's deep growls making the room fill with their collective noise. 

"Fuck, baby you feel so good." Harry moaned as he moved his head down to kiss any part of Louis that was closest to him. Harry was gripping Louis' thighs tightly as he trailed kissed over Louis chins and moving down to his knees. 

"Yes, yes feels so good." Louis moaned.

"Fuck, baby you feels so, so tight like this. I feel my knot growing." 

"I'm so close, fuck daddy. Make me come." Louis moaned as he reached down to start stroking his hard cock laying on his stomach. He moved his hand quickly over his red shaft as Harry continued pounding into him with great force. 

"Yeah. Come for me, love" Harry growled as he moved even faster. 

—————

Louis arched his back as he came with a loud shout. He moved his hands upwards to try and pull Harry closer towards him. Bending forward, Harry let Louis wrap his arms around his neck and mumble "hold on tight." Before reaching down and scooping Louis' body upwards. 

Louis let out a squeal of excitement when he was suspended in the air for a quick moment before he felt Harry turn around so he could lay down on his back. When Harry laid down on the bed comfortably, Louis moved his legs so they were bent on either side of Harry's body. He pushed his hands onto Harry's chest and moved to straddle the alpha properly. 

The alpha was now laying on his back, his legs still bend over the side of the bed as Louis was still fully seated on his cock. Louis moved upwards slowly and felt the growing knot at the base of Harry's cock with every hip rotation he made. Harry started pounding quickly into the omega chasing his own release. "Oh fuck I'm coming." Harry said before trusting upwards and locking his knot completely inside of Louis. 

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry deeply before resting his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder panting for the excitement and strain of their physical activity. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his alpha's come filling him up. 

Knowing they were going to be here for a while, Harry made Louis grip tightly onto him as he moved upwards on the bed to lay comfortably on the pillows while Louis still rested on his chest. 

Harry reached out to grab the phone on the night stand and close the voice recording. Louis was happy to have made great content for Harry's website, but he was even more pleased to have spent this great time fucking his alpha. 

Once Harry's knot slowly released from inside of him, they both made their way to take a shower together. As they clothes themselves and moved around the room to clean the mess they made that morning, Harry spontaneously pulled Louis tightly to his body and started kissing his omega passionately all over again. 

"Oh no, non. We won't start this again. Now get off of me before you hypnotize me once more and make me want to ride you." Louis said moving away from Harry after giving a final kiss once more.

"Hypnotize you?" Harry laughed watching Louis' aggravated face as he moved away from his hold. 

"Yes hypnotize, every time I want to do something productive like work you're there with you beautiful eyes and your attractive body making me want to pleasure you. You're pulling me in with your magical alpha voodoo." Louis replied. 

"It's not my fault that I have such a beautiful mate that I want to please every hour of the day" Harry said. 

"You can blame it on me, but it's your fault." Louis said moving away to sit down at his desk. The omega opened his laptop and started typing quickly ignoring the alpha behind him. 

Harry moved behind him so he was sitting on the bed looking intensely at Louis. The alpha looked at Louis with a curious expression, turning his head slightly to the side before giving Louis a wide, teasing smile.

"Is it shallow of me to love watching you naked, or even just working on your computer like this. Fuck, Louis every thing you do turns me on." Harry said reaching down and squeezing his semi hard cock. 

"If you are shallow then so am I. I'm probably even worst than you. I love seeing you sitting on my bed after just pleasing me. You're so hot Harry, it's difficult to wrap my head around it sometimes" Louis turned his head and looked pointedly at Harry's erection knowing full well that he couldn't work with the alpha still in the room. "But your alpha charms can't affect me anymore I've decided. I really need to work, I feel inspired and times like these rarely come now a days. I need to take full advantage of this moment."

"I'm glad you feel so passionately that way about me." Harry laughed as he moved to join Louis at his desk. He started to message the omega's shoulders and bent his head forward to kiss a trail up Louis shoulder. "I'll go downstairs and try to figure out something to do. I'll leave you to your secret work. It's still secret right? I haven't been able to change you mind yet?" Harry asked.

"Sadly your sexual prowess didn't convince me to show you my work yet. I'm still figuring everything out, but I promise I'll show you when I'm ready. You'll be the first to know when that time comes." Louis replied tilting his head back so Harry could kiss him on the lips. 

Harry gave a satisfied moan as a replied before saying "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said squeezing the back of Louis' neck in a gesture of possessiveness and comfort before leaving the room.

When Harry's phone rang for the first time, Louis jumped in surprise as he saw it was already five o'clock. He had spent the whole afternoon writing and being so engrossed into his work that he didn't see the time pass. Louis was still working on his story hunched over his desk uncomfortably. He rolled his shoulders back and groaned in pain from staying in a position for so long. He had only gotten up once to go to the bathroom and had taken a break when Harry had brought him a late lunch earlier in the afternoon. Overall, he felt like he had a very productive day. He loved days like this, when everything flowed naturally and he felt happy with his work. Knowing the editing process so well, Louis knew that close to half of his work would be changed by the next proof read, but for now he was glad with what he had produced. 

"I guess Harry needed for take some calls tonight" Louis said under his breath hearing the mumble and moans coming from the other room. He didn't have a large flat so he could hear some of the conversations Harry was having in the living room. He guessed Harry decided to make himself comfortable on Louis' couch. Hopefully the alpha didn't mind spending time alone in his flat. Since Louis was so engrossed in his writing, he didn't really make time for Harry all day.

—————

They had spent the whole morning relaxing and watching television. A very relax morning filled with plenty snog session and a few hand jobs during the commercial breaks. It was nice being in Louis' flat together. Harry felt that Louis felt more at home, more secure in this place. He thought the place was ideal to spent Louis up coming heat. It was Louis nest, a place where he felt calm and serene. Something inside of Harry's chest tightened knowing how difficult it was for an omega to share his space with others. He was grateful to have Louis share this place with him. 

During the afternoon, Harry had spent his time alone. He was glad that Louis was working hard and since the omega did have a full time job during the week, he needed this time to work on his personal book. Harry knew that Louis worked hard, this day proved it since he hadn't left his desk in his bedroom all day. When it was time for his Omega Heat Hotline phone line to open, he laid on Louis' couch to answer some calls. Harry looked around the well decorated space he had spent the afternoon relaxing in and wondered when Louis was going to come join him for supper. As Harry answered his third call of the night, he realized how strange it was doing his work somewhere else. He was so used to being in his house and having his usual space to talk to people privately. Harry really needed to talk about moving in together, maybe after Louis' Heat. 

Harry had started getting calls one after the other, he didn't have time to go see Louis who was probably still working upstairs or even to eat anything. It's been busy these last couple of weeks. The business was picking up and he was so glad to have hired Zayn as their new employee because they needed the help. 

"Yeah, are you almost there. Are you going to come for me?" Harry asked his client.

He didn't hear a reply, but he heard the louder moans coming form the omega and then a final exhale indicating that the omega had came. 

"That's a good girl." Harry said in a raspy voice as he looked over his shoulder hearing Louis move around in his room. "Can I do anything more for you, baby?" 

"No, thank you. Goodbye." The omega rushed quickly on the other end of the line before he heard the dial tone. 

Harry smirked down at his phone and looked down at his screen to see the time quickly. It was approaching seven o'clock and they still hadn't eaten anything yet. Taking advantage of his time without any new callers, Harry made his way up the stairs to go see if Louis would agree to order some takeout for their meal. 

He crossed the hallway leading to the bedroom and peaked his head in the room quickly as to not make such a disturbance for his mate. When he looked into the room though, he couldn't find Louis. He heard some shuffling from the other side of the room, so Louis was in the bathroom currently. 

Very slowly Harry approaches Louis' desk and peered down to see his screen. There was a Word document open and it seemed filled with many pages of writing - Louis new book. 

Harry knew Louis didn't want him to read it. He didn't know why exactly. He wanted to know what Louis was doing, what inspired him today to write more and more of this story. He wanted to be included, wanted Louis to share his struggles with him. Harry wasn't a writer or anything close to that, but he was determined to try everything in his power to help Louis if he needed help with his work. 

'What harm could a look through do' Harry questioned himself as he sat down slowly at Louis' desk. The very same chair he had watched Louis pleasure himself from not many hours ago. The laptop was right there and Harry couldn't help himself. He wanted to know what stimulated Louis, what inspired him to spend hours every day trying to write this story. Harry still wanted to give his omega his privacy and respect his wishes, so he promised himself not to scroll down and just read the page that was open in front of him. Just a little peak. 

The alpha started to read, line after line he read as the two protagonist were pleasuring themselves in a passionate moment, but something didn't feel right. He knew these words, he had experienced the exact same scene that was written on this paper. He, like the characters in the story, had went to his omegas work place and fucked him in the bathroom. Scrolling down a bit more he read they portail of how he, like the characters, had fucked his omega in the back seat of his car.

How could Louis do this to him. How could he take their life together, their private moments and write them in a book. Was Harry just a means to an end. A plot line ready to be developed. A pawn in Louis' game to make his writing better. A simple tool for inspiration. He couldn't believe it. Harry felt crushed and angry. What kind of person would do this, would write about this private, personal relationship with someone without consulting them beforehand.

Anger was building inside of him. He couldn't think clearly. He was hurt, torn. He had been used by other omega before, for money and for sex. He didn't think Louis could be another one of those prissy, ignorant omegas that were only using Harry for his body. He though Louis was different, but this story proved him wrong. 

He felt like his chest was being ripped open, how could his omega do this to him. Use him like this. It wasn't fair and he wouldn't take this crap even if it tore him apart.

Hearing the bathroom door open and Louis step inside of the room. Harry turned around, still seated at the desk chair and looked at Louis straight in the eyes. 

Louis smiled shyly knowing Harry has finally read a bit of his book from the compromising position his found him in. Insecurity shining in his eyes, wondering if the alpha liked his work, but his expression changed when he saw Harry's reaction. The omega let out a moan of pain as he saw the hurt and devastation inside of Harry's eyes. He started walking forward to try and comfort his alpha with his presence, but Harry lifted his hand to stop Louis from getting closer. 

"What the fuck is this Louis?" Harry growled. "I can't believe you used me as plot for your story. What, did you just needed me for inspiration, for ideas!" 

"No, Harry it's nothing like that." Louis moaned a panicked twinge in his voice. Harry saw the surprise and hurt in Louis eyes, but he didn't want to look at those eyes. He was sure to fall on his knees and respect every wish of Louis' if he continued looking into those beautiful, blue eyes.

"I can't believe this. I don't want to be your pawn and for you to-to play me like this. You needed some new material, your research technics for your two first books not working for you?" Harry said his head down as tears started to flow freely. 

"Harry I can explain. I just want to write about us, about how lucky I am to have found you. You changed my life and your so incredible. I want people to read my book and be jealous about how a great romance was formed. I'm not using our names, I'm not mentioning anything about our private lives, but what you do to me is so magical that I can't not write about it. Harry please, please believe me. I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Louis said as he moved closer to Harry. He placed his left hand on Harry's shoulder and tried to lift Harry's head upwards with the other hand on Harry's cheek. He moved closer to the alpha trying to make Harry look at him. See the truth in his words and the love in his eyes, but Harry moved away. 

Harry took a step back out of Louis embrace, so not to feel those hands sending tingles all over his body. 

He needed to calm down, he needed to get his thought straight and to think this over. He started to realize that Louis was probably right, that he didn't do this with malice, but Harry was still mad that he didn't talk to his about it beforehand. He would have wanted a warning about being used for ideas, about their private moments being rewritten for his book. 

"I just need to think, I just need to get my head around this Louis. I'm sorry-sorry that I-I need to go, just give me some space for a while please." 

"Harry, no. We can talk through this. Let me make this right." Louis pleaded walking forward reaching for Harry's hand. 

"Just for now Louis, I just need to be by myself." Harry said walking away, moving quickly out of Louis' bedroom door and walking towards the appartement entrance. 

Harry didn't hear any foot steps following behind him, but he could hear Louis sad cries. He could sense his omega was in distress and instinctively his alpha wanted to comfort him. He didn't want his omega to cry, didn't want to make his omega feel anything except joy and pleasure. He could easily go back to Louis' room, he didn't want to fight like this, he felt like this fight was useless and it probably was, but he needed to think. They had spent all their free time together since meeting each other and Harry just needed his distance for a while to think things through. He needed to talk to someone else. Figure out what this situation means. Just think, think about all of this and he could do that at home.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry saw the front door of his home and had to hold himself from bursting into tears. He was overwhelmed, emotions running wild inside of him. He climbed the front steps quickly and fiddle with shaking hands through his pocket to grab his keys. As he entered, he slammed the front door behind him. He rested his back on the door and bowed his head talking a deep breath. He was finally home, in a safe place. He kicked off his shoes and walked distressed towards the kitchen to find someone he could talk to about this situation, this fucked up problem. 

'Louis wrote a book, a book about us. He used me to write a book.' These very thoughts were crossing threw his mind. He couldn't think about a logical explanation that could make this situation better. He felt betrayed. He had only been a source of inspiration for the omega who had profited from their relationship with more writing material. He had read the text, he knew exactly what Louis had done. There was no bidding the fact that the very words written were replicated from their own sexual experience a few days ago. He was surprised with how well written and passionate the sentiment in the phrases were. No wonder Louis used their sex lives for his writing, everything they did, experienced together was so hot and it had the perfect plot continuation for his book. 

Louis was writing their story and their relationship was still very new, how could he actually find inspiration from that. What could he have possibly found interesting enough to base a whole story around. 

Harry was insecure because of his past relationships. He had been hurt before with other omegas trying to take advantage of him and he didn't want Louis, his true mate to do the same. 

As he made his way further into the house, he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Someone could help him detangled his messy thoughts. Exactly like he wanted, a second opinion from someone he knew and who knew him. He needed to know about this problem from someone's point of view. 

He walked along the hallway to reach the kitchen and saw Niall standing over a pint of ice cream with a spoon. The omega looked over at him guiltily and closed the lid on the ice cream container slowly with a guilty smile. 

Harry gave the omega a tearful smile as he made his way close to Niall for a comforting embrace.

"Dear God. What happened to you?" Null exclaimed. The omegas facial expression changed when he saw that Harry was upset. His omega instinct to care and console others overtook as Niall made his way to Harry and hugged the alpha. 

"What's wrong?" Niall asked quietly rubbing Harry's back in circular motions. 

The feeling of being comforted by an omega and just hearing his friend ask about his wellbeing made his start to weep. He was so overwhelmed with this whirlwind of emotions. Harry had just met Louis a few weeks ago. He had fell so hard and fast for his omega. It had felt so good spending time with him. He had never felt so comfortable, so at peace with another before. Having this wave of uncertainty and betrayal fall on his shoulders made his stomach turn upside down. He didn't know what to think or what to believe. This intense rush of emotions made him feel exhausted. 

Harry wanted Louis, wanted to be with the omega so badly, but he was scared of being hurt again. 

He had stayed single as he grew his business after having very unsuccessful relationships in his early twenties. Niall and Liam hadn't even know him when he was in any of his serious relationships. He was too scared to be hurt again and to find out that Louis had used him like that for his own personal gain made his heart break. 

"What's the problem with me. I'm doom to have bad relationships I can't, can't deal with someone, Louis especially using me." Harry cried in Niall's shoulder. Thinking about all his failed relationships made Harry sob more. 

"Shh, Shh Harry. Take deep breath, babe. Let's move to the couch and get more comfortable. You need to tell me what's wrong." Niall said guiding Harry's taller body towards the sofa in the living room. 

Harry sat down and looked towards Niall with tears still streaming for his eyes. "I think Louis betrayed me." Harry said angrily, breathing a bit quicker.

"That must be an exaggeration Harry, Louis loves you. You're perfect together." Niall said slowly trying to stay calm regardless of the augmenting anger in the alpha in front on him. He saw Harry's countenance changing before him, anger slowly replacing the hurt and sadness brought by this strange situation. Niall needed to hear what was happening because right now he was very confused and scared for both parties involved. 

"Well, that must have all been a lie. A tactic to make me reveal more of myself to him. He took our love life, twisted it, and wrote about it for his new book. He betrayed my trust. He didn't even want me to read the fucking story. Claiming it was a secret and that he didn't want me to see, but I know why he did that now. He knew I would feel this way. That I would react badly to his copied love story. He probably wanted to drag out his plot. To have more dates with me so he could fill his book with more and more information. I trusted him, I love him. I can't believe he would do this behind my back." Harry finished talking and looked at Niall expectedly, but the omega remained quiet. His friend was looking at him with a weird expression and Harry grew more agitated every second that he didn't respond. 

"Niall, come one! I really need you help. Why are you just staring at me like that?"

"I'm wondering if you figured out what's fucking wrong with what you just said. Harry, did you hear what you just said? It makes no sense whatsoever. I'm wondering what's gotten into you. That's why I'm looking at you this way." Niall said looking at him like he grew a second head. 

"What do you mean Niall? Louis betrayed me." Harry said angrily.

"Betrayed. Betrayed, really? From what you just told me he loves you and got inspired from real life events like any other author would. He seems to have written about your love story because it's too good not to share. What the fuck do you want more Harry? He loves you. He's your mate. You probably hurt him more walking away then he has hurt your from writing this story." 

Harry thought about it for a moment. He remembered Louis expression, his nervous fidgeting. The love still expressed in his wonderful blue eyes. No guilt or shame in his expression as he walked towards the door. Just hurt, pure hurt being left behind by his alpha. 

"Oh, shit." Harry said under his breath. Niall was right. How could he have done this to Louis. He loved him and just wanted to share his story. He looked insecure and not at all guilty when he found Harry reading his story. 

"I'm sure he didn't even know what was happening. He can't guess what's going through your mind Harry. Louis is probably scared and lonely right now. Did he try to stop you from leaving? How did he explain the book to you?" Niall's asked. 

Harry started shaking, his hands were trembling as he tried reaching down for his phone. He needed to call Louis, needed his mate with him. He didn't want him to be upset. Never wanted to cause him any hurt. His heart started beating faster and he was breathing quicker. He felt a sense of expending doom creep over him. Thoughts were running though his head 'What if Louis didn't want him back, what if he had hurt his omega too badly'. He felt his vision lose focus and he became nauseous. He needed Louis, oh how he needed Louis. 

Harry's thoughts slowly vanished from his head when he felt Niall reaches out and hugged him tightly. He felt the omega softly rubbing his back to comfort his troubled friend. The sense of panic overwhelming him had finally started diminishing. He felt the nausea and his rapid heartbeat subside as Niall continued holding onto him. 

The embrace wasn't from the omega he wanted, but it felt so nice. Harry rested him head in the crook of Niall's shoulder, sinking his weight fully onto his friend. He stayed wrapped into the omegas arms until he felt his breathing become normal and his head stopped turning.

"Harry?" Niall whispered into Harry's curls. 

"Umm?" 

"Feeling better?" Niall asked moving away from the embrace to stare into him face. 

"Ye-yes, just give me another moment." Harry said quietly closing his eyes tightly. He had needed this time with Niall, felt calmer as he spent time in his friend's embrace. 

Harry's head was a bit sensitive from the overpowering emotions and the crying, but he felt better. He had a better look over the situation, realized how utterly foolish he had reacted towards the whole situation. He needed to talk to Louis, needed to comfort his omega. Hopefully Louis could forgive him for doubting him and reacting badly to the situation without really explaining where he was coming from. He had acted like a fool, an utter arse. 

"I'm glad you finally figured it out. You hurt him Harry and I think it's probably your alpha trying to protect itself so close to the mating. You just need to mark him and soon, please for everyone's sake. Louis heat is at the end of the week so you can finally feel like what you have together is permanent. Louis is the one for you and he would never do anything to hurt you Harry. You need to know that Louis just wanted to do something to please you. He wanted to keep it a surprise after all, a gift for you when he finished writing your love story. Your omega loves you. Your relationship is incredible and powerful and it can't be clouded by the hurt that others have given you in the past. I know that's why you concentrate so much on your job and on the Hotline, that's why you don't take any time for yourself. You need someone like Louis in your life. Someone there that has your best intensions at heart. You need to bond him before you do something stupid again to the omega you love." 

"Oh my god. I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry. I reacted so rashly, purely out of fear of being used." Harry said panicked once more. He needed to find his omega, needed to know if he was alright. He had left him in such a vulnerable state. 

'How could he have been so stupid?' He thought.

Harry took his cellphone out of his pockets and quickly called Louis. The phone rang and rang. Nobody picked up the first call. Harry got a little worried and called again. The same ringing sound echoed in his ear as he heard no one pick up the phone on the other end of the line. Frustrated, Harry ran his hands though his hair and released a growl from deep within him. He was scared, worried for him mate. 'What happened to Louis? Is he alright?' Ran through Harry's head and he dialled his omegas number.

There was no reply once more. 

—————

Louis watched as the alpha he loved walked out the door. He was stunned, locked in place.

"What the fuck just happened." Louis mumbled under his breath. 

He stood frozen in his bedroom. He saw his laptop screen slowly getting darker from lack of use before darkening completely. The very same object had caused this whole damn mess. 

How could Harry possibly think his work was anything but a pure shrine, a dedication to their love. 

Harry didn't even read the whole story before throwing nonsensical accusations and storming out. He would have know that Louis only got inspired with the sex, not necessarily the plot. Louis thought it would be a fun addition to the book when Harry read it for the first time. He had hoped his alpha would have loved the innuendos referring to their own experiences. He thought Harry would have loved getting to look back at all their play mixed it with a fictional plot, but from the reaction he just got, it didn't seem like it. 

He felt like a fool not telling Harry about his use of their sex lives, but he felt even more of a fool for letting Harry leave with the wrong impression.

He was certain the alpha didn't even process a word he said trying to defend himself and from Louis could understand with Harry's passionate defence, there were more deeper issues that hurt him than Louis being inspired by their lives to write this book. 

This was his book, a book he was so proud of writing and felt inspired with every paragraph. He wouldn't let this misunderstanding get the best of his alpha. He needed to find Harry and make things right. 

Louis finally snapped out of his frozen state and looked frantically around him. He needed to leave, now. He needed to go to Harry, needed to confront his alpha. 

He wanted answers and he would get them. He looked down at the lounge wear he threw on after getting out of the shower and decided they were presentable enough to run after his alpha. He ran to the front door and reached for his keys and wallet he left on the table next to the entryway. He grabbed the two items and was ready to leave quickly when he realized he forgot his phone. He looked frantically around the appartement trying to locate his mobile, but couldn't find it. He didn't want to waste more time searching. No one who called him would defer his main priority of finding Harry and making things right. Now, Harry was more important, his relationship was more important. 

Louis rushed towards the tube station and impatiently waited for the next one to come around. It felt like the longest two minutes of his life standing at the platform and waiting for his transportation to arrive. If it took much longer Louis would probably do something stupid like decide to run to Harry's house which would take much long reach the alpha. That very thought of delaying his chance to make things right made him stand still and stir impatiently.

When he finally arrived at the closest station near Harry's house Louis bolted first out of the tube and made his way quickly towards the stairs. 

He was shaking with nerves and impatience to see his alpha once again. He wanted so desperately to make this right. He wanted his alpha to listen and understand where he was coming from. He was in the right and Harry needed to realize that he would never, never do anything willingly to jeopardize their relationship.

Louis now stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the house. He was panting from the fast run to Harry's place. He felt droplets of sweat dripping from his brow and his face was warm, probably red from the exertion. He probably looked deranged, wide eyed and sweaty but he didn't care right now. Louis didn't care about his appearance, but being so close to his alpha made his inner omega's needs to be proper presented to his alpha come to life. He shook his head to subside those thoughts, he just needed Harry regardless of his present disheveled apparence. He took a final deep breath and walked the three step towards the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. 

The door swung open quickly and a frantic Harry on the phone looked back at him. The alpha's eyes were wide and a worried expression was tattooed on his face. 

"Louis" Harry said breathlessly dropping his arm holding the phone quickly, no sound could be hear except the sound of the cellphone thudding on the floor. They both held their breaths starting at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Louis was frozen in place. He could usually subside his omega tendencies and work thought his body's constraints, but now he felt under some spell. His body was waiting, waiting for something he didn't know. He couldn't move, he could only stare at his alpha and wait for him to make the first move. 

"Louis" Harry exclaimed passionately scooping the omega in his arms. 

Louis' body melted into the strong embrace as he wrapped his arms and legs around Harry's body. The alpha clung to him in a tight grip. He could feel Harry's body shaking and his chest moving quickly trying to take in deep breaths of his mate's sent. 

"I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry." Harry said into Louis' ear as he started moving his hands all over Louis' body.

"I love you" Louis said back trying to express everything that couldn't be said in this moment, this passionate embrace.

They stayed in the doorway, clinging onto each other for a long time. Their inner omega and alpha finally at peace being in each others arms. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I-I really just acted out of pure instinct. I love you so much. I'm so sorry, Lou." Harry said dropping Louis onto his feet and staring deeply into his omega eyes. Louis didn't say anything, but pulled down Harry's head to kiss him deeply. 

He moved his head back and rested his forehead on Harry's chest as he regained his breath. "I just wanted to write about us, about how lucky I am to have found you. Harry please, please believe I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Louis mumbled.

"I know, I know now that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'm just to foolish and insecure to have figured it out before. Let's go inside and make ourselves comfortable." Harry said grabbing Louis' hand in his as he started walking towards the open living space. 

Louis squeezed Harry's hand and followed close behind him as they walked up the stairs and made their way towards Harry's bedroom. When they entered, Harry turned around and sat down in his futon chair in the corner of the room. The alpha then quickly scooped Louis into his arms to keep close contact with his omega. Louis sat down comfortably in Harry's lap and laid his head on the alpha's chest. 

"I want you to know that if you don't want me to write about out sex lives anymore I understand. I should have talked to you about it, but I wanted to surprise you." Louis said quietly breaking the silence that had lingered between them. 

"Sex lives?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, the only thing I wrote about that was similar to our relationship was our sex. I just wanted you to read it when the book was finished and understand my references."

"Oh." Harry said surprised. "I really hadn't realized. It's just another reason why I should apologize for overreacting. I should have spoke to you instead of jumping to conclusions. I just felt like you had used me for the story and that what we had was made up, but speaking with Niall made me realize how utterly wrong that thought was. I'm just-just used to trusting people for them to turn on me."

"I would never do that Harry, never." Louis said running his hands up and down Harry's chest. He stoped his hand when he felt the steady beating of his mates heartbeat and enjoyed the feeling of the strong pulses thrumming against his fingers. 

"I believe you, truly. I'm just doing everything I can to make my brain believe it also. I just didn't think you would be inspired by me." Harry mumbled.

"I have only been thinking of you since meeting you. Nothing ever fills my mind. I'm sure you use me as inspiration sometimes with your work. I know the videos you filmed the day after meeting me have been dedicated to me. Also, I have to share you with all your clients, now let me share you with my world. Yes you made me inspired to write my book, but it's because you're the only one I can think about and you make me crazy. You inspire me and make me want to share with everyone the passion we have between us."

"I just would have liked a warning before reading the book. You made it seem so mysterious while not letting me read it and I thought the worst when I read it. I thought you had let it secret because you wanted to use me further before breaking up with me when you had finished writing it." Harry said tensely. Louis knew from the tone of his voice that it wasn't easy opening up, but he was glad that Harry had finally told him the reason why he had run off. 

"I didn't want you to read my book because it's complete shite the first draft. I never let anyone read my work before looking at it again for proof reading. I always end up changing things and the editors will probably do an even better job at making the book more fluid. I just didn't want you to read my book and think it's not good enough before it goes to my publisher. I'm also really fucking scared that this book is going to be as much as a flop as my other ones. I'm praying people think it's going to be good because I'm putting my heart and soul into it. You inspire me to write this magical story because you are a ray of sunshine that just invaded my gloomy, boring days. You're my alpha and I love you so fucking much. I'm not like the other omega you had relationships with Harry. What we have between us is special and magical. I'll cut my arm off before wanting to hurt you. If you want me to take those scenes out I will. I just didn't want you to read my book before it was the best that it can be. You are the one that's going to read it first. I promised myself from the first few pages that you'll read it the minute I'm done writing it completely. First one to have it in your hands. It just feels like I'm placing my heart in this and I just want people to like it, but fuck everyone else because you're so much more important to me and I could never want to break your trust." Louis said moving his head away and looking straight into those wonderful green eyes so Harry could know how sincere he was from his expression. 

"Louis I would never think less of you because of your work. I see you working hard every day and I know you often come see me tired because you spent night before writing this book. I would never want to take that away from you. I just felt like I was a pawn in your game and you would get rid of me when you had taken what you needed. I've fallen hard and fast for other people and they ruined me when they left. It's hell having feeling for someone and them not returning them.-

"-but Harry your my mate and I loved everything about you. I didn't realize that you had trust issues from your past relationships and I can understand how the situation could have been perceived by you in the moment. I'm here to tell you now that I love you and you won't get rid of me easily. I need you in my life, you complete me" Louis cut in.

"I love you too." 

"I want you to tell me what I can do Harry because I don't want anything like this to happen to us in the future. I love you with my whole fucking being and you walking out on me hurt, but it hurt even more hearing you accuse me of betraying you. I can't understand what you are going through if you don't speak to me. We're in this together, forever. I'm not forgiving how you reacted you that easily. I-I need to know more about your past, love. I don't want to pressure you, but I need to know what happened to you to make you have these trust issues. I think it will make me understand you better." Louis said.

Harry started down at him and stayed quiet. He must had detected the desperation in his eyes and the undertone in his voice because his expression seemed to change. 

"I've had problematic relationships in the past. They fucked me up. They made it difficult for me to trust anyone, especially omegas." Harry said insecurely. 

Louis stayed quiet and encouraged Harry to continue with a small hum as he continued to rub Harry's chest softly.

"My first serious relationship was wth an omega named Tess. We dated for three month. I felt an instant connection with her and spent thr majority of my time with her. I truly felt like she was the one for me. I loved her, announced the fact to her exactly one week before she left me for her ex-boyfriend. Apparently she had only gone out with me to make him jealous. That left me heartbroken, but not as much as my disastrous relationship with Kimberly. I dated Kimberly when I was in my early twenties. It was my last real relationship before having you in my life. Once again, I felt like she was the omega for me. I had fell hard for a singer's daughter. Kimberly Stewart was Rob Stewart's daughter. I really didn't know how we got together. Right place at the right time I guess. One of my uni friends knew the family. We had met at a party thrown by our mutual friends Jeffery and it sparked a relationship from there. I was young and already ready to settle down with an omega, it's something I wanted since I was a teenager. I wanted to have a mate, I wanted to have an omega of my own to treat and take care of. Having matched so well with Kimberly, I thought we could build our lives together. She was also years older than me, which made me think that she would be more willing to settle down. She was rarely trailed by paparazzi, but sometimes recognized by fans of her fathers. Our relationship was public, but my name had never been mentioned in any interviews. Our relationship had never been officially declared publicly. As time went on, something just didn't feel right between us. The worst part of that relationship was hearing nothing from her for two weeks until my friend had sent me a link to an interview. She was talking to the host claiming that was single. That I was just a air-headed alpha following her around for attention. I fired out that she had used me for sex and she had only dated me to get back at her father. I had been a pawn in her game. Someone she had used to make her life easier even though I really thought we had something special together. It had broke me, made me have issues trusting omegas afterwards. That's when I decided to try and date alpha's. I just assumed from that day forward that there was something wrong with me. I've been having these thought since we got together. I feel like I have too many issues and inner conflict to make a great a great omega like you love me for me. I'm afraid that a partner like you didn't want to stay with me longer then needed. I was scared of being hurt again by an omega I love a thousand times more than those other stupid relationships." 

"Oh Harry. I can't believe people did you wrong that way. It breaks my heart to think of you broken because of those foolish omegas. I have to tell you that you are perfect for me and I just want to be your mate. I want to be by your side every hour of the day. We are the perfect pair, we are made for each other. I don't want to do anything but make you happy. Now let's stop fucking talking about your ex girlfriend because your my alpha and I won't share you with anyone. I don't want you to think about anyone but me, forever. I'm yours and you are fucking mine." 

"All yours, Louis." 

Louis took those words as invitation to have his way with his mate. He climbed up to startle Harry's legs and started trailing kissed over the alpha's face as he ground his hips against Harry's hardening cock. They locked lips passionately trying to relay to each other the hunger, desire and love that they shared. 

Harry broke the kiss and gripped Louis' jaw in his hand and tilted his omega's heat back. 

"I can't wait to mark you and make you mine." Harry growled moving his head to bite his omega teasingly on the neck in the very place he would bite while in the peak of Louis' heat in less than a week. 

Louis tilted his head back further while releasing loud moan. He felt his hole leak slick getting ready to accommodate his alpha's knot. 

Louis continued to move his hips over Harry's covered cock trying to chase the building sensation of pleasure that was slowly rising inside of him. He felt Harry move his face to his once more before placing a very innocent peck on his reddened lips. 

The alpha then grabbed him under the thighs and threw him on the bed. The kiss was the only innocent thing they did for the rest of the night and most of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ve been struggling to find the inspiration to finish this chapter, but it’s finally out and I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> A special thanks to everyone that’s been commenting and liking the story! 
> 
> The mating will be a big part of the next few chapters so let me know if you want to see anything peculiar happen during the heat.


	15. Chapter 15

On his final day at work before his heat, Louis was sitting at his desk furiously typing on his laptop. He was distracted from doing the actual job he was paid to do and everyone sitting in his close vicinity probably knew it too. He was working on tweaking the finishing details on the last chapter of his novel. Regardless of the fight he had with Harry at the beginning of the week concerning the said book, the omega still felt inspired and determined to finish this novel. It felt like something new and powerful, something that could change the way people saw him as an author. He had a gut feeling that something major for his career would come from this book. Sadly, nowadays Louis really didn’t trust those feelings much because he felt the same with his other two novels and look where that got him. His gut feeling had failed him as he was working a full time job as an editor because he wasn’t good enough to make it with his writing alone. 

Hearing foot steps behind him, Louis closed his laptop quickly as a sense of panicked washed over him. He didn’t want anyone questioning him on his new book, regardless of his gut feeling or how the book had practically written itself with how natural it had felt during its writing process. He was still too nervous about showing it to anyone else, specially the expect book critics working at ECD publishing with him. 

The clacking of high heals stoped as Eleanor sat down at the edge of his desk before staring down at him intensely. “I know you’re not working on what I told you to do, but I won’t tattle if you tell me what’s going on.” 

“What? How can you accuse me of not doing my job when I’ve been sitting here all day working.” Louis said followed by a nervous laugh. He didn’t think that anyone in the office would actually remark on his lack of concrete book editing. 

“I did realized that you were otherwise occupied, Louis. I asked you to get the posters I ordered from the print shop for Malik’s book release party and you haven’t stood up from your chair since you sat down with your cuppa this morning.” Eleanor said in an accusatory tone.

“Oh shit, that was today?” Louis said in a panicked tone. He tried to scrambled for his things as quickly as possible wanting to head out to run the errand Eleanor had asked him to do. 

“Hey, hey. Louis calm down. I realized you were stuck doing whatever this is and headed there myself an hour ago. Don’t worry about it. I’m just teasing, silly. The book release party is my responsibility as you’re simply helping me with small tasks. You’d don’t need to worry so much.” Eleanor said heavily gesticulating while talking. 

“Yeah, I know you don’t really need my help and it’s not my responsibility, but it’s my first big release at the company and I want to make everything perfect so the boss will have enough trust in me to give me other big projects.” 

“That’s understandable, but don’t let it take up to much of your time. You’ve already impressed me with your hard work and dedication.” Eleanor said in a flirtatious voice as she reach over to squeeze Louis arm playfully. 

Louis laughed awkwardly as he moved away from the alpha’s touch. He knew that his friend was probably just feeling attracted to him with the pheromones exuding exponentially from his body with every hour approaching his heat. 

He knew from experience that alpha’s always reacted differently when an omega was nearing his heat. The omega usually had more effect on the alpha’s psyche as the heat approached. His was arriving in less than twelve hours so he knew his coworkers were probably going to react a bit more physically, more aggressively than usual. The omega body was programmed to prepare more hormones as to attract the surrounding alpha’s attention. 

It was a massive pain trying to untangle himself with Harry this morning. Harry was tired and cranky having gone to sleep only three hours before Louis needed to wake up. While getting ready for work and writing a few more paragraphs for his novel his alpha wouldn’t leave him alone. 

Harry had clung to him in bed only letting Louis get up when the alpha’s scent was rubbed against him thoroughly. Harry trying to leave his scent on his body was a possessive sign indicating to other alphas that his omega was taken. His big, muscular alpha had let out pitiful whines every time Louis was more than three feet from him and would moan Louis’ name every two minutes to give Louis another cuddle. It was difficult writing at his desk with his alpha’s constant distraction. All in all, Harry had been craving his omega’s attention and it would probably get worst tonight when his heat arrived. 

Louis upheld this persona of it bothering him in front of Harry. He would let exasperated sighs when Harry distracted him from his work, but internally his heart starting beating faster and his hand got moist. He felt flutters in his stomach every time his sleepy Harry would crave his attention. It felt great to be needed and to be loved by such an amazing alpha. He felt lucky that Harry wasn’t scared to show emotion and show that he wanted Louis. It was the social norm for alphas to put on a mask void of emotion as to not portray themselves like the emotional one in the relationship. Those social rules were just bullshit and he was glad to have found an alpha, his soulmate so open to showing him he cared. 

Louis needed someone to show him love and attention at home. He loved having Harry react to him like that in his home life because he was often stuck in the middle of no-nonsense alphas in his everyday work life. Working in an alpha dominant field Louis’ perspective of alphas in a professional setting were solely based on the types of people working with him presently. He often adapted this cold, work orientated mindset to fit in more with the crowd. He felt compelled to change into a more severe image as to not appear weak in front of his coworkers. 

Harry was the perfect alpha for him. They both evened themselves out and brought joy into each others lives. They didn’t know each other very well yet, their relationship was still very new, but since meeting one another they’ve changed for the better. 

Louis let out a sigh of content thinking about going back to Harry as quickly as possible when his work day was done. He jumped a bit in surprise when Eleanor asked him a question. “What has been occupying so much of you time?” She said looking down with a goofy smile. “I’m kind of jealous to not be your top priority to be honest.” she continued with a loud laugh.

Louis followed with a tense laugh knowing that Eleanor was probably only joking. She knew Harry was his mate so he wasn’t too worried about her trying anything with him. 

“I’m just distracted lately and I haven’t really been on top of my work. I’m always a bit of a scatter brain before my heat but I don’t really tell anyone because it’s not like anyone would really understand me as I’m the only omega in this office.” Louis said tensely looking at the alpha sitting on his desk before trying to find the new manuscript he was reading before he got distracted with his book. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s that weekend” Eleanor said teasingly. “You’re going to be very, very busy with that smoking hot alpha of yours. The very one that came to the office the other day which I still don’t know much about by the way. It’s not nice to keep all that hot gossip from me Louis.” The alpha said as she shuffled closer towards Louis to whisper in a secretive tone. “Are you going to mate?”

Louis chocked on his own spit and let out a string of coughs as he tried recovering from the shock of being ask such a personal question. He felt a wave of warmth overcoming his whole body as he thought about the fact that Harry was finally going to claim him in the very near futur. “I-I’m not comfortable answering that question.” Louis mumbled. 

“From the blush on your cheeks I can tell it’s a yes. Come on Louis be proud about your body and your sex life. Believe me I don’t shy away from talking about it.” 

“That’s because your a young, attractive alpha that has a great paying job. Your not the literal only omega in the office. An omega who’s gender is always fetishizes in the worst ways possible.” Louis said timidly. “But let’s just say that I’ll be surprised if I can walk properly when I get back to work next week.” Louis finished teasingly.

Eleanor let out a big laugh attracting some more stares from the other workers around as Louis felt his blush intensify. “Oh Louis, that’s brilliant. I’m so happy for you, you need a good alpha with a nice knot in your life.” She said in a compassionate tone like if she were taking about having a reliable sweater. 

Louis chuckled before turning toward the alpha “I’m pretty lucky having Harry as my alpha. He’s the most passionate alpha I know.” Louis said with a wink finally feeling a bit more comfortable taking about sex with his favorite coworker. 

“I can only imagine with how you walked out of here with that grin the other day. You had a pep in your step when he came to visit the office.” Eleanor said making some of the others sitting around them to let out snickers under their breaths as if it was a known fact to everyone that Louis got fucked hard in the office bathroom.

Louis eyes grew wide and his cheeks were flaming all over again. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. How could he have not realized that an office practically full of alpha’s wouldn’t have sensed that something was happening during his hook up with Harry at the office. 

“Let’s just say that my alpha is a very physical person.” Louis laughed playfully hoping to change subjects as soon as possible. “Anyways, I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about my sex life. Is there something I can do for you?” 

“Actually, I’m much more interested in whatever had you typing so fast on the computer.” Eleanor said teasingly reaching for the laptop that Louis had closed rapidly when he saw her arrive. “I just feel like there’s something going on here that I have to know about.” 

Louis laughed nervously as he felt the curious stare of the alpha peering down at him from her perched seat on his desk. “It’s nothing.” Louis said protectively putting a hand on him laptop. 

“I’m usually never wrong about this instinct Louis.” Eleanor persisted. 

They started at each other intensely. Louis was searching in her gaze if he felt like he could reveal what he was working on. He so wanted to talk about it to someone at work, someone that knew what it was to write a story and to feel this passion about writing. Seeing no jugement and only interest in Eleanor’s eyes Louis took a deep breath before revealing to her that he was writing his newest book. “So, it’s completely different from what I usually produce. Much more graphic and heavy in the themes I’ve chosen while still being my usual fiction novel.” Louis finished explaining the gist of the book. 

“That’s seems really cool, you should give it to James so he can read it and you never know what could happen. I could be the one organizing your release party in a few months.” 

“I-I can’t imagine doing that. I’m not even sure if my other publisher will like the story. I can’t give it in the hands of the person that my job depends on. What if he doesn’t like it? I couldn’t live with the mortification.” Louis said. 

“Well, I won’t push you to do anything you don’t like, but I would really love if you would send me a copy when it’s done so I can be the first one to have your back in the office when this very book is discovered to be the best book of our generation or on top of The New York Times Best Seller’s list, which basically means great success in our industry.” 

“Oh, oh no. I wouldn’t go that far. I’m just hopping for this book do to a little better than my other ones did, but I’m happy with my work and that’s really all that counts.” 

“I’ve been in this job for a while now Louis so I’m a good judge of quality when I see it. I could tell you what I think out your manuscript when I finally read it. Believe me, if it’s something good, like I know it’s going to be, I won’t be afraid to send it to James so he can read it also- “ The alpha’s said making Louis start mumbling incoherently. “Oh, hush your complaining! I have complete faith in you and so should you. If I feel like this book is worthy enough you better believe your fine arse that I’ll send it to James in a heart beat and nothing but the best will come from it. You should have complete faith in me.” 

“I do trust you, Eleanor. I wouldn’t go so far as to say it’s completely faith.” Louis jested as Eleanor slapped his teasingly on the shoulder. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it and don’t forget to send me a copy. I know it’s scary showing people your work but I’m on your team Louis and ready to support you with this new project.” Eleanor said confidently leaving Louis staring back at the retreating alpha with a newfound sense of hope. 

“Yeah, maybe this could be something great.” Louis mumbled under his breath as he opened his laptop screen once more and started typing. 

When the end of the day finally came around, Louis was officially finished with his novel. He had completed something and he was proud of himself. It was scary though, this feeling of uncertainty. He knew from an editors stand point that there was going to be many changes to his orignal manuscrit, but that would not be his decision. He was done for now, he had writing his book. 

Louis closed his eyes and rested his head back on the top of his desk chair. He took a big breath and let it out slowly. He was finally done. Relief, panic and joy was coursing threw him. No more early mornings cramming session where he felt like his shoulder were going to fall off from being hunched to long on Harry’s desk. No more burst of ideas waking him up in the middle of the night making him start working at any odd hours. His book was done, finally. 

He was proud of himself. Pride wasn’t something that he felt very often but right now he felt it deep in his core. He was proud of his finished book and proud of the wonderful alpha he was going to mate with in a few hours. 

Thinking about his heat made his body lit up. He felt the slow fire burning in his gut, felt the desire to be mated. He was so distracted with his novel that he hadn’t even realize how alive and turned on he felt already. 

The peak of his heat was coming. He felt the desire growing steadily inside of him and the need to be with Harry. His body seemed to be more eager to start his heat knowing he had an alpha to mate with this time. 

Usually he could spend the day working without any distractions, specially today he didn’t think about his heat much while finishing his novel. Now, the constant thoughts of being marked and fucked by his alpha mate made it difficult to concentrate on anything else. 

He closed his eyes tighter trying to vanish the haze that was slowly clouding his thoughts, but it just made him think more about Harry. He imagined the alpha’s down on his knees servicing him with sexual favours again and again until he was spent with pleasure. He thought about the alpha’s strong, capable body undressing in front of him. His long fingers moving against the fabric of his own dress pants afterwards before ripping the dress shirt right off of him. 

“Fuck” Louis mumbled moving upright quickly in his chair as he felt a heap of slick leak from his hole while thinking about the alpha. The middle of the office wasn’t the time and place to think about Harry. It seems he was only advancing his upcoming heat while thinking about his mate. His body wanting to have the alpha’s mark on his body as early as possible, to mark ownership over his mates body as well. 

These thoughts needed to stop before Louis started his heat in the middle of the damn office surrounded by alphas. He already felt the stares of others around him on his back. His body getting more and more uncomfortable with the extra attention he was getting seeming to reject the other alpha’s stares wanting only his mates eyes on him in this moment of vulnerability. 

He needed to get out of here and find Harry. He needed to go to the house and find his mate as soon as possible before he couldn’t think any coherent thoughts any longer. 

——————

Harry was sitting in the Omega Heat Hotline meeting room with the rest of his friends. They were talking about what needed to be done during the weekend when Harry was away.

Thinking about Louis set Harry’s body aflame. He was on edge and excited knowing that in a short few hours he would be mating his omega. He was trying to subdue the possessive alpha inside of him telling him to go to his mate. His body was compelled to hunt down Louis at work, lock him down until he was filled with child and had his mark on him.

Harry let out a small groan of pain restraining himself from pacing while waiting for his mate. He closed his eyes shut tightly and pinched his thigh to vanish the enticing thoughts filling his mind trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand. 

"Are you all alright covering my shifts for the next few days?" Harry said wrapping his arms around himself in a comforting way coaxing the thoughts of Louis delicious body from his head. “I feel like I’m making you all work so hard and I’m off with Louis. I’m not working as hard as I did and I’m really sorry that those clients fall on your shoulders.” 

"Harry, don’t worry. We are happy to help you out in these time. You have done the same countless times for us without wanting anything in return. We completely understand how chaotic a new relationship can be especially when it’s with your true mate. You want to have Louis all to myself during the entirety of your heat. It’s your first one together like that’s not enough to torment and wind you up already. Fuck, it's going to be perfect and you don’t have to worry about client calling while you’re taking care of your omega." Liam said kissing the sensitive place on Niall’s neck where his own mark was situated. Harry saw Niall shudder with pleasure as he moved closer to his alpha. 

"Your going to be marked when you get back and honestly Harry we are just so happy that you found such a great omega to call your own." Niall stated bitting his lips while moving his head to the side to let him alpha kiss and lick his neck teasingly. 

"I'm not complaining taking over your clients for the next few days." Zayn said teasingly as he stared intensely at the couple now making out next to him. “I wouldn’t mind stealing some of your clients. They seem very keen for help and rather enthusiastic from what you’ve told me:” 

Harry laughed pushing Zayn’s shoulder playfully “We’ll see if they like you better. I won’t be opposed to dropping a few clients as to spent more time with Louis. I know we are getting busier and being bombarded with calls the instant we hang up one call.” 

"Right, I’ll blame it on our charm. It’s been great having Zayn working at Omega Heat Hotline. Our works been all-consuming as of late so the help really pays off. We can finally project the business as something significant. How did your first few days go, Zayn?" Niall said in a daze moving away from his alpha as he tried getting back into the conversation. 

"I think it went well. Its different, arousing and far more dynamic than at the other phone sex agency we worked at before. I really won’t know how well the omegas were impressed with me until clients call back and ask for he again during their next heat. I’m used with dealing with your clients from all the time I covered for you so the transition wasn't so difficult. I'm very happy to be on the team. You’ve build something very helpful for omegas and I’m happy to be helping you during this journey." Zayn said.

While Zayn finished talking Harry’s head shot up and his body went tense from the relax position he was currently in. He sensed him, sensed his omega coming towards him. He could smell the exquisite pheromones enticing him to go mate with his omega. His head filled with an instant compulsion to go to Louis, to find his omega. Louis needed him and his body was ready to give him anything he desired. He was eager, his alpha craving to be with his omega. 

The others boys around the table started at Harry strangely not knowing what was happening when they all heard the front door open. A wave of luscious scent seemed to fill every inch of the room as Louis’ sinfully delicious pheromones commanded attention. 

Every person in the room was staring intently at Harry. The alpha’s body changed before their eyes. Harry’s body seemed more powerful, more virile. His body was being electrified from inside out. Insatiable lust caused his pupils to dilate and thirst for his omega caused him to salivate. 

The alluring scent ambushing their senses seemed to affect them all. It was the first time anyone except for Louis himself to smell the assailing scent of his inviting pheromones. An omega’s scent was intoxicating to others. By now, Zayn and Harry were used to Niall’s scent when he was in heat so they didn’t feel this ravenousness anymore when it came to their omega friend. Louis was a different story though. It was new to all of them. It was like a hit of heroine, bewitching every of their senses. 

They heard Louis shuffle downstairs and in a flash Harry was rushing towards the door to go find his mate. 

“Happy mating!” Niall shouted at Harry’ back ecstatically as the alpha ran out propelled to see his mate as quickly as possible. The omega cackled in delight knowing what was going to happen to his best friend. 

“Well I guess the meeting is done for the day.” Niall continued snickering as he stood up from his chair and stared down at his alpha with a meaningful look in his eye. Liam looked up at Niall with carnal desire in his gaze. 

“We’ll be upstairs if you need us Zayn as I’m sure Louis and Harry won’t be any help for the next few days.” Liam said in a trance as Niall dragged him from the room. Zayn started back at the door of the empty meeting room with a smirk. His cock twitched from the scent of two turned on omegas in the close vicinity. He needed to go in his room and do something now to forget about the two couples having sex in this very house. Maybe it was time to find someone of his own. 

When Harry came downstairs he saw the most magnificent sight. Louis resting on the big, leather arm chair his head thrown back and his body vibrating with need. The site was wicked, pure ecstasy. He wanted to crumble to his knees with the beauty of it. When the omega’s eyes open and met his, Harry saw the desperate need in them. Harry groaned feeling the pure animal desire to be fucked and mated intensify inside of him. 

Harry paused in the doorway enjoying this moment. Watching his omega’s body react to his. He stared at Louis hard cock straining in his dress pants. His breathing and heart beat accelerating while he moved closer. The scent of Louis’ slick attracting him towards the omega. Harry breathed in deeply sniffing the air delicately as he approached the omega. The scent was the most heady, addicting smell he had ever encountered in his life. 

“I want you” Louis moaned watching the alpha come towards him in long strides. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the desperate pleas following those three words. He fell to his knees in front of his omega. He couldn’t resist the perfect creature wanting, yearning his touch. He felt compelled to just do anything the omega said. Dedicate his whole life to the beautiful creature begging for his touch. 

“Touch me, please” Louis moaned. 

Louis straining cock was begging to be set free from his confines so Harry started unbuttoning the trousers and gave the omega what he was asked. 

Harry moved his hand down slowly and grazed over Louis’ hard cock lightly. The simple touch made Louis breath hitches as Harry admired the thick ridge of Louis’ hard cock finally bare before him. 

“Mine” Harry growled staring down at the cock demanding his attention. 

“Oh, yes I’m yours.” Louis moaned from his plump bitten lips as he grabbed the back of Harry’s curl to move it towards his straining member. 

Harry smirked as he felt Louis guide him forward ready to take his pleasure. He loved the way the omega had his head tilted back, eyes dark with lust staring down at him. 

Harry clenched his own thighs tightly making sure to pleasure the omega only with his mouth. If he use his hands now on the omega, they couldn’t possibly be able to restrict themselves from mating in the front room. He would let Louis use him for his pleasure in his last few conscience moment before beginning the mating at the omega’s appartement. 

Before he could wrap his lips around his mate’s cock Louis pulled Harry up towards his face and place a long bruising kiss on his lips. The kiss was demanding and hot, brushing Harry’s lips with how intense of was. Before he could talk, Louis pushed Harry’s head down once more in from of his hard cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Louis mumbled under his breath as Harry finally put the cock head in his mouth. The curse sounding more like a prayer with every repetition. “More” 

“You like it?” Harry asked teasingly already knowing the answer.

“Fuck, I do. Christ.” Louis moaned guiding Harry once more to take his cock in his mouth. This time harry didn’t hesitate and took the entire member until he felt the thick grit filling his mouth.

Louis continued gripping the back of Harry’s hair as the alpha took control of the movement moving his head up and down at a steady pace. Louis would sometime trust his hips forward, barely moving as he tried to let the alpha pleasure him. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Harry whispered with a crude, animalistic growl. 

Louis followed the request as he started moving his hips forward in agonizing thrusts. The pleasure was euphoric, his tortured body finally receiving what it’s been craving all day long. What it’s been craving for what seemed like his whole life. Louis’ moans were uncontrollable, pulsing out of his body with every new mouvement, every swipe of a tongue.

Harry couldn’t take not touching the omega any longer. He rand his hands up Louis leg from his still covered ankles and calves to his strong, muscular thighs contracting with small quivers.

Harry lifted his hands underneath Louis shirt and pinched the omegas nipple quickly before moving both arm behind Louis back and pushing the omegas hips closer to the edge of the seat. 

“Yes. Yes Harry please. I’ve waited all day for you to touch me like this.” Louis moaned as Harry gripped Louis’ hips in a tight hold as he rubbed his thumbs in a soothing motion over Louis’ hips. Louis thrust were punishing, stroking every angled in his throat. His voice would be raw for the following days. He let the omega use him, forgot about the everything except the eager omega in his arms fucking his mouth. 

Louis came unexpectedly with one final thrust. He felt like he was in paradise having pleasures his omega so well. He felt a thrill of excitement run though him as he thought about all the ways he would pleasure Louis during his heat. 

Harry released the omegas cock from his mouth with a satisfied smile. “You like this?” He asked boldly.

“God yes. I like that.” 

Harry moaned gravely as he kissed a trail over Louis’ wet, greedy cock already hardening once more. He moved his hand over the thick base of him to the beautiful head a he saw the remaining drips of liquid topple from the head. He licked the salty liquid before repeating the action again. 

“I love all of it, but I love your mouth more.” Louis said, his voice sounding like sex. 

“Show me what you like.” Harry whispered letting Louis once more use his mouth to find his pleasure. “Don’t be gentle. I want you to take from me. Whatever you want, whatever you need I’ll provide it for you.” 

The omegas hand was instantly behind his head guiding his towards his cock. Harry moaned as Louis trusted his member deep into his mouth and the omega tightened his grip on his head keeping him there, moving his hips as he gave himself pleasure. 

“Harry, fuck.” Louis moaned clenching his free hand on the side of Harry’s face holding his mate with the most careful caress. 

The touch was so delicate compared to the hard trust he pounded into Harry’s awaiting mouth. Harry let himself be used. Louis’ could do, could take whatever he wished from him and Harry was delighted that the omega was openly taking his pleasure. 

Keeping his movement slow, Harry worked at moving Louis’ trousers lower so he could move closer in between the omegas knees. 

Harry reaches down to grip the omega’s heavy sack. He took Louis’ balls in his hand with a gentle finesse that made Louis’ back trust off the chair in ecstasy. 

He moved his hand down to feel the slick accumulate around Louis’ hole as another wicked curse was moaned from Louis’ lips. 

Harry moaned around Louis cock feeling the need to release building inside his own cock from the way the omega using him. His right hand still cradling Louis sack as he moved his left hand to finger over the dripping hole. 

Harry enjoyed Louis taking his pleasure from him. The omega was in control and he turned it over willingly. He revelled in the feeling of getting used by his dominant omega. He wanted the omega to lose control, be overwhelmed with pleasure. 

As Louis continued to move inside of his mouth, Harry slowly slipped his thumb inside of Louis hole, the slick making the digit enter without any resistance. 

Louis moaned loudly his head thrown back as he exhaled a heavy breath with the new sensations taking over him. He was close, on the peak of orgasm once more. A final trust deep into Harry’s mouth was all it took for Louis the come with a shout of pleasure. The come filling Harry’s mouth as the alpha swallowed as much as he could. 

Harry took his mouth off the omega with a pop and sat down on his knees. The omega peered down at him from his his higher view point. The omega was staring at him as he bit his lip trying to relish in the last waves of stimulating desire. Harry watched his omega with a hungry gaze from the position on his knees. He thought Louis looked like a king on his throne. 

Harry reached down and took his own cock from his pants and moved his hand quickly over his staining cock. “My knots already popped for you. I’m so ready to fuck you, make you mine” Harry growled moving his head down to but the inside of Louis thigh. 

“Look at me.” Louis mumbled as ran his hand though Harry’s rustled hair. The omega watched his alpha pleasing himself in front of him with a satisfied smirk. Harry’s moaned at the beautiful creature, his soul mate spent with pleasure in front of him. His omega’s skin was glossy with perspiration from his orgasm and his eyes black, hooded with desire. 

A few more strokes and Harry was reaching his orgasm himself, coming on his hands and thighs as he slowly rose up on his knees to kiss the omega deeply.

Louis held the back of Harry’s head tightly as the panted into each other’s mouth. 

“That’s was so fucking hot. I want you to use me like that your whole heat. Let me pleasure you any way you want.” Harry moaned with a possessive growl.

“Yes fuck. I want that Harry. I want you.”

“Let me take care of you. Let me strip you bare and spread your legs as I lick you all over until you scream in pleasure. Let me taste you all over again. Let me ease that ache building hotter and hotter inside of you.” Harry said passionately. 

The words made Louis’ hole even wetter and his cock twitch with renewed interest. Harry had never felt so powerful. 

“I need- I need you.” Louis moaned as he gripped Harry’s shirt front in a powerful hold pulling Harry once more towards him making their lips connect in a passionate kiss. 

“I need you. Please.“ Louis said once more incoherently as Harry moved back on his heals to stare at the desperate omega. 

Harry smirked watching his omega beg him for release. He knew what Louis needed. He need a cock filling his hole, but they couldn’t start that here. They needed to go somewhere more private for the rest of the mating. Harry knew Louis would be more comfortable in his own appartement. A place where he felt safe and comforted. The only problem they had was getting there safely. Louis’ head was probably still groggy as he was recuperating from the two orgasms and as his heat continued building steadily inside of him, but he was still paying attention to Harry’s every more. They needed to move quickly before Louis’ sense got overwhelmed and the omega got desperate enough for his knot to mate somewhere he didn’t want. 

As Harry moved away from Louis’ body while getting up from the position on his knees, Louis let out a whine of displeasure. The omega moved his hand forward pitifully trying to make Harry move towards him once more. 

Harry let out a little laugh as Louis moaned once more “Harry why are you moving away, I need you.” Louis whined as he moved in the seat in an upward position. 

Louis looked up at Harry with the most innocent look, but there was a need still present in his bleu eyes. A certain hint of desperate, carnal desire lingering in his gaze. 

Harry growled as he watched his omega move to his knees in front the leather seat, his head bent as he presented his neck in offering. “Please, daddy” Louis said in the most sultry voice possible. The sight of his kneeling mate made his heart skip a beat and his cock grow hard instantly. 

“You tease.” Harry said painfully resisting lifting his mate from the ground and throwing him on the couch for a good fucking. He could scent Louis, smell the need and desire radiating from his body and he sure as hell knew the other alpha’s in the house could probably smell it too.

Harry growled as a mix of frustration and passion overwhelmed his every sense with the possibilities of actions he could preform on his omega. He needed to get Louis out of here before he lost his mind. 

“Zayn!” Harry shouted turning his back on Louis so he could regain a bit of focus before talking to his alpha friend. 

“Zayn! Come here, now. Please!” He said desperately when the alpha was taking to much time. 

There was tentative steps heard from upstairs as Zayn walked out of his room. “Are you moaning my name in pleasure or do you need something from me. Honestly, I don’t think it’s right moaning someone else’s name while fucking your omega” Zayn shouted back teasingly. 

“Come here, please.” Harry growled wanting to move as quick as possible to reach Louis’ appartement and the teasing from his friend didn’t advance his plans to mate with Louis at all. It only aggravated him more. 

Zayn descended the stairs slowly a hand jokingly placed over his eyes when they all knew the separated fingers did nothing to hide the scene in front of him. Harry was pulling up his pants once more and Louis was scrambling to get dressed also. 

Before Harry could say a word, Louis slipped in front of the alpha looking all proper and contained. Something he wasn’t just moments ago begging for Harry’s cock. Louis had moved in front of Harry arranging his body like a muse for a work of art getting ready to be painted. His hair was tasseled and his hand where perched on his cocked hip in a classic sly and authoritative position. Regardless of how well put together the omega looked Zayn could still see the dilated pupils and bruised, kissed lips. He couldn’t even begin to ignore the stimulating pheromones radiating from the omega’s body. 

“Zayn, honey. Could you be a dear and drive us to my place. I’m afraid Harry will combust with jealousy if we leave him alone for another instant in this house filled with other alpha’s. Also, frankly I want to be as loud as I want to when Harry finally decided to fuck me properly. ” Louis said happily with a convincing pout on his red lips. 

“You can stay here, we won’t complain!” They heard Niall shouting from upstair followed by a suspicious moan on Liam’s part. 

Harry let out another jealous growl as he moved forward to grab Louis’ hips and pull his towards his body. He cradled the omega in his arms with a strong grip bitting Louis’ neck possessively. The omega let out a small mewl of pleasure when he felt the strong grip at his hip and the large knot straining against his back side. The omega looked up at his alpha over his shoulder a smirk on his face as he moved his hips teasingly causing Harry to let out a moan of pleasure from the brief contact to his straining member. 

“Yes, yes. I’ll bring you home. I just want to see you safe and finally mated so we won’t need to deal with this jealous, possessive alpha anymore.” Zayn said annoyed but the couple knew he was joking as the alpha snickered when he turned his back towards them while fetching his car keys.

“Are you coming along?” Zayn said looking back over his shoulder to see the omega and alpha locked in a passionate embrace. 

Harry and Louis didn’t keep their hands off each other for the whole drive to Louis’ flat. Zayn continuously looked at his rear-view mirror to see the couple snogging from the back seat of his car. 

Zayn needed to use every ounce of his self restraint not to park the car on the side of the road and join the couple. The pheromones radiating off Louis’ body was addicting to his inner alpha. Having the omega in such close proximity drained him of his energy with every additional kilometre driven. Louis’ pheromones were dangerous, so distracting doing it’s purpose to seduce surrounding alphas. Zayn would need a nap when he get back home to recuperate. Well, he’ll probably need a nap and a wank. 

Zayn’s eyes where completely blown out, dilated from lust and his hands where shaking while gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white as he park in front of Louis’ place. The alpha finally let out a breath of relief when he saw the couple scurrying towards the front door. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cool leather in front of him. He rolled down all the windows of his vehicle trying to eliminate the majority of the thick omega scent infesting his car before driving back to his new house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full smut, pure filth. Enjoy the mating.

Louis opened the door of his appartement with shaking hands as his alpha stayed close behind him. The omega didn’t even take two steps through the threshold before he was scooped off his feat and pressed against the door. He wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist as his upper body connected with the door. 

“Fuck, your such a tease Louis. Do you know how painful it was not to strip you bare in the back seat of Zayn’s car and fuck you until you can’t walk. I want to you until my scent is embedded in you as to show the whole fucking world that your mine. I’m aching for you. Fuck, your delicious.” Harry moaned as he nipped and licked all the way down Louis upper body. 

Before the omega could protest or ask Harry to move to an actual bed to continue their mating, the alpha was planting his feat back on the ground and pulling down his trousers. Once more, Louis was depending on his mate to please him as he revealed his straining cock. 

“Umm, all hard just for me.” Harry moaned kissing the tip of Louis’ cock while a feather light touch grazed his shaft. “You want it too don’t you? You want me to fuck you hard and fast until we both don’t know our names, until we are one. Until we are mated.” 

Louis’ knees buckled from the sensation and they words distracting him from using his muscles to execute basic motor function. How could he be still and remain sane with Harry’s naughty words running through his mind. The filthy words ran through him, hot temptation, making him want to do whatever his alpha told him to. 

“I-I want it too. Fuck, Harry I want you so bad.” Louis moaned running his hands over whichever body part he could get his hands on. He trailed his hands over the soft hair, the muscular shoulder and the smooth cheek. 

“You want me there, between your legs. Licking at your hot core.” Harry growled moving his hands back to tease Louis’ dripping hole. 

The omega wanted that so much, he wanted Harry to fill him, lick him. Harry knew Louis was soaking wet. Knew that Louis was hot, wet and aching for him to fill his hole. Louis mewled pressing his thighs together trying to ease the sensation only serving to enhance his desire as Harry’s hand stayed rooted in the same position. 

Louis pulled Harry’s hair harshly making the alpha release a surprised groan and a seductive giggle when Louis pulled him up to connect his mouth aggressively to his mate. 

Harry trailed his hands over Louis’ body. He slowly opened the first buttons of Louis’s shirt as his tongue explored the omega’s mouth. While their lips were locked together, he ran his hands under Louis shirt to indicate his desire to take it off completely. 

The omega lifted his arms in the air to get rid of the article of clothing as the alpha moved back to stare intensely into Louis eyes. The blue eyes were dark, so dark with lust and passion. Louis had really reach the peak of his heat. He would stay in this lust driven trance for the remaining of his heat. His body was hot and his cock was hard. His body called out to Harry’s wanting to be mated, to be fucked, to be knotted. From now on the omega was completely pliant and dependant on Harry’s care. Louis was leaning against the door, his limbs limp with a heaviness caused by the euphoric endorphines coursing through him. 

Harry watched his mate, started back at him intensely thinking about what he was going to do with this wonderful creature in front of him waiting, depending on his next move for his pleasure. Harry ran his thumb over Louis’ red, kissed lips and the omega opened his mouth. 

Louis sucked the tip of his thumb in his alpha’s mouth, his tongue slowly stroking over it teasingly. He bit down gently on the digit as his lips spread in a satisfied smirk. 

The alpha swore again, the curse sending pleasure through Louis body. It felt good knowing that he was the reason for his mates desire. Heat pooled into Louis’ center as he felt more slick leak from his hole. The very core of his being were he ached heavily for Harry’s knot. 

“I want you.” Louis said with a smile of pure satisfaction waiting for the alpha to do the next move. 

The words hit Harry like a weapon as he leaned down once more to capture Louis lips. He stole Louis’ mouth in a wild, passionate kiss until they were both desperate for air. 

“Tell me what you want.” Harry moaned leaning his head down at the crook of Louis shoulder. He kissed the sweaty skin, breathing the scent of his mate from the source. It was pure ecstasy smelling the sweet, spicy scent from his mate’s sweat gland. He could bottle this smell up if he could. The smell of pure Louis, his mate in heat. The hottest thing he ever smelled in his life. 

“Eat me out.” Louis said in a assured voice. The command was rough coming from Louis sweet voice. Louis pushed Harry’s head down making the alpha fall to his knees. “Go on.” 

Instantly Harry was moving with lightning speed lifting Louis feet one at a time to remove the two shoes and the bunched up trousers. He divested his mate of all other remaining articles of clothing wanting to look at the masterpiece of a body in front of him and to let the omega have free range of motion. Harry watched from his position on his knees, rapt in attention as his omega stood bare over him. What a magnificent site indeed.

“I- I need. P-please.” Louis pleaded with a stutter the word lost in a sea of desire clouding his mind. He couldn’t find the words, too hot and aching to think about anything else’s expect release.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry cursed as Louis trusted his hips in mid air waiting for the alpha to take control and give Louis what he desired. Harry move quickly, he didn’t care about anything except helping his omega become undone pleasure. 

He moved his hand up Louis leg and cupped his hands over Louis hole, feeling the hot core of his omega. He slid one finger at the very center of where Louis needed him making the omega whine. “I know, love. Let me take care of you. I know you want me here.” Harry teased as he continued moving one finger over the quivering hole. 

“Y-yes.” Louis moaned trusting into Harry’s hand trying to find more friction, trying to release the tension building inside of him. 

Harry spread Louis legs wide and hiked one thigh over his shoulder exposing the slick hole right in his line of vision. 

Louis parted his legs wider, letting Harry’s body fit comfortably between his legs. Louis took a deep breath as he got more comfortable in this open position. He had never felt more vulnerable, more exposed in his life but he trusted Harry to give him what he wanted- pleasure. He loved the feeling of his powerful alpha’s body in between his thighs. He stayed perfectly still as Harry moved his head towards his hole to swipe his tongue over his hole te tentatively. 

The alpha moaned when he tasted the first drop of his mate’s slick. His cock miraculously became even harder, as if it was possible. It only became more and more painful to leave his cock untouched since his constant erect state intensified. He was rock hard, had never been so hard in his life. He moved towards Louis to delivered another highly pleasurable lick to his panting omega’s hole, while reaching down to his untouched, pulsing member. He squeezed his still covered cock needing to relieve this building pressure. He soon couldn’t take not touching himself properly any longer as he unbuttoned his trousers fast to take his cock out. Harry wrapped a hand around himself and stroke his shaft vigorously as he continued eating Louis out passionately. 

Harry had spent years calling omega’s during their heats. He had spent countless hours on the phone with omegas trying to give them as much pleasure as he could while making certain their every desire was met. He learned specific tricks, perfected the art of pleasuring omegas and with all those years nothing could ever compare to this very moment. He had never imagined the pure fulfillment that came from this act, from pleasing his own omega while in heat. The pleasure was filling every inch of his body and was sincerely threatening his sanity. He had never imaged to feel such an intense desire to bring his partner pleasure. 

Harry felt stronger, more alive as he licked and sucked Louis’ hole, as he drew lines of slick on his tongue with every taste. He loved the taste lof his omega. He loved how powerful he felt while being driven by the singular purpose to please his omega. He licked and tasted and suck while Louis let out streams of moan. Louis was not holding back whatsoever, being very vocal about his pleasure making Harry’s ego inflate proportionally. 

Harry loved being the one to draw this pleasure out of his omega. He loved being the only one who could now please Louis this way. Louis had spent his heats alone and knew what it felt like to be fucked by fingers, dildos and even plastic knot, but nothing could compare to the mouth of an alpha. Nothing could compare to someone actually being there, on his knees, bringing pleasure with every stroke and Harry made sure to bring the most pleasure with his skillful mouth. 

Harry worked over Louis’ hole finding the precise speed that made Louis go crazy. The perfect rhythm that made his omega feel the best pleasurable sensation ever. He found the right spot and when he deviated from it, Louis made sure to guide his head back where his pleasure was optimal. They worked together as a team to make sure Louis was receiving the best oral sex of his life. 

Louis moaned as he moved his head side to side. He had never felt so good in his life. Harry was driving him wild. He loved hearing his alpha moan against his body. He loved the little encouraging words Harry was repeating and the curses he was saying. Louis couldn’t stop repeating Harry’s name like a prayer and rightfully so because this building feeling inside of him was heavenly. 

“Harry I’m going-going to, fuck, come” Louis shouted his body bending forward instinctively trying to contact on itself. He felt the alpha moving his tongue faster as Harry moved his hand to grip Louis cock firmly. Louis felt his cock head pulsing as he spurted come over Harry’s delicate face. His orgasm caused him to release a growl like never before, a wicked sound of animalistic pleasure derived from the built up sexual pleasure inside. 

With a loud curse Harry come quickly following his mate in orgasm. He was pumping his own cock roughly with his other hand, making sure to extract every drop of come from his cock, now becoming hard once again. The sight of his pleased omega’s face making his body react in an instant, like the world’s most powerful aphrodisiac. 

Harry stayed on his knees while he continued to stroke Louis’ cock. The alpha continued to pump his mate’s oversensitive dick in slow mouvements as Louis regained his breath. 

Having just had the best orgasm in his life Louis should have felt relieved, maybe he should have felt a bit less overheated, but the fire was still burning intensely inside of him. The ache was still there and he couldn’t seem to control it. The tension inside of him continued to build and it was getting impossible to ignore. Harry’s hand on his cock was helping, but it was not what his body truly wanted, what his inner omega truly wanted. 

He looked down at Harry with a pitiful moan as he crumbled to his knees and join the alpha on the floor. “What do you need?” Harry asked cradling his omega’s body in his arms. 

“You, I need you.” Louis said quietly. He heard the vulnerability in his voice. He didn’t need say more as he knew Harry would take care of him. 

Harry moved Louis body so it was straddling his hips and wrapped his arms tightly around the omega’s body. He lifted the rutting omega in his arms and made his way towards the bedroom. 

Harry dropped Louis very gently on the bed and moved back to take his clothes off. Louis let out a whine of need and made gestures in Harry’s general direction to try and feel the alpha’s relief-giving body against him once more. Louis didn’t want to have to wait for Harry, he wanted his mate with him in bed now. He had waited long enough for Harry to knot him. Louis moaned in disapproval as Harry still didn’t join him. He took a deep breath, fighting with his overheated body as he waited for his alpha to join him. 

When Harry finally climbed naked in bed with Louis, the omega let out a moan of appreciation. Louis loved feeling his burning, anguished skin caress his alpha’s refreshing touch. Harry let out a little laugh of delight as he felt Louis rub himself over his body. 

“Touch me.” Louis said out of his mind with voracious wanting. 

“With pleasure, love.” Harry replied. 

Harry laid down so he was resting on his side with one hand supporting his head. From this angle, he could feel every inch of Louis laying beside him. Harry smirked while peering down at the omega laid out vertically next to him, practically under his angled body. He moved his free hand over Louis’ chest, torso and then neck until he gripped the hard edge of the omega’s jaw in his hands to seal their lips together. Harry plunged his tongue deep into Louis mouth as the omega responded enthusiastically to the kiss. 

Keeping their lips locked together, Harry moved his hands down Louis’s body and spread his omega’s thighs open. He moved his finger down and swiped his major over the wet, sensitive hole. Louis hips buckled with pleasure and he let out a gasp of surprise. The pleasure was so enticing, so acute that it made Louis see stars. 

“Use me, love. Take what you want from me. Show me how to please you.” Harry said softly the words sounding like an echo to Louis’ pleasure hazed mind. Harry moved his index finger inside of Louis’ hole, the very spot where all his desire was located. “Use me well. I want this to be the greatest day of your life. Our mating. Our body bonding together.” 

Pleasure ricocheted into Louis body with the words, but specially the sensation of something filling his hole. The reminder that this wonderful alpha was his and would place his mark on his body so very soon made his hole spew more slick. 

Louis rocked his hips forward as Harry continued to fuck his hole with his finger. The way he stroked and pressed inside of him made Louis wild with desire. His body was vibrating with the need to have more. He quivered with the need to be filled. 

“More” Louis whispered moving his hand down to softly grip Harry’s moving wrist. 

Harry quickly entered two more fingers into Louis wet hole as the omega rocked his hips forward with every mouvements. Louis was rocking his body, fucking Harry’s fingers while guiding Harry’s wrist in a rhythm for his pleasure. 

When the Harry consistently and accurately found Louis prostate making his body hum in delight, he let the alpha take control. Louis was raising his hips and moving his hands over Harry’s body as he worked himself closer and closer to an orgasm. Harry was giving him so much pleasure. It was like nothing he had ever felt while playing with himself alone during his usual heats. This pleasure reached new heights, some sensations of pleasure had been completely unconscionable before today. 

“Yes, take it. Take what you need from me, love.” Harry whispered watching his omega take pleasure from his hands. He couldn’t resist falling a little bit more in love with the man in his arms. He loved that Louis was putting all his trust in him and that he was not scared of guiding him to reach the peak of his pleasure despite him being the alpha. 

“Yes, Harry. Faster.” Louis moaned 

“Anything for you Louis, anything. You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.” Harry moaned moving his head down to place a kiss on Louis temple following by another one on Louis’ delicate, sharp cheekbone. 

Louis’ movements suddenly stoped and he held his body very still while another intense wave of pleasure hit him. Harry held the trembling omega through the first waves of the orgasm’s aftershock, giving his mate’s body kisses all over while Louis regained his breath. 

“I love you” Harry said happily smiling down at his pleased omega. 

“Do you?” Louis teased pinching Harry’s arse playfully. 

“I love you so much, Louis. I found my soul mate. My bold, confident omega that I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with. You’re glorious, fucking amazing.” Harry moaned. The alpha couldn’t wait anymore, he would go mad if he couldn’t knot his omega right this instant. He had never felt so ready, so moved to do anything in his life before. 

Harry move to straddle Louis body “are you ready, love?” The alpha questioned with a growl. 

“Yes, oh yes. Harry fuck me, knot me. Make me yours. I love you so much.” Louis moaned loudly. 

Harry growled again as he lowered himself into Louis wet, hot body. Harry was losing his mind with every inch of Louis body he entered. They had fucked before, countless times since meeting each other but this felt different. This felt magical. Harry felt like electric courants were pulsating through his body everywhere his body was touching his mate. 

“This feels-“ Harry started.

“Like heaven.” Louis finished with a moan, clinging with all his might to the alpha. 

Harry growled playfully as he entered his cock all the way. “I know just the way to make it feel even better.” 

“I know you do.” Louis replied watching the beautiful alpha on top of him start to thrust his hips. The feeling of the hard, straining cock pounding into him threatened to ruin Louis. It was ruining him in the best way possible. 

“God. You’re so- fuck. Your knots already popped.” Louis grunted “Fuck, I feel so full.” 

Louis shifted his position now meeting Harry thrust for thrust. 

“You like that?” Harry groaned. 

“Fuck yes, Harry. Yes, yes, yes.” Louis sighed going mad with pleasure with every mouvement, every stroke, every kiss. 

“You like that I fill you up, stretch you to your limit. You make me so hard. I wasn’t even inside of you before my knot appeared. I want you so much. I want to make you mine.”

“S-So good. I can’t remember what it’s like not having you inside of me. You complete me.” Louis moaned. 

“Finally where I belong.” Harry said moving faster, harder into Louis. This moment had been his one goal, his one desire since the moment he met this omega. He needed to mate with this wonderful creature. Needed to make this omega his and with the possibility so close in front of him, Harry couldn’t resist moving faster and faster to reach his goal. He moved his hand down in between their bodies to grip Louis’ cock in a strong, sure grip and started pumping his omega’s cock.

Louis was happy letting Harry take the lead. He enjoyed every second of what Harry was giving him. He loved his mate giving him more, fucking him powerfully with deep, shallow poundings. His fingers were in his alpha’s hair so he could pull Harry’s head down to his neck. The new position made the alpha tease the place were he would leave his mark. Louis needed to bite his lip hard to resist coming from the sensation of Harry’s tongue on his sensitive neck. He wanted to indulge in this feeling of ecstasy until the very last moment. Until he couldn’t resist it anymore.

“I’m coming.” The omega shouted clinging to Harry tightly, digging his nails into the alpha’s strong back. The words proved to be Harry’s undoing as he followed his omega to the edge as he moaned his mate’s name loudly. 

Harry growled powerfully, an animalistic roar making the walls around them shake as he finally, finally marked his mate. 

Harry bit the omega’s neck as his knot locked itself into Louis’ body. The omega pulled Harry’s head down in a punish grip as he left his own mark on the alpha’s neck. 

The bite mark felt like silken fire, it felt so damningly painful that he couldn’t help but feel pleasure. They were consumed by the new feelings that now rushed through them. Love, passion, desire all mixed together regaling their inner omega and alpha. 

Harry continued to pumped Louis’ cock until his orgasm was drawn out. He refused to stop until his omega was completely spent. He wanted to continue pleasing this omega that was now officially his. 

Harry moved hi head back and started at the mark now permanently on his omega’s body. A sense of pride and joy filling him as he bent down to kiss the tender, bitten flesh. They new mark, still so very sensitive overwhelmingly heightened his senses and made Louis’ body fill with so much pleasure that he orgasmed once more. 

Louis heart was beating out of his chest. He lay boneless on his back as Harry draped his body over his. The same powerful body that was still shooting loads of come insides of him. The we’re connected now, mentally with the marks on their necks and physically by the knot still imbedded into Louis’ hole. 

They both looked down at Louis slowly enlarging belly filling itself with come. This bodily change was a sign that Louis body was very compatible with Harry’s. It meant that the knotting was well received by the omega’s body and that his inner omega was willing to accommodate to his alpha’s needs. 

They both laughed in pure delight as they laid together. The swelling would go down when Harry’s knot would finally release itself from Louis body. For now, the rejoiced with the feeling of being in each others arms and the love shared between them. They both felt a pure sense of satisfaction as though nothing in the futur mattered except having each other and being by each other’s side. It felt like heaven incarnate, pure perfection laying in the arms of the man you loved after laying claim on him for the world to know. 

“I love you.” Louis said a few minutes later as he trailed patterns on Harry’s soft skin. 

“I love you too.” Harry whispered back wanting to say it over and over again. He had the rest of his life to do that exact thing. 

The alpha then rolled their still attached body to lay on their sides. The were now both laying in front of one another, their arms locked around each other’s bodies. Harry stroked a hand tentatively down Louis mark making the omega let out a hiss of bliss mixed with painful pleasure. Harry realized that there was a low hum of awareness now also radiating from the similar mark on his own body. His chest grew tighter thinking about their mating, their exquisite mating and all the time they had together from this point forward. 

Louis moved his head and placed a kiss to his alpha’s chest. He then kissed up Harry’s torso and trailed a series of kisses up, up, up until he reach Harry’s mark. The omega kissed the mark very lightly making the alpha also release a similar hiss of delightful pain. 

“We’re mated” Louis whispered his voice low underlaid with awe. “You’re officially mine.” 

Louis moved closer to Harry eliminating any possible space between their bodies. There was still these lingering sensations of electricity radiating from where their bodies touched. He wanted to stay in his mates arms forever and never leave the comfort of them. Harry tightened his arms around Louis’ body urging him to stay as close as he desired. 

“I can’t wait to see what life will bring with you by my side.” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’ sweaty, rumpled hair. 

“Tomorrow is the second day of my heat which is bound to be incredible. We’ll have to explore what these marks of ours can do, what new things it can make you feel. I can’t wait for tomorrow. This is the best heat ever.” 

“I’ll be very excited to discover that with you, love.” Harry said with a wide smile on his face peering down at the excited omega. 

They rested in each other’s arms for the rest of the night as Harry’s knot slowly started deflating. By the time Harry could slip from Louis’ body, the omega was exhausted from his exhilarating day. Louis was generally very sleepy after having but his body through so much strain and pleasure. Harry got out of bed to grab a towel to wipe down their come and sweat covered bodies while Louis falling asleep peacefully in his bed. 

Harry started at the omegas angelic features as he relished in the feeling of luck and joy filling his entire being. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Louis, his omega, his soul mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up still tired. His eyelids were too heavy to open and his body felt sunken into Louis’ comfortable mattress. He took a big breath of the addicting smell permeating the air. His heart skipped a beat when he smelled Louis’ scent mixed in with his own. The telltale sign that their mating was completed. Opening his eyes, Harry realized he was alone in Louis’ bed. It felt strange that his omega in heat wasn’t already clinging to him or riding his already rock hard cock. 

Harry took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He was enjoying helping his omega trough his heat, but fuck it was exhausting. 

Since marking Louis, Harry could sense most of his omega’s deep, aching desires. It was so consuming having a link to someone else’s soul inside of him. It became so intense that it made him loose his breath sometimes. It was incredible that Louis had spent his heats alone. Harry couldn’t dream of feeling this insurmountable heat knowing there wasn’t really anyone to help. 

Louis’ instinctively knew how lucky he was to now finally have an alpha to use. Harry was there to diminish those burning desires invading his body. The omega took and took and took without Harry having a break. 

He wasn’t complaining, not at all. It was simply exhausting. 

Harry hadn’t slept well or even taken a nap during the last thirty hours. Instead, while the omega recovered after being knotted, Harry did little tasks around the flat to assure Louis was well taken care of. His body was on edge, always ready to give Louis want he wanted.

Harry had spent that whole time watching over his omega, making sure he was nourished and hydrated. He didn’t want Louis to be exhausted or drained when he went back to work. 

It seemed like Louis had let himself be overwhelmed by his heat, it was like he had let go of any inhibitions he had held onto in the past. He was completely gone most times when Harry tried talking to him. His eyes were completely black with lust, his body reacting in the most carnal way possible. He was craving to be fucked and knotted by his mate over, over, and over again. 

From what Harry could deduce, it was the first time Louis had been like this with an alpha. It was his first heat where he could completely be himself and not worry about the consequence. He didn’t worry about taking care of himself during his moments of lucidity. He could act the way his body truly wanted to because he knew Harry was there to take care of him. 

Regardless if Louis needed him, in between his long bursts of passion, of heat Harry still didn’t want to leave him. He wanted frustrated not waking up with Louis the day after they mated. A sense of fear made his heart start beating a little faster. He needed to make sure that his omega was alright. One thing he knew, it was weird that Louis wasn’t currently with him in bed. 

Harry looked around the room with one eye open, hoping to cling to the last remnants of sleep. He didn’t find Louis sitting at his desk like the last time he was in this situation. The omega wasn’t even in his room at all. 

Harry got out of the bed slowly, his body sore from use and his head still foggy from the lack of sleep. He looked around for something to wear to go and find his omega, but found nothing of his. He had stared leaving a few tops and sweater while spending some time at Louis’ flat. Sometimes, Louis just plainly stole some clothing items from Harry’s home. The alpha wasn’t mad about it, how could he be. He loved seeing Louis in his clothes, smelling like him. It made his alpha growl in a primal, satisfied way watching the man he loved walking around with a piece of him on his body. 

Pulling a pair of Louis’ shorts low on his hips, Harry made his way slowly towards the living room where he could sense Louis was roaming. 

As Harry approached, Louis continued moving around and mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Harry watched him quietly wondering what he was doing. 

Louis had on one of Harry’s large, black hoodies that ended at the middle of his bare thighs. Just the sight of his sexy omega made Harry’s cock twitch in interest. ‘How I want to get my hand on that warm, hot body’ he thought to himself. 

Louis sat down on the couch so Harry started making his was towards him. He could feel how Louis’ body was reacting. He was craving his mate, he was wishing to be filled. Louis was probably overheated from not having Harry’s knot in him for a good four hours. The alpha stopped suddenly when Louis let out a pitiful whine of displeasure and got up once more to arrange the blankets on the couch. 

Harry watched perplexed at the cluster Louis had cumulated on the couch. There was blankets and pillows galore it seemed organized in a way to fit Louis body perfectly. 

Harry finally registered what was going on in front of him. Louis had created his nest and it seemed he was arranging and rearranging the positioning of the significant items until he got them just right. Harry knew that omega’s usually liked to create nest during their heats. It was a technique used to simulate the feeling of being comforted and could sometime diminish the painful cramping accompanying heats. He also read that omega’s usually nested in moments of intense stress. 

Harry was perplexed. He was wondering what was the reasoning behind this and why Louis felt the need to create his nest away from Harry. What possible reason made Louis need a nest when he was with an alpha. Omega’s usually took comfort in their mates when they had finally marked his true mate. Usually, alpha’s provided the protection, comfort and warmth simulated by a nest. If he was honest with himself, it wounded Harry pride that Louis needed a nest to feel comfort when he had done everything in his power to provide the upmost care to his omega. 

When Louis sat down on his cluster of pillows and blankets once more Harry slowly made his way towards Louis. He tried to keep his footsteps quiet, but Louis looked at him over his shoulder when he had moved not even a meter towards him. 

Louis let out a squeal of surprise and shuffled closer into his nest. Harry looked at his distressed omega and rushed towards him in long strides. He would do anything in his power to make Louis feel homely, he wanted to care for his omega. Harry wasn’t feeling right knowing that Louis felt the need to comfort himself, to moveaway from Harry. 

Harry looked at the mound of plush, soft bedding surrounding his mate, or in this case, engulfing the omega completely. 

“Louis” Harry said quietly moving closer towards the omega. Louis let out a whine in reply, a whine that resonated in Harry’s body and squeezed at his heart stings. It sounded uncertain, weak. Nothing like the omega Harry knew. 

“Louis” Harry said once more. He stayed quiet watching the omega shuffle until he could see the top of Louis’ head to his cute button nose peaking out of the blanket wrapped around his upper body. 

Louis looked at Harry curiously. From watching the omega only a few seconds Harry could see the flush of his upper cheeks and the sweaty glow on his forehead. The heat was still very present, but Louis wasn’t relieving his desire with Harry. He had created his nest, his safe space away from his alpha. 

“Can I sit down with you?” Harry asked. 

Louis just watched him with the same curious gaze, a spark of interest glowing in his eyes. Except before he could reply in the affirmative, Louis moaned and hid his face once more. 

“Louis I just want to hold you, I want you to tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” Harry said in a calm, serene tone hoping to make his omega more agreeable. 

Louis kept his face hidden in the blankets when he replied Harry’s pleas quietly. “Hold me. I’m so fucking hot. Please, Harry.” 

Harry let out a growl while he scooped Louis in his arms, sitting the omega in his lap while trying not to mess up Louis’ nest too much. He stayed there a while, holding the omega in his arms. After some time, he started rubbing his hand up and down Louis back trying to tranquil his omega now shaking with overwhelming emotion. Harry waited patiently, he knew Louis would say what he needed to when he felt ready. He knew Louis would tell him what he needed. 

“I’m scarred.” Louis finally mumbled. 

“Oh, love. What ever for?” Harry questioned squeezing his omega tightly in his arms when Louis shuffled so he was straddling Harry’s lap. Harry could feel Louis naked cock peaking out from the bottom of the sweater. It was hard, dripping with pre-come pressed against his naked abdomen. He could also feel the heap of slick from Louis’ hole soaking the material of his shorts. Louis needed him, very badly from what his body was indicating, but there was still something holding him back. 

“Everything has changed. I’m mated and in love with someone, with you. You’re so wonderful and everything I could ever ask for in an alpha. What if everything goes wrong? What if every changes again. I don’t want to lose you Harry. I’m so scared for what life has in store for you and me-“

“Woah! Louis, Louis, please listen to me. I’m here for you. I’m here for a fucking long time. We are in this together. I don’t want to hear you say those things, better yet I don’t even want you to think like that at all.” Harry said to his distressed omega who suddenly let out a verbal wave of panicked speech. He couldn’t let him continue on his tangent of insecure, hurtful thoughts. 

“I-I’m just, Harry I just want to be together. I don’t want anything to change what we have. I’m not even sure why you mated me. I’m the worst omega. I don’t cook well, I don’t even clean, but you still want me. What if you come to regret it. I really-“

Harry let out a loud growl, a growl so menacing that Louis’ stopped speaking all at once. 

The alpha grabbed a handful of Louis’ generous arse in one hand and his omega’s chin in the other and squeezed. He had grabbed Louis’ tilted chin between his index and thumb in a tight grip making the omega’s lowered gaze finally meet his once again. 

Harry let out another deep growl as he watched the genuine concern and insecurity shinning in Louis’ eyes. 

“How could you feel this way Louis? It brakes my heart that you think these things. You should know that I’m no conventional alpha. I could not care less what you can and cannot do. I love you for you. I love you for the amazing, radiant omega that you are. I’m completely and unexplainably in love with you. It’s a feeling so powerful, so consuming that it makes me loose my breath sometimes. Nothing about you is wrong, nothing about you could ever make me love you any less.” Harry said passionately looking directly into Louis’ eyes trying to make the omega understand the truth behind his words. This frenzied, worried omega that dramatically changed his life. 

—————

Louis watched Harry intensely. He looked from eye to eye trying to detect any falsehoods in his mate’s eyes. His heart clenched when he saw only truth, only honest dedicating to his words in his soulful green eyes.

Louis moved his arms up quickly, untangling it from the heavy blanket draped over his shoulder. He moved in with enough force to make Harry release the grip on his face. He moved his body closer, as close as he could to his alpha as he draped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Gripping the gorgeous, curly hair in a tight grip he pulled Harry’s face harshly towards his own making their lips connect in an aggressive kiss. He inserted his tongue into his alpha’s mouth trying to taste every inch of him. They stayed that way for a long time, clinging to each other and expressing their love with their mouths. He pulled back only when his lungs burned and his head felt foggy from lack of oxygen. He bit Harry’s lower lip impulsively while moving away to take in some much needed air.

“You are-“ Louis started in between deep breaths. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“You are my fucking world, Louis. You make me complete, you make me whole. I have never, never ached so much in my life. You fill me with fervour every time I see you and make me breathless with longing when I’m not there with you.” 

“I love you so fucking much.” Louis said pulling Harry down once more to kiss his wonderful alpha. His mate, his partner for life.

“Let me take care of you now.” Harry said quietly reaching down to squeeze Louis’ sensitive cock moving his head down to kiss the now healing mark on his neck. 

A shock of electric fire passed through Louis’ body and he couldn’t help himself from melting into Harry’s waiting arms. He would let the alpha take whatever he wanted with his body. He was so hot, distressingly hot. He had been like this for the better part of the morning, but seeing Harry sleeping next to him with his mark on his neck just really freaked him out. 

He was scared to have fallen so hard and so quickly for someone. It felt strange having such powerful feelings for an alpha that wasn’t even in his life a few months ago. He had always been independent. He was doing what he needed to do to make it through this life. He had grown up in an accepting combined family that had pretty much let him deal with his issues on his own. It was another challenge being the only omega in all his sidling. He had never been someone who depended on others. He had always taken care of himself. So when he woke up and realized how he had place so much trust, so much faith in someone new in his life he freaked out. 

Louis needed to feel comforted and he knew, like always, that he could count on himself to make him feel secure. He took out the pillows and blanket that were stored away inside of his closet to bring to his couch as he created his nest like he did every heat. He loved spending time on his couch, feeling the heavy weight of the plush materials cover his body. He had developed a routine during his heats since he was a teenager. He would usually spend his time pleasuring himself in his room and reserve another space for his moments of lucidity between those intense waves of need. When he still lived with his family, that place had been his large closet, but being in a small appartement in London he stored his needed bedding in his closet and took them out for the entirety of his heat to nest on his couch. 

Since calling Harry on the phone the first time those few months ago, his omega didn’t feel the need to make the nest. It had screwed up with his routine. He had felt safe, cherish while talking to Harry. He hadn’t felt the need to comfort himself with his own nest. 

Strangely, now that he created his nest once again it didn’t feel right at all. He had spent the majority of the hours since sneaking out of his bed trying and trying to get his nest just right. He couldn’t seem to arrange it properly. He tried to like it but never achieving his goal. He hadn’t felt that comfort, that security he usually felt in his nest. 

He had felt a little better when he had slipped on Harry’s hoodie. He had felt better having his alpha’s scent surrounding him. 

The scent was another thing that had discomforted him that morning. He had woke up and smelled the stench of sex ever present in the air mixed with a new scent. The scent of his and Harry’s smells combined. It was new and scary to have his life now interwoven with someone else’s. He just wanted to feel the comfort of his old life. He wanted to feel a little bit more like himself. He was scared of this new version of himself, the version mixed with Harry. He was so scared to disappoint his alpha. He was scared of something happening to Harry, something happening to them. 

Now being in Harry’s arms, he felt at home. He was grateful to have Harry as his alpha. He could not ask for someone better for him. The moment he saw Harry coming towards him he had felt whole again, he had felt like his fears had dissolved. It had scared him even more feeling this way, so depend on another. It was something he needed to get used to, but Harry knew just the things to make his fears go away. 

Harry had spoken such lovely words to him, with honest love shinning through his eyes. His alpha had so easily squelched the racing, dysfunctional thoughts running through his mind. The very fact that Harry could subside the hankering beliefs in his mind when he was spiralling reinforced the fact that he needed this alpha in his life. 

Harry only brought out the best in him emotionally and physically. 

He had grown up knowing what was excepted between an alpha and an omega when they mated, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. All the times he had imagined his mate nuzzling and kissing the bite he would leave on his body, this intense longing had never crossed his mind. He didn’t expect this bombardement of sensation.

Louis overheated body craved to feel Harry’s inside of him. Harry sensed what Louis truly wanted. While slipping the oversized hoodie off his body, the feeling of the alpha’s touch on his body made him want to come. The rough hands stroking over his curves and those wonderful lips trailing over his mark were doing sinful things to his body. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry mumbled moving his head lower and lower.

“Oh, Harry.” Louis moaned loudly summoning Harry’s gaze once more to his. He loved the way those green eyes filled with passion and love when they looked at him. 

“I love your body, every inch of it.” Harry started moving his hand down Louis’ chest stopping to rub his thumb over Louis’ pebbles nipple once, twice before Louis arched his back in need. “The place I love most is right here.” Harry continued moving his hand behind Louis back to slid two fingers inside his soaked hole. “Right here” 

Louis felt so overwhelmed. His head was thrown back in pleasure and he felt the desperate urge to come. He added another finger inside of him as Louis started gyrating his hips matching Harry’s movements. Harry didn’t stop him from moving, so he continued fucking himself on his mate’s fingers. Harry set him aflame with pleasure while barely doing anything. Seconds later, Louis came all over Harry’s chest. 

The alpha laughed, running his other hand over his come streaked body before teasing a finger over Louis’ untouched cock lightly. The touch made Louis moan loudly as his cock hardened immediately, ready for more. 

Louis moved his hips once more over Harry’s three digits. His fingers flexed at an angle that made Louis see stars. Harry was so skilled with his hands. He inserted another finger into Louis as he lifted the omega’s hips higher. He had positioned Louis at an angle so their cocks could rub against each other. 

“Tell me what you want Louis. I want to be the first alpha you command, the first to know how much of an amazing omega you are regardless of what others led you to believe.” Harry said with a growl. 

“I’m not sure how to command you.” 

“Ha! We both know that is a lie. You have so much power in you, show it to me. I love when you tell me what to do, tell me how to please you.” 

“Take me to bed.” Louis said breathlessly as Harry stopped fucking him with his fingers. Harry accepted the command immediately moving his hips to the very edge of the couch and assuring Louis had a good grip on his strong body before getting up and making his way to Louis’ bedroom. 

Harry place Louis gently on the bed. He felt the heat burning inside of him. It was maddening waiting to see what Harry was going to do to his body next. 

Harry smirked teasingly rolling the shorts down his strong legs. He ran his hands down the length of his own body before gripping his cock in his large hand. The alpha rubbed his dick with unhurried stroked like he didn’t consider the possibility of moving faster. 

Louis said nothing knowing Harry was going slow on purpose. Harry smirked and immediately started moving his hand quickly over his cock. 

Louis reached up to grab at Harry’s shoulders and pulled him on top of his body. He kissed his mate with passion as the alpha switched hands to grab Louis’ cock in his right hand: he continued moving his left hand with wicked precision over his own cock head while pleasuring Louis with the other. Louis felt even more powerless with every few strokes. The fire was building inside of him as Harry developed punishing rythme that made him gasp for air. 

Harry moved to kiss down his next and growled when he spotted the mark he left on him. “Christ, I’ll never tire of seeing that.” He said before licking Louis’ sensitive mark. Harry moved his hands from their cocks and placed them on either side of Louis’ body trying to hold most of his weight upright. 

“Please” Louis mewled when Harry slowly made his way down his body trailing kisses over sensitive flesh. Louis spread his thighs wide letting Harry lay down between his spread legs. The alpha moved his elbows underneath his shoulder to elevate his upper body and pear up at Louis’ flushed face. 

“Use me” Louis said breathlessly guiding Harry’s head down. He didn’t care if Harry played with his cock or his hole, he just needed to relieve some of this burning pressure inside of him. 

Harry smirked and lifted Louis’ right thigh over his shoulder as he slid his arms underneath his mate’s arse to elevate his hips. This position making it easier to move his tongue as deep as he could inside of Louis’ wet, stretched hole. 

“So pretty and wet for me. Gorgeous.” Harry whispered moving his head away to look at the slicked hole desperate for attention. 

Louis was lost for words, robbed of breath. He loved hearing Harry’s hushed words of praise, but he loved it even more when his mouth stayed of his rim. Louis pulled Harry’s head back down. “Don’t stop.” 

Harry moved his head at Louis’ insistance and licked the sweet slick from his rim. The alpha repeated the motion again and again while stopping to watch his hole every few seconds. The lack of continuous sensation made Louis let out an exaggerated sigh of annoyance. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry joked knowing exactly why the omega was dissatisfied. 

“More, Harry. Fucking hell. More.” Louis said aggressively trying to guide Harry back towards his aching body. 

“You cannot look this good laid out in front of me like a fucking banquet and not expect me to east on you all day.” 

Louis laughed looking at Harry with a teasing smile. “Only you could say something like that to me while I’m so fucking desperate.” Louis said to watching the satisfied alpha move down towards his hole licking slowly at the slick accumulated there. 

He enjoyed what Harry was giving him, closing his eyes to feel every sensation running through his body with every lick. He enjoyed it immensely once Harry started moving with more vigour. The pleasure was too much and Louis lost it. 

“Fuck, Harry. I just need you. Yes. Yes. Like that, just like that.” Louis shouted as Harry pushed three fingers inside of him while continuing to lick around his rim. The additional stimulus of Harry’s fingers made Louis come quickly. He was unable to stop himself from moving in spastic thrust making Harry grip his hips with a bruising force.

“Oh god, fuck.” Louis moaned loudly while Harry continued his ministration not stopping for a beat, never letting his lips or fingers leaved Louis’ hole. Harry held and pleased him trough his orgasm. 

Harry moved his fingers out of Louis and settle his mouth over his rim once more. The omega fisted his fingers through Harry’s hair tightly and closed his eyes that were now heavy from his pleasurable two orgasm. He felt like he was on fire, the continus pleasure bringing him closer to the edge once more.

The alpha pressed his tongue into the stretched hole. Louis could feel the softness of the long, lingering licks as the alpha groaned worshiping his body even more. Harry was moving his tongue in and out of him at nearly unbearable rhythm. Louis felt greedy for more, for his touch, for his sucking and kissing so he started moving his hips to accompany Harry’s tongue fucking. 

Harry lifted Louis’ grinding hips higher which made Louis’ eyes snap wide open. He looked down at the alpha between his thighs, worshipping him, threatening to send him over the edge. Louis closed his eyes again savouring this amazing pleasure and the intimate moment with his alpha. Harry growled with determination and started rimming the omega with much more bravado until Louis felt the need to come once more. The need was building inside of him at such a rapid pace. “Stop, stop. I want you to be inside of me before I come once more.” 

Harry laughed, a deep sound accompanied by lustful words that made Louis’ head spin. “ I’ve never seen anything as pretty as you taking your pleasure, moving your hips to take more from me. I like you moving against me like you own it. Enough to bring me to my knees if I think about it too long. I’m going to make you come so hard on my cock.” 

Louis reach for Harry elevated head and pulled him upwards for a kiss. He needed his alpha’s lips on him this very moment. It felt like the only thing that could reduce the burn, the painful flames filling his gut. Louis kissed him deep, putting everything in it. He tried to make Harry understand how amazing he was. They kissed until they couldn’t speak. 

Silently, Louis moved his hands down and grabbed Harry’s cock. Harry only revealing how affected he was with a quick inhale. 

“Beautiful” Louis said breathlessly. Harry swore quietly under his breath becoming even harder. He leaned down and gave Louis a long kiss, tongue stroking deep as the omega reached down to stroke his cock once more. 

The alpha moved his body back and trailed his hands down until he reach Louis’ hips. With one calculated motion Louis’ body was suddenly turned over and he landed on his front. Harry let out a growl of pleasure before gripping Louis’ hips in both hands and pulling his hips upwards to elevate his arse higher. 

Harry inserted the tip of his cock gently, just barely stretching his hole in the most delicious way. “More” Louis moaned wishing for Harry to fill him all the way. The alpha moved his upper body so he was laying on top of him. 

“Oh god.” Louis moaned as Harry slammed deep into him. The alpha’s moved his hips with fast, calculated movements making Louis cling to the sheets beneath him, wanting it to go on forever. The sounds of Harry’s moans directly next to his ear making delicious shivers run through his body. He loved hearing Harry make these noises, loved that he could please his alpha. 

“You’re so fucking tight even though I fucked you over and over again yesterday.” Harry growled making Louis stare back at him over his shoulder with a smile smirk. “I love when you eyes get hooded before you come and how your lips taste as the soften with my kisses. I love to feel your body next to mine, fuck so tight.” 

Thrust after thrust, Louis moaned turned into screams and he never wanted it to end. He moved his hips back every stroke making their fucking even more intense. 

Louis moved his hand underneath his shoulder and pushed himself up so he was now resting his weight on his hands making his move more smoothly to match Harry’s thrusts. Harry stroked deeper, clinging onto him, mounting him, giving him everything he had.

Louis felt Harry’s knot start to grow larger as the own ache to come grew inside of him. Harry reached over and gripped Louis’ cock in a languid grip moving his hand at the same timing of his smooth, short trusts. The extra stimulation was making Louis writhe beneath him. 

“Fuck, Harry. Love it so much.” Louis cried out. 

Harry let go of his cock and moved his hand up his chest to reach his neck. The alpha pulled his body upwards turning his face towards his to steal a kiss before pushing him down once more so he was laying on his forearms, arse now higher in the air. 

Harry’s movements became slower as he pulled almost completely out and pushed back again when Louis mewled from the loss of him. He fucked Louis like that, slow and steady making the omega weep with desire from the new sensations. 

“Almost there, Harry. Fuck me harder, faster.” 

“My greedy boy.” Harry teased before moving deeper and harder now “I’ll give you all of it.” 

Louis closed his eyes, bowing his back to change the angle of entry ever so slightly making them both feel more pleasure. Harry worked him, gave him everything he wanted. 

“Please.” Louis moaned as Harry pounded into him with deep and stunning stokes. Louis was lost in the moment, in his alpha, in his pleasure. He felt Harry reach down again to grab his cock and pump it at a steady rhythm. 

“Come for me, love.” Harry whispered making a wave of pleasure wash over him. His body accepted the command making pleasure riot through every nerve fibre in his body. The pleasure making him clench around Harry’s hard length as strong arms circled his body from behind. 

The omega felt it once again, the wonderful last thrust of his alpha before he locked his knot into him and came. The smooth press of their hips together, Harry’s body laying on top of his. 

Harry made sure to turn them to the side so they could comfortably lay on the bed. He pressed a kiss to his temps and pulled Louis’ body closer to his. They were both fully, wonderfully satisfied. 

“I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life spending heats with you.” Harry said quietly before going to sleep. He passed out from pure exhaustion and Louis couldn’t blame him. 

Louis sighed in pleasure reaching down to squeeze Harry’s arm wrapped around his middle. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Harry. Whatever obstacles or challenge was thrown his way, he knew he had Harry at his side, his mate, the love of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis woke up surprisingly early the day after his heat finished. Looking towards Harry that was sleeping soundly next to him made his insides tighten with emotion. He loved this man, his mate. Harry took such good care of him during his heats and he knew he needed his sleep to recuperate. So, Louis wiped his tired eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair before getting out of bed quietly. 

Harry shuffled in bed slightly, chasing the warmth of his body in the sheets. Louis looked down at his resting alpha with a sense of love and pride. He was so happy to have completed his mating with Harry. He could see it in his alpha’s face now how exhausting it must have been to keep up with his desires and his every whim during these last few days. Regardless of the straining task, Harry never complained and was always ready to help him with his every need. He was so grateful to have this wonderful alpha in his life, to officially be his omega. 

Letting Harry sleep longer this morning was a good idea since his heat had finally diminished and he would be going back to work in less than a day. He wanted to spend as much time with Harry today, but knew that his final hours of sleep were important also because they would not be extensive when Harry started taking calls once more for the Omega Heat Hotline. 

Louis dressed in Harry’s worn and comfortable Rolling Stones shirt and briefs before heading down to the kitchen to try and make breakfast. 

“A good omega know how to make food for his alpha.” Louis mumbled to himself as he started taking out the flour and baking powder from his shelves. 

He never did bake very well, but kept these ingredients just in case the desire struck him to make something sweet for himself. Louis’ skills were subpar in the kitchen at best, but he always seamed to bake good cookies. A slightly excessive amount of chocolat chips could easily cover a mistake during his baking. Sometimes they would be a bit to hard, or crumbly and sometimes they just tasted like clumpy flour, but he was glad to try and try again. 

Louis hummed to himself under his breath as he took the eggs and milk from the refrigerator as he searched for a pancake recipe on his phone. 

Louis took out a mixing bowl and started to combine the dry ingredients together. He took a few liberties with the measurement not finding his measuring cups or the perfect spoon to differentiate between a teaspoon or tablespoon. He didn’t think it would make a difference in the end. The ingredients were supposed to be mixed together anyways. If he kept the proper ratios than wouldn’t have any issues making the pancakes. His plan was stable, or so he thought. 

The batter seemed weird as he mixed it, keeping a few clumps like the recipe told him, but it still seamed wrong somehow. Trying to make his first pancake was also a struggled. Knowing the timing to flip the half cooked pancake and not making the uncooked batter spread everywhere while flipping was catastrophic. 

The worst part was trying the taste. The pancakes did not rise and were way too gooey. A weird combination that made a weird texture in the mouth. Also, the overwhelming amount of salt made it practically uneatable. Not to mention the weird aftertaste that lingered in your mouth with every bite. 

“Shit, I fucked up real bad.” Louis said to himself finally spitting out the fourth bite of pancake he tried to eat. Even covering them in maple syrup didn’t change the taste. He looked around the kitchen and saw the awful mess he made. There were bowls everywhere and splatters of batter all over his oven’s burners. 

“Damn. I can’t leave this mess here. What if Harry comes down and sees it?” Louis said panicked as he shuffled towards the sink to starts filling it with soapy water. It was time to clean up, he would figure something else out for breakfast. 

Around ten minutes later, Louis was scrubbing the mess on his counter with a washcloth when he had a sudden great idea. He could drop in to Camille’s shop and pick up some pastries for Harry before he woke up. He would be in and out of the house in about thirty minutes. Hopefully Harry was tired enough not to wake up during his breakfast pick up. 

When the kitchen was finally clean of any evidence of his awful pancakes he made his way quietly toward the bedroom to fletch some proper bottoms before making his way out of the door. Harry seemed completely at rest, not even rustling when Louis moved around him to get changed. 

Before long Louis was ridding down the highway in Harry’s car heading towards Camille’s pastry shop. He was kind of nervous to go back and see the girl that his alpha had hooked up with in his past. Just remembering that day stirred many mixed emotions inside of him. It’s only for Harry’s sake that the omega decided to make the trip. He knew Harry loved the food and it would be his treat, a thank you, for being his amazing partner. 

Harry loved the shop, he had worked there before and was so glad to show it to Louis when they came here before. It would be a nice surprise for his overworked alpha to have something delightful this morning. 

Louis arrived inside of the shop as a waft of sugar and dough washed over him. The shop wasn’t so busy with an additional three customers around the main display cases making orders. He looked around and was grateful not to see the women in question in the store. He approached the counter to place his order of a few delicious looking pastries. He picked what he though Harry would like and probably bought more then he actually needed, but at least they could have many choices for their upcoming meal. 

Louis’ gaze locked on the alpha’s when Camille finally walked from the opening door leading to the back kitchen. She proceeded to give a string wrapped white box to a customer before walking back toward the kitchen. Louis avoided her gaze quickly hopefully not putting to much attention on himself. The omega hopped he wouldn’t be recognized and she could proceed in the back without calling for his attention. 

He had already paid for his bag full of treats so hopefully he could get out of the shop without getting noticed, but that didn’t happen at all. Before he could turn around and walk back towards the front door, Camille called out his name. 

“It’s Louis, right?” Camille said in he sexy french accent making Louis huff a breath of jealousy underneath his breath. Just those little words made his skin crawl. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Louis said with a fake smile covering his pink lips. He had worked in customer service most of his teenage years and with his skills at meeting irritable writers for his current job, Louis was used to plastering a smile. 

“Oh, I see Harry’s mated with you since we last saw each other.” Camille said staring pointedly at the collar of Louis shirt. The fake amicable smile dropping quickly from her red stained lips, The omega instinctively swiped his hands against his very fresh mark to remind himself it was there. 

“Yeah that right. Harry’s officially mine now.” Louis said laughing slightly with an undertone of possessiveness. 

“I still can’t believe he would settle for someone like you.” Camille said with a nonchalant air making Louis glare at her while keeping the smile on his face. Before he could try and defend himself she continued talking. “It just never occurred to me that Harry could be happy with a little omega like you. He would always love to be with someone who could take care of him, not just...someone like you. He liked his women strong, tall and beautiful, something I see he definitely didn’t see in you.” She said with malicious intent. 

Louis looked at her surprised and contemplated saying nothing back to her and walking out or just snapping her head off. She not only insulted him but also his alpha’s jugement. Somethings just can’t be forgiven. How could Harry have spent his time with this alpha and enjoyed himself. How could he had felt passionate enough to fuck her when she’s just a vicious, jealous creature inside. She would never have someone with a heart of gold like Harry’s and she knew it deep inside. Louis knew she was only spiteful because of her jealousy, but it still hurt. Harry was his and no one could say anything bad about him without hearing a piece of his mind. Not now, not ever. 

Louis took a deep breath to calm his every instinct telling his to jump over the counter and rip he perfectly looking dyed blond hair from her stupid head. He closed his eyes briefly trying to regain his composure before addressing the insulting alpha. 

“You better listen to me because I’m only going to say this once.” Louis started in a growled, low tone moving closer to where Camille was perched on the glass display case watching him mockingly. “Harry’s mine, we mated. I just left him in bed after completely satisfying his every sexual need. I know his body better than you probably dream you could. He’s mine. I came here today to make him happy by bringing the pastries he liked before he woke up, but if your going to be a problem I’m sure Harry won’t bat an eye if I tell him never to see you again. But, your lucky because I’m not the kind of person who would ask to leave his friends. I know Harry cares about you. I don’t know why, because from what I can tell you’re just a jealous harpy trying to have an alpha who could never, ever be yours. Regardless, you will never talk to me like that again and if I catch you ever trying anything with Harry I will personally come here and cut off all of your fingers. I’ll gladly take you down, don’t tempt me bitch. Now I hope you have a fucking fantastic day thinking about my Harry fucking me until he passes out. Yes, It happened before. Believe me when I tell you that I’m not an omega to mess with. Understood?” 

Camille watched him gobsmacked with her jaw hanging slightly open. She did not expect Louis to defend himself and get his point across. Before Louis could turn around without further confrontation she opened her mouth 

“Damn, that nice. You sure like the sound of your own voice don’t you?” She said smugly. “Harry loves me, he was obsessed with me for years. He even wrote me fucking love songs. You can’t compare you delusional mate link bullshit with the true love he has for me.” 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, because you just holding on to delusions. Accept that Harry and I are together for a long, long time. He loves me, he supports me and he will always be mine.” Louis said sternly still holding on to the tiny bit of compose he had left before storming out of the store. 

He would never go back there again. How could he with the way Camille had treated him. It’s like she thought Harry could easily just go back to her and leave Louis behind. That alpha was holding on the a relationship that was forever going to be out of her reach. 

Louis felt bad. He was weirdly guilty for having talked to her that way. He had been provoked and was sure Camille would have said much worst if he stayed there longer. It just wasn’t in his nature to confront an alpha and defend his point of view, but he would do anything to defend his relationship with Harry. His mate was his, they mated and are now bound together for the rest of time. They were lucky enough to have found each other and love each other. They will stay together regardless of their flaws and differentiating opinions. 

Louis slammed the car door behind him before resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He sighed and turned the music louder to tune out his disturbing thoughts. What transpired with Camille replayed over and over in his head making him regret and question every word he said. He had came here to try and please Harry with some nice breakfast, not revive this lashing from a jealous ex-lover. 

He was grateful to have such a lovely alpha. Hopefully sleeping or patiently waiting for him at home. Seeing Harry and showing him that he thought about giving a wonderful breakfast would hopefully brighten his morning.

Finally starting the car and driving, Louis looked carefully at the road trying to get home safe and not total Harry’s car. He was still frustrated and anxious from the fight that happened with Camille. Hopefully, Harry wouldn’t know every little detail about it and wouldn’t ask questions when he got back to his flat. Louis looked down in the cup holder where we usually kept his phone while driving to see if Harry had texted him or called while he was in the shop. A sudden wave of panic filled him when he saw that his phone wasn’t in the cup holders where he usually kept it. 

“Shit! I forgot my phone.” Louis cursed loudly still driving. “I didn’t even leave a fucking note or anything.”

Louis heart started beating faster and he felt a ball swell in his throat making his breaths short and staggered. He fucking forgot to tell Harry he was leaving the house. Not phone, no note. Harry could be worried sick. If Harry was awake at his flat alone he would definitely be worried and angry.

“Oh, what did I do.” Louis mumbled as he pulled the car on the side of the road. He needed to check if his phone hadn’t slipped between the seat. He prayed Harry hadn’t tried to text or call him. “If he didn’t message, then he’s probably still asleep and my stupid arse won’t be spanked red.”

“No I brought it, right?” Louis questioned himself stretching and curbing his body trying to look in every crevice of the car once more as to locate his potential fallen phone. No such luck. He left his mobile at home and he was sure of it. 

Another wave of panic overcame Louis body when he patted down his pockets and checked every crevice the car without finding his phone. The realization dawned on him that he didn’t have his phone at all. He probably left it at his place in the rush to go get breakfast and not wake up his alpha. 

Louis started the car taking a beep breath to calm down his erratic heart. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his shaky hands before driving off. He was going to ride home as quickly as possible, but with a clear mind. No use freaking out to much because he didn’t even know if his alpha was awake. He didn’t even know if the situation actually called for him to panic, and panicked he was. 

He continued to work on his breathing like his yoga teacher once told him. He tried to calm his panicked body running on an unhealthy amount of adrenaline in this moment. 

He tried as much as he could to stay calm and concentrate on not crashing the car. He was not the best driver to begin with. If you add the amount of stress he’s experiencing with his bad driving, it made a great opportunity for disaster. Something he wanted to avoid at all cost. 

While driving, he tried to think about Harry in bed and just waiting for him comfortably asleep. Unfortunately, he just continuously thought about how Harry would be hysterical, anxious and frustrated thinking the worst could happen to his omega. Not even less than a day after the heat was gone and Louis was already off somewhere unknown. Oh, he was going to get it if Harry knew about this. 

Their bond was tender and their relationship still very new. Harry’s protective alpha instincts would react in the worst possible way and this was about the worst possible timing for a situation like this to occur. 

“I’m fucking praying that he is still asleep.” Louis said finally driving into his flat parking lot. 

“Please, please don’t be awake.” He chanted while walking towards the building.

———-

Harry was on edge for the whole duration of Louis’ heat. The days were long, never knowing when Louis was going to need him. Never knowing when another wave of heat would overwhelm his omega’s body. It felt great finally calling the omega his, yes Louis was officially his. Regardless of his mental exhaustion from staying on constant alert and the fact that he was physically tired in a good way from the fantastic sex, Harry had really enjoyed himself. How could he not have enjoyed himself. The best omega, the very one basically created for him was craving his attention and his help continuously. The very being he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was fulfilled sexually over and over again because of him. If that couldn’t make someone feel on top of the word, then he didn’t know what could. 

He fell into a deep sleep when it was the end of Louis’ heat. They were both completely satisfied from the heat. 

His omega’s body didn’t need to attract a mate anymore being now mated. It didn’t need to attract a partner to be breed and fucked in the most primal way. Harry was there to do it, and he did it over again with pleasure. He responded to Louis’ every desire and helped the omega the best he could. 

In their case, this alpha attention toward the omega made Louis’ body satisfied quicker and dissipate the heat in a shorter period of time than when the omega would have been alone. 

Harry woke up slowly, feeling the after affects of his wonderful sleep. The alpha shut his eyes tightly and stretched his body to its limit. He took a deep breath of the sex filled air now accompanied by their mixed scents combined together. 

“Louis” Harry moaned in his low morning voice rolling over to cuddle into his mate’s pillow. He moved his hand around trying to find the omega that was now his, but realized that Louis wasn’t in bed. He wasn’t even in the room Harry noticed when he finally creaked an eye open to stare at the empty desk chair in front of him. A little bit more awake, Harry realized that trying to feel Louis’ body in the bed had been futile because it wasn’t even warmed with his body heat anymore indicating that Louis had been gone some time. 

“Where could he be?” Harry questioned to himself. He couldn’t hear any noise from elsewhere in the flat. The place was small enough that any little movement could be heard from the bedroom.

Getting up quickly, Harry moved around to locate a note or something that could guide him to Louis’ whereabouts. Finding nothing in the room, Harry threw on a pair of sweat pants on before he jaunted towards the kitchen and noticed the few pots drying besides the sink. Nothing else indicating that Louis had gone anywhere. Louis had left and he didn’t know why. The bed was cold, no sign of him in the appartement, not even a fucking note. 

Harry’s panic grew as he moved quickly towards the bedroom to call Louis. As he moved around he took a deep breath and tried to rationalise in his head where Louis could have left. It was still morning, but closely approchaient midday, so maybe Louis went out to get food. Louis had just finished his heat, so he could have gone to work to pick up some documents I work from home. He could have met up with friends. The only thing Harry cared about was that the omega wasn’t home, wasn’t safe with him.

Having finally located his phone, Harry called Louis’ number panicked trying to figure out where Louis had gone. No answer. Taking a deep breath he tried the omega’s number again when he heard the ring coming from his bedside table drawer. Harry cursed and moved towards the table to remove Louis’ hidden phone from its inside. The second call must have overridden the do not disturb setting presently activated on the cellphone. 

“Fuck, Louis where are you?” Harry said gripping both phone in his hands tightly. 

As the minutes passed and Harry was left alone in the flat to contemplate every worst case scenario, every worst thought possible. Harry stayed seated on the living room couch, waiting for the omega to come home. He getting more and more furious with every passing minute. 

“How the fuck could he leave me here without a warning. He knows how this leaving me in bed alone is not what I want in the morning. You’re in so much trouble when you get home Louis.” Harry growled under his breath as he continued to pace the living room floor like a caged tiger. 

“I’ll punish the shit out of you, make you never want to leave me without a note again. Fuck, I just want to tie him up and make him stay in one place for a change. If only I could-“ Harry was cut short by the sound of keys turning into the front door lock five minutes of brewing later. He froze in his position while he was pacing and freaking out when Louis walked in with a bag in hand looking scared. 

“Nice of you to show up.” Harry growled to the anxious omega. 

“I-I’m sorry Harry. I was going to cook you break-“ Louis balked at Harry’s rage and stayed silent when the alpha cut him off. 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear you. I just want you to listen to me and do what I say.” 

“Alright, Harry”. Louis mumbled. 

“No, I’m not Harry now pet. You can call me either Sir or Daddy. Is that clear?” Harry said in a stern voice. 

“Ye-yes” Louis said as he gulped the air now thick with desire and the promise of a delicious punishment. 

“Yes what?” Harry questioned sternly.

“Yes daddy.” 

“How could you just leave like that and not answer your fucking phone when I called you. No, it was even fucking worst than that. Ha, you didn’t even think to bring your fucking phone with you.” Harry growled as he approached the omega slowly. “You can’t leave me. You can’t leave and not let me know where you are going. I’m worried about you, I need you safe. You’ve been fucking mine not even two days and you’re already ready to leave whenever you want. Fuck that, you need to be punished to make sure you never do this to me again.” 

“Yes, daddy. I promise I won’t leave without a warning.” 

“Good boy. Now Louis remember our safe words? Don’t be afraid to use them if needed.” Harry said in a calm voice looking directly to his omega making sure he understood. 

“Red to stop and yellow to slow down. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.” Louis replied quickly.

“I think it’s about time you dropped to your knees” Harry said looking Louis up and down.

The omega quickly followed the command as he dropped to his knees gently. Louis had experience moving his weight and center of gravity at just the right moment to fall to his knees with minimal sound and no use of his hands. The omega stayed still, patiently waiting for Harry’s next command with his head tilted downwards. He rested his hands on his thighs and awaited for instruction on what to do next. 

“You know when you do that you’re in the perfect position to suck my cock.” Harry said moving behind Louis body. He trailed a hands lightly over Louis shoulder and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled the omega’s head back with his punishing grip. 

Louis head fell back as he let out a moan of surprise and desire. The omega felt himself salivating as his alpha started down at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Keep your mouth open just like that for me, pet. Seeing your pretty lips makes my cock hard. You can be a good boy and keep it open for me, right?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Louis said before opening his mouth wide once more waiting for Harry’s next command. 

“Stick out your tongue and wait for me. I’ll take my clothes off and place myself in front of you when I’m ready. You’ll stay kneeling with your mouth open. I don’t want to see you change a thing about this pretty picture you’re making for me, pet.” 

Louis stayed in his position like Harry told him to do. The omega was struggling to keep his jaw open wide, as Harry moved back and stared. He stayed watching if Louis could respect his demand for a few more seconds before trailing his hands over his own body. 

Harry looked at the omega’s kneeling position while gripping his cock though his sweatpants. He moved his left hand, making his palm rub against the cotton of his jogger while his right hand slipped under the waistband of the pants. He rubbed his cock slowly making sure to brush his finger teasingly over his wet cock  
head. 

“Are you ready to wrap your lovely mouth around the shaft of my dick?” Harry said softly. 

Louis moaned while keeping his mouth open like asked. He didn’t even shift his position when Harry moved directly in front of him. The alpha reached down and took Louis hands to place them on his hips. 

“I’ll be keeping your mouth occupied for a while. If it get to much just let me know by patting my hips twice, alright?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Louis said finally closing his mouth, licking his dried lips before resuming his previous open-mouth position. 

“You are going to keep your hands on me. I want you to feel my hips as I pound my cock deeper and deeper into your throat. Now take my cock in your mouth like a good boy.” Harry said while pushing Louis head forward a bit until he could enter his cock into the omega’s opened mouth. 

Harry enter his cock slowly through Louis pink lips. He entered his aching cock inch by inch. He was dying to fuck his omega’s throat. To use him like his slut. It was time to use his mate’s body for his pleasure.

Harry started thrusting his cock into Louis mouth slowly and accelerated as Louis got used to the movement. He moved quickly, hitting the back of the omega’s throat on occasion making Louis gag. Tears were rolling down Louis’ cheeks and spit was dripping from his open mouth. 

Harry stopped suddenly on different occasions while keeping his cock deep down Louis’ throat. Harry would grip the back of Louis’ head while the omega’s nose touched the base of his groin. He left Louis in this uncomfortable position until be heard a hitch in the omega’s breath telling him it was time to start moving again. The alpha was starting to learn some things from Louis. He picked up tells from when Louis had deep throated him in the past. He now could tell from very small indicators when Louis was at his limit, letting him a few seconds to recuperate before starting the deep throating all over again. 

“Feel me leaking pre-come in your mouth Louis. Fuck, you’re so good.” Harry moaned. “You’ll stay here until you make me come, until I get to fill your mouth.” 

Louis moaned and squeezed his hips trying to make Harry understand that he understood. He also desperately wanted to make his alpha come, give him pleasure. He wanted to be forgiven for leaving without notice. 

He wanted to taste the salty liquid. Trying to hasten the process a bit, Louis stated using his tongue to pleasure Harry. Whenever the alpha had the tip of his cock in his mouth, Louis would swirl his tongue over the head. The extra tongue flicks taking Harry close to the edge. 

“Fuck, your so good at this. Oh, yeah I need to come. Your going to take all of it. Be my good boy and drink up all of my come.” Harry moaned as he pushed his cock deep inside of Louis mouth to shoot thick strings of come down the omega’s throat. 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hips tighter as he felt hot liquid drip down his throat. He moaned, swallowing every last bit of the come looking up at Harry with tear filled eyes. He couldn’t stop his eyes watering when Harry fucked his mouth and he showed it to his alpha proudly. 

“Good boy.” Harry said pushing Louis head off his cock. “I’m still not done with you yet. I’m going to use you and fuck you so hard your legs won’t work anymore. I’ll make you stay in fucking bed, make you understand that you need to stay there or let me know where you’re going. I’m not going to wake up without you in bed without a good fucking reason from now on. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, daddy. I promise I’ll stay in bed and try to communicate better.” 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Harry replied watching Louis still kneeling at his feet. 

The alpha reached down an took Louis by the throat. He held the omega in a way that the light pressure guided his mouvement instead of making him light headed. He tugged gently upwards making Louis stand up again before leaning down and kissing his mate passionately. 

Harry locked his lips with Louis making the omega release a desperate moan of need. Harry pulled Louis hips closer to his naked ones and felt the hard cock straining through the omega’s trousers. Bitting Louis’ lower lip, Harry moved away. Their foreheads were resting together and their lips closely apart. 

“Now be a good boy and go lay on the bed naked with your arse up in the air for me. I won’t ask again and you better be ready when I come to you.” Harry talked to Louis in a hushed voice and as he spoke their lips brushed against one another’s.

Louis stood frozen for a second trying to organize his thoughts. 

“Get going before I decide to give you a spanking.” Harry said finding Louis was taking to much time. When the omega turned around to rush towards the bed, Harry gave him a hard smack on the arse making Louis let out a grunt of surprise before rushing towards his bed. 

Harry waited a bit making sure not to hear any noise from Louis. He made sure to wait until he heard only silence. Now, when he moved around, Louis could hear his footsteps. He was making the omega work on his patience. 

Harry moved to collect the bag that Louis was carrying when he entered the flat. He saw that it was pastries and from the logo on the napkins it was from Camille’s bakery. The fact that Louis would go there after knowing how jealous he was of Camille made his heart squeeze in his chest. He loved the man so much and with these little actions Louis proved his love to him. 

Harry was still feeling possessive and angry about how Louis had left him alone this morning, but he knew he couldn’t stay mad for a long time. Louis had wanted to do something nice for him, regardless of the worry it had caused him, Harry was grateful for these little things. He place the bag on the kitchen counter before decided to head to Louis for a hard pounding to release the last of his pent up agression. 

Moving towards the bedroom very slowly Harry made sure to exaggerate the thump of his step to let Louis know he was finally coming to him. 

As he arrived in the doorframe of the room, Harry took a moment to look at the beautiful scene Louis was presenting in front of him. The omega rested his knees very closely to the edge of the bed. It was making his hole easily accessible for Harry and the alpha desperately wanted to move between those legs and fuck his mate hard and fast. Observing the nice curve Louis upper body was making resting on the bed made him itch to touch every inch of his naked skin. Louis’ head was resting sideways slyly looking at him moving around him through his lowered lids. Those bleu eyes were dark with lust and anticipation, waiting for Harry’s next move. 

Harry closed the last distance separating their bodies and quickly gave the nice, round arse a quick slap before gripping the cheek in his wide hand. 

“Do you need any extra prep, pet?” Harry said opening Louis’ cheeks and seeing the already gaping hole gleaming with slick. 

“No daddy, I’m wet and ready for you. I think I’m still stretched from yesterday.” Louis said calmly. 

Harry hummed in approval before entering two fingers into Louis’ hole without warning. The digits entered with practically no resistance and Louis let out a whine of desperation when Harry took them out quickly. The whine made Harry give Louis another quick, firm spank to silence him. 

“No whining for more. You’re here to serve me and I’ll do what I want with you.” Harry said repeating the action of inserting three fingers this time and taking them out slowly. He assured Louis didn’t release any pleas before aligning his cock with Louis’ hole. 

Harry stayed there, building Louis’ anticipation and waited for the perfect moment before enter the omega. He waited until Louis hips didn’t thrust involuntary backwards trying to be filled and when he felt the last resolve in Louis’ body disappear. He was making Louis desperate enough, wet enough for his cock. When Louis’ body shuddered in anticipation Harry decided it was finally time to fuck him hard and fast.

Harry entered his cock with a strong thrust and stayed to the hilt inside of Louis. He waited until the omega was stretched comfortably around his cock before he started moving. 

He entered Louis over and over again with powerful thrusts. He made sure to move his cock almost fully to the tip before plowing it back inside his mate’s hole. He moved in a fast, sure rhythm with every thrust as he gripped Louis hips tightly. He was certain his grip would leave bruises on Louis’ body, but he was secretly excited to see them when it was all over. The proof that Louis was his, that he was getting owned by his alpha. The alpha in him wanted to show his possessiveness with many more marks on his mate’s body. The mating bite wasn’t enough, he wanted to leave hickeys and bites on every visible surface of Louis’ body. He wanted to show the world that Louis was his. 

Harry reached forward and gripped Louis’ shoulders in his hands as he continued to fuck his mate quickly.

He heard Louis start to whine and moan with every thrust, but knowing the omega would say his safe words if it became too much made him feel better. “What is your color?” Harry asked to be certain.

“Gre-green. Fuck, daddy just like that. Own me, make me yours. Fuck.” Louis moaned as his hands gripped more tightly into the covers underneath him. 

“Yes, Louis. You like it when I fuck you hard. Take me.” Harry groaned as his mouvement strarted becoming a little less synchronized. He felt his knot growing bigger and bigger with the pleasure he was receiving from Louis body. 

Louis started to move his hips back, trying to match Harry’s every thrust. The alpha stopped him from moving to much. “It’s my turn. I’m doing the work, pet. Your just here to get used.” Harry growled leaning forward to pinch Louis’ nipples. The alpha stayed leaning over Louis’ body and gripped the omega tightly in with his arms around his chest. 

His thrusts became a little more jagged and in longer intervalles. Harry slowed down his movements, making sure to pound hard and deep into Louis. Harry roamed his hands all over Louis’ body, finishing at his front. He teasingly stroked a finger lightly over Louis’ cock, making the pulsing red member twitch in interest. Harry loved that Louis was dripping for him and hard as a rock. He loved stimulating his mate, giving him pleasure even thought he made sure it was getting it his way right now. 

Moving his body back once again, Harry placed both hands either side of Louis’ head and concentrated on moving his hips in a steady rhythm. 

Harry pushed his upper body upright once more and roamed his hands all over Louis body, making the omega release a string of curses. “Fuck, daddy! I need to come.” 

“Hold it.” Harry growled bitting Louis’ ear teasingly. 

Louis was variating between chants of his alpha’s name uttered like a prayer and a series of curses sounding like benediction. “I need it Harry, please.” 

“What was that?” Harry said pulling the omega’s hair, making him lift his head as much as he could, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis deeply. 

“Daddy, daddy. Please, I need to come.” Louis groaned in between kisses. The words whispered on Harry’s lips.

“No, hold it until I tell you it’s time.” Harry growled once more and tangled his tongue with the omega’s. He was making sure to taste every inch of his mouth. Louis responded in kind, making sure to give everything he got in the kiss. Pulling away, Harry pushed Louis’ head down on the bed. He kept his hand on the back of Louis’ head. The alpha once more started pounding in his mate. 

A few thrusts late, Harry’s knot was locked inside of Louis as he released streams of come, filling the omega again and again. 

Harry reached down and gripped Louis sensitive cock in his hands. “Come for me, pet” he whispered low in his omega’s ear. 

It didn’t take more than two flick of the wrist before Louis was coming on the sheets and covering Harry’s hand. 

“Fuck, Louis that was wonderful.” Harry moaned as he tucked Louis into his body while climbing further onto the bed. He spooned the omega from behind, making sure he was comfortable in his arms. 

“Ummm” Louis hummed cuddling more into Harry’s warm body. 

“Are you alright? I’m sorry I reacted that way. I just want to make sure your protected.” 

“Oh yeah. My head is still kind of fuzzy from the, you know, from that great orgasm. Fuck, Harry, daddy. I’m sorry for leaving.” Louis said a bit incoherently. 

“Sleep, Louis. Take a few minutes to rest your eyes. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Harry said patted his omega’s hair squeezing him tighter into his body. They would be locked together for a while and Louis needed his rest. He had used his body for the longer than expected. Louis took the punishment well, even though it was more Harry’s inner alpha’s need to renforce his ownership over his mate than a punishment.

“Love you.” Louis whispered before his breathing steadied as he drifted of to sleep. 

Finding no need to move or think about anything else than this moment, Harry closed his eyes and quickly joined Louis in a dreamless sleep. 

The alpha woke up approximately thirty minutes later when he felt Louis shuffle in front of him. He moved his head down placing a kiss on the warm shoulder of his mate before moving his body back a bit. His knot was unlocked from Louis’ body so he could get up and fetch a warm cloth to clean them up a bit. 

Harry came back from the bathroom with a wet towel to wipe the drying come off of Louis’ abdomen when the omega started waking up. 

“Harry.” Louis moaned sleepily trying to make Harry lay down next to him again. He loved having his mate next to him. It was comforting and reassuring to have his presence near. 

“I’m here, love” Harry said with a small laughter of joy. He threw the rag on the carpet before climbing into bed encouraged by Louis’ grabby hands. 

Louis pulled Harry’s head down and the came together in one motion. Mouths colliding and lips locking together. 

Harry look it slow as he roamed his hands down Louis’ strong body. He gripped one hand over Louis’ waist before moving it down to cup his arse. Louis responded with his own roaming hands moving his fingers over Harry’s firm shoulder, revealing in the muscles rippling under his touch. 

Harry teasingly moved down further, tracing Louis hole with his index while moving Louis leg around his hip when the omega let out a muffled whine. Harry moved back suddenly looking into Louis’ eyes for any sign on discomfort. 

“Are you sore?” Harry said with a smirk. 

“No. No, I’m not.” Louis said thrusting his hips upwards trying to give his hardening cock friction. 

“Don’t lie to be Louis. I know it must have been a lot earlier today and following three days of continuous fucking during your heat. You can tell me if your sore.” The alpha teased. 

Louis groaned as slapped Harry on the arm teasingly. “Yeah, I’m fucking sore, you twat. I was just trying to move through it. I’m still fucking horny even though it. It feels like I’ve been run over. My muscles are all sore it seems and my arse not much better. I can’t believe you used me like that.” 

“Sorry, I was too rough.” Harry said quietly moving back trying to not move Louis’ body too much. 

“Get back here you idiot. It’s nothing to apologize for. I loved it.” Louis said pulling Harry head down for another kiss. “I’m not complaining. I’m not made of fucking glass, I can take it. I love how we can switch it up and make our sex life exciting. It’s just that my body needs time to recuperate.” 

“Oh, actually I prepared for this moment.” Harry giggled moving off the bed and headed for the bedroom door.

“Where the fuck are you going? I didn’t ask you to leave me alone.” Louis whine moving tensely on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard. He felt his stained muscles resisting the movements. 

“Stay there. I have something for you!” Harry shouted moving towards the kitchen. 

He opened the freezer door and pulled out one of the three dildo from Louis’ collection that he froze overnight. Hurrying back to Louis, Harry jumped on the bed while the omega looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked. 

“Just turn on your front and I’ll put this frozen dildo inside of you. I heard that the coolness could help with the soreness.” Harry said helping Louis roll over onto his stomach as he reached over to grab some lube. 

Harry traced the red, stretched hole of his mate before placing the toy inside of it. Louis let out a moan of pleasure and satisfaction when he felt the cool tip enter him. With every inch entering, Louis let out another moan feeling the cold sensation run through his body. 

“Fuck, it does feel good.” Louis said while moving back to face Harry. “Thank you. You always know how to treat me well.” 

Harry quickly moved down to peck his omega’s lips before leaving the bed once more. “You know how to treat me well too. I saw the bag of pastries on the counter.” 

Harry moved around and found a pair on comfortable joggers before putting them on. He proceeded to look for another pair for Louis, but soon found shorts that would do. 

“Oh yeah, that.” Louis said rolling his eyes moving towards Harry to grab the shorts and skim through his closet for some large sweaters. 

“What? Something happened with Camille this morning.” 

“Well, let’s just say she didn’t make me feel better about myself.” Louis said leaving the room while a worried Harry trailing behind him. 

“Wait, Louis. Tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked gripping Louis’ hand and pulling his back into his arms. 

“It’s nothing really, nothing to worry about. Let’s talk over breakfast if you want. I bought a lot of things because I didn’t know which was your favorite and honestly I didn’t want to ask fucking Camille about it.” Louis said pushing Harry’s chest back and moving towards the counter where he left the bag. 

“Alright, love. Would you like coffee or tea with breakfast?” Harry asked a tone of worry still underlining the question. 

“Tea, please.” Louis said while taking out some plates and mugs while Harry went to put the kettle on. 

When they were comfortably seated at the table with many delicious looking pastries laying in front of them, Harry looked at Louis seriously and made Louis talk. 

“Louis please, tell me what happened.” 

“It’s nothing serious, nothing that I couldn’t deal with myself.” Louis said bitting into a almond croissant filled with tasty cream. 

“I don’t care what she said. I believe it bothered you and I want to know what she made you believe. I know it’s all false, so just tell me.” Harry said strongly. 

“I know. That’s why I didn’t really take it to heart. I just want to tell you that she definitely still has a thing for you.” 

“What? No, that not possible. She didn’t even really like me like that when we were together. Or, you know, just hooking up.” 

“Well, I kind of got that vibe from her. She just told me that you were obsessed and writing songs about her and other shit like that.” Louis said shaking his head and looking down at his crumb filled plate. 

“Yeah, maybe I wrote some stupid songs. I was basically still a stupid teenager with a crush. She was way out of my leave and I never really took it to heart when she refused to go out with me.” Harry said seriously reaching his hand over the table to grab Louis’ hand.  
“Nothing could ever compare to the way I feel about you.” 

“I know that and I told her off. Your mine and I made it very clear.” Louis said squeezing his mate’s hand. He huffed before grabbing a bite of Harry’s unfinished scone from his plate. 

“I know she said something else. It’s there in your eyes. I know you want to tell me. Please just tell me what she said.” 

“There is something she said that made me uncomfortable.” Louis said bitting his lip. 

“Yeah? You can tell me Louis. I want to know.” 

“She said that you only date tall, beautiful women. Which I know is not true, but it didn’t make me feel very comfortable about myself. She also implied that I didn’t know how to take care of you which just made me want to rip her stupid, pretty, french head off. I don’t know. I doesn’t matter to me what she thinks.” Louis said looking down insecurely. “I know you love me and that we’ll be together a long time and it won’t be the first person to point out that your way hotter than me, but it’s just something I’ll have to deal with.” 

“Fuck, Louis. How could you think about yourself like that.” Harry said getting up quickly from his chair and scooping Louis in his arms. He moved so his mate was sitting in his lap while his arms were around him. You’re the most perfect person I have ever known. You have everything I like about a person. The perfect size to wrap my arms around. Our bodies feel so right next to one another. I don’t care what she said. She’s so fucking wrong. You’re mine and I never will think about anything else but you. You’re perfect for me. I knew we where meant to be the moment we first spoke. I could go on and on about what I like about you. I need to have you, feel you. You are all I want and if I could dream for one thing in this life it would be to be with your through every step of the way. I love you so much. I’ll always feel this way. Who tucking care what other people think. To be honest, your the most sexy omega I have ever seen and whenever we go out together every one is looking at you. You don’t know how difficult it is for me to hold off ripping people heads off when they look at you. Fuck Louis, your perfect and your mine. That’s the most important thing in the world to me.” 

“Oh, Harry. I love you too. Thanks for being so nice and understanding. I like it when you take care of me. I always felt like I had to do it on my own and with you by my side I feel lighter and happier every day.” 

“Yeah, so fuck what Camille says. I’m yours and you can never get rid of me, sorry.” Harry said sarcastically pulling a giggling omega’s head towards his for a deep kiss. 

“Can’t wait.” Louis moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling in the alpha closer.

They would be fine. The would learn to work together as a team and as a mated couple. Their relationship would only grow stronger and they had the rest of their lives to figure themselves out. They just needed to cherish these moments and take it one day a time.


End file.
